Un amore dimencional
by Aoi Black
Summary: Que pasaria si cuantro chicos de nuestra dimención con un pasado tubieran que ir a otra dimención para poder entrenar y controlarlo, pero que pasa si la otra dimención no es normal y estubieran los personajes de KHR y YYH, Parejas:1886, 80xOc, 59xOc prin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos, aun que no soy la única XD,…. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de XXX Holic solo le pertenece a CLAMP, las mejores en el mahou shoujo X3, y tampoco los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho que solamente le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, solamente me pertenece un personaje, los demás les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Sumary: Que pasaria si cuatro chicos de nuestra dimencion tubieran un secreto de su pasado, y que para poder controlarlo fueran a otra dimencion a entrenar por separado, pero que pasaria si no fuera cualquier dimención, que pasaria si en esa dimención el anime EXISTE!**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y nada más, y tal vez promoción para ver los demás animes, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

L´inizio di tutto

(El comienzo de todo)

Hace un año y medio

~~-Flash Back-~~

-Corre Zule, el portal se cerrara si no llegamos—Dijo una chica de complexión delgada, güera de cabellos castaños claros y un extraño copete y mechones rebeldes cayéndole en forma graciosa a la cara de un color plateado, sus ojos eran de un café claro tornándose de un color ámbar, llevaba una playera roja y unos jeans negros al igual que sus tenis.

- Maldición, cuando te volviste tan buena en deportes Myrna—Le reclamo Zuleyma, era una chica de complexión delgada, morena de cabellos castaños oscuros con unos rayos claros mezclados, unos ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba una blusa verde con gravados en grafiti, jeans de mezclilla y unos convers blancos, - Desde que paso lo que paso – respondió su amiga corriendo.

Las dos corrían con una mochila y una maleta, cuando llegaron a una esquina, Myrna choca con una puerta de un carro blanco abierta, el resultado, es a esta tirada en el suelo, Zuleyma al ver a su amiga caer se acerca para poder ayudarla, Myrna al observar el carro lo reconoce al instante era de su psicópata mejor amiga Alejandra.

En eso las dos ven como una chava de piel morena, de cabellos negros con rizos y en las puntas lacio, de estatura media, ojos negros con destellos azules y delgada estaba parada alado de la puerta del conductor.

-Que bueno que vine por ustedes, sospechaba que llegarían tarde—Dijo Alejandra mirándolas fijamente, con los brazos cruzados.

-Gomen, es mi culpa, Zule no tiene la culpa—Dijo Myrna mientras se paraba.

-Bueno ya no importa es mejor irnos—respondió Zuleyma mientras se dirigía a su amiga.

-Si, súbanse al carro—Dijo la chica de destellos azules mientras se subía en el asiento del piloto.

Mientras que Myrna y Zuleyma subían y guardaban sus maletas en la maletera, una vez ya todas acomodadas, arrancan el auto hacia la dirección correspondiente, en donde los llevaría a una nueva vida. Al llegar se encontraron con un joven de complexión delgada con una estatura alta con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellos negros azabaches. El chavo al ver a las tres chicas salir del carro fue a ayudarlas a bajar sus maletas.

-Se tardaron, ya casi es la hora—dijo el chavo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero con un poco de enojo al verlas llegar tarde.

- Perdón, pero si no hubiera sido por Alejandra, hubiéramos llegado más tarde—respondió Zuleyma al ver a su novio.

- Si Uli, no sé por qué te preocupas si ya hemos llegado, tampoco te sulfures—se metió Myrna con un tono de alegría y despreocupado como solo ella puede hacer.

-Ya casi es la hora, hay que prepararnos—regaño Alejandra al ver que no hacían nada los otros tres.

-Si!—grito Myrna, los otros dos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Enfrente de los chavos se veía una luz que se transformaba en un circulo grande con extrañas líneas y grabados de tonos morados y azules, los jóvenes se ven como si fuera un voto silencioso, Myrna fue la primera que se adelanto con sus maletas y entro, después quien siguió fue Alejandra con sus maletas y más tarde fue Ulises junto con Zuleyma con sus maletas alado de ellos, al entrar se veía un túnel luminoso.

Zuleyma ve como enfrente de ella iban sus amigas y a su lado su novio cayendo sin fin, así estuvieron por minutos que se llegaron a sentir como horas, hasta que por fin pudieron ver una luz al final del túnel. Todos cayeron de rodillas en un lugar completamente extraño, excepto para una persona, estaban en un jardín amplio, enfrente había una casa al estilo japonés, a su lado izquierdo un almacén antiguo y atrás había de ellos, dos árboles grandes y viejos con algunas Sakuras caídas.

-Los estábamos esperando—respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Estos al escuchar la voz, voltean y se encuentras con una persona, una mujer alta de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un Kimono negro con un diseño de mariposas azules, estaba sentada en una silla y en su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo una copa de Sake.

-Debo suponer que han aceptado el deseo— dijo la extraña mujer mientras veía a los chicos.

-Si es para mantener a nuestras familias a salvo, era de esperarse que aceptaríamos—fue Alejandra la que respondió al mudo silencio de sus tres amigos.

-Aun sigo pensado que esto es imposible, es solo una coincidencia—expreso Zuleyma al estar enfrente de esa persona.

-Las coincidencias no existen—dijo la extraña mujer al ver a Zuleyma y a los demás.

-Solo lo inevitable—termino de decir Myrna con una sonrisa en la cara, - Es como Yuuko-sama dice, es mejor en creer que todo es posible—.

Yuuko era el nombre de esa extraña mujer que estaba parada enfrente de ellos, esta al ver que la única que sabia a lo que se enfrentaban era nada más y nada menos que Myrna, les hizo una seña para que la siguieran adentro, para terminar los detalles del deseo. Una vez adentro siguieron, Yuuko les explico lo que tendrían que hacer.

-Para que ustedes puedan controlar y manejar a su gusto su legado, tendrán que separarse los cuatro en dos, y entrenar cada uno con un sensei diferente—expreso Yuuko con seriedad, al ver que los cuatro chicos tenían su atención.

-Y como nos dividiremos?—con altamente curiosidad expreso Myrna, al saber que tendría que separarse.

-Sera por su legado—dijo Yuuko mirándolos para que ellos descubrieran como serian divididos.

-Entonces, seria Zuleyma y yo, y Alejandra con Myrna—respondió Ulises al entender rápido lo dicho por Yuuko, esta solo asintió dándole la razón al chico.

-Y a donde nos tendríamos que ir?—pregunto Zuleyma con curiosidad

-Creo que esa pregunta la puede responder Myrna—expreso Yuuko con mucha intriga.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la nombrada, mientras que esta no sabía que decir ya que estaba en shock.

-Tal vez si digo, el grupo Tantei, tal vez recuerdes—dijo con misterio Yuuko al ver la reacción que tendría Myrna.

Myrna al reconocer a dicho grupo su cara cambio a barias facetas de sorprendida, feliz y más tarde de euforia, cosa que sus amigos notaron enseguida y con facilidad, estos querían saber quiénes eran el grupo Tantei para que su amiga Otaku los reconociera.

-Al parecer ya recordaste—dijo Yuuko al ver las facetas de Myrna.

-Güera quienes son el grupo Tantei—Ahora fue Ulises quien pregunto con curiosidad.

- El grupo Tantei es nada mas y nada menos que de la serie de Yu Yu Hakusho—expreso Myrna con una felicidad infinita y totalmente emocionada.

-Pero yo tengo una duda—dijo Myrna mirando a Yuuko, esta solo asintió para que diera su pregunta, - entiendo lo de separarse y entrenar con diferentes senseis, pero en ese mundo solo podrían entrenar Alejandra y yo, pero Ulises y Zuleyma en donde lo harían?—expuso su pregunta con curiosidad inmensa.

Los demás al escuchar eso se les quedaron viendo a Yuuko para saber en donde entrenarían sus dos amigos. Esta solo se les quedo viendo fijamente a los cuatro.

-Ellos entrenaran en el Rekai(1), mas exacto en el paraíso—dijo Yuuko mirando a Zuleyma y a Ulises, -Y ustedes dos entrenaran en otra parte, Alejandra entrenara en el Ningenkai(2), y tú en el Makai(3)—Termino de decir Yuuko mirando fijamente a Myrna.

Esta, al escuchar eso solo pudo quedarse en shock al saber que ella entrenaría en el Makai, los demás no entendieron con que se referían al Ningenkai ni al Makai, pero solo llegaron a entender, que por la expresión de si amiga, el lugar a donde iría a entrenar seria un lugar peligroso, o eso fue lo que llegaron a sentir.

-Es hora de que vallan, los demás los esperan para entrenarlos y conocerlos—dijo Yuuko al ver que era hora para que se marcharan y despidieran.

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron y se despidieron, abrazándose y prometiéndose reunirse o mantener el contacto, aun que no sabían cómo, Yuuko abrió tres puertas y les indico cual sería la que deberían tomar, Myrna tomo la primera puerta de la izquierda, Alejandra la del medio, y Zuleyma junto con Ulises la primera de la derecha. Al abrirse la puerta los cuatro entraron con sus maletas a su destino y a su nueva vida.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna al cruzar la puerta, esta se cierra detrás de sí, pero está no le puso atención, su atención estaba puesta en la vista enfrente, el lugar se veía tenebroso, estaba en un bosque y más adelante se apreciaba un castillo de piedra que se alzaba encima de los árboles con majestuosidad, en el momento en el que iba a avanzar se percata que alguien se dirigía hacia donde estaba. En ese momento aparece una mujer de cabellos largos color café amarrado en una tranza larga, sus ojos eran azules grisáceos, llevaba un traje chino para entrenar, color rojo un cinto en forma de diamante dorado con bordes en rojo y unos pantalones crema y unas zapatillas rojas.

Esta extraña mujer quedo enfrente de Myrna, en cambio está solo podía admirarla por su belleza.

-Así que tu serás con quien voy a entrenar,….. tu nombre—dijo la extraña mujer viendo fijamente a Myrna, no expresaba ninguna emoción a su voz.

-Soy Myrna, encantada de conocerla—asiendo una reverencia mientras decía su nombre, trataba de recordar el nombre de la mujer enfrente de ella, ya que la había visto en un capitulo del anime.

-Soy Natsume, y yo te entrenare, sígueme—Al decir lo último se dio vuelta y tomo rumbo hacia al castillo, Myrna no le quedo de otra más que seguirla ya que no era mala, esta sólo rogaba que pudiera sobrevivir al entrenamiento ya que pensaba que iba a ser doloroso y también sobrevivir al Makai.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En otro lugar, Alejandra llegaba a los pies de unas escaleras de un templo, bajando las escaleras se encuentra a una señora mayor, ya de tercera edad, de cabellos rosa pálido, suelto y ondulado, de ojos grises, se veía cansados de la vida, como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo, llevaba un traje extraño para Alejandra, pero que se veía bien, la extraña mujer se pone enfrente de Alejandra.

-Soy Genkai y seré tu maestra, sígueme—diciendo esto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar las escaleras hacia arriba,-Dime tu nombre—pregunto mientras caminaba.

Alejandra iba atrás cargando sus maletas, dificultándole la caminata, pero al voltear vio un gran bosque rodeándolas y enfrente mas escaleras, al ver esto solo pudo suspirar.

-Soy Alejandra—Dijo esta tratando de caminar correctamente y tratar de no caerse.

-Bien Alejandra, espero que sobrevivas al entrenamiento—dijo con seriedad su nueva maestra.

La nombrada al escuchar eso solamente pudo suspirar otra vez, iba a ser pesado, era lo único que pensaba, esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, mas tarde le preguntaría a su maestra que eran el Makai y el Ningenkai, si es que no se le olvidara, solo podía esperar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Y precisamente en otro lugar, Zuleyma y Ulises llegaban a lo que parecía ser un campo abierto y más lejos un bosque colorido y unas montañas atrás de estos, enfrente de ellos aparecieron dos entidades con alas en sus espaldas, una era una mujer y el otro un hombre, los dos sonreían con ternura al ver al par de novios que estaban tomados de la mano.

La mujer era de cabellera rubia larga y ojos azules, llevaba una túnica blanca con encajes en azul y amarillo, flotaba al igual que su acompañante, era de cabellos cortos color café claros al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una túnica igual que su acompañante con la única diferencia es que llevaba unos pantalones de un color blanco y su túnica tenia adornos de color dorado y verde.

-Soy Kohaku y él es Shiro—presento la mujer llamada Kohaku y a Shiro su acompañante-Nosotros seremos sus senseis,….. como se llaman—ahora fue Shiro quien hablo.

-Soy Zuleyma—se presento la ojicafe.

-Soy Ulises—le siguió su novio.

-En ese casi síganos, iremos al lugar en donde se hospedaran—dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa amable.

Zuleyma y Ulises siguieron a los dos ángeles, que los llevaría en donde se tendrían que quedar.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

En un aeropuerto se ven a cuatro chicos salir, tres chicas y un chico, una de ellas era de complexión delgada, morena de cabellos castaños oscuros con unos rayos claros mezclados, unos ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba una blusa rosa con un diseño de notas de música en negro, unos jeans pegados mostrando su buena figura, con unos convers negros, iba de la mano del chico, este era de de complexión delgada con una estatura alta con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellos negros azabaches llevaba una playera blanca con detalles en verde, unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos. La otra chica era una chica de complexión delgada, güera de cabellos castaños claros y un extraño copete y mechones rebeldes cayéndole en forma graciosa a la cara de un color plateado, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, llevaba una playera negra, unos jeans pegados mostrando su figura y unos tenis de color negro, alado iba una muchacha de piel morena, de cabellos negros con rizos y en las puntas lacio, de estatura media, ojos negros con destellos azules y delgada, iba una blusa roja, unos jeans pegados al igual que sus amigas que resaltaba su figura, y unas zapatillas.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían a su nuevo destino y a su nuevo hogar, Namimori.

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado este finc… la verdad, ahora quiero aclarar que el personaje de Myrna solo me pertenece a mi ¬¬…. Los personajes de Alejandra, Ulises y Zuleyma les pertenecen a mis amigos, respectivamente.**

**Este finc parece un crossover pero no lo es, ya que se centra en nuestros cuatro personajes y en los personajes de KHR, los otros personajes los necesitaba para que se llegasen a explicar unas cosas mas adelante.**

**Ahora me encantaria que dejaran unos reviwe O... para saber sus opiniones, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias n.n... **

(1).-Rekai.- El mundo espiritual, es en donde se decide si iras al paraíso o a uno de los siete infiernos, uno peor que el otro (quiero decir si el infierno número uno es horrible, el dos es mucho más horrible, y así hasta llegar al séptimo infierno en donde es el más devastador y muy pocas personas van hay, aun que hayan hecho maldades).

(2).-Ningenkai.- es el mundo humano.

(3).-Makai.- Mundo demoniaco, es donde habitan todos los demonios.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamiento"-

**Más adelante pondre otras cosas y las pondre en las aclaraciones n.n... por ahora disfruten de la historia**

**

* * *

**

Arrivo e Namimori Presentazioni Strage

(Llegada a Namimori y Presentaciones Extrañas)

Los cuatro chicos se ven en un taxi que se dirigía a su nuevo hogar, pasaron por varias casas, comercios, tiendas, hasta dar con unas casas un poco alejadas del bullicio hasta encontrar su casa. Estaba en una residencia de gente un "poco" adinerada, ya que se dudaba de donde sacaban el dinero, las casas eran de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, con jardines amplios y una que otra piscina que se veía desde el alambrado, hasta que dieron con su nueva residencia, la primera en bajarse fue Zuleyma junto con su novio Ulises, seguido de Alejandra y mas tarde Myrna, que se decidieron en bajar sus pertenencias, una vez todo hecho pudieron apreciar su nueva casa, era grande y a la primera vista se podría apreciar que era de estilo moderno y que su construcción fue muy cara, tenia ventanales grandes y transparentes en la parte de arriba, y en la parte de abajo se veía unas pocas ventanas igual de grandes que en la parte de arriba, pero estaban cerradas por unas gruesas cortinas, el patio delantero era espacioso y en la parte de atrás se veía una piscina grande, un kiosco un poco apartado y más atrás un bosque grande.

La casa tenía en la parte de abajo la cocina de primera clase, el comedor, la sala decorada con un diseño moderno pero a la vez relajante sin nada ostentoso, había un cuarto de juegos en donde había diferentes tipos pero lo que más abarcaba era una televisión de seiscientas pulgadas para juegos de video y para ver películas, también había una biblioteca grande que abarcaba una parte de abajo y una parte del segundo piso, también había una lavandería y una puerta que conducía a una cochera, también había un despacho y unos cuartos, y dos baños en el primer piso, en el segundo, estaban los cuartos principales junto con baños propios, una parte de la biblioteca y un cuarto blanco, junto con un cuarto de relajación, y más cuartos junto con baños propios para las visitas, también incluía un sótano que tenia instalaciones avanzadas junto con una computadora de máxima velocidad y seguridad, junto con un avión privado y un helicóptero, además de tener un cuarto de experimentos.

Una vez visto la casa por fuera y sabiendo que era lo que hay adentro, entraron para establecerse en su cuarto.

El primero en entrar fue Ulises, su cuarto era como lo había pedido, su cuarto era espacioso de color blanco, una cama grande con colchas blancas, tenía una ventana que daba directo a la entrada principal, enfrente de la ventana estaba una laptop en un escritorio grande, pegado a la pared alado de la puerta estaba un ropero amplio y del otro lado, alado de la ventana a unos cuantos pasos estaba la puerta del baño, tenía una alfombra azul.

La segunda en entrar fue Zuleyma, su cuarto estaba alado del cuarto de Ulises, era de color negro con rosa y con detalles de colores azules, verdes y fiusha, tenía un ropero grande y un baño propio junto con un peinador y un escritorio alado de la ventana además de tener una cama Kingsize y enfrente de la cama unos sillones para sentarse.

La tercera en entrar a su cuarto fue Alejandra, su cuarto estaba enfrente del cuarto de Ulises, era de color naranja claro con una alfombra blanca, una cama grande con un peinador alado y en el otro un ropero, del otro lado del cuarto estaba el cuarto de baño, alado de la puerta estaba una pantalla plasma con una colección de películas de terror.

La ultima en entrar a su cuarto fue Myrna, su habitación estaba en otro pasillo, por el simple hecho de que hacía mucho ruido cuando veía Anime, al entrar pudo contemplar mejor su habitación, era de color azul, enfrente de la puerta estaba la ventana de cortinas azules, en un lado estaba una cama grande y a sus lados un armario y en el otro un escritorio con una laptop encima, enfrente de la cama unas colchonetas de color negro y azul junto con una mesa chica y enfrente una televisión de pantalla plasma y a su lado la puerta que conduce a un baño propio.

Los cuatro amigos empezaron a dejar sus cosas y acomodarlas, para Myrna era una tarea difícil, ya que en vez de acomodar su ropa primero, empezó a acomodar por categorías y nombres su lista de Anime, al bajar nota que sus amigos estaban en la sala rumbo a la cocina y decidió seguirlos y expresar su opinión.

-Tengo hambre – expreso Myrna mientras seguía a los demás

- Veremos que hay para hacer de comer – respondió Alejandra

- Ahí Myrna, tu siempre tienes hambre – le dijo Zuleyma pero al ver como caminaba su amiga, - Deja de arrastrar los pies – le reclamo

Esta al escuchar el regaño dejo de hacerlo y se encamino a la cocina, una vez ahí empezaron a buscar comida, solo para encontrar nada, así que no les quedo de otra que ir a comprar, pero no podían ir todos y lo único que se les ocurrió fue lazándose un piedra, papel o tijeras, para saber quienes iban a comprar, el resultado: Myrna y Ulises como los destinados para ir a comprar y a Zuleyma junto con Alejandra para quedarse.

Mientras las dos chicas preparaban que era lo que iban a hacer, los dos destinados a las compras iban directos al centro de Namimori, después de perderse y pedir indicaciones por fin dieron con el mercado y decidieron ir a comprar, empezando con las verduras después de carne, etc. Una vez con las manos llenas iban directos a casa.

-Bueno como ya tenemos todo hay que irnos guera – dijo Ulises viendo las bolsas.

-Si, ya me quiero ir – le respondió Myrna cansada después de todo el ajetreo.

-Ok, pásame el ticket para dárselo a Zuleyma – pidió su amigo.

Myrna le iba a pasar el ticket cuando un fuerte viento se lo lleva, los dos al ver al dichoso ticket irse, deciden perseguirlo ya que su amiga/novia Zuleyma respectivamente, lo quería, pero como tenían las manos llenas no pudieron atraparlo más rápido, el resultado es a los dos perdidos y persiguiendo al dichoso ticket.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra y Zuleyma discutían lo que prepararían con las compras que trajean Myrna y Ulises, pero lo que no contaron era que los dos se tardarían.

-Ya tengo hambre y los dos ya se tardaron – se desespero Zuleyma al ver que habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde su ida a las compras.

- Tienes razón, ya me está dando hambre – afirmo Alejandra al empezar a tener mucha hambre.

-Lo mejor será pedir una pizza – opino Zuleyma al ya no aguantar más.

-Pero a Myrna no le gusta mucho la pizza—le recordó su amiga.

-Pues que se aguante, yo ya tengo hambre—dijo Zuleyma a su amiga mientras se dirigía al teléfono más cercano.

-Esta bien, pero al menos pide una con doble queso—dijo la de cabellos chinos, esperando que su amiga no se enojara.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de un día agotador en la escuela, tres chicos iban caminando para ir a la casa de uno de ellos, uno de ellos era de estatura un poco baja, de cabellos en punta de color café al igual que sus ojos él era Sawada Tsunayoshi conocido también como Tsuna o Dame-Tsuna, a su lado izquierdo iba un chavo un poco más alto que el primero de cabellos blanco y ojos verdes iba con el seño fruncido, él era Gokudera Hayato, y en el otro lado de Tsuna, estaba un chavo un poco mal alto que el segundo de cabellos negros desordenados y ojos cafés, iba con una gran sonrisa, él era Yamamoto Takeshi.

Los tres chicos iban caminando tranquilamente ya que era su último día de clases para empezar el verano, iban platicando de cosas banales cuando extrañada mente Tsuna se detiene.

-Que pasa Jyudaime—casi grito Gokudera al ver a su boss concentrado.

-Que pasa Tsuna, ¿Acaso se te olvido algo?—pregunto Yamamoto al ver a su amigo parado.

-Es que acaso no escuchan? – pregunto extrañado Tsuna al ver a sus amigos.

- Yo no escucho nada – dijo Yamamoto mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza.

- Cállate fanático del beisbol, si Jyudaime dice que escucho algo es porque en verdad escucho algo – le grito Gokudera a Yamamoto.

-Silencio, creo que se acerca algo – Dijo Tsuna mientras se concentraba para escuchar, sus dos amigos al escuchar lo dicho por su amigo hicieron lo mismo.

En eso a lo lejos empezaron a escucharse gritos de una chica y de un chico acercándose hacia ellos, cuando más se acercaban más entendían que decían los gritos como: "güera alcánzalo que se va", "Cállate emo que no vez que hago mi mayor esfuerzo", "no se nota güera,… corre que se aleja más", "ya voy, ya voy", "haa se está alejando, alcánzalo güera", "¡QUE YA TE DIJE QUE YA VOY!, hazte cargo de las compras". Mientras los gritos seguían los tres chicos pudieron apreciar a dos personas desconocidas, un chico alto de cabellos azabaches negros y ojos verdes cargaba muchas bolsas y trataba de correr al mismo tiempo, mientras que una chica de cabellos castaños y un extraño copete y mechones rebeldes de un color plateado, no se podía ver sus ojos al estar observando para arriba siguiendo algo, los tres amigos observan también arriba y observan un papelito, en eso ven como la chica salta y consigue atrapar ese papelito en el aire.

-Yoshh!, lo tengo emo—grito Myrna al tener al dichoso papelito problemático.

-Que bien,…. ¡cuidado güera!—grito Ulises al ver lo que iba a pasar.

-Que?—pregunto confundida Myrna, pero al ver abajo lo comprendió, iba a chocar, - ¡Cuidado, quítense de ahí!—grito, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Yamamoto al ver que la extraña chica iba a caer rápidamente se pone en posición para atraparla, Myrna al ver que el chico alto se ponía en donde iba a caer solamente le quedo cerrar los ojos y presionar el papelito en su pecho y esperar que el golpe no fuera muy fuerte, en ese momento sintió unos brazos sosteniéndola pero por la fuerza de la caída los dos se fueron para atrás. Mientras pasaba esto, Ulises, Tsuna y Gokudera miraban como Yamamoto agarraba a Myrna y como los dos caían asía atrás sentados, Ulises se acerco con todo y bolsas mientras que Tsuna y Gokudera se acercaban para saber si estaban bien.

Myrna al ver que no sentía ningún dolor y que por extraño que parezca, estaba muy cómoda donde quiera que estuviera y a la vez se sentía protegida, fue en ese momento cuando sintió dos brazos abrasándola, ahí fue donde se acordó que el chico se había puesto en el lugar en donde iba a caer para sostenerla, es cuando decide abrir los ojos y ver hacia arriba, ahí fue cuando pudo apreciar mejor su rostro y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida ya que ella lo conocía.

En cambio para Yamamoto cuando recobro el sentido pudo sentir un cuerpo pequeño que se a moldeaba a sus brazos y extrañada mente le gusto y fue cuando la vio, sus ojos eran de un café claro, como si fueran ámbar, cuando la pudo observar bien le pareció muy bonita, aun que esa palabra no le llegaba, eso era lo que pensaba, fue cuando sintió otra presencia acercándose, era del chico que cargaba las bolsas, se dirigió directo a la chica en sus brazos.

-Güera, ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado Ulises al ver a su amiga que no respondía, así que la zarandeo un poco.

-Si, Si estoy bien—respondió Myrna al despertar de su letargo.

En ese momento Ulises le tendió la mano a su amiga para que se pusiera de pie, esta lo acepto y se paro, pero para Yamamoto al sentir que la chica en sus brazos se quitaba sintió un vacio en su cuerpo, en ese momento se acercan Tsuna y Gokudera al ver si no se había hecho daño, el primero le da su mano para que se levante, este acepta y se levante.

Es cuando los tres amigos pudieron apreciar a los dos chicos enfrente de ellos, se veían nuevos en Namimori, pero cuando Tsuna vio a los dos chicos empezó a sentir una extraña presencia, pero que no era hostil, pero era una gran presencia.

-Te encuentras bien Tsuna?—pregunto Yamamoto al ver como su amigo se les quedaba viendo.

-Si, si, no me pasa nada, vamos a preguntar si se encuentran bien—opino Tsuna mientras se dirigía hacia los chicos.

Mientras tanto, Myrna se sentaba para tomar un respiro y Ulises soltaba las bolsas y se sentaba para descansar al igual que su amiga, después de todo tratar de correr cargando las bolsas y tratar de no caer era una proeza y a la vez cansado. Cuando Tsuna y los demás se acercaban a los dos chicos pudieron apreciar mejor su plática.

-Estoy cansado—dijo Ulises sentado alado de Myrna y de las bolsas, tomando varias bocanadas de aire tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Si, a buena hora, gracias a esto ya me dio más hambre, vamos por un helado—expreso cansada Myrna.

-Sera cuando descansemos un poco—dijo Ulises, al aceptar el helado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Tsuna una vez estando enfrente de los chicos.

-Eh?... a si, estamos bien—fue Ulises quien respondió al ver que Myrna no contestaba.

-Que bien,…. Ustedes no son de aquí verdad—afirmo Tsuna, mientras que sus dos amigos no decían nada, solo se quedaban viendo a los dos chicos.

-Si, somos nuevos en Namimori—dijo Myrna al por fin recuperarse de lo agotada que estaba.

-Güera será mejor irnos ya, que las chicas nos esperan con las compras—dijo Ulises al ver que horas eran y enseñándole el reloj

-QUE!, tan tarde es, o por lo más sagrado del mundo, el Anime y el Manga, nos van a matar—grito Myrna parándose abrutadamente.

Tsuna junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto se asustaron por el grito dado por Myrna, Ulises también se levanto y empezó a agarrar las bolsas tiradas y empezó a caminar para irse, Myrna siguió su ejemplo con la única diferencia que fue que se acerco a los tres chicos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a los tres, estos se sorprendieron ya que no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-Gracias por salvarme y por preocuparse—dijo refiriéndose primero por Yamamoto y después por Tsuna y Gokudera,- Por cierto soy Rodríguez Myrna, bueno nos vemos luego, bye bye—dijo mientras se iba con las bolsas y alcanzaba a Ulises.

Los tres solo se quedaron sorprendidos por esa extraña presentación y decidieron no decir nada, después de todo cuantas eran las posibilidades de volver a verse, aunque para Yamamoto esperaba que esas posibilidades fueran mayores para volver a verse, y así dieron rumbo para la casa de Tsuna, después de todo no podían hacer esperar a cierto Hitman bebe.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de tomar un taxi y llegar a casa, se bajaron rápidamente, al entrar se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina encontrándose con Alejandra y a Zuleyma comiendo una pizza.

-Pero que!—grito Myrna al ver como sus amigas no los esperaron para comer.

-Se tardaron mucho—dijo Alejandra mientras ayudaba a poner las bolsas en la barra de la cocina.

-No tuvimos de otra que pedir algo de comer—ahora fue Zuleyma quien expreso su falta de tardanza y ayudando a guardar las cosas.

-Pero, pero—no sabía que decir Myrna ante eso, es cierto que se habían tardado, -"pero al menos hubieran avisado"—pensaba mientras ayudaba a guardar las cosas, mientras que Ulises no decía nada, ya que estaba lo suficientemente cansado y hambriento para decir algo.

Una vez acabado de acomodar las cosas empezaron a comer de lo que quedaba, Ulises conto lo que había pasado y por qué se habían tardado más, más Myrna no conto nada sobre los tres chicos y de donde los conocía, más adelante se los contaría, por ahora el hambre era más fuerte.

Así se paso el día, arreglando la casa y poniéndose de acuerdo en su nuevo trabajo, así paso el tiempo, entre discusiones, comidas, películas, anime por parte de Myrna, el verano fue muy corto y relajante para empezar las clases, hasta llegar el día antes de clases, a pedido de Zuleyma, todos fueron al Instituto Namimori a dar sus papeles de nuevo ingreso, preparándose para lo que venía y verían.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Para Tsuna y los demás haber tenido ese día de playa un día antes de empezar las clases fue muy problemático, aun que gracias a eso pudo ver a Kyoko-chan y a Haru en trajes de baño, aun que al final tuvieron dificultades con Hibari-san, pero al final todo se arreglo. Desde ese día en donde conocieron a esa extraña chica llamada Myrna, nunca más la volvieron a ver.

Para Yamamoto, aun que hubieran pasado los días, nunca se olvido de esa chica extraña y misteriosa, y aun que tuvo las esperanzas de volver a verla en verano, nunca la pudo volver a ver y aun que pasaban los días aun guardaba las esperanzas de volver a verla.

Toda la familia Vongola se preparaba para el nuevo día de clases, todos descansaban, pero para Tsuna no, no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño presentimiento en la tarde cuando regreso de la playa, algo iba a pasar en ese nuevo día de clases, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que con solo pensar que veria de nuevo a Kyoko-chan.

En la noche, la familia Vongola se preparaba para un nuevo día de clases, pero para Ulises, Zuleyma, Alejandra y Myrna, era un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida, solo esperaban que esta fuera tranquila, aun que sabían que eso no existiría por el momento, Myrna solo esperaba que al menos pudiera seguir viendo Anime.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste este cap que la verdad si me costo un poco XD... ya que me quede trabada jejejeje, bueno tengo que aclarar algo: **

**Myrna ya les dijo todo sobre los chicos, de donde los conocia y todo acerca de ellos superficialmente ya que Zuleyma habia visto unos cuantos cap del anime KHR para que no se sorprendiera de verlos, se los conto en verano unos dias despues ya que se les abia olvidado, otra cosa que quiero aclara es que Myrna dice cosas que algunas veces no tiene sentido ¬¬... mejor dicho muchas veces XD... como "por lo mas sagrado del mundo, Anime y Manga"... tecnicamente es como una de sus tantas frases que inventara al curso de la historia y que al final las olvida... X3... tambein quiero aclarar que esta historia se situara en... ps bueno nos vemos en el sig cap tal vez hay descubran en donde se situara por que si lo ago ahorita se quitara la diverción y la sorpresa n.n...**

**Dejen Review! para saber sus opiniones, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias ya que esta historia la ago en la marcha XD, bueno ahora si nos vemos en el sig cap n.n... esperenlo al EXTREMO!... ¬¬ ese Ryohei si que pega ese EXTREMO! al EXTREMO! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos, aun que no soy la única X3,…. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Solamente hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten. **

* * *

Le lezioni iniziano, nuove presentazioni, ci rivolgiamo a vedere

(Comienzo de clases, Nuevas Presentaciones, nos volvemos a ver)

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas volaban y en un cuarto descansaba una chica de ojos color ámbar mas estos eran tapados por sus parpados, estaba fuertemente abrazada a una almohada murmurando cosas intangibles hasta que una persona entra en la habitación, era de cabellos lacios sueltos, iba con el uniforme del colegio, una camisa blanca y arriba un chaleco sin mangas de color azul marino y una falda de color café claro, unas calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, se dirigía rápidamente al lecho de la oji-ámbar.

-Myrna despierta, ya es hora de levantarse, llegaremos tarde—dijo Zuleyma al ver como su amiga no despertaba.

-cinco minutos mas Kasumi-sensei – respondió Myrna aun dormida.

-Esta bien no quise llegar a esto,… ¡Si no te levantas tirare toda tu colección de Anime!—grito Zuleyma lo ultimo al ver que no tenia de otra.

Como si fuera un resorte, Myrna se paro y salió derechita al baño a arreglarse, mientras Zuleyma se iba feliz a prepararle su desayuno.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna iba caminando tranquilamente al Instituto Namimori a sus lados iban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei junto con su hermana Kyoko, Haru ya se había despedido para ir a su Instituto, iban platicando sobre el nuevo ciclo escolar hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí se encontraba Hibari Kyoya custodiando la entrada, a Tsuna le da escalofríos de solo verlo.

-"Hii!,….. Ya es temprano y Hibari-san ya esta haciendo guardia"—pensó el castaño.

Pasaron de largo del líder de comité de disciplina e iban directos a una tabla de anuncios, ahí pudieron apreciar quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros, para fortuna de Tsuna, todos estaban en el mismo salón excepto Ryohei ya que el era un año mayor, todos se fueron al salón y dejaron sus pertenencias para ir directo al gimnasio a escuchar unas palabras del Director y del Líder disciplinario, al regresar el maestro acomodado a los alumnos, cuando iban a empezar la clase tocan la puerta, el profesor aturdido por la interrupción se acerca a la puerta y sale, los alumnos estaban un poco desorientados por la interrupción, el profesor no tardo más de tres minutos afuera cuando ingreso.

-Alumnos tengo una noticia que darles, hoy ingresan cuatro nuevos alumnos, pasen –anuncio el Profesor mientras hacia una seña hacia la puerta.

Todos los alumnos prestan atención excepto para Gokudera que no le importaba. En eso ingresan tres chicas y un chico, las chicas iban con el uniforme reglamentario, chaleco son mangas de color azul marino y abajo una camisa blanca con un moño rojo amarrado en el cuello, falda de color café claro, calcetas y unas zapatillas, el chico había igual la única diferencia era que llevaba unos pantalones de color gris oscuro.

Una de las chicas de las chicas era de cabellos rizos y en la punta lacios de color negro al igual que sus ojos con la única diferencia es que sus ojos desprendían destellos azules, a su lado iba una chica de cabellos largos castaños y rayos claros mezclados y ojos cafés oscuros, el chico a su lado era de cabellos cortos color negro azabache y unos ojos verdes brillantes y la ultima pero no menos importante, la ultima chica de cabellos castaños y un extraño copete y mechones de color plateado junto con unos ojos de color ámbar, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta con una cinta azul.

En el momento en que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto vieron a los dos últimos chicos se impresionaron, pero para Yamamoto una extraña alegría lo invadió al volver a verla, siempre tubo la esperanza de volver a verla.

-Preséntense por favor—pidió el Profesor.

-Claro, mi nombre es De la Cruz Zuleyma y soy mexicana – tomo primero la iniciativa la oji-café

-Soy Ruiz Ulises y también soy mexicano—le siguió el único chico formado.

-Me llamo Gonzales Alejandra, mexicana – le siguió la chica de rizos.

Cuando Gokudera escucho su nombre tubo un extraño temblor en su cuerpo, como si un rayo hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo y unos cuantos malestares invadieron su estomago al verle sus ojos.

-Hola soy Rodríguez Myrna y al igual que mis compañeros soy mexicana—se presento la ultima con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto al verla, una extraña sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir se apodero de su cuerpo, pero como no podía hacer eso, solo le quedo contemplarla, para Tsuna esa extraña presencia que sintió cuando conoció por primera vez al chico llamado Ulises y a la chica llamada Myrna se manifestó otra vez en él, pero esa extraña presencia también las percibió en las otras chicas para él eso era extraño, esto no pasaba desapercibido para el pequeño Hitman escondido en uno de sus tantos escondites secretos por todo el Instituto Namimori.

-De la Cruz…. Usted se sentara en el penúltimo asiento pegado a la ventana y joven Ruiz usted se sentara atrás de su compañera De la Cruz – acomodo el Profesor, - Veamos en donde las acomodo daré a ustedes señoritas – pensó en voz alta el Profesor.

Yamamoto al ver que en su lado izquierdo había lugar rogaba para que Myrna se sentara ahí, Gokudera al ver que había un asiento desocupado a su lado esperaba que no le tocara la chica de los rizos ya que se sentía raro estar cerca de ella, pero por felicidad o desdicha para unos, a veces se gana y otras se pierden y esta no fue la excepción.

-Gonzales, usted se sentara aquí enfrente y usted Rodríguez se sentara al final, alado del joven Yamamoto,…. Yamamoto levanta tu brazo para indicar el camino a tu compañera – pidió el Profesor una vez resuelto el problema de sus nuevos alumnos.

Alejandra se sentó enfrente como le dijo el Profesor, mientras que Myrna iba hasta el último asiento de la fila a sentarse alado de Yamamoto como lo indico su nuevo Profesor. Gokudera al ver su miserablemente deseo desecho no le quedo de otra que gruñir, Alejandra lo vio y escucho su gruñido pendo que era extraño, cuando Myrna tomo asiento, el Profesor empezó a presentarse, Yamamoto estaba feliz y lo expreso con una gran sonrisa al ver su deseo cumplido, aun que no sabía porque, la oji-ámbar al voltear a su lado derecho descubrió a este observándola atentamente con una sonrisa, sonrisa que devolvió enseguida sin pensárselo dos veces aun que esta se puso nerviosa al ver la mirada penetrante que este le daba.

Las clases empezaron sin ningunas complicaciones, nada más que las presentaciones de los Profesores, alumnos y el cómo calificarían y los temas que verían hasta que se escucho el timbre del tiempo libre, Myrna cuando escucho el timbre lo único que hiso fue acostarse en el banco suspirando, Yamamoto solo la veía hasta que se tuvo que ir con Tsuna, todos estaban rodeando el banco de este ultimo y pudieron apreciar como la chica nueva llamada Alejandra se acercaba al asiento de Myrna, al no estar tan lejos pudieron apreciar mejor la plática.

-Que tienes?—pregunto Alejandra al ver como dormitaba su amiga.

-Tengo sueño—le respondió su amiga aguantando el llamado de Morfeo.

-Cuando no,… pero no te habías dormido temprano?—pregunto la de rizos con curiosidad al ver que su amiga entraba en un estado semi-dormida.

-Si me dormí tempra, pero a eso de la madrugada tuve una pesadilla—dijo mientras le daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

-Y exactamente cuál fue la pesadilla?—pregunto su amiga.

-Quien tuvo una pesadilla?—pregunto Ulises junto a Zuleyma con sus obentos.

-Myrna tubo una pesadilla—respondió Alejandra al ver como su amiga se sentaba correctamente mientras se tallaba un ojo con sueño.

-Y que soñaste?—pregunto el único chico ahí, mientras abrazaba a Zuleyma y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de si novia.

-Solo con,… con… con eso—respondió la oji-ámbar mientras se veía como le daban escalofríos.

La familia Vongola solo los observaba, no entendían que era ese "eso" y porque le temía.

-Soñé que salía de debajo de mi cama,… y entraba debajo de mis colchas—narraba Myrna con una voz de terror y misterio como si contara una historia de terror,-Y después agarraba mis piecitos y los arrastraba debajo de la cama mientras yo gritaba como loca desquiciada por el miedo y después… después—dijo con misterio.

-Y después?—pregunto con curiosidad Alejandra mientras Zuleyma abrazaba mas a Ulises.

-Y después… después desperté—dijo con una sonrisa al último.

Todos al escuchar eso casi se van para atrás por tal revelación, se veía a Alejandra con una expresión de decepción junto con Zuleyma de querer golpearla y a un Ulises aliviado de poder respirar y no morir asfixiado, mientras la familia Vongola no entendían nada, pero al ver las expresiones de las chicos nuevos supuso que eso no era lo esperado.

-Bueno que querían, no iba a soñar mi propia muerte, y ni siquiera te la imagines Alejandra—dijo mientras señalaba a su amiga.

-Aguafiestas, bueno que tal si comemos ya—dijo Alejandra.

-Si , por eso venimos vamos güera—dijo Ulises animado.

-Si ya voy Uli—dijo sin ánimos Myrna.

-Que ya te diste cuenta que no soy emo—dijo Ulises.

-Ie, te equivocas, el amo no se lleva en la apariencia, se lleva en el alma—dijo Myrna con una sonrisa, -además, no tengo ganas de decirte hoy emo—resolvió.

-Jejeje, ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Ulises.

-Bueno ya basta de eso, vámonos que se acaba el tiempo—dijo Zuleyma mientras se retiraba.

La familia Vongola al ver como se iban los chicos nuevos se dispusieron a salir a comer en la azotea del Instituto, al entrar vieron que no eran los únicos en tener esa idea, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraban sus cuatro nuevos compañeros platicando gustosamente, al estar cerca escuchaban lo que decían.

-Comida, comida—dijo Myrna feliz mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro tarareando.

-Ahí Myrna, si no es el Anime o el Manga, es la comida o el Sueño—dijo Zuleyma feliz de ver a Myrna así.

-Que!, no lo puedo evitar, cuando estuve con Kasumi-sensei solo tenía una dieta balanceada de yerbas que sabían asquerosamente horrible—decía Myrna feliz mientras veía su comida, -En tal caso, lo bueno fue que Kurama me enseño a cocinar, era eso o morir envenenada –dijo con un suspiro.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos eso de lado—opino Alejandra mientras se llevaba su primer bocado a la boca.

En eso Myrna levanta la vista y ve como la Familia Vongola se les quedaba viendo en la puerta.

-Yo!—grito esta mientras levantaba la mano y veía a los chicos.

Sus amigos al ver que Myrna saludaba a alguien a sus espaldas deciden ver quiénes eran, solo Ulises y Zuleyma los recordaban a unos pocos, estos al ser descubiertos fueron a saludar.

-Hola, soy Sasagawa Kyoko – se presento primero una chica de ojos y cabellos cortos de color café.

-Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei—casi grito el hermano mayor de la chica, era alto de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, llevaba una bandita en la nariz.

-Jajaja, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi— se presento el chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y el es Gokudera Hayato – presento el oji-café a su amigo al ver que este no se iba a presentar.

-Hola soy De la Cruz Zuleyma y el es mi novio Ruiz Ulises—presento la chica mientras que su novio levantaba la mano.

-Soy Gonzales Alejandra y ella es Rodríguez Myrna – dijo la chica de rizos mientras presentaba a su amiga al ver que esta empezaba a comer.

-Que onda, pueden decirme Myrna—dijo feliz esta.

Estos al escuchar la frase dicha por Myrna se quedaron sin palabras, ya que no sabían que decir al respecto.

-Que onda?... cual onda?—pregunto Kyoko mientras tomaba asiento

-a ja ja ja – se rio nerviosamente Myrna – este jejeje olvídalo – dijo al último al no ver como lo explicaba.

-Deberías de dejar de decir esas frases a personas que no saben su significado—le regaño Zuleyma.

-Jejeje, Gomen Zule, no prometo nada—dijo oji-ámbar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los demás no decidieron preguntar y empezaron a sentarse en un circulo grande y a platicar de Namimori, lo que no sabían era que arriba de la puerta estaba acostado Hibari Kyoya escuchando todo junto con los comentarios de Myrna con respecto a Namimori, en eso miran la hora y ya era tiempo para regresar a clases.

El tiempo paso volando, entre suspiros y risas hasta dar con la ultima hora, cuando estrepitosamente se abre la puerta y entra el líder del comité de disciplina de ojos azules y cabellos cortos de color negro, llevaba otro uniforme color negro con una camisa blanca, el chaleco lo tenía sobre puesto y en la manga izquierda tenía una cinta amarrilla y roja con letras blancas dando lugar su posición, atrás iba un chavo con un peinado de Elvis Presley y con el mismo atuendo que el primero pero con la única diferencia era que el saco lo tenía cerrado y tenía un palillo en la boca.

-Rodríguez Myrna, necesito que me acompañe—dijo Hibari con sus ojos y voz seria.

Todos voltearon a ver a Myrna rápidamente, esta solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia los dos chicos, todos se preguntaban qué era lo que había hecho para que Hibari Kyoya fuera tras ella y en su primer día.

-"Ahora que hiso Myrna"—pensó Zuleyma.

-"Ahí Güera en la que te metiste"—pensó Ulises.

-"Hiii! en su primer día y ya se metió en problemas"—pensó asustado Tsuna.

-"Espero que no sea grave"—pensó preocupada Kyoko.

-"Esta mujer ya se metió en problemas si trata de inculpar a Jyudaime se meterá con migo"—pensó Gokudera enojado.

-"Ojala este bien"—pensó preocupado Yamamoto.

-Ahora que hiciste Myrna—susurro Alejandra al pasar Myrna por su lado.

-Betsuny—dijo simplemente la oji-ámbar y siguió a Hibari junto al otro chico afuera del salón y directo a su oficina.

Cuando por fin regreso la oji-ámbar la clase ya se había acabado, sus amigos al ver que estaba bien y no tenía ninguna herida le preguntaron qué había pasado, la familia Vongola al ver a Myrna a salvo y también por curiosidad se acercaron para escuchar.

-Que te paso, no te hicieron nada verdad?—pregunto Zuleyma al saber que había pasado.

-Ps nada, me llevo a su oficina que esta genial, me encanto sus sillones son muy cómodos me pregunto donde los abra comprado—dijo Myrna mientras ponía su dedo índice a su boca y volteaba para arriba.

-No queremos saber sobre sus muebles o el diseñador o lo que sea, queremos saber de qué platicaron—gruño Alejandra al saber información que no necesitaba.

-Pero si son geniales, yo me quedaría dormida si estub…. Bueno ya dejen de mirarme así—grito lo ultimo Myrna mientras se ocultaba atrás del más cercano de ella que fue nada más y nada menos que de Yamamoto.

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza solo que Yamamoto se veía divertido con lo que decía Myrna aun que la verdad estaba contento y sentía una gran felicidad al tenerla tan cerca.

-Esta bien, estuvimos hablando sobre Namimori, que me gustaba mucho, que era un lugar pacifico y me dijo que si hacia cualquier disturbio me aria Kamikorosu—mientras lo decía se asomaba sobre Yamamoto y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras sonreía.

-Bueno es hora de irnos güera—dijo Ulises junto con Zuleyma mientras se iban.

-Hai!—dijo Myrna y como estaba cerca de Yamamoto le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Yamamoto estaba más que feliz y solo pudo reírse nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, después Myrna se acerco a Tsuna y le dio un beso seguido de Gokudera, Kyoko y Hana junto con Ryohei que aparecieron de la nada.

Gokudera junto con Tsuna y Ryohei estaban más que rojos junto con Kyoko y Hana se mostraba un poco indiferente.

-Pero Que!—grito Ryohei sumamente sonrojado y nervioso.

-Gomen, gomen, jejeje es una costumbre que me pegaron mis amigos – dijo nerviosamente la oji-ámbar.

-Una costumbre?—pregunto tímidamente Kyoko.

-Em, si, jejeje, en México por lo general los jóvenes se saludan así, jejeje, tratare de no volver hacerlo—dijo Myrna avergonzada con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jajaja no hay problema—dijo muy sonriente Yamamoto.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después, bye bye—dijo Myrna mientras agitaba la mano y se iba con Alejandra que tenía su mochila a alcanzar a los novios que ya estaban por la puerta.

Tsuna junto con la demás Familia Vongola veían como se alejaban. En eso Tsuna con Gokudera y Yamamoto pensaron que en ese nuevo ciclo iban a pasar cosas.

Así pasaron los días entre chistes, frases extrañas y costumbres por parte de Myrna, junto con risas, pláticas, almuerzos, chismes, etc., se la pasaron la Familia Vongola con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado jejejeje... ahora quiero aclarar que Reborn no sale solo se menciona ya que cuando aparecieron los chicos el fue a buscar información sobre ellos, sobre lo que paso entre Hibari y Kyoya jejejeje es un se-cre-to... XD... ne si quieren saber lo que paso solo diganmelo y tratare de ponerlo en el sig cap X3... jejejeje espero que les alla gustado... n.n... **

**ahora quiero agradecer mucho mucho y al EXTREMO! A Tsuki93 ps sus review X3... me levantas el animo! T.T... buaaa T.T... tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este cap y no dejan review ya que al menos se toman la molestia de leerlo y eso me guta musho... T.T... bueno entonces nos vemos en el sig cap n.n... SAYONARA!**

**Dejen un review... se aceptan criticas... sugerencias... y opiniones ya que este finc se crea sobre la marcha... X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos,…. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar Normal-

-"pensamientos"-

-_Habla español (latino - méxico.. etc. como gusten llamarlo)_-

**Solamente hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten. **

* * *

Tutto inizia, arrivano Varia, Appaino i sette anelli Vongola

(Comienza Todo, Llegan los Varia, Aparecen loos Siete Anillos Vongola)

Myrna apenas iba bajando las escaleras de su casa directo hacia la cocina donde creyó que vería a todos, iba tarareando una canción cuando entro en la cocina solamente vio a Alejandra almorzando pan con mantequilla y mermelada, esta al saber que su amiga le gustaba lo dulce prefirió ir hacia el refrigerador a encontrar que comer.

-Oye Ale donde están Zule y Uli?—pregunto Myrna mientras encontraba y mordía una manzana.

-Ya se fueron, dijeron que iban a ir temprano—dijo Alejandra mientras lavaba su plato.

-Mmm, entonces vamos a la escuela?—pregunto la oji-ámbar.

-Pues la verdad no tengo ganas—dijo con flojera su amiga

-Y si no vamos?... después de todo hoy es Domingo y va ser repaso—resolvió Myrna con una última mordida a su manzana.

-Si, pero que hacemos?... ya se, vamos a comprar unas botas de tacón que vi ayer—dijo con alegría mientras se dirigía a su mochila.

-Si, por qué no, pero yo quiero un helado—reclamo Myrna.

-Claro, claro entonces vamos—decía Alejandra mientras salía de la casa.

-Si!—grito con una gran sonrisa Myrna mientras seguía a su amiga.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna junto con sus amigos habían llegado al centro de Namimori a pasear, aun que la verdad era que sus amigos Gokudera y Yamamoto lo habían hecho para que él pudiera despreocuparse por la llegada de su padre, pero Gokudera estaba peleando con Yamamoto por haber invitado a los demás: Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta. Toda la Familia Vongola fue a divertirse, entraron a una tienda de música, a una de juegos, hasta que Tsuna se sentó junto con Kyoko, Lambo e I-pin a descansar cuando misteriosamente surgen explosiones a un edificio de alado y cae un chico misterioso arriba de Tsuna.

Sus demás amigos se acercan para saber si se encontraba bien, es cuando una misteriosa persona de cabellos largos de color blanco, ojos grises y voz aguda, iba vestido de color negro, un chaleco y unos pantalones, tenia amarrado una espada en su muñeca izquierda, cuando distingue al chico a quien perseguía empieza a atacar importándole de menos si había personas ahí, si fueran conocidos tenían que eliminarlo, Reborn al ver el peligro le dice a Kyoko y a Haru que se vallan junto con los niños, estas obedecen y se llevan a los más pequeños, Tsuna es cuando empieza a fijarse en el extraño chico.

Ojos azules, cabello castaño, llevaba una playera roja y arriba una camisa blanca y un chaleco de mangas largas junto con unos jeans azules y una llama de ultima voluntad de color azul.

-"La llama de la última voluntad"—pendo Tsuna al ver fijamente la llama del extraño chico.

El extraño chico se lleva a Tsuna al desconcierto de este y de sus dos amigos: Gokudera y Yamamoto. El hombre de cabellera larga ataca al extraño chico y lo avienta hacia un edificio que estaba a su lado, en eso cuando iba a atacar a Tsuna, Gokudera lo detiene lanzándole sus dinamitas, cosa que el extraño hombre esquiva con facilidad, Yamamoto decide atacarle ya que tenía una espada, pero este lo elude con un salto.

-Por tu forma de moverte,… deduzco que no sigues ningún estilo—grito el hombre de cabellera larga.

-Y qué?—pregunto Yamamoto confundido.

-¡En ese caso, esto será como coser y canta!—grita el misterioso hombre mientras chocaba su espada junto con la de Yamamoto lanzándole explosivos.

Tsuna se asusta al ver a su amigo dentro de la explosión causada por los explosivos que se encontraban escondidos en la espada, una vez despejado el humo Tsuna junto con los demás pueden ver como su amigo cae hacia atrás vencido, Gokudera decide atacar pero el misterioso hombre corta de una sola tazada su dinamita y le pega una patada en su hombro derecho tirándolo, en eso cuando iba a atacar a Tsuna aparece el chico misterioso y lo intercepta y tienen una pelea de armas pero el hombre lo derrota, cuando Reborn vestido de Cospley de maceta le iba a disparar con la bala de la última voluntad a su estudiante, todos escuchan una voz a lo lejos que se acercaba hacia ellos, cuando voltean se puede apreciar a una chica con el mismo uniforme de su instituto, cuando Yamamoto junto con Gokudera y Tsuna la ven fijamente se dan cuenta que era Myrna, el chico misterioso se preocupa que una civil sea envuelta, Reborn no hace nada para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar y el extraño hombre al ver a una intrusa en su camino la mataría no tenia de otra, Myrna ajena a esto, va directo a Tsuna y pasa de largo al hombre misterioso.

-Nee Tsuna, de por casualidad o circunstancias de la vida has visto a Ale?,… es que no la encuentro, me separe de ella para ir a comprar un helado y cuando regreso ya no estaba, a la otra ya ni la acompaño a ir de compras—dijo Myrna cansada ya que había buscado a su amiga por todas partes sin encontrarla.

-Que haces aquí!—grito Tsuna asustado al ver a su nueva amiga ahí.

-Que, que hago aquí?,… ps vine a comprar un helado pero cuando regrese con Ale, ya no estaba así que salí a buscarla pero como no la encontré y te vi vine a saludarte y a preguntarte si has visto a Ale,…. Es que no has escuchado lo que te dije?—dijo una sonrisa la oji-ámbar mientras le daba un mordisco a su cono.

-Vroooiiii!—Grito el hombre extraño, - los conoces!—.

-No, no la conos…- dijo Tsuna rápidamente para que no le hiciera nada a su amiga pero no llego a terminar la frase.

-Pues sí, es mi amigo—dijo simplemente la única chica presente.

-"Hiii!, pero que a dicho"—pensó Tsuna asustado por su amiga.

-Entonces te eliminare!- grito el misterioso hombre mientras se dirigía a esta a mucha velocidad.

Yamamoto junto con Tsuna, Gokudera y el chico misterioso se asustaron pero como ya no tenían fuerzas no se pudieron mover, el único que podía moverse era Tsuna pero sin la bala de Reborn no podría hacer nada así que volteo a ver a su tutor para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo para que no le lanzara su bala pero descubrió que este estaba simplemente concentrado en lo que harían, Yamamoto al ver como ese hombre se dirigía a Myrna trato de moverse pero lo único que consiguió fue sentarse.

Cuando estaba un paso de tazar a Myrna y ver que esta no se movía sus amigos se preocuparon, pero algo paso, cuando vieron bien, Myrna estaba atrás del hombre de cabellera larga, éste al ver que su presa no estaba y no le había dado la busco hasta sentir su presencia hacia atrás de él así que decide atacarla pero lo que no llego a contar fue que esta esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente, los demás al ver a Myrna esquivar tan fácilmente de esa forma los ataques del hombre se sorprendieron, pero Reborn la veía fijamente evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos, en uno de los ataques del extraño hombre tira el cono de Myrna y le lanza unos explosivos causando una gran explosión y una humareda que no se podía ver nada, hasta que esta salto hacia atrás cayendo así a unos cuantos pasos de Yamamoto, cuando el humo se disipa se puede ver al extraño hombre sin una gota de sudor al igual que Myrna, esta levanta su mano para llevarse un bocado a su cono cuando descubre que este ya no estaba y se encontraba tirado a los pies de su contrincante.

-Mi,… mi… mi cono—decía entre sorprendida y triste Myrna al ver a su tan adorado cono en el piso.

-Vroooiii!, maldita mocosa quédate quieta—grito el oji-gris mientras pisaba el cono.

Myrna al ver a su tan preciado cono, se exalta y agacha la cabeza asiendo que su fleco cubriese a sus ojos, mientras temblaba.

-Apenas estas temblando—grito el hombre.

-Mi cono—decía Myrna, -Kisama—grito está enojada, -me las pagaras, nadie se mete con mi cono y sale bien parado—gruño mirando al oji-gris.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la alegre, divertida y extraña amiga Myrna miraba con odio y enojo al extraño hombre solo por un cono. Esta se dirige hacia Yamamoto con una mirada seria y agarra el bate que al agitarlo simplemente hacia abajo se convierte rápidamente en una espada, espada que avía utilizado Yamamoto tan solo unos momentos.

-"Como lo pensaba, esta chica no es normal, convirtió el bate otra vez en espada con tan solo agitarlo simplemente hacia abajo, me pregunto si sus amigos serán igual que poderosos que ella?—pensó Reborn.

Sus amigos la ven sorprendidos al ver como esta se lanza directamente hacia el extraño hombre, este sorprendido recibe los ataques datos por la chica, se podían escuchar el sonido de los choques de las espadas del extraño hombre y de su amiga Myrna, sus amigos todavía no salían de su asombro cuando el chico misterioso se acerca a Tsuna, este al ver que el chico desconocido se sentaba a su lado con una caja en las manos con el escudo de la familia Vongola.

-Sawada-dono, le quiero dar esto—dijo el chico a Tsuna mientras le trataba de dar la caja.

-Que es esto?—pregunto Tsuna al ver la caja fijamente.

-Esto es…- no pudo terminar al ver que la batalla de la amiga de Sawada-dono y del hombre se ponía más intensa.

La batalla se veía pareja, estocadas, envestidas, choques era lo que se podía apreciar en la batalla y era lo que apreciaban un grupo de personas vestidas de traje color negro y enfrente de ellos un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos ámbar con un chaleco grande con gorro, llevaba un tatuaje en su cuello, traía una playera y unos pantalones caqui junto con unos tenis y un latico en sus manos, veían con asombro como la pelea se daba que no se dieron cuenta que una chica de cabellos con rizos y en la punta lacios y unos ojos con destellos azules, llevaba la ropa del instituto Namimori mientras cargaba una bolsa grande, esta al ver que había varias personas decide acercarse para saber si su amiga se encontraba ahí. En la pelea tanto Myrna como el hombre misterioso no se daban por vencidos.

-"Esta mocosa es buena"—pensó el oji-gris al esquivar un ataque de la chica.

-"E muy bueno, era de esperarse de él, no por nada es el segundo al mando de Varia, pero aun que me agrade no le perdonare por tirar mi helado"—pensó la oji-ámbar al chocar su espada contra la de su contrincante.

Alejandra al ver que Myrna estaba peleando la dejo ser hasta que recibió un mensaje de teléfono que al verlo decidió intervenir, tenían trabajo que hacer, Zuleyma junto con Ulises ya se habían adelantado, así que decidió intervenir en la pelea solo esperaba el momento, hasta que vio como su amiga daba un salto, ese era el momento de intervenir.

-¡Myrna Elva Rodríguez Ehrenzweig deja esa espada!—grito Alejandra asustando a todos y dándoles a entender que estaba ahí.

Myrna al escuchar su nombre completo y al saber quien gritaba se asusto y dejo caer la espada que se volvió a convertir en un bate, y se voltea lentamente al ver a su amiga parada alado del chico del látigo.

-A… Ale… Alejandra—dijo con nerviosismo Myrna al ver a su amiga ahí,- Yo,… yo,… jejeje—rio nerviosamente al ver como se acercaba su amiga,- hay!—grito

..Ven para acá tenemos trabajo que hacer—dijo Alejandra mientras le jalaba la oreja y se alejaban de ahí.

-Hay, hay itaio,… _duele maldición duele_—decía Myrna.

Mientras que los demás veían partir a las dos chicas entre sorprendidos, divertidos y extrañados por tal escena, cuando el hombre vio a la chica irse y ver como el chico a quien estuvo persiguiendo tenía en sus manos lo que había ido a buscar decidió que era su oportunidad, después buscaría a esa chica y le pediría una revancha ya que aun que no se veía ya estaba un poco cansado y ella no.

-Pero que—grito el oji-azul al ver como la caja que estuvo protegiendo con su vida era arrebatado de sus manos.

-Esto es mío—grito el oji-gris mientras se iba, el chico al ya no poder ponerse de pie se desmaya.

Cuando el extraño hombre se fue y ver como el chico oji-azul se desmayaba así que todos se acercaban para saber cómo estaba, pero Reborn no le dio tiempo a Tsuna y se lo lleva arrastrando gracias a León que se transformo en un látigo.

-Reborn déjame, que pasara con el chico y con Gokudera y Yamamoto—pregunto preocupado su estudiante.

-Ellos estarán bien, Dino se encargara del chico que será llevado al hospital y a los otros dos por ahora será mejor dejarlos solos, están enojados consigo mismo por no poder proteger a sus amigos—dijo el Hitman mientras llevaba a rastras a su estudiante, -"además, la pelea de esa niña y él, les ha mostrado que aun les falta mucho, debo investigar más"—pensó.

Tsuna fue llevado a ver al chico de la llama de la Última Voluntad de color azul, mientras que el chico del tatuaje en el cuello llamado Dino Cavallone y Reborn le explicaban al próximo Capo acerca de ese hombre y acerca de esa caja que contenían los anillos Vongola.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En los tejados de las casas se veía como dos sombras saltaban para llegar a su destino.

-Entonces Zule y Uli a están allá—dijo una chica de ojos color ámbar mientras corría en los tejados.

-Si, no sé de que trate la misión pero será mejor llegar rápido—dijo simplemente su amiga.

-De acuerdo Ale, hay que acelerar el paso, con suerte y veo a esos dos—dijo la oji-ámbar mientras aceleraba el paso.

Alejandra simplemente la siguió mas adelante regañaría a su amiga por dejarse ver peleando ante ellos cuando había prometido no hacerlo, solo rogaba para que la familia Vongola no preguntara nada.

En eso llegan a su destino, una extraña puerta de estilo japonés en un bosque, al estar enfrente, la puerta se abre misteriosamente y de adentro sale una luz, las dos chicas entran sin pensarlo dos veces, así desaparecieron junto con la puerta.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras tanto Tsuna descansaba en su cama después de haber tenido un día pesado, y al último encontrarse con su papá que tenía dos años sin verse lo había hecho agotarse que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un extraño hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos claros se acercaba a su cama con una cadena y la mitad de un anillo, se lo ponía. Este salió de su cuarto una vez cumpliendo su misión, en la mañana se daría cuenta del nuevo accesorio colgando en su cuello.

Solo alguien era espectador de esa escena, y era el pequeño Hitman Reborn.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Las chicas al cruzar la puerta llegan a una oficina con muchos onis y enfrente había un grupo de cuatro chicos junto con sus dos amigos.

-Llegan tarde – dijo un chico de cabellos azabaches peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel y con destellos en verde gracias al gel, ojos cafés, llevaba el uniforme de su instituto de color verde, era un chaleco de mangas largas y pantalones junto con sus zapatos, él era Urameshi Yusuke.

-Urameshi tiene razón—dijo un chico de cabellos naranja estilo Elvis Presley y ojos negros, tenía el mismo uniforme que Yusuke solo que de un color azul, su nombre Kuwabara Kazuma.

-No importa, mientras ya hayan llegado—dijo un chico de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes con un uniforme rojo y bordados en color dorado, alado de él había un chico de cabellos parados de color negro con una línea blanca y ojos rojos cobrizos, llevaba una cinta amarrada alrededor de su frente, llevaba un conjunto de color negro con una capa de igual color y una bufanda color blanca, ellos eran Minamino Suichi también conocido como Youko Kurama y Hiei respectivamente.

-Cállate Kuwabaka que no vez que Kurama tiene razón—dijo Myrna mientras se burlaba de este y se dirigía asía sus amigos: el pelirrojo y al pelinegro.

-Que te pas…- no termino de decir Kuwabara cuando Yusuke lo detuvo para evitar más problemas a la vez que se dirigían hacia una oficina.

Allí se encontraba un nuño con un chupete en la boca que decía: Jr. De cabellos castaños y los ojos de color café, llevaba una gorra en forma de su chupete, un pantalón amarillo y una tipo yukata de color índigo igual que su sombrero y chupón con un cinto guinda opaco amarrado.

-Koenma, para que nos querías?—pregunto Yusuke.

-Yusuke cálmate, les he mandado a llamar por que la kekai que conecta al Ningenkai junto con el Makai ha tenido fallas y se han empezado a abrir puertas que conectan el Ningenkai con el Makai, su misión es que Yusuke junto con Alejandra y Ulises investiguen la causa de las fallas de la kekai, mientras que Kazuma y Zuleyma reparen la kekai—dijo Koenma dirigiéndose a los chicos, - mientras ustedes estén haciendo eso, Kurama, Hiei y Myrna buscaran a las personas caídas en el Makai y las sacaran de ahí—dijo el Príncipe del Rekai mirando fijamente a los mencionados.

-Pero por que solamente ellos irán al Makai, Koenma-sama—pregunto Alejandra con curiosidad.

-Por que ellos conocen al Makai, también podría ir Yusuke pero es más eficiente que el investigue—dijo Koenma al ver si alguien decía una queja, al no ver ninguna los despide para que empezaran con su nueva misión.

Koenma solo veía como Kuwabara junto con Zuleyma iban a una habitación aparte mientras que el grupo de Yusuke regresaba al Ningenkai y Kurama junto con Hiei y Myrna iban directos al Makai, una vez que el equipo de Yusuke regresa al Ningenkai deciden investigar una extraña energía hacia el sur, mientras que Zuleyma junto con Kuwabara se concentraban en arreglar esas ranuras hechas por las fallas, mientras que el grupo formado por Kurama, Hiei y Myrna llegaron a su destino decidieron separarse y abarcar mas terreno, todos en alerta por si llegaban a encontrar a un Ningen o si un Youkai los atacara, sin esperar que más adelante Myrna se encontraría una sorpresa, una persona que no esperaba encontrarse ahí.

* * *

Ningen: Humano, sin ninguna habilidad para la magia, espiritual o sagrada.. etc.

Kisama: Tu... (es mas bien cuando alguien anojado le grita a una persona, creo X3.. si estoy mal porfavor diganme XP)

Youkai: demonio/espiritu ... (voy a utilizar esta forma para referirme a demonios puros o para demonios puros pero con forma humana como Sesshomaru de Inuyasha)

oni: demonio/ogro (pero en mi finc lo utilizare como ogro ya que para la definicionde demonio utilizare otro a menos que sea en una expresion asia alguien, ahí se refiria ya a demonio, yo mas adelante lo explicare)

Youko Kurama: es el nombre de un Yokai del tipo zorro, Youko Kurama fue un Youkai ladron, mujeriego, famoso un playboy, etc. (para mas información buscarlo en wikipedia)

Rekai, Makai, Ningenkai: eso ya lo explique en el primer cap, pero son tres mundos que conviven entre si aun que la mayoria del ultimo no conoce a los otros dos, se dan una idea con el segundo.

**Ya ha avido una pelea... X3... las cosas se empiezan a poner emocionantes jejejeje... **

**Bueno tambien quiero aclarar la pelea de Myrna vs "el hombre misterioso" que ya se han de aver dado cuenta quien es XD... la verdad es con respecto a la espada que utiliza Myrna al pelear contra él... Reborn le da la un bate de beisbol a Yamamoto que al darle una velocidad de 300 km/h se convierte automaticamente en una katana, para mas informacion ver KHR cap 12.. X3...**

**Reborn ya sabe el nombre completo de Myna, ahora podra investigar mas acerca de ella y de sus amigos, ya que en sus investigaciones no ha encontrado nada y es por eso que no le ha informado nada a Tsuna ya que piensa que ellos no son una amenaza, pero como Tsuna es el proximo al Dechimo Capo Vongola tiene que investigar para saber si sus suposiciones son ciertas o no.**

**Tambien quiero aclarar el por que Myrna se enojo por un simple cono... la verdad es que sus dos mejores amigos son nada más y nada menos que Kurama y Hiei y para quien no lo sabe Hiei es altamente adicto a la "nieve dulve" como le dice el, asi que esa maña se la pego a Myrna... X3... esta solo se enoja cuando le quitan su helado, pero si ella lo ofrece a alguien entonces esta bien.**

**Tambien para aclarar Myrna tenia prohibido pelear por una promesa a sus amigos de ser "normales" aun que no lo fueran, solo pelearia cuando tubieran un trabajo del Rekai o estubieran en una de sus aventuras para conseguir dinero... por algo se tenian que alimentar y pagar las facturas de la casa XD... mas adelante se explicaran cuales son esas aventuras.**

**Agradecimiento:**

**Tsuky93: Por supuesto are poner celoso a Yamamoto, pero solo queria esperar a que salieran Hiei y Kurama, aun que la verdad no solamente seran ellos habra mas XD... jajajaja y sobre mensajes subliminales a Hibari mm es interesante pero Myrna ara otra cosa... X3... esperalo con ganas XP. Tus Review siempre me alegran el día T.T...**

**Angelzk: gracias por leer mi finc n.n... y que te alla gustado... XD aun que no te lleves bien con los Oc n.n... tratare de hacerle emocion a la historia para que no tengas problemas con los Oc n.n...**

**¿Quien podra ser esa persona a quien Myrna encontrara mientras busca a las personas en el Makai?... ¿Myrna dejara su adiccion por el Anime/Manga y por los helados?... ¿Mi musa se ira de vacaciones hantes de tiempo y me dejara exprimida sin ideas para continuar el sig cap?... ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas?... Eso se vera en el sig cap n.n... X3... asi que... Fino a quando il prossimo capitolo (Hasta el proximo capitulo)... X3... (segun Traductor Google... XP)**

**Dejen Review, se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, opiniones e ideas (aun que creo que eso ya lo mencione X3)... ya que este finc se hace con la marcha... n.n..**


	5. Chapter 5

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos,… solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla normal-

-"pensamientos"-

**Solamente hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más y nada menos, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten. **

* * *

I tutor sono assegnati, il segreto viene scoperto, la formazione ha inizio

(Se asignan los Tutores, Se descubre el Secreto, El entrenamiento empieza)

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna va al hospital a ver como seguía el chico llamado Basil, ahí se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos, Gokudera y Yamamoto, los tres reunidos empezaron a platicar hasta que sacaron el tema de los anillos.

-Cuando fui a recoger el periódico me encontré esto en mi buzón—dijo Yamamoto mientras sacaba la mitad de un anillo.

-También encontré esto en mi casa—ahora fue Gokudera mostrando el mismo anillo que Yamamoto.

-¡Ustedes también!, si los tienen vendrán por nosotros—grito Tsuna asustado por sus amigos.

-Es porque ellos fueron elegidos—dijo Dino apareciendo y a su lado estaba Reborn.

-Existe siete anillos Vongola y solo los miembros pueden portarlo, los anillos Vongola demuestran quienes son ante toda la mafia además de proteger al jefe, ese jefe es Sawada Tsunayoshi—dijo Reborn explicándole a los otros dos sobre los anillos,- Los otros seis anillos fueron repartidos a los otros integrantes de la familia, ese anillo demuestra que eres el sucesor de los Vongola—termino de decir el arcobaleno.

Reborn después hablo sobre los diferentes tipos de Anillos Vongola y lo que representaban: El anillo del Cielo, cubriendo todo, abierto a todas las cosas, El anillo de la Lluvia, el agua que lo limpia todo, El anillo de la Tormenta, el vendaval que sopla ferozmente, El anillo de la Nube, la sustancia que nunca se deja atrapar y sigue sus propios pasos, El anillo de la Niebla, la ilusión que no deja conocer su naturaleza, El anillo del Sol, el globo de fuego que ilumina el cielo, y El anillo del Rayo, la descarga que golpea fervientemente.

Tsuna trato de convencer a sus amigos que entregaran los anillos pero al último no pudo, Yamamoto se quedo con su anillo para volver a enfrentar al hombre de cabellera larga mientras se iba al igual que Gokudera que prometía volverse fuerte en diez días para ser alguien digno para portar el anillo.

Después Reborn le dijo a Tsuna que cada quien tendría un tutor, todos ya tenían a un tutor asignado, Ryohei tenía a Collonelo ya que Reborn se lo había pedido, Hibari tenía al Caballo Salvaje, Dino, Yamamoto fue a pedirle ayuda a su padre y Gokudera fue a pedir la ayuda de Shamal, pero lo que no le dijo fue cuales eran los dos últimos guardianes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru iba caminando tranquilamente, apenas había salido de su casa a encontrarse con una persona, con una chica oji-ámbar, mientras pensaba en ella no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso ayer cuando se separo de Kyoko en la casa de Tsuna.

~-Flash Back-~~

Haru se dirigía hacia su casa una vez terminado de ver a Tsuna a salvo, iba caminando tranquilamente pensando en los hechos de la mañana cuando sin darse cuenta entra a un extraño lugar con una atmosfera algo pesada que no tomo en cuenta al pensar que estaba algo cansada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era la ruta para ir a su casa quiso dar la vuelta pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en esa calle y sospechaba que ya no estaba en Namimori.

Se encontraba en un bosque sombrío que al voltear arriba solo pudo ver un extraño amanecer color amarrillo, naranja y el color mas predominante, morado, así que decidió caminar para saber si encontraba una salida o alguien, pero en un paso infalso se cayó raspándose la rodilla y haciendo mucho ruido, ruido que escucho una criatura que pasaba por ahí, esta al voltear atrás vio a un oni de grandes cuernos y muy grande y corpulento que se acercaba a ella.

-Ho, una humana, hace tiempo que no comía una alma humana—decía el oni mientras se acercaba.

Haru estaba totalmente asustada, lo que veía no era real pero aun que su cerebro decía eso, ella sentía que era mentira y como el oni se acercaba algo en ella le decía que tenía que correr y así lo hiso aun que no sabía en donde, el oni al ver a su presa irse la sigue, pero al ver que corría rápido golpeo la tierra haciendo un temblor y logro lo que quería, a ella tirada. Haru al ver como el oni se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos disfrutando su miedo, ya no podía ponerse de pie, ya no tenia fuerzas y por el miedo se quedo estática, cuando al oni le faltaban unos pasos una extraña presencia aparece entre ella y el oni.

-Eit tu, mas te vale no hacerle nada y largarte o ya verás—dijo la persona.

Haru al verla por detrás se dio cuenta de que era una chica con su cabello castaño atado en una coleta y con un uniforme que ella conocía y se sorprendió, ya que era el uniforme del Instituto Namimori, el oni al ver a otra humana se alegro causando un escalofrió en la chica de los ojos cafés.

-Ho, al parecer es mí día de suerte, dos humanas—decía el oni con un gruñido tosco.

-Perdón?... escuche bien?... tu día de suerte?, jajaja debes de estar en broma—se rio la chica, Haru solo miraba sorprendida la escena que se hallaba acabo enfrente de ella.

-Que quieres decir?—gruño con fastidio al ver que no le causaba ningún miedo a la humana enfrente de él.

-Que este día, no es tu día de suerte—dijo seria la chica con una voz sarcástica mientras se ponía en una pose para artes marciales,- Es tu peor día—termino de decir.

Haru al verla así pensó que sabría pelear, ya que la chica había puesto las piernas un poco separadas con el brazo izquierdo enfrente y el derecho pegado a su pecho en una posición de pelea, el oni se lanzo a la chica y esta lo esquiva con un simple movimiento, después Haru ve como la chica agarra el brazo del oni y se abalanza hacia enfrente y soltando al oni, el resultado: es al oni volando sobre el bosque. En eso ve como la chica se acerca a ella y pudo apreciarla mejor, ojos ámbar y un copete junto con unos mechones a los lados de color plateado y ahí confirmo que el uniforme que portaba era del Instituto de Namimori, pero a ella nunca la había visto cuando iba a visitar a sus amigos.

-Te encuentras bien?—pregunto la chica mientras le tendía la mano.

-Si, gra-gracias, pero que es este lugar?—dijo asustada Haru.

-Este es un lugar que no debes estar Haru—dijo con una sonrisa que al último se tapa la boca con los ojos abiertos a más, sorprendida al ver que no debía haber dicho lo último.

-Hahi!, como sabes el nombre de Haru desu—dijo sorprendida que una extraña supiera su nombre.

- Yo, este…. Jejeje… genial, si Zule se entera me mata, pero ya que metí la pata, mejor la meto toda—dijo la oji-ámbar con una sonrisa.

-"Hahi!, esta persona es rara"—pensó la oji-café, - entonces me dirás por que sabes el nombre de Haru—dijo con una mirada fija hacia la chica.

-Este jejeje….. está bien, pero hoy no, tengo trabajo que hacer, ahorita te dejare en una parte de Namimori, mañana te veré en donde te deje, ahí te diré lo que quieras—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hahi!, en ese caso Haru creerá en ti desu—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso ten—dijo la oji-ámbar mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello y jalaba una cinta azul que era lo que mantenía amarrado su cabello y se lo daba, dejando así su cabello suelto, Haru vio que no era tal largo, le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros.

Haru alzo su mano para tomarlo pero la chica amarra la cinta en la muñeca de su mano y pone una mano en su cabeza enfrente de sus ojos tapándole la vista a la chica oji-café.

-Esta es la prueba de lo que viste no es un sueño,…. Oyasumi nasai—susurro mientras veía como la oji-café se desmayaba y la agarra antes de que callera, - bueno es hora de dejarte—mientras se dirigía asía un lugar en especifico.

Cuando Haru despertó vio que era tarde, se encontraba en un parque pequeño, pensó que lo que vio era un sueño pero al tratar de levantarse vio una cortada en su rodilla además de una cinta en la muñeca de su mano de color azul.

-"Hahi!, no fue un sueño"—pensó aterrada, pero al recordar a la chica que la rescato se tranquilizo, y con el pensamiento de volver a verla al otro día ya que presentía que tenía que hacerlo, después de eso se dirigió hacia su casa, después de todo su padre debería de estar preocupado por ella y con nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza decidió tratar de caminar ya que estaba lastimada, llegando a su casa se curaría, por ahora era mejor empezar a caminar.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Era por eso que ella había salido temprano para encontrarse con esa chica para que le explicara y para volver a verla.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna salió temprano sin desayunar para no ver a sus amigos, tenía un asunto que atender con una chica de cabellos y ojos achocolatados, cuando llega a un parque la ve en los columpios y decide acercarse, era ahora o nunca.

-Hola, no me había presentado, soy Rodríguez Myrna—dijo con una sonrisa a la otra chica – y se quién eres, eres Miura Haru, y lo que te voy a contar tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad—dijo mientras veía a la chica llamada Haru con seriedad.

Haru solo asintió, ya era el momento, sin ser consientes que fuera de su vista estaba una persona escuchando.

-Veras yo junto con unos amigos no somos de aquí, nosotros venimos de un lugar lejano, veras nosotros venimos de otra dimensión—empezó a decirle Myrna con seriedad sentada en el columpio alado de Haru, mientras que la otra persona escuchaba atentamente.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Hibari salía de su casa rumbo al Instituto Namimori con un objeto redondo en su mano mirándolo detenidamente, hasta que vio a la chica que siempre perseguía a Sawada y causaba alboroto a su Instituto, iba a preguntarle en donde estaba Sawada Tsunayoshi ya que pensaba que el objeto que tenía en su mano era su culpa, pero al ver a la chica tan pensativa y dirigirse hacia un lugar algo en él quiso seguirla y así lo hiso, aun que no sabía por qué, esa chica siempre le hacía sentir extraño, quería tenerla y nunca dejarla ir.

La siguió hasta que la vio sentarse en un columpio, cuando se iba a retirar ya que llegaría tarde al instituto, vio como la chica nueva que acababa de entrar y tenia el mismo concepto que él se acercaba a la chica, se presenta y se sienta su lado, cuando por fin se disponía irse escucho algo que le llamo la atención, además de que una extraña presencia le hacía quedarse cuando se estaba debatiendo si en quedarse o en retirarse ya que no podía retrasarse mas quien sabe que cosas pasaría a su preciado Instituto hasta que escucho como Rodríguez empezó a hablar hasta que le llamo la atención lo que decía.

-"Vienen de otra dimensión?... eso es imposible"—pensó con seriedad.

Pero conforme escuchaban, mas se enteraba y aun que no lo admitiera se asusto con lo que escuchaba, otra dimensión, que ella los conocía por que en su mundo eran personajes de anime, su legado, su llegada a esta dimensión y su entrenamiento, hasta el día de hoy, ahí fue en donde se entero que la oji-café estuvo en peligro de muerte, cuando escucho eso algo en su interior se preocupo, era el mismo sentimiento de querer y proteger a Namimori solo que con ella ese sentimiento se incremento, al principio no quería escuchar por que llegaría tarde a su Instituto pero acabo quedándose y escuchando todo fue que se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba llegar tarde, se dejo de preocupar por Namimori, en sus pensamientos solo estaba la conversación de Rodríguez y de la castaña que siempre perseguía a Sawada, ahí también se dio cuenta de que si ellos lo sabían con esos pensamientos tomo rumbo a su oficina en el Instituto tenía mucho por qué pensar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cundo Myrna se despidió de Haru, esta acepto la amistad de ella y se hicieron grandes amigas en tan poco tiempo, después de todo Haru entendía por qué Myrna y sus amigos no decían nada, gran parte de eso era culpa de sus legados y tenían miedo de perder lo que hasta ahora tenían, por eso Haru se había prometido ser una amiga para ella y Myrna lo acepta, se había quitado un peso de encima, así que con una gran sonrisa tomo rumbo a Namimori, pero al ver a una persona de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos ámbar lo reconoció al instante.

-"Dino Cavallone, el caballo salvaje y Romario fiel seguidor de Dino-san, que estarán haciendo aquí?... será acaso que ya empezó todo"—pensó sorprendida de no acordarse.

Al ver que Dino junto con Romario entraban decidió hacer lo mismo, después de todo ya se le hacía tarde para entrar, además de que los chicos necesitarían los apuntes y ayudaría al igual que Kyoko con eso, después de todo no podría meterse en la pelea, a menos que la involucraran o que el mismo Tsuna o Reborn le pidieran lo contrario.

Así que se dirigió a clases, una vez adentro sus amigos preguntaron en donde estaba, esta les dijo una mentira ya que no quería decir nada por ahora, esperaría hasta que empezara la primera pelea de los Vongola vs Varia para explicarles por que había salido temprano y tal vez para que la ayudaran si Reborn o Tsuna se los pedía.

* * *

Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches

**Por fin puedo subir este cap n.n... me quede trabada... XD... jajajaja pero ya tenia una idea, bueno como que ise que todos los Vongolas fueran chismosos... X3... primero Tsuna junto con los demas y despues Hibari... XD... jajaja... pero era necesario... ps bueno ya existen dos personas que saben su secreto... que pasara ahora en adelante, ya empieza a ponerse bueno... X3... respecto a el sig cap tal vez me demore en publicarlo despues de todo ya estoy en las ultimas semanas de vacaciones de la Uni... y en estas semanas tendre puros examenes... n.ñ.. ahi que linda mi vida... ¬¬ que se pudran los examenes... T.T... es la tortura de los alumnos... u.u... ps bueno los dejo hasta el sig cap n.n...**

**Agradecimientos: *Tsuki93... tus review siempre me dan animos... T.T... *Angelzk... que bueno que te guste n.n... eso me alegra mucho.. X3... *Y a todos los demas que aun que no dejan review y sigen este finc enserio Arigato MINA!... n.n...**

**Dejen review... se aceptan de TODO... des pues de todo este finc se hace con la marcha... y cuando tengo inspiracion... XD...**


	6. Chapter 6

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano,… Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente, a mi solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-****

**Disculpen la Ortografia... soy pesima pero lo trato de arreglar n.n...**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Il sospetto e la fase due di formazione completato

(Sospechas y Fase dos del Entrenamiento Terminado)

Haru en vez de ir a su Instituto, se dirigió hacia las afueras de Namimori para darle de comer a Tsuna, iba caminando hacia la montaña cuando vio a Gokudera explotando dinamita, esta al verlo lo saludo pero la ignoro, al sentirse ignorada decide ir a ver a Tsuna, pero al ver que este todavía no escalaba la montaña decide bajar con una cuerda, después de muchos problemas en donde por fin vio a Tsuna le conto que Gokudera también se encontraba ahí, este al saber que uno de sus amigos se encontraba cercas salió corriendo rápido para verlo aun cuando a Reborn no le agrado para saltarse su entrenamiento.

Una vez ahí, pudo ver como su amigo Gokudera se tambaleaba en dinamita en manos, quiso detenerlo pero Shamal que se encontraba a su lado no lo dejo, este se sorprendió de verlo ya que no lo había notado, empezaron a platicar cuando ven como Gokudera se derrumba con la dinamita en la mano, Tsuna quiso ayudarlo otra vez pero Shamal nuevamente lo detuvo, después de eso se escucho una explosión, Tsuna se asusto pero al disiparse el humo vio como un pozo se mostraba y ahí adentro vio a su amigo y a la persona a quien no esperaba ver.

-¡Papá!—grito Tsuna al verlo ahí.

-Y otro loco hace su aparición estelar—dijo Shamal desviando la mirada.

-¿Quien coño eres?—pregunto Gokudera enojado.

-Esa no es forma de hablar a quien te acaba de salvar la vida,… solo soy un viejo vecino que es padre y tiene un hijo adorable—dijo el hombre vestido como un cavador y un pico para cavar en su mano derecha tocando su casco amarrillo.

-¿Eh?—no supo que decir Gokudera nervioso al no entender lo que decía ese extraño personaje que al parecer era Iemitsu, padre de Tsuna.

-Aun eres joven, entiendo porque no temes a la muerte, pero no olvides que además de los que quieren hacer daño, están los que quieren curar heridas, y eso es importante para ellos, y que tu trates algo tan importante para ellos de tal manera… ¿Cómo una persona protege a otros, cuando no puede protegerse ni a sí mismo?—dijo el padre de Tsuna.

Después de eso Gokudera empezó a recordar el día en que Shamal dejo entrenarlo, después de un rato, el médico pervertido acepto volver a entrenarlo, pero para Tsuna aun tenia la duda de por qué su padre estaba ahí.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En todo el rato en el que estuvo Myrna en el Instituto Namimori no vio a ninguno de los chicos Vongola, y vio como Kyoko se preocupada en silencio, hacia que cuando vio que Hana se alejaba de esta, decidió acercarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kyoko-chan?—pregunto viendo fijamente.

-Ha, Myrna-chan, ¿Cómo estás?—respondió rápidamente Kyoko un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Yo?… ps me encuentro bien… y ¿tu?—volvió a preguntar Myrna mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?... pues estoy preocupada por los chicos, no han venido—dijo Kyoko mirando hacia el haciendo de Tsuna.

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien, no te tienes que preocupar por ellos—dijo Myrna mientras ponía su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos, que están acepto con una sonrisa.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En la noche en un dojo, Yamamoto Takeshi entrenaba un estilo del Kendo con su padre que después de varios golpes su padre le confesó que ese estilo era de asesinos llamado Shigure Souen Ryu, un estilo peligroso que con tan solo un error sería fatal.

Takeshi al principio no entendía como su padre sabia el Shigure Souen Ryu, pero al decirle que por que no le preguntaba el por qué lo estaba aprendiendo, su padre le respondió que por lo mismo que él, desde ese momento no dijo nada mas, su padre tendría sus razones y no lo culpaba, al salir de la habitación se dedico a observar las estrellas y se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos.

-"Que estará haciendo ahora mismo Myrna"—pensó mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, cuando reacciono, -"¿Porque estoy pensando en ella?,… tengo ganas de verle"—pensó mirando ahora hacia la Luna.

—X—X—X—X—X—

A la mañana siguiente Myrna junto con sus amigos iban hacia el Instituto Namimori, mientras sus amigos platicaban Myrna pensaba en cómo le iría a sus amigos, mientras sus amigos presentes comentaban sobre lo que su amiga fanática del Anime les dijo la otra noche.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?, ¿les ayudamos?—pregunto Ulises alado de su novia mientras veía que su amiga Myrna un poco rezagada al parecer pensando en algo.

-Pues no lo sé, son nuestros amigos ¿no?—dijo solamente Alejandra viendo hacia el enfrente y preguntarse a sí misma ¿cómo estaría cierto oji verde gruño?.

-Eso implicaría contarles nuestro secreto—dijo Zuleyma.

-mmm… oye güera, en cuanto confiarías en los chicos Vongola—soltó Ulises mirando a su amiga que tenia la vista en el cielo.

-Confiaría hasta mi vida—respondió rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo con una voz ausente aun mirando el cielo.

-Eso lo dice todo—dijo simplemente Zuleyma mirando como su amiga estaba ausente en su mundo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Iemitsu decidió dar una vuelta a todos los guardianes para ver su desempeño, empezando por su hijo adorado, Tsuna, y ver como este terminaba la primera parte del entrenamiento y empezaba con la segunda parte, después fue a ver como Dino se enfrentaba en una pelea con Hibari Kyoya, y después fue a ver como Ryohei controlaba una técnica del arcobaleno Collonelo, justo después fue a ver como Gokudera entrenaba con Shamal y sus extraños métodos sobre el disparar bombas era como seducir a una mujer, y al último fue a ver cómo terminaba el entrenamiento de Yamamoto para el empezar a entrenar.

Después de eso se dirigió a su casa a comer una rica comida de su esposa Nana.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que Tsuna empezó con la segunda fase del entrenamiento.

Iemitsu veía como su hijo peleaba contra Basil, su discípulo, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo impresionado junto con Reborn y era que en la pelea, Basil le pegaba a Tsuna, este se confió y no conto con que el castaño utilizaba sus piernas y las envolvía en torno a su cintura y le daba un cabezazo dando así un empate, pero lo sorprendente no era eso, era que Tsuna al recibir el golpe de Basil, había restado el golpe para no sufrir más daño, y era algo que Tsuna había hecho por instinto ya que nadie se lo había enseñado y con eso así, termino la segunda parte del entrenamiento, para empezar por fin con la ultima parte de ese entrenamiento.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna estaba ya exasperada, ya que no había visto a ninguno de los chicos Vongola aunque ella sabía que ellos entrenaban, la verdad era que extrañaba estar con ellos, y prometiéndose ir a verles al otro día sin importarle que pasara, con esos pensamientos se metió a su cama a dormir.

En sus sueños veía como dos ángeles de alas negras y otros dos ángeles de alas blancas escapaban de un mundo de reglas en donde su amistad no era aceptada y como gracias a eso encontraban un lugar al que podían llamarle hogar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna apenas se estaba levantando para ir a desayunar cuando extrañada mente una chica de cabellos azules y ojos de un tono lila bajo, traía un Kimono celeste con un obi rosa, iba montada en un remo.

Myrna al verla descubrió quien era, era: Boran una shinagami al servicio del príncipe Koenma y secretaria del grupo Tantei, se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Myrna—dijo Botan muy feliz.

-Para que soy buena?—pregunto la oji ámbar con curiosidad.

-Tengo una misión para ti, tienes que reportarte con el Señor Koenma— soltó Botan mientras se dirigía hacia la chica.

-Que!... estás loca, olvídalo, yo no iré, ya tengo planes—respondió Myrna mientras retrocedía e iba hacia la puerta.

Botan al ver eso decidió sacar su bate y aprovecho a golpearle a la chica y dejarla inconsciente cuando esta se descuido cuando dio la vuelta para escapar, una vez inconsciente dejo una nota para avisar que esta no estaba y se la llevo.

Media hora después entro Alejandra a su habitación para que bajara a desayunara algo, pero al no verla se acerco a su cama, ahí venia una nota explicando que su amiga avía salido de misión y que no regresaría hasta la noche.

—X—X—X—X—X—

A la mañana siguiente Myrna se levanto temprano, traía un camisón de color rosa puesto y que tan solo verlo empezó a murmurar cosas.

-Tch, camisón y para acabarla rosa, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, todo yo, todo yo, tch… pero no!, Botan ni siquiera me llevo ropa, ahí mi pobre, pobre pijama, porque!—dijo Myrna agarrando unas telas destrozadas de color café o eso se llegaba a notar,- era muy joven, y para acabarla mi favorita… además de ser la única que sobrevivió a las compras—dijo mirando al techo, como si eso fuera a caer un milagro y repararía su pijama favorita al ser la única.

Después de eso se arreglo para ir al Instituto Namimori, abajo la esperaban sus amigos platicando sobre la misión de esta, una vez terminado de desayunar se fueron pero en el camino se encontraron a Haru.

-Haru!,…. ¿como estas?—pregunto Myrna cuando estuvo enfrente de la castaña de ojos achocolatados.

-Hola Myrna y ¿tu?, ayer no te vi—dijo Haru al recordar no haber visto a su amiga.

-Ha, sobre eso…. No preguntes, tuve una misión—soltó un poco desanimada la oji ámbar.

Mientras ellas platicaban, Alejandra junto con Zuleyma y Ulises trataban de hablar sobre lo que les esperaba.

-"Que bueno que Myrna encontrara a alguien que no tenga miedo de nosotros, me encantaría encontrar alguien así aquí"—pensó la de risos al ver como su amiga platicaba animadamente con la de ojos achocolatados.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna estaba preocupado por Lambo ya que pensaba que lo avían secuestrado, iba caminando hacia el Instituto Namimori con Reborn pensando en los posibles sospechosos, al entrar al aula, ve que ya casi estaban todos, así que empiezo a preguntarles a sus amigos, pero al final no supo nada.

En eso se da cuenta que entraron Zuleyma, Ulises, Alejandra y Myrna riendo de algo que la ultima no entendía nada.

Un chico de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos cafés no perdía de vista a la ultima chica que se sentaba a un lado suyo, al verle entrar una extraña felicidad lo inundo ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no verla, esta al sentirse observada por una mirada intensa voltea asía donde sentía esa mirada, ojos cafés chocaron con ojos ámbar, Myrna se sentía nerviosa ante esa mirada de su amigo pero con una sonrisa nerviosa se la dio.

-Hola, Yamamoto…. ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto Myrna mientras se volteaba mejor para mirarlo bien y poner toda su atención al chico.

-Jajaja, bien y ¿tu?—le respondió Takeshi mirándola con una sonrisa, -"¿Que es este sentimiento?, porque me siento tan feliz con tan solo verla"—pensó el azabache.

-No preguntes—dijo simplemente con una sonrisa desanimada recordando lo que paso ayer, -"¿Por qué me mira así?... genial con esa mirada solo ara que me ponga más nerviosa, pero a la vez lograra que este sentimiento crezca mas y mas"—pensó al ver a su amigo.

-¿Te pasa algo?—pregunto el beisbolista al verle desanimada.

-¿Eh?... no me pasa nada—le respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que aunque le gusto, sospecho que no era real.

En eso entro el profesor y empezaron las clases, Reborn en su escondite miraba a los cuatro chicos transferidos, según con la información recibida de Iemitsu, Rodríguez Myrna, Gonzales Alejandra, De la Cruz Zuleyma y Ruiz Ulises, no existían, su domicilio en México o era ocupada por otras familias o no existía ninguna casa, y su domicilio en Namimori era muy grande solo para cuatro chicos. Reborn pensó que tal vez ellos se estaban ocultando pero aun así no encontró nada de ellos, y eso le preocupaba, tal vez tendría algo que ver con loa Varia, después de todo, ellos llegaron justo en el momento en donde los conflictos de Varia empezaron.

Aun cuando dudaba de ellos fueran sus enemigos, además notaba un extraño brillo en los ojos del guardián de la lluvia hacia Rodríguez y podía ver que era reciproco, era interesante, tal vez eso ayudaría a saber quiénes eran, por ahora era más importante empezar con la ultima parte del entrenamiento.

* * *

**Hola!... ya se... ha pasado musho tiempo n.n... pero en las vacas... XD... mi musa se fue y me dejo solita T_T... mala.. la cosa es que jojojo ya regreso y me inspiro musho... ¬¬ su escusa fue que queria traerme unos regalitos... regalitos que se le olvidaron... ToT... ps bueno... ante ustedes traigo el sexto cap n.n... espero que les guste en esta semana e escrito tres jojojojo... aun que la verdad fue muy dificil y no por escribirlo si no por el simple hecho de que como ya entre me encargan un chingo de tareas que nisiquiera tengo tiempo para ver anime... ToT... eso es la abominación... n.ñ... pero bueno n.n... (para que sepan no soy Bipolar... pero cambio mucho de Humor... X3).**

**Bueno tengo que aclarar sobre lo que dijo Alejandra sobre encontrar alguien asi, gracias a su secreto solo se podria decir que la mayoria se asustaria pero Haru no lo hiso... ademas de que como Alejandra es amiga de Kuwabara y de Yusuke no hay problema ya que ellos combaten contra Onis y varios Akumas y Youkai, pero ellos no se encuentran en Namimori si no en otra parte por eso no puede hablar con muchas amigas como Keiko, pero mas adelante se llevara mas con Haru n.n... y con Kyoko.**

**Ps bueno eso es por ahora n.n... tratarea de subir los cap cuando tenga tiempo n.n... la verdad ahorita agarre un poco de tiempo por que le prometi a alguien que subiria hoy este cap n.n.. y lo subo por que lo subo... pero tengo un chingo de tarea XD... hubiera subido este cap antes pero ... ¬¬ mi mama me pidio hacer el desayuno y despues de ahi me puso a lavar y a picar para ser tamales... que por cierto tan ricos... XD... jajaja... pero gracias a ello... ¬¬ me queme la mano y ya ni pude hacer las cosas bien... XD... me estoy llevando... ¬¬ creo que no subir cap me hace dejarme llevar... XD... **

**Ps bueno solo quiero agradecer a Angelzk: espero que te guste este cap... la verdad este cap se me hiso corto pero aun asi n.n... me gusto espero que a ti tambien te guste,... mcrazymtz: lo siento pero me encanta la pareja de Hibria x Haru... XD... aun que tambien me enacanta con otras parejas,... Tsuki-chan93: Si Haru si entro al Makai, pero la verdad era que Myrna queria contarle a sus amigos pero tiene miedo, aun que la verdad gracias a que entre y tengo clases desde Lunes a Viernes y desde que entre encargan un chingo de tareas creo que me tardare en actualizar... XD... pero no te preocupes tengo capitulos en mi cuaderno... ya que cuando se me ocurren los cap es cuando estoy en plenas clases... XD... xOgnAdOrA: como te lo prometi cap el sabado... tarde pero segura... XD... jajaja **

***NOTA:Quiero decir que como ya entre (como le dije) tengo clases de Lunes a Viernes (antes era de Lunes a Juebes... era la gloria.. n.n) y como que todos los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para encargar cada semana un chingo de tarea... ¬¬... la cosa es que tardare en subir... ya tengo tres cap (repito como lo dije antes)... asi que no se preocupen por si no tengo inspiracion... no es nada de eso es mas bien por lo la Tarea... asi que la culpa es meramente de eso.. ¬¬ y de los profes... XD... tratarea de subir cap cada dos semanas... ¬¬ ppara asi tener caps para escribir... XD... jajjaja... ya les dejo... me dejo llevar musho... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano,… Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente, a mi solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla normal-

-"pensamientos"-

-_Habla español (latino - méxico... etc. como gusten llamarlo)_-

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

Discovery, Sospetto e l'intrigo

(Descubrimiento, Sospechas e Intrigas)

En el receso, Tsuna había desaparecido y sus amigos estaban preocupados, Gokudera estaba mirando por todos lados para saber una pista de su Jyudaime, Kyoko estaba junto a Yamamoto mirando la puerta por si llegase a entrar y Takeshi solo sonreía, aun que por dentro se preguntaba que había pasado.

-Jyudaime donde estas—grito preocupado el oji verde mirando por todas partes.

-maa~ maa~ tal vez está ocupado—respondió el oji café.

-¿A quién buscan?—pregunto Alejandra que apenas entraba al salón.

-Alejandra-san, me asusto, estamos buscando a Tsu-kun—dijo Kyoko mirándola, - ¿no lo habrá visto?, Alejandra-san-.

-¿Eh?... lo siento no lo he visto—dijo simplemente la de risos.

En eso se dirigió a su asiento y sacaba un cuaderno cuando apareció Myrna corriendo, pero al entrar se resbala, Yamamoto al ver eso la agarra de una de sus manos y la jala asia él, Myrna al sentir que era jalada solo logra cerrar los ojos.

Los demás solo veían como Yamamoto jalaba asía el a Myrna para evitar que esta callera. Este siente como Myrna choca contra él, esta al sentir ese mismo sentimiento de sentirse protegía regresaba a ella, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver como unos ojos cafés claros la miraban, unos ojos cafés claros que le gustaban.

-Ah, gracias Yamamoto me has salvado la vida—dijo Myrna mientras se separaba de él con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja, no hay problema—respondió este.

-¿Que haces aquí Myrna?—pregunto Alejandra.

-Ah, sí, te venia a buscar Ale—dijo la oji ámbar mientras veía como su amiga se señalaba—si, a ti, emo y Zule te están buscando-.

-Y se puede saber ¿para qué me buscan?—pregunto Alejandra mirando a su amiga.

-_Tienes una misión junto con Zuleyma y Ulises, el príncipe Koenma los mando a llamar, acaba de venir Botan para buscarlos al parecer los necesitan a ustedes tres, Zule y Uli ya se van, vengo por sus mochilas y para avisarte_—dijo Myrna mientras se dirigía a los asientos de sus amigos y agarraba sus mochilas.

-_De acuerdo y ¿En donde están?_—pregunto Alejandra mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-_Están atrás de la escuela, te están esperando, es mejor irse ya_—respondió la oji ámbar mientras se iba y su amiga la seguía.

Gokudera junto con Kyoko y Yamamoto empezaron a escuchar a las chicas platicar pero en el momento en que Myrna hablo se dieron cuenta que no querían que escucharan por el simple hecho de hablar en otro idioma, idioma que solo Reborn que estaba escondido en uno de sus muchos escondites entendió y solo había hecho que se ganara más dudas de las que ya tenía.

-Myrna-san no ha visto a Tsu-kun?- pregunto Kyoko evitando que se fuera.

-mmm, a Tsuna, si lo vi, se fue con Haru, al parecer Tsuna choco con ella y un maestro le pidió que la llevara a la enfermería pero como Shamal-sensei no estaba Tsuna tuvo que ir al hospital para dejarla—dijo Myrna mirando hacia el techo pensando en los acontecimientos.

En eso Alejandra jala a Myrna para que se apurara para irse, en eso Reborn sale de su escondite y observaba como la familia Vongola de Tsuna razonaba lo dicho por la oji ámbar.

-Hola akanbo—dijo Yamamoto al ver a Reborn.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto quiero que después de clases se reúnan en el salón de comité de disciplina—ordeno a las caras sorprendidas de los chicos.

-Se puede saber por qué Reborn-san—pregunto Gokudera al no saber por qué el arcobaleno los había citado en el peor lugar que no quería estar.

-Eso se sabrá si van, también quiero que le avisen a Ryohei, yo le avisare a Tsuna y a Hibari—fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de ahí y buscar a los demás, aun que lo que no sabían los chicos es que iba a traer a otra persona, a una que le correspondía ese asunto.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra apuraba a Myrna para poder irse a la misión, adelante estaban Ulises recargado en la pared y a su lado estaba Zuleyma.

-Ya estamos aquí—dijo la oji ámbar al mirar a sus amigos.

-Que bien ya nos vamos, toma apuntes de las clases que no estemos—fue lo que dijo Zulema mientras agarraba su mochila y pasaba la otra a su novio.

-¿Qué?..., ya que—dijo Myrna aburrida de solo pensarlo.

-Pues te aguantas, nos vemos—le respondió Zuleyma preparada para irse con los demás.

Myrna al ya no querer estar ahí se apresura para ir al salón, cuando timbran, esta al estar lejos se asusto ya que llegaría tarde a clases, y aunque a Myrna no le gustaba tenía un sentido grande de responsabilidad que ella decía que era su conciencia, además necesitaba tomar apuntes o si no sufriría una desgracia por su amiga.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra caminaba por un corredor largo junto con su amiga Zuleyma junto con Ulises, se dirigían hacia la oficina del Príncipe Koenma.

-¿Fue una buna idea dejar a la güera como encargada de tomar apuntes?—pregunto Ulises a la nada pensando en su amiga si llegara a tomar buenos apuntes.

-Ella es la única que los puede tomar—dijo simplemente Alejandra mirando hacia enfrente sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, no le queda de otra opción—respondió Zuleyma mirando una gran puerta, al parecer ya habían llegado, - Entremos— dijo mientras abría la puerta.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna se dirigía hacia el comité de disciplina, hace unos minutos Reborn lo encontró y lo obligo a ir, al parecer era urgente, cuando abrió la puerta ahí se encontró con sus demás guardianes.

-"Hii!... Hibari también está aquí"—pensó asustado el Vongola, aun que le sorprendió ver ahí a Lambo, aunque se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos, faltaba su séptimo guardián además de Reborn.

-Jyudaime que bueno que ya está aquí—grito Gokudera al ver a su boss entrando.

El guardián del cielo paso vista al lugar, Hibari estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, Gokudera estaba sentado en el sillón junto con Yamamoto, este a su vez cargaba a Lambo que estaba dormido, Ryohei estaba parado cerca de la puerta, estaba un poco pensativo lo más seguro es que pensara en su entrenamiento.

-¿Reborn todavía no llega?—pregunto Tsuna a sus amigos.

-El akanbo todavía no llega—le respondió Takeshi a su amigo.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Haru y sentado en su hombro estaba Reborn, todos se preguntaban por qué Haru estaba ahí.

-Reborn ¿que hace Haru aquí?—pregunto Tsuna ya que pensaba que era una reunión para hablar sobre los Varia.

-Haru está aquí porque yo se lo pedí, además que a ella le concierne también esto—fue lo que dijo el arcobaleno antes de bajarse y subirse en la mesa que estaba enfrente de los sillones en donde estaban sentados los guardianes del Rayo, Tormenta y Lluvia.

-Hahi! ¿Algo que a Haru le concierne? Pregunto confundida la castaña.

-Si, esto es algo que les concierne a todos los presentes—dejo en suspenso a todos.

-¿Algo que nos concierne a todos?—pregunto Gokudera pensando en su Jyudaime.

-Exacto, todos ustedes conocen a De la Cruz Zuleyma, Ruiz Ulises, Gonzales Alejandra y Rodríguez Myrna, todo le concierne a estos cuatro—dijo Reborn mirando a todos en la Sala.

Tsuna estaba extrañado, Gokudera no entendía que tenía que ver con esos cuatro, Ryohei estaba igual de extrañado, Yamamoto tenía un mal presentimiento, Haru estaba sorprendida y Hibari alzo una ceja un poco que solo un observador se daría cuenta.

-Que tiene que ver ellos—dijo enojado Gokudera.

-Todo—fue la simple respuesta del Hitman, presentían que escucharían alfo que tal vez cambie su forma de tratarlos.

Reborn les conto todo, desde su sospecha, hasta su búsqueda sin resultados, sus documentos falsos y sobre la extraña platica que tuvo en la mañana. Todos estaban sorprendidos y en casi todos se les implanto una semilla de desconfianza, pero Haru estaba asustada, tal vez la descubrirían a sus nuevos amigos, Hibari estaba sin inmutarse ya que lo sospechaba.

-Pero eso es imposible Reborn—dijo Tsuna.

-Pero es cierta, sus documentos son falsos y muy bien hechos—dijo el arcobaleno mirando a su alumno.

-Entonces si es cierto, serian una amenaza, tal vez están aquí de parte de los Varia para destruís al Jyudaime—DIJO Gokudera al pensar en esa probabilidad, Yamamoto iba a decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto y de la persona menos esperada.

-Eso no es cierto!—Grito Haru sorprendiendo a todos en la sala excepto a Hibari—Ellos no están aquí por que quieran, están aquí porque no tienen a dónde ir—dijo Haru llorando pensando en el pasado de sus amigos extranjeros.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, ya que no pensaban que Haru supiera el pasado de ellos, Yamamoto sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al escuchar lo que dijo Reborn y Haru dijeron.

-Haru ¿tú sabes todo sobre ellos?—pregunto Tsuna mirando a su amiga preocupado, esta solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Gracias a Myrna estoy aquí—dijo simplemente Haru después de salir corriendo de allí llorando.

Nadie entendió lo que había dicho solo Hibari, después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas, Ryohei iba gritando, Gokudera le iba gritando para que se callara mientras que Tsuna cargaba a Lambo y les pedía a sus amigos que pararan, Yamamoto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando se separo de sus amigos, cuando llego al restaurante de su papa para ir a saludar escucho una voz que reconoció enseguida, cuando abrió la puerta corrediza y ver adentro ese extraño sentimiento que lo venía siguiendo desde que dejo el Instituto Namimori paro y una gran felicidad lo invadió, enfrente de él, sentada en la barra comiendo sushi estaba la responsable de esa felicidad que lo invadía, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Yamamoto—dijo mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna al salir del Instituto Namimori fue a su casa a dejar las cosas pero estaba aburrida y no le apetecía hacer la tarea pero la tuvo que hacer después de todo su amiga Zuleyma si se enteraba de que no la hiso la regañaría y la dejaría sin ver Anime así que al terminarla, cosa que le llevo unas pocas horas se fue a la cocina pero al no encontrar nada que le agradase para hacerse decidió salir a comer afuera, mientras caminaba encontró un restaurante de sushi.

-"Por una extraña razón siento que conozco este lugar,… mmm…, naa debe de ser mi imaginación"—pensó mientras entraba al establecimiento, pero al entrar y ver quien estaba en la barra lo recordó –"Este es el restaurante del papá de Yamamoto"—pensó mirando al señor.

-Bienvenida, que le sirvo—dijo el señor al mirar a la chica parada en la puerta.

-mmm,... ¿qué me recomienda señor?—pregunto la oji ámbar mientras caminaba hacia la barra y se sentaba en un banco.

-Pues le recomiendo el Nigirizushi de pescado—dijo el señor mirando a la chica.

-Pues sírvame esa y también un poco de Uramaki—dijo mientras miraba atrás del cristal.

El papá de Yamamoto no tardo mucho en hacerlo y se los paso, Myrna degustaba el sushi con una sonrisa saboreándolo, después de todo su segundo plato favorito era el sushi.

-Esta muy bueno—exclamo Myrna al señor con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que le gustara—dijo el señor con una sonrisa al ver como su clienta degustaba el sushi mientras cortaba unos cuantos pescados.

-Me da otra ronda por favor—dijo la oji ámbar mirando al señor.

-Enseguida sale—dijo el señor justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta corrediza.

Myrna vio a Takeshi mirándola con sorpresa para después cambiarla por una sonrisa, sonrisa que correspondió.

-Hola Yamamoto—le dijo a Takeshi que estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no llego a pasar desapercibida para el señor de la barra.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap n.n... jejeje la verdad ya lo queria subir pero demaciada Tarea... ¬¬.. tch los pofres se ponen de acuerdo para ponernos mas tarea... ademas de que ando enojada con un amigo por que por su culpa voy a exponer... T.T... y yo no queria yo solo queria que me explicaran un problema... buaaa... T.T... pero ya vera ¬¬.. mi venganza caera sobre él... n.ñ...**

** Agradecimientos:**

** xOgnAdOrA: ya esta un nuevo cap n.n... jejeje espero que te guste la historia aun que hoy la acabo de terminar n.n... ya la tenia un poco adelantado n.n...**

** Tsuki-chan93: si la Tarea como la odio... ¬¬ solo dan lata... n.ñ... bueno espero que te guste este cap la verdad con este frio no tube clases por una semana... XD... fue genial aun que gracias a eso se me olvido hacer la tarea que tenia... X3... jajaja... aun que al ultimo estube vien apurada... XP... jejeje**

** Y tambien quiero agradecer a todoas las personas que leen este finc n.n... **

Nigirizushi.- es posiblemente la forma más común de sushi en Japón, se moldea a mano en forma de varilla oblonga; encima de un bloque de arroz se coloca pescado, marisco u otro ingrediente plano

Uramaki.- Es un sushi de mediano tamaño y cilíndrico, con dos o más rellenos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos, aun que no soy la única XD,…. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho que solamente le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, solamente me pertenece tres OC del finc , los demás OC les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla normal-

-"pensamientos"-

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y nada más, espero que la disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

I nizia la battaglia degli Anelli, La battaglia inizia ad essere Maou

(Comienza la Batalla por los Anillos, El combate para ser Maou Comienza)

El padre de Yamamoto miraba como su hijo entraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ese tipo de sonrisas nunca las había visto en su hijo, y sospechaba que la culpable era esa jovencita.

-"Estas creciendo Takeshi"—pensó el señor Yamamoto al mirar a su hijo, que a su vez miraba a la oji ámbar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yamamoto?—pregunto Myrna.

-Pues aquí vivo, hola ojaji—dijo Takeshi a su padre mientras se sentaba a un lado de Myrna.

-"Eso ya lo sé, pero no lo puedo decir, tengo que actuar sorprendida"—pensó la chica – ¿Enserio?... uso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado—.

-Jajaja pues ya ves, ojaji te presento a Myrna, Myrna te presento a mi padre, Myrna está en mi aula—presento Takeshi.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Yamamoto, soy Rodríguez Myrna—se presento ante el señor que estaba enfrente de ella atrás del mostrador.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita, su nombre no es de aquí, ¿de dónde es?—pregunto extrañado el señor al saber el nombre de la joven.

-Soy mexicana, unos amigos y yo estamos aquí porque se presento la oportunidad—explico Myrna mientras recibía el plato de sushi del señor.

Yamamoto al escuchar eso, se le vinieron los recuerdos de hace unas horas en la reunión con sus amigos y pensó en lo que ocultaban la chica, ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba?, mejor dicho ¿de quién se ocultaba?, esas y más eran las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

Mientras él pensaba eso, Myrna degustaba el sushi hasta que sintió una extraña mirada, miro hacia el padre de Takeshi pero este estaba ocupado con otro cliente así que decidió mirar hacia los lados hasta que vio que el azabache la miraba.

-"maldición otra vez esa mirada, me pone nerviosa"—pensó la oji ámbar al mirar a su amigo – Ya-Yamamoto jejejeje... ¿Que pasa?—dijo nerviosamente mientras lo miraba.

-¿Eh!... jajajaja no pasa nada – dijo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano.

En señor Yamamoto miraba a su hijo reír nerviosamente mientras que la chica solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, así que se acerco.

-Se les ofrece algo más—pregunto el señor Yamamoto.

-¿Eh?... No gracias, ¿Canto va a ser?—pregunto Myrna al ver que se le aria tarde para ver un capitulo de Anime.

-No es nada—dijo el dueño del local.

-¿Eh!... no puedo permitir eso—respondió rápidamente la chica y después agrego en un susurro que solo Takeshi pudo escuchar – además me da pena—.

El joven veía como la chica bajaba su mirada con un sonrojo, sonrojo que le gusto pero que no era para él.

-Eres amiga de Takeshi, la casa invita—dijo con una sonrisa el señor.

-Pero, pero….. – Trataba de decir Myrna pero no hallaba como decir que no, hasta que después de unos segundos lo puedo decir – No puedo aceptar eso-.

-No hay problema—no daba replica el señor, Myrna se veía nerviosa, Takeshi solo veía como la oji ámbar se ponía más y más nerviosa, al ultimo no gano.

En la entrada Myrna ya se iba cuando Takeshi la intercepto.

-Myrna, espera—decía el azabache alcanzando a la chica.

-¿Que pasa Yamamoto?—pregunto extrañada la chica.

-"Como lo digo, quiero que confié en mi como lo hizo con Haru, como le digo que ya sé que ella está aquí con papeles falsos, un momento, ¿porque quiero que Myrna confié en mi?"—Pensó preocupado Takeshi – yo….. – no termino de hablar cuando se escucho una canción.

-Espera un momento—dijo Myrna al escuchar la canción listen to the stereo desde su pantalón, saca un celular de color negro con detalles de una flama azul y roja.

-Moshi moshi habla Myrna, ¿dare?—contesto Myrna –¿¡Eh!... ¿Kurama eres tú?... ¿Cómo estás?, ya extrañaba hablar con tigo—decía alegremente la chica al platicar por su celular, Takeshi solo veía como platicaba con esa persona.

-"¿Quien es ese tal Kurama?... ¿Qué es de Myrna?... ¿Y por qué se ve feliz hablando con él?"—pensaba Yamamoto al mirar como la chica estaba parada enfrente de él ignorándolo, y al pensar eso un extraño sentimiento de vacio se instalo en él.

-¿Dónde estás?... ¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto!—grito Myrna lo último.

Takeshi al escuchar eso se sorprendió, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto en la habitación de la castaña?, no puedo seguir pensando más para poder atención a lo que la oji ámbar decía.

-Mejor dicho, ¿cómo demonios entraste a mi cuarto?, que yo recuerde cerré todo….. ¿Cómo que Hiei lo abrió?, eso es imposible, no es ese tipo de personas,… ¿Cómo que le prometiste un bote de helado para hacerlo?, eso es chantaje,….. Si ahorita voy no toquen nada de lo que haiga adentro del ropero,….. ¿Cómo que por qué?, hay tengo mi peluche de Sesshomaru-sama de tamaño jumbo,….. Nos vemos enseguida—dijo mientras colgaba su celular, después miro a su amigo – perdón Yamamoto pero me tengo que ir me esperan—se disculpaba mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y después se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr.

Takeshi se toco la mejilla besada por la chica y veía como esta salía corriendo hasta que la perdió de vista, se extraño de escuchar la plática, ¿Quién era Kurama y Hiei?, ¿Cómo esos chicos pudieron entrar a su cuarto?, esas y mucho mas eran las preguntas que se formulaba y aun así no tenían respuesta, esperaba que cuando mañana se encontraran preguntaría por ese tal Kurama y Hiei.

-"¿Que es este sentimiento?, ¿por qué no quiero que vea a esas personas?, ¿qué es esta ansiedad?, ¿Qué siento por ti Myrna?"—pensaba mirando hacia el cielo, mientras regresaba al restaurante para ayudar a su padre.

Lo que no sabía, es que no vería a Myrna ni a ninguno de los extranjeros hasta después de unas semanas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna al llegar a la casa, y al abrir su cuarto encontró a un chico pelirrojo de cabellos largos y ojos verdes, sentado en su cama y a unos cuantos pasos recostado en la pared estaba un chico de cabellos parados peleando contra la gravedad de color negro y ojos rojos.

-Te tardaste – dijo el oji rojo mirándola.

- perdón Hiei pero estaba lejos, y bueno ¿qué están haciendo en mi cuarto si se puede saber?—pregunto mientras entraba a su cuarto ya que estaba parada en la puerta.

- Dentro de unas horas se cumplirán tres años, y sabes qué significa eso en el Makai—le respondió Kurama mirando hacia Hiei.

-Eso significa, que dentro de poco será el torneo para decidir quien será el nuevo Maou—dijo sorprendida la chica presente.

-Queremos que vengas con nosotros – exclamo Hiei mirándola.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir?—pregunto sorprendida Myrna al querer estar presente en esa gran pelea.

-Claro, pero ¿no tendrás problemas con la escuela?—pregunto un poco preocupado Kurama a su amiga.

-mmm, si me pides ir al Makai para ver una pelea en donde ustedes participaran o ir a la escuela creo que es algo obvio lo que llegaría a escoger—respondió la oji ámbar mirando a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa—al diablo la escuela, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? —exclamo emocionada.

Kurama la miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa y miro a Hiei, este tenía sus labios un pocos ladeados asía arriba, dando a entender una sonrisa imperceptible.

-En ese caso empaca lo necesario, nos iremos cuando termines—contesto el oji verde, vio como su amiga hacia una maleta improvisada rápidamente.

Mientras la chica empacaba pensaba lo que para él y para Hiei significaba Myrna, ella se convirtió en algo más que una amiga, no era como Keiko o Botan, o Shizuru la hermana de Kuwabara, que para el eran amigas, pero para él Myrna traspaso esa línea convirtiéndose en una hermana, ese era un pensamiento y a la vez un sentimiento que tanto para él como Minamino Suichi y Youko Kurama aceptaban gustosamente.

Hiei tenía ideas similares igual que su compañero, mientras veía a la chica ir de un lado para el otro agarrando ropa y metiéndolo en la maleta, pensaba que la única diferencia era que él no diría en voz alta lo que llegara a pensar sobre Myrna, para él la oji ámbar era la primera chica que podía considerarse como su mejor amiga, además de que hace mucho tiempo se había ganado el derecho de que pensara en ella como una hermana, al igual que su hermana Yukina, las protegería a las dos, no permitiría que algo llegara a dañar a ninguna de ellas.

-Ya termine, ya vámonos, no puedo esperar para ir al Makai—exclamo emocionada Myrna con una mochila en su hombro, sacando así a sus dos amigos de sus pensamientos.

-En ese caso vámonos—fue lo último que dijo Kurama, para que tanto para él como Hiei y Myrna desaparecieran para no regresar dentro de un tiempo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Zuleyma junto con Ulises entregaban el reporte de la misión cuando se enteraron gracias a Alejandra sobre el torneo del Makai.

-Lo más probable es que la güera valla—opino Ulises al escuchar la notica por la chica.

-Es lo más seguro—apoyo Alejandra.

- Por dios, entonces que pasara con los apuntes—exclamo Zuleyma cansada, a veces su amiga era muy predecible.

-Pues yo me iré al Makai, Yusuke participara tengo que ir a apoyarlo—respondió la de risos a sus amigos presentes.

-Pues ya que, mejor vamos con tigo, a mi me da curiosidad sobre esas peleas, además de que debo de regañar a esa niña por dejar la escuela solo para ir a un torneo—exclamo la morena agarrando la mano de su novio.

-En ese caso vámonos, creo que Koenma también ira pero disfrazado, se lo escuche decir a Botan—opino el chico presente.

Después de eso los tres se dirigían hacia el Príncipe del Rekai que al entrar a su oficina había desaparecido de dicho lugar, en eso vieron que atrás del escritorio a unos cuantos pasos había una puerta, lo más seguro es que estuviera dentro ya que por el corredor no lo habían visto pasar, con esos pensamientos decidieron entrar y encontrarse con Koenma para poder irse al Makai.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Han pasado tres semanas y media, la familia Vongola había logrado conseguir todos los anillos.

La primera pelea había sido con los guardianes del Sol, donde Ryohei junto con un hombre de extraños cabellos multicolores llamado Lussuria de Varia habían peleado, el ganador fue el guardián Vongola del Sol, después de eso le siguió la pelea del Rayo en donde los guardianes del elemento, Lambo de los Vongola y Levi a Than de Varia, un tipo de ropajes negros con seis paraguas en su espalda y cabellos parados en diferentes direcciones, después de una ardua lucha y de una interrupción de parte del Líder Vongola del cielo el ganador fue Levi a Than de los Varia junto la pérdida del anillo del Cielo.

Después de eso le continúo la pelea de la Tormenta en donde Gokudera Hayato decidió dejar el anillo a su contrincante en la pelea llamado Belphegor de Varia para no llegar a preocupar a su boss, dando así como terminada la lucha y una pérdida del anillo de la Tormenta. Unos días después le toco a Yamamoto Takeshi enfrentar en una gran pelea de espadas a Squalo de Varia, dando ganador al joven Vongola y la desaparición del guardián del contrincante, después de tener dos anillos completos, en la quinta batalla todos se enteraron de quien era el guardián de la Niebla, una chica del Instituto Kokuyo llamada Dokuro Chrome, una chica que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho con una calavera pero conforme la pelea avanzaba contra Mammon de Varia, apareció la persona menos esperada, Mukuro Rokudo apareció en la batalla transformando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, después mientras peleaban Mukuro descubrió que Mammon era un arcobaleno que su paradero era desconocido llamado Viper, después de la derrota de Mammon ya que el vencedor fue Mukuro Rokudo y Dokuro Chrome, siguió la pelea contra el guardián de la Nube, en donde Hibari Kyoya no lo dejo fácil a un Golem Moska de Varia, en donde se descubrió que dentro del Golem Moska estaba la persona menos esperada, dentro del Moska estaba Nono.

Después de eso se dio la ultima lucha del cielo en donde se decidiría el final de los anillos codiciados de los Vongola, en donde Tsuna y Xanxus pelearon hasta el final en donde el ganador resulto ser Sawada, aun que este último se sorprendió de saber que Xanxus no era el hijo de Nono.

Después de esas semanas agotadoras, Tsuna junto con los demás de la Famili pensaron que a partir de ahí las cosas serian más tranquilas, que equivocados estaban, las cosas apenas comenzaban.

* * *

**Hola!... lo se.. lo se... demaciado tarde... pero tengo una buena excusa... solo puedo decir... EXAMENES!... lo peor que puede existir para un estudiante... y para acabarla tube tres... no una ni dos... si no TRES SEMANAS de puro examen... ahora solo me falta uno de la otra semana... y creo que ya estare libre... ¬¬... los examenes apestan pero bueno al menos pude subir hoy un nuevo cap n.n... es mejor tarde que temprano... X3... mmm creo que no... XD... jajaja... pero bueno espero que les alla gustado este cap n.n... les prometo que tratare que el sig cap sea un poco mas largo... la verdad es que esta historia la tengo escrita en un cuaderno por que solo se me prende el foco cuando estoy en plena clases... XD... pero tiene continuacion solo no e podido pasarla a la compu por que no llegaba a tener mucho tiempo... solo en la escuela XD... asi que Gomen... n.n... **

**Bueno les tengo una noticia que tal vez les guste o no... X3... quien sabe... pues tengo planeado crear dos fincs mas n.n... y todas relacionadas con KHR n.n... yea!... X3... pero bueno... la cosa es que no se cual escribir ya tengo las ideas pero no se por cual comenzar y quisiera que ustedes me ayudara... XD... pues bueno aqui les va: **

***Una se trata sobre vampiros... en donde nuestros queridos vongolas son Vampiros y entran a un instituto n.n... habra OC´s n.n... sera un HibaXharu... YamaxOC... y GokuxOC... n.n... aunk claro habran otras parejas n.n... y nuestras protagonistas (Haru y OC´s) seran humanos n.n... eso es lo maximo que les puedo decir n.n...**

***La otra sobre un crossover de mis dos series favoritas... KHR e Inuyasha n.n... habra tambien OC´s n.n... despues de la derrota de Naraku algo le sucede a la Shikon no Tama y es que la perla se divide en cuatro pedasos uno de ellos se queda con Kagome y los demas van a su epoca... y gracias a eso Kagome se aventura en su mundo buscando los pedasos que la Shikon esparcio en su mundo n.n... por supuesto habra un poco de aventura y romance aunk no me quede muy bien este genero XD... las parejas seran DinoxKagome... claro habra mas parejas n.n...**

**Bueno ya alguien escogio una n.n... y no les dire cual.. XD... asi que voten por que la verdad es dificil decidirse... T.T...**

**Y quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen en este finc n.n... y perdon otra vez por subir tarde... XD... la verdad ya queria subirlo cuanto antes... X3...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, ya quisiera yo tener los derechos, aun que no soy la única XD,…. Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho que solamente le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, solamente me pertenece un personaje, los demás les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y nada más, espero que la disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla Normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

-Transmisor-

* * *

Torneo e Misiones, Come parla? ... ... .. "Trovare Sentimenti?

(Torneo y Misiones, ¿De que Hablan?,….. Descubriendo Sentimientos?)

Gokudera tenía mucho que pensar, todos habían estado de acuerdo en reunirse en la casa de su Jyudaime, al llegar, la mamá de su boss lo dejo pasar hasta la reunión en donde era la habitación del Jyudaime, al llegar se encontró que todos ya estaban ahí, desde la guardiana de la Niebla Chrome, hasta también Hibari Kyoya quien estaba recargado en la ventana, además cerca de el estaba Haru, solo faltaba la hermana del guardián del Sol.

-Que bueno que ya llegaras Gokudera-kun – dijo Tsuna al ver a su amigo entrar al cuarto.

-Lo siento Jyudaime, debería haber llegado antes – respondió el guardián de la Tormenta.

-No hay problema, ahí que discutir sobre los extranjeros, en este tiempo ellos no han aparecido, la escusa que dieron en el Instituto fue por un problema familiar que tuvieron que salir de Namimori, he comprobado que eso es falso, no han salido—dijo el arcobaleno mirando a todos en la habitación – por lo que Haru debería saber en donde están – termino de decir Reborn mirando como la aludida se ponía nerviosa.

- Yo,….. ehm… - no sabia que responder la chica cuando de su bolsa timbra su celular, al sacarlo todos se le quedaron viendo, al contestar no se acordaba de tenerlo en altavoz, por eso al escuchar quien era del otro lado se sorprendió y se le olvido en ponerlo normal.

-¿Haru eres tu?, soy Zuleyma, solo quería decirte que ya llegamos—escucharon todos.

-¿Enserio? genial,….. y ¿Dónde esta Myrna?—pregunto la castaña.

-Pues esta dormida—se escucho, a la vez que se escuchaba como la morena caminaba para algún lugar.

-Pero es medio día—se sorprendió Haru, aun que no fue la única.

-Pues ya vez, espera… Ulises despierta a Myrna que Haru quiere hablarle—se escucho, al parecer el chico estaba cerca de la morena, después de unos segundos se escucho un "Si" y luego nada, -espera fueron a despertarla—.

-¿No será un problema?—pregunto la chica al saber que su amiga le gustaba dormir.

-No hay problema, problema seria despertar a Alejandra, entre esas dos Alejandra se gana el premio de dormilonas—dijo mientras soltaba unas risas.

-KYAAA!—se escucho de repente, al igual que dos caídas estrepitosas junto con algo que se rompía y un golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? – Exclamo la oji achocolatada al escuchar ese grito – Eso sonó a Myrna gritando – los presentes en la sala del líder Vongola no entendían nada.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto…. Espera alguien baja… Myrna que es l…. KYA!, alejalo, alejalo, alejalo, alejalo POR FAVOR!—se escuchaba decir que por la voz se dieron cuenta que era Myrna, después de eso se escucho un golpe y después nada.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?—exclamo Haru preocupada, aun que no fue la única los demás de la sala tenían curiosidad, aun que para Yamamoto era ansiedad por saber que había pasado.

-No lo sé, espera….. Ulises ¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué Myrna salió disparada asi?, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se golpeo con el mueble— al parecer ya estaba el joven presente para que la morena dijera eso.

-Pues le mostré esto—se escucho la voz de un chico que al parecer era Ulises, después de eso se escucho otro grito que era al parecer de Zuleyma.

-Una cucaracha, alejalo, alejalo—se escuchaba decir de la chica

–Es un juguete, ¿vez?, es de plástico no es real—se escucho decir al joven.

-Maldición sabes que a Myrna las aborrece y tu vas con tu juguete, mas te vale que no se entere que es falso si no su venganza caerá sobre ti—exclamo Zuleyma, después de eso se escucho una risa que por su voz se supo que era de Ulises.

-¿Qué paso?—volvió a preguntar Haru al ser ignorada.

-A nada, Ulises le mostro una cucaracha de plástico a Myrna, ya sabes que eso y a las arañas las aborreces—explico la morena, Takeshi al escuchar eso la ansiedad que sentía se disipo ahora por preocupación hacia la oji ámbar, en eso se escucha que alguien entra –Alejandra ya despertaste, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y ese golpe?—se escucho decir a Zuleyma preocupada, Gokudera al escuchar eso se preocupo, aun que no sabía por qué.

-Pues con ese griterío—dijo una nueva voz que se podría apreciar que era Alejandra.

-¿Ya se fue?—se escucho otra voz, al parecer Myrna había regresado con sus amigos.

-Si, ya no te preocupes, vete a cambiar—le decía Zuleyma.

-Oh, qué bueno—se dejo escuchar.

-¿Que te pasa?, ¿Por qué caminas así?—se escucho preguntar Alejandra.

-Me golpe con algo, no preguntes con que por qué no me acuerdo—respondió Myrna.

-Pues que golpe para que camines así—decía Alejandra.

-Callate, esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento con Hiei—respondió otra vez Myrna.

-Bueno en tal caso, más al rato voy a salir tengo que comprar una nueva lámpara, la mia sufrió un accidente… no pregunten—exclamo Alejandra desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Vas a salir?... si es así, te acompaño, necesito una nueva pijama—decía Myrna a su amiga y compañera.

-Entonces vete a cambiar, afuera comemos—le respondió la morena de risos.

-OK, enseguida bajo—volvió a contestar Myrna.

-Por cierto ¿De quién es esa blusa que trae puesta Myrna como Pijama?, no es de Ulises—preguntaba Zuleyma a sus amigos presentes aun ignorando a Haru del otro lado de la llamada, al parecer después de lo ocurrido con Alejandra se distrajo olvidándose de la chica.

-Quien sabe, bueno yo me iré a cambiar—se escucho decir a Alejandra.

-Creo que se olvidaron de mí—decía Haru a si misma al escuchar como Zuleyma platicaba con Ulises antes de cerrar el celular e irse de la habitación de Tsuna, aun que eso fue escuchado por los presentes.

Todos se extrañaron con esa llamada, aun que se notaba que eran personas un "poco" extrañas", solo tenían que continuar con su investigación para descifrar si eran buenas personas o no.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru al salir de la Habitación de Tsuna, llamo rápidamente a Myrna para verla, necesitaba decirle todo, pero lo que no conto fue que al irse Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto junto con Reborn la seguirían, aun que esto último fue idea del Hitman.

-Tch, porque tenemos que perseguir a esa bakka onna—decía enojado Gokudera viendo como Haru se ponía en contacto con Myrna.

-maa~ maa~, no te enojes—exclamaba Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo sin resultados.

-Haru ya se va—dijo Reborn al ver a la castaña irse, en eso aparece su amigo Leon en su mano convirtiéndose en pistola y le da en la bolsa, Tsuna se asusto al pensar que esa bala iba dirigida a su amiga pero se tranquilizo cuando le dio en la bolsa, pero al ver eso se extraño al igual que sus dos mejores amigos presentes, - Es un micrófono de Giannini— respondía a la incógnita de los tres.

En eso veía como la castaña entraba a una cafetería, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron como Haru se acercaba asía dos chicas sentadas, los Vongola al verlas bien pudieron apreciar que eran Alejandra y Myrna.

-Hola—se escucho la voz de Alejandra por el transmisor.

-Que onda Haru, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti—Ahora era Myrna la que se dejaba escuchar.

-Hola, bien ¿y ustedes?, ¿Se divirtieron en el Torneo?—pregunto ahora la castaña.

-¿Torneo? ¿De qué están hablando?—preguntaba extrañado Tsuna al escuchar que las dos chicas habían salido para ir a un torneo, lo más seguro es que Zuleyma y Ulises también fueran, lo que más le sorprendió fue que su amiga, Haru, supiera eso.

-Genial, tenias que haber ido, estuvo súper genial, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke peleando con sesenta participantes cada uno, al último quedaron ellos contra Mukuro, Yomi, su hijo Shura, y los amigos de Raisen en una pela, a otros amigos no pudieron con la pelea—exclamaba emocionada la oji ámbar al recordar las batallas.

-Myrna, si Haru hubiera ido lo más probable es que se la hubieran comido—expuso Alejandra a la chica al no ver ese punto.

-Chin, cierto, pero pude haber grabado la pelea como algún recuerdo—decía aun mas emocionada, aun que a la vez decepcionada al apenas ocurrírsele.

-¿Comida?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?—pregunto en voz alta Gokudera ya extrañado de la plática que se daba con las chicas.

-"¿Quienes serán esas personas?"—pensaba un poco enojado Yamamoto al pensar como esos chicos estaban más cerca de Myrna.

Tsuna al ver a su amigo Takeshi a los ojos se asusto, ya que se veía un extraño brillo en ellos, ese tipo de miradas solo las había visto cuando su amigo peleaba contra un contrincante.

Mientras con las chicas:

-No hay problema, admito que me hubiera gustado ir, por cierto Myrna, y ¿Esos rasguños?—pregunto extrañada la oji achocolatada mirando la cara de su amiga que tenía unos rasguños y una vendita en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Esto?—se señalo la cara – jejeje me corte con algo –.

-¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?—Opino Alejandra.

-Si, ya quiero mi pijama—decía Myrna mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué paso con tu pijama?—pregunto Haru a su amiga.

-Hablando de Pijama, ¿De quién era esa camisa que traías puesta en la mañana, no es tuya ya que te queda grande y no es de Ulises, y yo que sepa Zuleyma te empresto una bata—exclamo la morena recordando la camisa azul que traia su amiga en la mañana.

-Haber para empezar, Haru ¿Te acuerdas de mí última misión?—dijo la oji ámbar a su amiga castaña, esta solo asintió—Bueno la verdad es que ese día yo quería ver a los chicos pero Botan me intercepto con mi querida pijama puesta, me noqueo cuando me distraje porque me revele a ir con ella, la cosa es que no me llevo ropa y tuve que hacer la misión en pijama, el resultado es que quedo echa trisas, si no fuera por Hiei y su capa no se qué hubiera pasado—relataba Myrna al recordar cuando su amiga Shinigami la había noqueado.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero de quién es esa camisa?—exclamo Alejandra al ya saber ese relato.

-A eso voy , que desesperada— mientras decía eso, la morena solo fulminaba a la chica –pero bueno, la cosa es que me quede sin pijama, Zule me empresto una bata ROSA—recalco las últimas palabras dando a entender que no le gustaba para nada —Cuando fue el torneo me quede en la misma habitación que Kurama y Hiei, pero Kurama al ver que me iba a dormir con la ropa puesta me empresto su camisa, y dijo que me la quedara hasta que yo consiguiera una nueva pijama—termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Mientras las chicas seguían platicando ahora de cualquier cosa, con las chicas:

-¿Misión?, ¿Torneo?, ¿De qué están hablando?—preguntaba Tsuna, al no conseguir entender nada.

-"Quien es ese tal Kurama?, ¿Por qué durmió con ellos en la misma habitación?"—pensaba Takeshi con un extraño malestar.

-Yamamoto, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—pregunto preocupado el castaño mirando a su amigo.

-Friki del Beisbol pareces celoso—exclamo Gokudera al ver al pelinegro.

-"¿Celos?, eso es imposible"—pensó sorprendido, pero mientras más lo pensaba mas entendía lo que sentía cuando la oji ámbar estaba cercas de él, una felicidad lo embargaba pero cuando esta se retiraba sentía unas grandes fuerzas de nunca dejarla ir—"Me gusta, en tan poco tiempo que la conozco, logre enamorarme de ella"—mirando a la castaña de extraño copete y mechones plateados, veía como sonreía, al verla una sonrisa sincera broto de él, al por fin comprender sus sentimientos.

Tsuna solo lo miraba preocupado a su amigo beisbolista, primero veía esa mirada seria extraña en su amigo, solo vista cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo, pero no ocurrió una si no dos, y en verdad estaba preocupado, Gokudera solo lo miraba con su seño fruncido, Reborn solo los veía con una sonrisa.

En eso ven como las chicas entraban a ver una tienda de ropa, al seguirlas vieron que se dirigían hacia el área de pijamas, mientras que ellos fueron al área de ropa masculina, aun que estaban lejos, tenían una buena vista de lo que hacían las chicas.

-Alejandra-san, Myrna, les tengo que contar algo, es sobre Tsuna-san y los demás—se dejo escuchar Haru por el transmisor.

-Acaso esa mujer tonta no lo diría o ¿sí?, si lo hace traicionaría al Jyudaime—gruño preocupado el guardián de la tormenta al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica.

-Reborn-chan ya los investigo, y ya descubrió que todo es falso,…. Sus direcciones, su familias, sospecha de ustedes—expuso Haru.

-Lo dijo—se escucho decir a Tsuna, en eso vieron como las dos mexicanas miraban a la chica japonesa fijamente.

Con las Chicas:

-¿Cómo es eso posible?—pregunto Alejandra mirando a su amiga Haru.

-mmmm, ps la verdad no me sorprende que sospeche de nosotros después de todo es un Hitman, lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no nos allá investigado desde el principio—decía Myrna mirando las pijamas y descartándolas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—se extraño Haru al escuchar eso.

-Bueno, es obvio ¿no?, técnicamente nosotros—dijo la oji ámbar refiriéndose a sus amigos y a ella – llegamos unos días antes del conflicto de los Varia por los anillos, su hubieran sido yo, ya hubiera mandado a investigarlos—.

-Ya veo, tienes razón,…. ¿Te gusta este?—le enseño a su amiga una pijama de dos partes.

-Tiene rosa, mejor busca algo azul marino—le respondió su amiga al mirar la pijama.

-Sabes algo, el azul marino me recuerda extrañada mente a Yamamoto—soltó la morena mirando a su amiga fijamente.

Los chicos vieron como Myrna se sobresaltaba y se daba la vuelta a donde estaban ellos y vieron un extraño sonrojo. Myrna al escuchar eso se sobresalto y sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cara, así que para que sus amigas no la vieran se dio la vuelta mientras se tranquilizaba.

-¿Enserio?, pues tienes razón, pero a mí me gusta, me encanta el azul marino, además si hablamos de personas que se parecen a los colores, en ese caso para mi Gokudera me recuerda el rojo salvaje—decía la oji ámbar mientras miraba disimuladamente a la morena, esta solo se sonrojo levemente, sonrojo que solo Hayato que estaba cercas lo pudo apreciar, y al verlo algo dentro de él le gusto verlo – al igual que Tsuna me recuerda al Naranja, son muchos colores, y muchas personas nunca acabaríamos—termino de decir mientras levantaba sus hombros dando a entender que era cansado decir eso.

Los chicos todavía no acababan de digerir lo dicho de hace momentos atrás, en donde los Vongola descubrieron que ellas sabían todo, TODO, eso no era posible, ahora mas que nunca sospechaban de ellas. Pero cuando empezaron a hablar de colores solo Yamamoto y Gokudera miraban a Myrna y Alejandra respectivamente, cada uno con sus pensamientos al escuchar lo dicho por las chicas, se iban a acercar a ellas para que les explicaran varias cosas sobre lo que sabían y habían dicho, pero una pregunta de Haru los detuvo.

-Les dirán a ellos ¿todo?—pregunto la oji achocolatada viendo como sus amigas la miraban.

-No/Tal vez—respondieron Alejandra y Myrna respectivamente.

-¿Cómo que tal vez?—le pregunto la morena a su amiga.

-Bueno, si ellos me lo preguntan yo se los diría—le respondió la oji ámbar, mientras levantaba sus brazos dando a entender que era algo simple.

-Pero antes tienes que hablar con nosotros—le contesto la de risos mirando a la chica.

-Pero ya se lo conté a Haru, ¿cuál es el problema que no se pueda con ellos?—le pregunto Myrna su amiga.

-Haru fue un caso especial, era de vida o muerte, además no hablaste con nosotros, te escapaste y se lo contaste, además te tardaste días en decirnos que Haru sabía todo—le regaño Alejandra.

-Jejeje, pues que querías, estaba ocupada, y si no era yo haciendo misiones eran ustedes – le respondió la oji ámbar.

-Si, ocupada, como no, estabas viendo tu anime que es lo más seguro—le recrimino la morena.

-Hoye, no te metas con el anime—le respondió Myrna, mientras se acercaba a Haru – la verdad, si por mi fuera y me preguntaran los chicos se los diría – le susurro a la chica.

-Hahi!, ¿Pero no te meterías en problemas? desu, después de todo lo de Haru fue diferente, sin ti Haru ya estuviera muerta—le respondió la mencionada, al escuchar el susurro que le había dicho.

-No importa, si no hubieras estado en esa posición como quiera te lo diría—le contesto Myrna mirando a su amiga.

-Gracias desu, por confiar en Haru—le respondió la oji achocolatada.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amiga y te protegeré con mi vida—le contesto Myrna con una sonrisa tranquila.

Los chicos hasta Reborn no podían creer como Haru había estado en peligro de muerte mientras que ellos entrenaban, no volvería a ocurrir, ahora más que nunca Tsuna estaría atento a sus amigos, en eso vieron como la morena se acercaba con una pijama.

-Que les parece este—dijo Alejandra enseñando la pijama que tenia a la mano.

Haru y Myrna veían una camisa larga de color azul marino con un dragón chino de color negro estampado venia con unos shorts cortos de igual color que la camisa, y en la parte inferior izquierda del short, enroscado de color negro se encontraba un dragón chino, Haru y Myrna cuando lo vieron les gusto, cuando los chicos miraron la próxima pijama de la oji ámbar se sonrojaron.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?, esta genial—le decía Myrna mientras miraba su próxima pijama.

-Ya ves, supuse que te encantaría, se parece mucho al tatuaje que tiene Hiei en su brazo, ¿Verdad?—opino la morena al ver el dragón en la camisa.

-Tienes razón, me encanta, pero también me llamare este—dijo mientras mostraba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tirantes de un azul—es mejor tener dos, no vaya a ser que Botan haga lo mismo que la vez pasada—recordó cuando su pijama quedo destrozada, Botan se lo iba a pagar.

-Bueno, es tu culpa por haberte negado a la misión, hubieras visto a Suichi y a Hiei—respondió Alejandra.

-No iba a ver a esos chicos, iba a ver a los Vongola, tenía tiempo sin verlos y me sentía solita—contesto Myrna a la morena.

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, con eso Reborn al no descubrir mucho se dio cuenta que de entre los extranjeros, Myrna era la que confiaba en Tsuna y en los demás, pero esa confianza y desconfianza era extraña al igual que los extranjeros ya que supieron sobre los Varia y los Anillos.

-Al parecer Myrna es la única en la que se puede preguntar, ya que ha dicho que se enfrentaría a sus amigos si nosotros les preguntábamos—dijo el arcobaleno del sol.

Tsuna escuchaba lo dicho por Reborn al igual que Yamamoto y Gokudera, al parecer la oji ámbar era la única de los extranjeros en que tenía confianza hacia ellos. En eso se escucha un sonido, los Vongola veían como Myrna habría por lo que se podía apreciar una polvera azul, pero cuando lo abrió en la parte superior donde tendría que estar un espejo estaba una pantalla y de ella apareció una chica de cabellos azules y ojos lila de un tono bajo. Con las chicas:

-Myrna puedes salir, estoy afuera—dijo la persona que aparecía por el transmisor.

-Si, no hay problema—respondió la mencionada después de colgar y guardar su comunicador – ahora que querrá esa Botan, espero que me page mi pijama—decía mientras salía refunfuñando de la tienda.

Los chicos salieron después de las chicas y se ocultaron cerca, así con eso podían escuchar mejor aun con el transmisor que tenia Haru en su bolsa. Con las chicas:

-¿Qué pasa Bota?—pregunto Myrna al estar enfrente de su amiga Shinigami.

-Tienes una misión con Kurama y Hiei, tienen que recuperar el video Prohibido—respondió la shinigami de ojos lila.

-¿Qué?, ¿Otra vez?, ¿Es que no se cansan de robar ese video?—preguntaba Myrna exasperada – ¿esta es qué?, ¿La cuarta?, ¿Quina o Octava vez?—.

-No lo sé, yo deje de contar cuando fue la cuarta vez—le respondió Alejandra.

-Hahi!, ¿Qué es el video Prohibido?, se escucha tenebroso desu—pregunto Haru extrañada.

-El video Prohibido, es un video en donde se muestran las peores fechorías de la humanidad—le respondió Botan.

-Mira en ese video esta lo que Hitler hacia a los judíos, lo que Blad le asía a sus intrusos y un sinfín de cosas sangrientas que están geniales—decía Alejandra feliz con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos al querer ver ese video, pero no podía porque estaba Prohibido, además de que Koenma la regañaría si lo llegase a ver.

-Y lo dice la persona que le encanta la sangre, mira Haru, para ser mas exactos, ese video contiene lo peor de lo peor de la humanidad que te dan ganas de suicidarte o matar a personas – termino de decir Myrna a su amiga.

Esta, junto con los chicos que escuchaban las explicaciones no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, en cambio Reborn estaba más al pendiente a lo que platicaban.

-Hahi!, ¿Pero por que se robaron ese video? desu, si es tan peligroso—pregunto extrañada Haru.

-Quien sabe, tal vez para mostrarla a la humanidad y crear una guerra, yo que se, no entiendo mucho a los onis—respondió la oji ámbar – bueno será mejor que me valla, Botan guíame –.

-Hai—respondió la oji lila mientras aparecía su remo y salía volando.

-Ale, te encargo mis cosas, Haru lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, lo más probable es que regrese en la noche o en la madrugada, así que nos vemos mañana—le decía la oji ámbar antes de irse.

Los Vongola observaban como la chica de cabellos azules se iba volando, cuando escucharon como Myrna se despedía pudieron observar como esta se metía a un callejón y saltaba sin esfuerzo hasta llegar al techo e irse saltando así hasta perderla de vista.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a comprar una lámpara?—le pregunto la morena a la castaña.

-¡Claro! desu—respondió rápidamente la oji achocolatada.

Después de eso, los chicos dejaron de perseguir a las chicas, ya habían tenido mucha información, aun que no entendían mucho, además de que su amiga Myrna no eran lo que aparentaba.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, demaciado tarde pero tengo una excusa, estube depre tomo el fin... u.u... pero bueno al menos ya lo tenia a la mitad este cap, apenas acabo te terminarlo n.n... espero que les gute, trate de hacer un poco mas largo agregandole cosas n.n... jejejeje... ps bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc n.n... me da gusto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a sus dueños respectivamente... (Que envidia... XD)... solo me pertecen unos personajes, los demas personajes de Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises les pertenecen a mis amigos amigos respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla Normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Este finc es solamente para entretenimiento... para nada mas... y tal vez para vaciar mi imaginación... jejeje... ahora el finc**

* * *

Grazie,... preoccupazioni e Due Strangers Arrivo

(PREOCUPACIONES Y AGRADECIMIENTOS,…. LLEGADA DE DOS EXTRAÑOS)

Takeshi al salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia el Instituto Namimori pensaba en ver a cierta oji ámbar que se sentaba a un lado de él, al llegar se sentó en su asiento y espero, vio como llegaban sus amigos y los extranjeros, pero nunca apareció, en eso llego el Profesor de turno y empezó a dar la clase.

-"¿Por qué no habrá llegado?, ¿Acaso tendrá problemas?,….. O, ¿No habrá llegado a dormir?"—esas y más eran las preguntas que pensaba el pelinegro.

Cuando fue la segunda hora y el Profesor salía, la puerta corrediza que estaba cerca de él se abrió estrepitosamente, todos observaban que en la puerta estaba una chica totalmente agitada con el pelo suelto, al darse cuenta de quién era se puso feliz, sus preocupaciones y pensamientos malos se fueron para dar paso a una felicidad embriagante.

Myrna entro y se dejo caer en su asiento recargándose en el, sus amigos al verla se acercaron a ella, mientras que Tsuna junto con Gokudera se acercaban a su amigo beisbolista, Reborn venía en el hombro de su alumno.

-Te dijimos que te quedaras en la casa, solo has dormido dos horas—le regaño Zuleyma al ver como su amiga se tallaba un ojo.

- Perdón, pero mi conciencia no me dejo dormir casi nada—respondió con un bostezo detenido por su mano.

-Tú y tu conciencia, deberías de dejar eso—dijo Alejandra – Además por que se demoraron tanto, no creo que encontrar un caset sea difícil—.

-No que va, encontrar un caset en una ciudad no es muy difícil, tampoco lo es encontrar a ese oni y mucho menos evitar que Hiei lo asesinar en el acto—le respondió Myrna a su amiga.

-Bueno güera ya entendimos, tampoco es necesario que utilices tu sarcasmo— trato de tranquilizar Ulises al ver como su amigo se enojaba.

Reborn analizaba lo dicho por la chica Rodríguez, en eso vio como llegaba el Profesor de turno a la clase y se tuvo que ocultar.

-Bueno empecemos con las clases—decía el Profesor viendo como los alumnos tomaban su lugar en el asiento a la vez que saludaban y se sentaban.

Yamamoto solo veía como la oji ámbar trataba de poner atención a las clases y evitar quedarse dormida en el intento, así duro con todas las clases hasta el receso, vio como Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra recogían a Myrna y se iban, cuando él se fue con sus amigos en el tejado vio ahí a los extranjeros y decidió acercarse con sus amigos.

-Hola—dijo Tsuna al estar enfrente de los extranjeros.

-Hola chicos,…. Hola Myrna—decía Takeshi mientras se sentaba a un lado de la aludida.

-¿Eh?, a Hola Tsuna, Hola Takeshi, Hola a todos—respondía al saludo Myrna tallándose un ojo y a la vez trataba de agarrar un camarón frito de su obento.

Yamamoto al escuchar su nombre de la chica le gusto y quería escucharlo mas seguido, decir su nombre en los labios de la chica se escuchaba bien para él, esperaba que de ahora en adelante dijera más su nombre que su apellido.

-¿Tienes sueño Myrna?—pregunto Takeshi mirándola fijamente y ver todas las expresiones que hacia la chica.

-Claro que tiene, se la paso jugando con sus amigos hasta la madrugada—respondió rápidamente Zuleyma evitando que su amiga dijera de más de la cuenta al ver esta habría la boca para decir algo.

-Si, Kurama,… Hiei,….. misión,… Oni,…. Tengo sueño—susurraba Myrna con voz apacible recargándose en el hombro del azabache oji café – Yamamoto, sirve para algo y conviértete en mi almohada – decía mientras se acomodaba mejor.

-Jejejeje, tratare – respondía nerviosamente Takeshi al tener tan cerca a la oji ámbar.

-Por qué Myrna-san dijo primero el nombre de Yamamoto y después cambio por su apellido?—pregunto Tsuna extrañado al escuchar como Myrna nombraba a su guardián de la lluvia.

- Por que por lo general cuando Myrna no duerme siempre dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza – respondió Ulises

-Saben, mirándolos así parecen una pareja de novios – opino Alejandra al ver a su amiga recostada en el hombro del azabache.

Cuando Yamamoto escucho lo dicho por Gonzales solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Es cierto, pero lástima que no lo sean—dijo el mexicano al estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

-¿Por qué dice que es una lástima?—pregunto el próximo jefe Vongola.

-Bueno, a Myrna nunca la he visto con un novio, es demasiado tímida en esas cosas aun que no lo crean, además dudo que alguien le allá dado su primer beso—respondió esta vez la morena.

Yamamoto solo escuchaba lo que decían los tres extranjeros mientras veía a la chica que estaba recostada en su hombro, mientras pensaba en las palabras dichas.

-¿Y Alejandra-san ya ha tenido novio?—pregunto otra vez Tsuna al ver como la morena de risos daba opiniones hacia su amiga, ante esa pregunta, Gokudera que estaba a su lado escuchando puso más atención.

-Si, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora estoy libre—le respondió la morena.

-Mejor dicho, lo dejaste—esta vez fue Zuleyma quien contesto.

-Claro, era demasiado celoso, y quería controlar mi vida—respondió Alejandra.

Gokudera escuchaba atentamente lo que decían, y aun que se decía que era por curiosidad estaba más atento a lo que la morena de risos dijera o hiciera.

-Khe, entonces ese tipo era un infeliz—respondió Gokudera.

-Exacto, concuerdo con tigo Gokudera—le contesto la morena llamada Alejandra.

Así empezaron a platicar hasta que regresaron al salón con una Myrna medio consiente y tambaleándose al mismo tiempo que Takeshi la ayudaba, cuando finalizaron las clases Zuleyma junto con Ulises desaparecieron.

-A donde fue Zule y Uli?—pregunto Myrna al estar cerca de su amiga Alejandra, que a su vez estaba cerca de los Vongola.

-Botan les hablo, al parecer Koenma los buscaba—le respondió Alejandra siendo escuchada por los demás.

-Me pregunto, para que los querrá ver—se decía la castaña a ella misma en voz alta.

-Quien sabe—le contesto Alejandra al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga – Bueno será mejor irnos, tengo hambre y tú debes dormir, nada de ver Anime-.

-Hai!, nos vemos después chicos—se despidió Myrna dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

Tsuna junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto todavía no se acostumbraban a ese tipo de despedidas, cuando las chichas se fueron decidieron irse, al salir se encontraron a Kyoko junto con su hermano Ryohei.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Zuleyma estaba asustada, Ulises estaba serio, no podían creer lo que escuchaban del mismo Koenma, estaban en la oficina de este último, mientras los dos jóvenes estaban ahí Koenma Jr. se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-Por favor príncipe Koenma diga que es una broma de mal gusto, no puede ser que ellos estén ¡AQUÍ!—le grito Zuleyma al príncipe del Rekai.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo he confirmado—respondió serio Koenma.

-Aun teníamos tiempo, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, simplemente esto no puede acabar así—respondió Ulises.

-Lo sé, por eso ya mande a Botan para que advierta a Yusuke y a los demás—contesto Koenma con los brazos apoyando su cabeza y mirándolos fijamente, el tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando, aun que no tenia tanto tiempo de conocerlos como al grupo Tantei, los estimaba, eran grandes detectives del Rekai.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Alejandra y Myrna, cuanto antes—respondió en el acto Zuleyma al pensar en lo que se vendría, si fuera necesario, tendrían que mudarse, ya no podían mas estar en ese mundo, aun que para Myrna y Alejandra les dolería mas en el alma al tener que separarse de sus amigos, aun que ellos también los tenían, ella y Ulises no se mesclaban mucho con ellos ya que pensaban que este día llegaría, no pensó que fuera más temprano que tarde.

-Quienes son los que vinieron?- pregunto Ulises al comprender lo que pensaba su novia.

-No lo sabemos, lo único que pude llegar a saber es que son iguales a las energías que desprenden Alejandra y Myrna—contesto Koenma—esto no se puede quedar así, Zuleyma, Ulises vallan rápido a Namimori y adviértanles a Myrna y Alejandra sobre lo sucedido, tienen que estar alertas, no podemos perder tiempo.

-Si!—respondieron rápidamente Ulises y Zuleyma saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Para qué querrá Koenma a Zule y a Uli?, debe ser algo realmente importante—opino Myrna mirando al cielo, por lo general siempre mandaban a Botan para decirles las misiones correspondientes, solo eran raros los casos en donde los detectives tenían que ir a la oficina del príncipe, en esos casos era cuando todo el grupo tenían que participar.

-Cierto, pero que podemos hacer, solo esperar hasta que ellos regresen—dijo Alejandra mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno yo me iré a hacer la meme nos vemos mas al rato—decía la oji ámbar mientras caminaba por las escaleras arrastrando su mochila, hasta desaparecer por las escaleras, en verdad le hacía falta dormir, tenía tiempo que no dormía adecuadamente, desde hace días empezaba a tener pesadillas, difusas y sin sentido pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eran entre necesarias y feas.

A ella no le gustaba eso, ya tenía tiempo que lograba disimularlo, diciendo que era por ver Anime demasiado tarde, y aun que la mayoría era cierto, la verdad era que no, y aun que lo disimulara a sus amigos para no preocuparlos, solamente dos personas no le creyeron, pero no la presionaron, esos eras sus mejores amigos, Kurama y Hiei. A ella no le gustaban las pesadillas, por eso no veía películas de terror, porque en ese sentido era muy miedosa, aun que se sorprendía de que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a Oni´s en vez de una película a media noche de terror y suspenso, a veces ni ella misma se entendía, solo entendía que lo que estuviese soñando no era una de las películas que su amiga Alejandra la obligaba a ver, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-Que descanses, yo preparare algo de com…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase Alejandra cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

Cuando se dio vuelta para ver las escaleras vio a su amiga parada al final de estas contemplándola con los ojos abiertos, su cara expresaba sorpresa y miedo.

-Sentiste eso?—pregunto asustada la castaña.

-Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo—expreso la morena.

-Que haremos?—pregunto Myrna preocupada.

-Vamos, tenemos que saber por que están aquí—le contesto Alejandra mientras dejaba su mochila tirada.

-Y yo que quería dormir—expreso cansada la oji ámbar mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la puerta junto con su amiga—Y por donde es?—le pregunto, estaba tan cansada que ni eso podía hacer, -"Rayos, espero que esto no se complique, dudo mucho que pueda mantener una pelea decente si sigo así"—pensaba la chica mientras se tallaba un ojo con fuerza para mantenerse despierta, no podía fallar con esto.

-Son dos, están al noroeste, no se a cuantos kilómetros, pero se están moviendo—expuso la de risos después de desaparecer con su amiga.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna junto con los demás Vongola y Reborn se encontraron a Haru platicando con la última persona que esperaban, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al observar algo insólito, y eso era él como la castaña achocolatada sonreía y abrasaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a la última persona que pensaron en verle alado de ella y que este se dejara dar un abrazo y un beso, todos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de su amiga, ya que con quien platicaba y se dejo abrazar con un beso en su mejilla era nada más y nada menos que el guardián de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya.

-Gracias Hibari-san no sé como pagárselo,…. Ya sé cuando necesite algo no dude en decírmelo y Haru hará su mayor esfuerzo—exclamo feliz la oji achocolatada.

El pelinegro de mirada fría y atemorizante, mas temido en Namimori solo la contemplaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules, brillo que solo Reborn noto, el arcobaleno al ver ese extraño brillo en el guardián de la Nube no pudo resistir pensar en lo divertido que era eso, o como se divertiría con eso, pensaba con una extraña sonrisa.

-Haru-chan, estas bien?—pregunto preocupada Kyoko mirando a su amiga.

-Hahi!, Kyoko-chan, porque preguntas eso?, Haru está bien—respondió la mencionada.

-Si eso es cierto, porque estas con Hibari-san?—volvió a preguntar la chica.

-A eso, es algo probado Kyoko-chan—exclamo Haru caminando hacia ellos, Hibari al ver que había llegado los Vongola se volteo enojado, cuando solo faltaban unos pasos para que la castaña llegara a sus amigos cuando se detuvo abrutadamente enfrente de los chicos sorprendida.

Los Vongola veían como su amiga Haru se detenía rápidamente y habría sus ojos en estado de sorprendida mirando hacia atrás de ellos, Reborn que estaba calmado de un momento a otro cuando sintió su instinto de Hitman despertaba abrutadamente sintiendo dos presencias oscuras, aun que no sabía cómo explicar porque eran oscuras, solo lo sabía, cuando todos voltearon vieron a dos personas de ropajes que más abunda el negro, al verlos se veían de unos veintitantos años.

El primero de ellos era de cabellos negros largos lacios atado en una coleta baja y ojos rojos, traía una gabardina larga de color negra, debajo de ella traía unos pantalones de vestir negros junto con una camisa de color negra más opaca que sus pantalones con gris y unos zapatos negros. El segundo era de cabellos cortos de color verdes y ojos rojos, traía un chaleco gris con negro junto con una blusa roja que combinaba con sus ojos, traía unos jeans negros y unos convers negros con rojos.

-Quienes son?—pregunto Tsuna con un mal presentimiento, sentía una extraña presencia emanar de ellos, esa presencia era como la que emanaban sus amigas, Alejandra y Myrna, solo que la extraña energía que emanaba de ellas era más tranquila, relajante y triste, como una noche con estrellas, pero la que emanaban de ellos era abrumadora, como un pozo sin fondo, desesperación, tristeza, desahogo era lo que más sentía, era una presencia que le daba desconfianza.

- No son ninguna de ellos hermano—dijo el peli verde al otro mientras miraba a las chicas.

Cuando los Vongola se dieron cuenta de a quienes veían eran a las dos chicas presentes, Hibari al escuchar hablar al "herbívoro jefe" como él lo llamaba los miro minuciosamente, sentía que ellos traerían problemas a Namimori.

Cuando se iban a poner enfrente de las chicas, a una velocidad demasiado rápido para los Vongola, los dos extraños se posicionaron enfrente de las chicas, Reborn al igual que los demás se sorprendieron, pero las dos chicas se asustaron al ver a esas dos personas enfrente de ellas.

-Por una razón extraña hueles a Zina—exclamo el peli negro acercándose a Haru y mirándola a los ojos.

Reborn junto con los demás Vongola no entendían quien era esa persona y mientras que Haru ante la cercanía de esa persona solo pudo sentirse más nerviosa y solo puso levantar sus brazos mientras enfrente de ella para mantener distancia entre ellos hasta que vio que peli verde hiso lo mismo que su compañero y se acerco, Hibari solo se enojaba mas y mas al ver como esos dos desconocidos se acercaban mas y mas a la chica.

-Es cierto, y el olor proviene de esa cinta, será acaso que tu, la conoces?—pregunto el peli verde a escasos centímetros de la oji achocolatada mirando fijamente la cinta azul que estaba atada a su muñeca.

Hibari sentía unas grandes ganas de golpear a esos dos tipos por acercarse a su propiedad, después de todo ya la había reclamado como suya sin que esta lo supiera, Haru se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo el peli verde y sin pensarlo llevo su mano a la cinta que tenia apretándola asía ella, recordando que esa cinta se la había dado su amiga Myrna, en eso se dio cuenta que la persona que buscaban esos tipos eran a su amiga.

-Oh, al parecer ya recordaste—dijo el peli verde al ver a la castaña que tenía enfrente se sorprendía mientras llevaba su mano a la cinta.

Haru se asusto, ella comprendió que esos desconocidos estaban aquí por sus amigos extranjeros, lo más probable es que ellos fueran de donde eran sus amigos, mientras ella pensaba en sus amigos, los Vongola no entendían nada de lo que decía el peli verde, acaso ¿Haru conocía a la persona que buscaban?.

* * *

**Bueno no tengo escusa... XD... solo puedo decir GOMEN NASAI!... no era mi intención tardarme mucho pero la verdad pasaron cosas... entre ellas reprobé una materia... T.T... aaa y tengo que ir a verano... u.u... y luego mi mamá me da ese aire diciéndome que por mi culpa ya no se pueden ir de viaje... ¬¬ yo ya les dije que por mi se vallan... al cabo tenia la intención de adelantar materias... XD... luego unos amigos se pelearon con un amigo por como los trato, que bueno que no estube ahi por que si no, no quiero ni imaginármelo... XD aun que la verdad nunca me a bisaron que teníamos que reunirnos para hacer un trabajo, después sufrí un colapso de imaginación... T.T... no se me ocurre nada... eh estado leyendo finc, viendo anime y nada... ahora queria subir este cap por que tenia mucho que no subia y me sentia mal... (te digo es la conciencia... X3).**

**Bueno espero que les guste este cap... ahora empieza lo bueno... ¿Que ocultaran los extranjeros?... ¿Quienes son esos desconocidos y por que buscan tanto a nuentros extranjeros?... XD... solo Kami-sama y yo junto con mis amigos los sabemos... buajajaja... cof cof cof... bueno los dejo tengo que buscar una manera para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo los dejos!... SAYONARA MINA!**

**IMPORTANTE: Solo quiero agradecer por las personas que me tienen paciencia... XD... y por las personas quienes leen este finc y me dejan o no review**


	11. Chapter 11

**KHR y YYH no me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a ****Akira Amano y a Yoshihiro Togashi**** respectivamente... solo me pertecen unos personajes, los demas personajes de Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises les pertenecen a mis amigos amigos respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Habla Normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Este finc es solamente para entretenimiento... para nada mas... jejeje... ahora el finc**

* * *

Rapimento, Lottare, sorprese, Sofferenza,... "Che cosa sta succedendo?

(Secuestro, Peleas, Sorpresas, Sufrimiento,... ¿¡Que está pasando!)

Tsuna junto con Reborn y los Vongola no comprendían nada pero, el castaño, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Yo,…. Yo,…., yo no les diré nada—exclamo Haru asustada al ver a los ojos rojizos del peli verde.

-Oh, la humana tiene agallas,… interesante—exclamo el peli verde mirando divertido a la castaña que tenía enfrente de él.

-Rion, llévatela,… nos servirá como carnada—dijo el peli negro a su compañero.

-De acuerdo Saten – respondió mientras agarraba a la chica y la cargaba como un costal de papas.

Hibari junto con las Vongola trataron de detener a esos individuos pero ellos fueron mas rápidos y se la llevaron. Los Vongola al ver a su amiga ser raptada empezaron a perseguirlos hasta las afueras de Namimori.

Tsuna iba enfrente de todos corriendo por un bosque atrás iban Hibari con sus tonfas expuestas en sus manos, todavía no comprendía que hacia allí, pero pensó que se traba de esos dos extraños que aparecieron de la nada, al lado de líder del comité de disciplina estaba Yamamoto con la funda en mano en donde adentro estaba guardado la katana Souen Ryu, Gokudera tenía en sus manos bombas listas para lanzar, Ryohei tenía una mirada seria y a su lado estaba su hermana, la chica que le gustaba, al verla se asusto ya que pensaba que no podía involucrarla en lo que pasara pero ella no daría marcha atrás, Reborn iba sentado en su hombro estaba completamente serio. Al llegar al final pudieron apreciar un espacio abierto de color verde y en medio estaba los dos extraños junto con una Haru asustada.

-Haru!—grito Tsuna preocupado mirando a su amiga.

-Tsuna-san—exclamo Haru al ver a sus amigos allí.

-Oh, al parecer ustedes no son simples humanos—dijo el peli verde mirando a los Vongola.

-Déjala ir—grito Tsuna enojado.

-Si la quieren tendrán que pelear con nosotros—respondió el peli negro mirándolos seriamente.

Tsuna al escucha eso no lo pensó dos veces y se comió una píldora de última voluntad dando así que sus guantes se trasformaran y en su frente apareciera una llama resplandeciente correspondiente al cielo , Gokudera preparo sus bombas, Ryohei alzo sus manos en puños preparado para la pelea, Yamamoto saco de su funda la espada de bambú para después transformarla en una katana, Hibari alzaba sus brazos mostrando sus tonfas con una mirada terrorífica que a simple vista decía peligro, Kyoko a pedido de Reborn se había ocultado atrás de un árbol mientras que este transformaba a Leon en una pistola.

Todos los Vongola se abalanzaron contra los extraños. Tsuna peleaba junto con Ryohei contra el peli negro siendo apoyado por Gokudera, mientras que Yamamoto le daba apoyo a Hibari que peleaba contra el peli verde.

Saten que así se llamaba el peli negro solo esquivaba los golpes mirando como los chicos contra quien peleaban eran agiles pero les faltaba mucho para convertirse en guerreros como él, vio como su compañero Rion también esquivaba los golpes de los dos pelinegros mientras se reía disfrutando eso y haciendo enfurecer al chico de tonfas al mismo tiempo.

La pelea se intensifico pero se veía quien ganaba, y eran esos extraños llamados: Saten y Rion. Los Vongola se estaban cansando, tenían más de una hora peleando y se veía que estaban llegando a su límite y eso fue notado los dos oji rojos que decidieron que era hora de contraatacar. Saten golpeo a Ryohei en su estomago sacando así aire de sus pulmones, después de que este se encorvara lo lanzo lejos directo a Gokudera, este no pudo esquivar dando así que este cayera y aun lado de él se encontrara su sempai que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, Tsuna se desconcentro cosa que aprovecho el peli negro golpeándolo y aventándolo con sus compañeros.

Con Rion, este ya estaba aburrido de estar esquivando así que cuando Hibari trato de golpearlo este aprovecho eso y lo agarro de una de sus tonfas y lo golpeo, Yamamoto al ver eso se interpone y empieza a atacar, Rion al dejar fuera al chico de tonfas empieza a enfrentarse con el de la katana, cuando vio una oportunidad le quito la katana con un golpe y lo arrojo a este junto con sus amigos, Yamamoto estaba un poco desorientado pero vio como sus amigos habían sido derrotados.

-Por que quieren a Haru?—pregunto Reborn viendo la pelea de los chicos, que aun que habían progresado no fue lo suficiente para derrotarlos.

-Ella está aquí solo como carnada – respondió Saten mirando al arcobaleno fijamente, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese bebe, pero no sabía qué.

-Carnada?—pregunto sorprendido Gokudera al igual que todos.

-Estamos aquí por algo que nos pertenece—dijo el peli verde.

- Solo por eso?—pregunto Gokudera extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que son muy escurridizas—exclamo Rion.

-Escurridizas?,… Acaso son chicas?—pregunto sorprendido Tsuna al entender menos.

-Regresaran con nosotros aun si eso significa dejarlas inconscientes—exclamo Saten – pero al parecer no vendrán, en ese caso será mejor desaparecerte—dijo mirando a Haru mientras se dirigía hacia ella – di Adiós –.

Todos los presentes estaban asustado por ver como el peli negro se acercaba a la castaña pero vieron algo que los asusto mas, y era que el peli verde llamado Rion se acercaba hacia ellos.

-En ese caso también será necesario desaparecerlos, después de todo nadie debe saber que estamos aquí—exclamo Rion viendo como los chicos se asustaban después de todo ya no tenían energía.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos como de la mano de Saten se creaba una espada de un color negro que no se distinguía su filo mientras que de Rion se creaba una lanza igual de oscura en su filo, cuando este iba a abalanzarse a los chicos y Saten levantaba su espada para atacar a su rehén, algo paso entre Rion y los chicos Vongola, entre ellos caía un rayo potente que alejo a Rion y segaba a los chicos mientras que con Saten, Haru desaparecía mientras que el peli negro se distraía con la intensa luz que había caído.

-Pero qué?—exclamo Gokudera cuando el rayo desapareció y Rion estaba a unos metros alejados.

- Fiu, por poco y no lo logramos—exclamo una voz conocida para los Vongola.

- Bueno eso ya no importa—exclamo otra voz conocida, cuando alzaron la vista vieron como una chica de risos que identificaron como Alejandra se ponía entre Rion y ellos.

-Como que no importa?, Haru es casi echa pedacitos—respondió la primera voz que identificaron como Myrna.

Cuando los Vongola descubrieron de quien era la voz vieron como Alejandra alzaba la vista hacia un árbol cercano, al ver en esa dirección vieron como en ese árbol estaba Myrna parada sosteniendo a su amiga, en eso la carga y de un salto ya estaban en el suelo y se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Pero llegamos justo a tiempo—contesto Alejandra – estas bien?—le pregunto a la oji achocolatada mientras la miraba fijamente buscando cualquier herida.

-Hahi!, Haru estaba muy asustada-desu, peri Haru está bien – respondió la mencionada.

-Que bien, vete con los Vongola Haru, no queremos que salgas herida—dijo Myrna mirando a los extraños.

Haru obedeció a la chica y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, estos la recibieron preguntándose ¿Qué hacían ellas allí?.

-Saten—dijo Alejandra mirando al peli negro con una mirada seria.

-Rion,…. ¿Qué hacen vosotros aquí?—pregunto ahora Myrna tragándose su enojo al ver como trataban de lastimar a sus amigos.

-Venimos aquí para que regresen con nosotros—respondió Saten a la pregunta de la oji ámbar.

-No regresaremos, váyanse de aquí – le respondió Alejandra mirando a los dos.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando están mucho tiempo con Humanos—dejo Rion mirando fijamente a Myrna para después pasar la mirada hacia los Vongola que estaban detrás de ellas.

- Para tu información Rion, somos Ningen´s, así que, déjenos en paz – grito Myrna mirando al peli verde.

-Regresen con nosotros como hace tiempo – contesto Saten caminando hasta quedar a un lado del peli verde mientras miraba a la morena de risos fijamente.

Para Gokudera esa mirada no le gustaba como iba dirigida hacia Alejandra al igual que Yamamoto que miraba con una mirada de furia como ese chico de cabellos verdes miraba intensamente a SU oji ámbar, tenía unas ganas de golpear a ese chico, aun que lo que no lograba entender es el por qué las dos chicas mexicanas conocían a esos extraños quienes secuestraron a su amiga, pero no era el único en que pensaba eso, todos los demás Vongolas presentes también tenían curiosidad con respecto a eso.

-Escuchen ustedes dos, no fuimos, no somos y no seremos de ustedes, así que déjenos en paz—grito Alejandra harta de que Rion y Saten no entendieran eso.

-Ya veo, en ese caso si no vienen con nosotros por las buenas, será entonces por las malas—dijo Saten levantando su espada y Rion su lanza.

-Por qué no entienden que deben estar con nosotros—se abalanzo Rion directo hacia la castaña mientras que su compañero se abalanzaba directo a la de risos.

Los Vongola estaban sorprendidos como Rion y Saten se abalanzaban contra las chicas, aun que se sorprendieron mas como de la nada Alejandra sacaba una especie de lanza, solo que su filo tenía una curvatura como una guadaña de color negra, su filo era de un extraño color rojo, después fijaron su vista en Myrna que de sus manos sacaba una katana completamente negra, solo que su filo era de un rojo carmesí. Después de eso los Vongola vieron como las chicas bloqueaban los ataques de los dos oji rojos.

Myrna y Alejandra al ver que detrás de ellos estaban los Vongola se separan para así poder atacar.

-Como es posible—exclamo sorprendido Gokudera viendo como la morena de risos se defendía y atacaba a la vez al peli negro.

-Son más de lo que aparentan—dijo Takeshi mirando como Myrna esquivaba con facilidad a Rion para golpearlo con una patada que lo manda a volar al otro extremo del lugar, mientras que este se tambaleaba para mantenerse de pie.

Haru estaba preocupada por sus dos amigas, aun que no era la única, todos los que estaban presentes miraban preocupados la pelea que se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos, esperaban que sus amigas salieran con bien. Mientras las preocupaciones invadían a los chicos, Reborn analizaba los movimientos de las chicas, sorprendiéndose de la forma en que se movían.

En eso Rion ataca a Myrna dándole una estocada con su lanza lanzándola a unos cuantos pasos de los Vongola, al pasar eso Alejandra se distrajo permitiéndole así a Saten que este la derribara. Haru al ver a su amiga se acerca a ella, Tsuna al ver eso trato de detenerla pero no funciono, cuando se acerco a la oji ámbar pudo apreciar que esta se tapaba los ojos, pero al estar cerca de los chicos pudieron apreciar la plática que desarrollaba la oji achocolatada y la oji ámbar.

-Myrna,… Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada Haru al mirar a su amiga.

-No muy bien, no puedo enfocar nada, todo se ve borroso—respondió la chica tapándose los ojos.

-Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto—grito Rion acercándose hacia Myrna y Haru.

-Eso no lo creo—respondió una voz conocida.

-Hay güera, ya te vencieron—contesto otra voz pero esta era una masculina que era conocida.

- Pero que están haciendo aquí?, Koenma no requería su asistencia?—pregunto la oji ámbar mirando hacia arriba en el cielo.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia la misma dirección que miraba la mexicana en donde extrañada mente venían las voces conocidas por parte de los Vongola, pudieron apreciar a los otros dos extranjeros: Zuleyma y Ulises, pero lo que más les sorprendió a los Vongola era que de sus espaldas, dos nacientes alas se mostraban en su esplendor, de un color blanco inmaculado con un extraño brillo plateado resplandecían con la luz del sol.

Al descender a tierra lo que primero hiso Zuleyma fue acercarse a Myrna mientras que Ulises trataba de acercarse a Alejandra sin ser atacado por Saten que estaba cerca de la chica.

-Te encuentras bien Alejandra?—pregunto Ulises al ya estar a dos pasos de la mencionada.

-Si no te preocupes—respondió la de risos una vez estando parada y dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

-Que tienes?—pregunto Zuleyma al ver a su amiga ser sostenido por Haru mientras esta se tallaba los ojos.

-Todo se ve borroso por minutos,….. Pero quitando eso e lado, Que están haciendo aquí?, Pensé que tenían una misión—pregunto Myrna extrañada de ver a sus amigos ahí.

-Koenma nos hablo, nos dijo que ya nos habían encontrado, al parecer entraron por el Makai, dejaron un gran hueco en la Kekai, no te preocupes ya lo están tratando de cerrar, cuando íbamos para la casa las percibimos y decidimos venir—respondió a la pregunta Ulises que ya había llegado junto con Alejandra acuestas de él.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son las asquerosas palomitas de Kami—exclamo Rion mirando a los dos recién llegados.

-Oye no les digas eso, son nuestro amigos—grito enojada Myrna al escuchar lo que dijo el peli verde de sus amigos.

-No puedes ver bien y puedes gritar—dijo Alejandra al mirar como la oji ámbar se levantaba demasiado rápido.

-mmmm,…. Mala idea el pararme tan rápido—susurro la mexicana sujetándose la boca – no me siento bien, nada bien,…. Quiero vomitar—exclama mientras se inclinaba y se apoyaba en Haru que se había levantado cuando esta lo hiso.

-Hay güera eso te pasa por levantarte de esa manera—regaño Ulises al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Ustedes aléjense de ellas—grito Rion al ver la cercanía de Zuleyma y Ulises con las chicas.

-Escúchenme por que no lo repitiere, no nos iremos con ustedes, nos quedaremos aquí, ya tenemos una vida así que déjenos en paz—le grito Alejandra a los dos oji rojos pensando que así las dejarían en paz.

-Esto tiene que ver con los Vongola presentes?—pregunto Saten mirando a los chicos que estaban detrás de las chicas.

-Como saben de ellos?—pregunto sorprendida la oji ámbar mirando al peli negro.

-Como sabes sobre los Vongola?—pregunto Reborn mirando a los extraños – "Que sabe sobre los Vongola?, primero esos niños y ahora ellos, Quienes son?"—pensaba mirando a los extranjeros y a los otros dos presentes.

-Oh, al parecer no se lo han dicho—respondió Rion entre sorprendido y contento pensando que las chicas no se iban con ellos por los chichos Vongola presentes.

-Decirnos qué?—pregunto Tsuna presintiendo que algo iba a pasar, aun que no era el único, todos los Vongola presentes presentían que algo iba a cambiar en sus vidas.

-Como sabes sobre ellos?, respondan—pregunto Zuleyma mirando hacia los dos oji rojos presentes.

-Eso es fácil, desde hace mucho tiempo sabíamos a quienes buscábamos y las seguimos—respondió Saten.

-Exacto, y descubrimos a Myrna viendo esas serie, por eso lo sabemos—prosiguió Rion.

-Seguido?—preguntaron todos los presentes excepto la mencionada.

-Me espiaron?—grito Myrna entre sorprendida y enojada –mmm, eso explica el por qué me sentía observada por unos ojos rojos—respondió para sí misma recordando que antes se sentía observada desde la ventana pero cuando volteaba descubría que no había nadie – pensé que era mi paranoia— todos al escuchar eso casi se van para atrás, mientras que Zuleyma casi le da un zape pero Ulises la detiene por preocupación por su amiga –Quitando eso de lado, no debieron hacer eso, espiaron mi privacidad, los acusare por acoso sexual—decía la oji ámbar mirando acusadoramente a los dos oji rojos.

Yamamoto al escuchar eso se enojo y por una vez en su vida sintió grandes ganas de matar a alguien y a la vez sintió celos, pero estos celos eran demasiado fuertes al imaginarse a esos dos espiando a Myrna.

-Serie?, a que te refieres?—pregunto extrañado Gokudera.

-Eso confirma lo que dijo Rion—expuso Saten mirando a los Vongola con una extraña mirada que decía que ellos sabían más que ellos.

-No te atrevas—exclamo Alejandra mirando al peli negro con furia.

-Es porque ellos no son de aquí, mejor dicho no provienen de esta dimensión—grito Rion riéndose al ver como los Vongola abrían sus ojos sorprendidos – y ahí, ustedes son solo un anime, no son reales, sus peleas, su vidas, su existencia solo es una caricatura, es una fantasía!, ellos sabían sobre ustedes y no les dijeron nada—termino riéndose al ver las caras estupefactas de los chicos presentes.

Los Vongola junto con Reborn al escuchar eso se quedaron en Shock, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ellos sabían todo, ahora entendían porque Myrna había dicho eso cuando fue a la tienda y a la vez se sintieron traicionados, ¿Acaso no confiaban en ellos?, esas y mas eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

-Como te atreves—exclamo Alejandra atacando a Saten, en eso Zuleyma decide ayudarla y empieza a atacar, mientras que Ulises atacaba a Rion dejando a Myrna con Haru por que no se podía mover si no antes de marearse, los Vongola dejaron de pensar y pusieron atención a la pelea.

-Maldición, si no me sintiera mal podría luchar, genial si Kuwabaka se entera lo más probable es que no parara de burlarse—gruño Myrna recargándose en la oji achocolatada mientras miraba la pelea cuando vio algo que paso, al ver eso se asusto.

Zuleyma atacaba a Saten ya que Alejandra empezaba a cansarse, el pelinegro era muy bueno esquivando los ataques de la morena, con cada golpe que esta daba era otro golpe que esquivaba, aun que no era la única, Ulises también tenía dificultades con Rion, ya que en vez de atacar, él esquivaba los ataques del peli verde, aun que por su rapidez el oji verde salía con unos cuantos rasguños menores, después de todo se notaba que Rion era muy bueno luchando.

Pero por estar al pendiente en la batalla de su novia se distrajo, cosa que aprovecho Rion para arrojarlo, en eso escucha el grito de su novia Zulyema pero al voltear asia esa dirección vio algo que lo dejo totalmente paralizado cosa que aprovecho otra vez el peli verde para atacarlo.

Zuleyma se sentía mal, cuando estaba peleando se distrajo por un segundo cosa que aprovecho Saten para hacerle un corte un poco profundo a su costado izquierdo lanzando un grito de dolor, en eso de la espada empieza a escurrir un extraño liquido verdoso que al tocar el pasto se marchitaba, así que decidió mirar su herida al verla bien ya que su vista empeoraba pudo apreciar que su piel se volvía de un color morado, después de unos segundos nota que su vista empeora y se desmaya pero antes de caer Alejandra la sostiene para no empeorar las heridas que tiene, cuando Alejandra ve a su amiga mal, trata de ver la herida para tratar de ayudarla pero lo que ve la asusta, su piel se volvía de un color morado que empezaba avanzar lentamente por la herida y se empezaba a extender como si tratase de cubrirla de ese color, en tan solo unos segundos descubrió que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, era un veneno especial de su mundo, ese veneno era mortífero ya que te mataba lentamente además de que se tenía que tratar rápido, ella lo sabía muy bien, después de todo fue ella quien invento ese veneno.

-Como pudiste hacer eso—grito Alejandra sosteniendo el cuerpo de Zuleyma que se veía mal.

-Se lo tenía merecido por su osadía por de atacarme—le respondió Saten mirándola fijamente.

-Alejandra, que paso?—le pregunto Myrna mirando a las dos morenas que estaban a una distancia prudente, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto pero esperaba que se equivocara.

-Al parecer si llegaste a utilizar eso—exclamo Rion divertido mirando como la chica sufría por la herida.

-No tenia de otra, necesitaba desacerme de la basura—respondió el peli negro.

-Que está pasando Alejandra?, Que es lo que hiso ese tipo a Zu?—grito preocupado Ulises al ver como su novia tenía una apariencia deplorable y con cada segundo que pasaba su apariencia empeoraba además se veía que estaba sufriendo.

-Quieres saberlo?—pregunto Rion.

-No te atrevas a decirlo—grito Alejandra sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amiga inconsciente.

-Si tanto quieres saber está bien te lo diré, Saten acaba de envenenarla, y si no haces nada ella morirá en tan solo dos horas – respondió feliz el peli verde.

Tanto los Vongola junto con Myrna y Ulises se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Zuleyma solo tenía dos horas de vida, Myrna ahora comprendía el por qué de su amiga el no querer contarle nada a su amigo, mientras que para Ulises estaba paralizado al escuchar eso, no quería comprender eso, eso era imposible, a Zuleyma no le podía pasar eso.

-No, no, no—susurraba el chico –NO!—grito Ulises sosteniendo con sus manos su cabeza.

Todos los Vongola casi eran expulsados por un fuerte viento que salía del oji verde, si no fuera porque Myrna había levantado una Kekai rápidamente, gracias a eso pudieron apreciar como las alas blancas de Ulises se empezaban a tornar de un gris para empezar a ponerse oscuras a la vez que una extraña energía negra emanaba de él, pero antes de que las plumas se volvieran completamente negras, Alejandra había aparecido detrás del oji verde y lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo noqueado, dando así que este callera hacia adelante y se hubiera golpeado si no fuera porque Alejandra lo había detenido en el último minuto y al estar cerca de los Vongola pudieron apreciar lo que dijo la chica.

-No puedo permitir que te conviertas en algo como nosotras por tu bien,…. espero que me perdones—le dijo la morena a su amigo inconsciente.

Los Vongola no entendieron porque Alejandra le decía eso, solo notaron como Myrna bajaba la cabeza triste siendo consolada por Haru al entender el dicho que había dicho su amiga.

* * *

Kekai: barrera, campo de fuerza, etc. (tecnicamente es un campo de energia que protege o resguarda algo o alguien si me entienden).

**Ya se... demaciado tiempo sin subir cap pero la verdad es que ya no puedo exprimir a mi cabesita... u.u... como toy en verano me esta matando hace unos dias tube examen y ya no pude excribir ademas de que iso que todas mis ideas salieran bolando... XD... jajaja... pero bueno al menos esta este cap n.n... espero que les guste no sabia como hacerlo... n.n...**

**Como ven ya se esta empezando a revelar todo... haber si adivinan que son nuestros extranjeros jejejeje... n.n... al parecer los Vongola ya se enteraron de TODO, ahora solo falta la explicación por parte de los mexicanos, ¿Que pasara ahora en adelante?, eso y mucho mas en el sig cap... X3... jajaja**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc con o sin review... n.n... jejeje esperen con ansias el sig cap!... nos vemos hasta la otra**


	12. Chapter 12

**KHR y YYH no me pertenecen... solo a sus respectivos creadores... por que si fueran mios seguro aria una conti de la serie... XD**

**Este finc solo es con fines de entretenidos y nada mas... XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

- Hablar normal -

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

Confronto, guarnizioni ed esplosioni ... ... Appaiono Kurama, Hiei e Koenma

(Confrontación, Sellos y Explosiones,…. Aparecen Kurama, Hiei y Koenma)

-Por que lo detuviste, hubiera sido un excelente compañero—exclamo Rion divertido con lo que veía.

-Es hora de acabar con esto—dijo Saten al caminar hacia el frente en donde se encontraba Zuleyma tendida en el pasto.

-No te atrevas—grito Myrna al ver como el peli negro se acercaba a su amiga inconsciente.

En eso se ve como una cabellera castaña achocolatada con el uniforme de un instituto de señoritas corría hasta posarse entre Zuleyma y Saten, cuando todos vieron lo que pasaba se sorprendieron al descubrir quien era la persona que se había colocado en el medio, era nada más y nada menos que Haru que alzaba sus brazos extendidos dando a entender que si quería hacerle daño a la chica debía pasar sobre ella.

-Quítate humana, esto no te corresponde—le advirtió Saten al mirar como la chica que había tomado como rehén le daba una mirada desafiante.

-Haru!—gritaron los Vongolas al ver como su amiga estaba en problemas.

-Hahi!, esto también tiene que ver con Haru-desu, por mi culpa mis amigos están así, ellas no quieren irse así que déjenlas en paz— exclamo con determinación la oji achocolatada mirando al peli negro directamente a los ojos sin miedo y sin vacilación, sus amigos veían sorprendidos la determinación de su amiga.

-En ese caso,….. Te are desaparecer—le dijo el peli negro mientras alzaba su espada dispuesto a matar a la chica que se interponía en su camino, esta al ver que no se detendría solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, dando a entender que no se movería por nada.

Cuando la espada estaba por bajar una extraña presencia se hiso notar, una presencia que clamaba sed de sangre, era un instinto asesino que se desataba por el lugar, era igual o mucho más peligroso que el arcobaleno del sol desataba. Saten al voltear hacia donde provenía esa presencia se sorprendió, aun que no era el único, los Vongola veían entre sorprendidos y asustados hacia la persona que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Myrna.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas—susurro lo suficiente mente alto la oji ámbar con una voz tétrica para que el peli negro la escuchara, sus ojos eran tapados por su fleco dándole una apariencia diferente a la usual – O si no, tendrás la peor muerta que podrías desear—concluyo al levantar la vista.

Tsuna veía asustado los ojos de la chica, estos ya no eran de un color ámbar, ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, ya no resplandecían de alegría o cansancio como siempre, ahora, reflejaban enojo, ira, tristeza; Yamamoto veía sorprendido como los ojos que tanto le gustaba ya no eran de un color oro fundido, si no de un color carmesí igual al de la sangre.

-Zina—exclamo Saten bajando la espada y dando un paso hacia atrás asustado, aun que no fue el único, Rion le secundo al mismo tiempo.

-Atrévete a hacerle algo a mi amigos y morirás—respondió ahora la oji roja dando un paso hacia el frente, al dar otro paso, Saten y Rion daban uno atrás.

-No te tenemos miedo—exclamo Rion – ahora Saten! – grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica.

Al escuchar el grito de su compañero se abalanzo hacia Myrna, pero cuando esta lo iba a bloquear unas extrañas sombras que salían debajo de ella en forma de manos la atrapan impidiéndole moverse, Saten y Rion tenían que apresurarse con su plan ya que eso solo serviría por solo un segundo, después de todo con quien se enfrentaban era nada más y nada menos que con Zina, la oji roja solo tuvo que levantar sus manos a la vez que liberaba una mínima energía desasiendo rápidamente las sombras pero en eso cuando se dirigía hacia Saten sintió una presencia posarse detrás de ella, Rion aprovecho ese lapso de tiempo en que la chica se liberaba de la trampa para posicionarse atrás de la chica, en su mano llevaba un extraño objeto circular metálico que en la superficie emanaba una luz con seis orificios y se lo coloco en su espalda, Myrna al darse cuenta que el peli verde estaba detrás y que le había puesto algo a ella, se volteo demasiado rápido que ni siquiera el oji rojo lo vio, lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzo lejos de ella.

-Que es esto?—exclamo extrañada Myrna tratando de mirar a su espalda y viendo como esa cosa se pegaba a ella.

-Con esto será más fácil—respondió el peli verde.

-Acaso eso es lo que creo que es?—susurro Alejandra asustada – Corre Myrna vete de aquí—grito asustada cosa que notaron la chica y los Vongola, ya que ella ya sabía que era ese objeto que estaba pegado en su amiga y era realmente peligroso.

-De que estás hablando?—pregunto la nombrada intentando quitarse ese objeto de su espalda pero por más que lo movía no podía quitárselo– por una extraña razón siento que no me agradara lo que sigue—.

-Con esto por fin serán nuestras – exclamo Saten sosteniendo un objeto metálico con un círculo rojo y en una superficie caían seis cables de un color gris, al final de los cables terminaban en punta.

-Maldición no puedo quitarme esto—gruñía enojada la oji roja tratando de quitarse lo que tenia pegado en su espalda pero sin llegar a tener frutos, trato de quitarse el saco pero aun así estaba pegado, era como si hubieran dejado de existir su ropa y estuviera pegado a su piel.

-Es hora de acabar con esto – contesto Saten, al decir eso todos pusieron atención a lo que vendría, todos los Vongola junto con la castaña presentían que algo malo pasaría, solo Alejandra estaba asustada.

El peli negro presiono el círculo rojo, al hacerlo un extraño brillo se presento en el circulo como si lo encendieran, los cables que estaban inmóviles empezaron a moverse sin ningún tipo de dirección, después de unos segundos el oji rojo suelta el objeto y como si tuviera en automático fue directo hacia la chica que veía lo que se le acercaba con un mal presagio incrustado en ella.

-CORRE MYRNA!—grito desesperada Alejandra al ver como el objeto de acercaba a su amiga.

Los Vongola al escuchar el grito de la morena entendieron que sus presentimientos eras acertados y que algo malo iba a pasar si ese objeto tocaba a la castaña. Myrna esquivo el objeto pero este la seguía hacia donde iba como si tuviera un rastreador integrado, pero en un descuido pierde el balance por unos segundos cosa que hiso que el objeto se le acercase más.

La oji roja ya no podía esquivar, sus energías empezaban a drenarse, al parecer lo que tenía en la espalda le drenaba toda su energía sumándole que tenía tiempo que no dormía era lo peor no podría hacer eso por mucho tiempo, en eso los tubos del objeto al estar unos cuantos kilómetros de ella se pusieron tiesos, Myrna al ver eso entendió por que la perseguía, al parecer perseguía lo que tenía en la espalda, también entendió que no podría perderlo de vista, desde el momento en el que Saten lo había soltado supo que no tendría escapatoria, pero al pensar en eso se distrajo y ya no pudo esquivar el objeto, los tubos se incrustaron en su cuerpo perforándola y buscando los orificios que tenía en la espalda, al encontrarlos el objeto dio vueltas como si se aferrara como lo hacía una tuerca, después de eso se vio como humo salía de sus extremos dando a entender que ya no se lo podría quitar.

Todos los Vongola junto con Alejandra que sostenía aun a su amigo y Haru que tenia a Zuleyma miraban estupefactos la escena que presenciaban, veían como la castaña posaba una mano en una de sus rodilla mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y escupía sangre, mientras que la otra mano se la llevaba a su pecho apretando su uniforme como si con eso amortiguara su dolor, a unos cuantos centímetros debajo de su pecho se encontraba ese objeto que se había incrustado en ella.

Myrna se sentía fatal, esto era peor que el entrenamiento Espartaco que había tenido con Kasumi-sensei o con Hiei, o cualquier tipo de misión que la había mandado Koenma, no aguanto el dolor y cayó de rodillas mientras volvía a escupir sangre y se sujetaba más el pecho.

-Ma-maldito—gruño la chica enojada mientras que de una esquina de sus labios escurría un líquido carmesí, mientras veía a los culpables con furia.

Haru veía asustada la escena en el que su amiga salía lastimada, Kyoko que había estado presente desde el principio y no había salido de su escondite se asusto mucho que casi se desmaya pero no lo hiso, tenía que ser fuerte para eso, algo dentro de Takeshi le decía que tenía que hacer algo, estaba enojado quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo, aun que no era el único en querer ayudar pero al igual que él no sabían como ya que se había demostrado que no eran nada en contra de esos dos extraños llamados: Saten y Rion.

-Ven con nosotros y podremos quitarte ese sello—dijo Rion mirando hacia la oji roja.

-Sello?—se pregunto a sí misma la castaña hasta que por fin lo comprendió lo que era los objetos metálicos – ya veo, pudieron crearlo a base de la poca información que dejo Yuss—exclamo mirando el objeto metálico detenidamente.

-Eso es algo por lo que no me alegro haber inventado—exclamo la morena.

-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir—le contesto Myrna a su amiga.

-Y para su información, no me iré de esta dimensión, la única forma en que me valla seria estando muerta—grito con una sonrisa sarcástica cosa que enfureció a los dos ojis rojos.

-Si así lo quieres—exclamo Saten mientras sacaba de su saco un interruptor y oprimía un botón.

Al hacer eso se vio como una pequeña descarga aparecía en el sello y conforme los segundos pasaban mas descargas aparecían, hasta cubrir a la oji roja por completo.

-Khe—gruño la chica adolorida mientras que Saten aplanaba otro botón, al parecer lo único que hiso fue incrementar la descarga – Haaaa!—grito al ya no poder resistir mas el dolor.

El guardián de la Lluvia ya no podía ver el sufrimiento de la chica que le gustaba, le dolía escuchar sus gritos, era como si algo dentro de él desgarraba su alma, era como si la hiciera trisas.

-No hay forma que te quites ese sello, la única forma está en mi mano, ven con nosotros y te lo quitaremos—le propuso Saten mirando a la chica.

-Ni lo sueñes, además te equivocas en algo, si hay otra manera de romper el sello—le respondió la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

-Imposible, eh investigado y no hay forma alguna—exclamo Rion entre sorprendido y asustado ante tal revelación.

-En realidad si hay una forma – dijo divertida Myrna al ver como los dos ojis rojos mostraban confusión a sus palabras.

-Entonces quieres decir—exclamo sorprendido el peli verde al entender lo que la chica había dicho, le verdad es que si había una forma pero era muy peligrosa – no te atreverías—.

-Mírame – respondió la chica mientras se concentraba para concentrar toda su energía en un solo punto y explotarlo.

-No lo hagas! – le grito Alejandra preocupada al saber que aria su amiga – Si lo haces podrías morir – termino desesperada pensando que eso la detendría de hacer esa locura.

-Si es así, que así sea – respondió con convicción Myrna.

Yamamoto no podía creer lo que escucho de parte de la morena, un sentimiento peor que cuando vio a Myrna sufrir se instalo en él, no podía respirar, no podía sentir nada, era como si muriera poco a poco, cuando iba a correr hacia ella el akanbo lo detuvo, cuando lo volteo a ver para una explicación este solo movió su cabeza dándole a entender que no sería de ayuda, Takeshi al pensar eso solo pudo cerrar sus manos de impotencia, pero algo llamo la atención de todos y fue un nuevo grito de la chica.

-Haaa!—grito la oji roja mirando al cielo.

Al hacer eso se pudo apreciar que de sus ojos salían lagrimas carmesís, hacían un recorrido que se perdía hasta su barbilla, pero lo que más los sorprendió no fueron sus lagrimas carmesís, si no que de su espalda empezaron a crecer dos alas majestuosas de color negro como la noche, resplandeciendo con un extraño brillo misterioso, era tan hipnotizan te que no prestaban atención a nada mas hasta que volvieron a escuchar otro grito de la chica, en eso pudieron apreciar que sus ojos ya no veían al cielo, si no a ese sello, sus manos las tenía a un lado del objeto mostrando una extraña luz que salían de estas.

Después de unos segundos una explosión se dio en el lugar en donde antes estaba la chica haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos con sus brazos para evitar que la tierra les diera, además de evitar que la fuerza de la explosión se los llevara. Una vez que eso paso pudieron apreciar una cortina de tierra impidiendo ver más allá, eso duro unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer y poder apreciar mejor.

Al apreciar mejor, lo que pudieron ver fue un cuerpo tirado en un cráter a su alrededor había trozos metálicos esparcidos alrededor, al mirar vieron que el cuerpo se trataba de su amiga que estaba tendida boca abajo, Takeshi al ver eso solo pudo caer de rodillas, no podía ver eso, solo pudo caer de rodillas sin pensar con claridad solo veía como el cuerpo de Myrna estaba tendido en el cráter, Tsuna se asusto al ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica aun que no fue el único, Gokudera junto con Reborn y Ryohei que no habían dicho nada por estar al pendiente de la pelea veían sorprendidos a la chica, Hibari solo miraba como la castaña estaba tendida en el suelo, no mostro ningún sentimiento solo la observaba en silencio la escena, solo Haru y Kyoko lloraban en silencio en el suelo mirando a la chica, Alejandra solo tenía los ojos cerrados con las manos en puño, no quería ver eso, no lo podía soportar, Rion y Saten veían estupefactos la acción de Myrna, no pensaron que aria algo como forzar el sello para poder liberarse.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí—dijo Saten al salir de su estupefacción mientras se acercaba a la chica tendida en el suelo.

Nadie pudo reaccionar adecuadamente, pero antes de darse cuenta para detener a Saten fue demasiado tarde, cuando estaba a unos pasos de la castaña unas raíces aparecieron de la nada separando al oji rojo de la chica, todos los presentes no entendían nada excepto una persona, y esa persona era Alejandra que al ver eso no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera.

-No permitiré que des un paso más—exclamo una voz desconocida.

Todos vieron como apareció una persona alado del cuerpo de Myrna, tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo de ojos verdes traía un uniforme rojo y a su lado había otra persona un poco baja de cabellos negros en contra de la gravedad y ojos rojos, traía una cinta blanca atada en su frente y un conjunto de color negro con una katana atada en su cintura y en su brazo derecho estaba vendado.

-Quienes son ustedes?—pregunto Rion mirando como el pelirrojo cargaba a la chica.

-Suichi, Hiei, me alegro de verlos pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—pregunto Alejandra mirando a los recién llegados entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Venimos porque estábamos preocupados por Myrna, después de todo no había dormido en la misión, así que venimos a verla pero al llegar sentimos unas extrañas presencias y decidimos venir para acá al descubrir sus presencias, además Botan nos contacto para decirnos que dos seres habían entrado al Ningenkai por el Makai haciendo un hueco en la kekai que lo divide, Kuwabara fue arreglarla con Yusuke para protegerlo fue por eso que no vinieron con nosotros—explico el pelirrojo llamado Suichi – fue bueno haber venido, no lo crees Hiei?—le pregunto a su compañero.

-Tch, cállate zorro—gruño el nombrado.

-Te encuentras bien?—pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica que estaba en sus brazos que empezaba a abrir sus ojos ahora ámbar que al parecer habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Si—susurro Myrna cansada utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para abrir sus ojos – Kurama—dijo levantando su mano lentamente para tocarlo ya que no podía creer que su amigo estuviera ahí.

-No te preocupes, te protegeremos – le respondió Suichi mientras tomaba su mano con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la sostenía – así que descansa – le susurro en su oído y vio como esta cerraba sus ojos cansados mientras mostraba una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Yamamoto veía como ese pelirrojo cargaba a la chica que había revolucionado sus sentimientos y aun en esas circunstancias sintió celos del chico, Reborn veía como Yamamoto se contenía a ir con la chica y arrebatársela de ese pelirrojo, aun que se preguntaba quienes eran, al parecer eran sus amigos por la forma en que se trataban, también vio como llegaba Haru cargando a la morena llamada Zuleyma que tenía una fea herida, al parecer había aprovechado que Saten y Rion se distraían al parecer Alejandra también había pensado que era mejor alejarse ya que venía a ellos arrastrando al joven llamado Ulises.

En eso de Suichi empieza a emanar una energía maligna, Alejandra que ya estaba con ellos a un lado de Gokudera sintió esa energía, así que se volteo para verlo enseguida cosa que noto el arcobaleno del sol.

-Valla no se si felicitarlos o compadecerlos por haber hecho enojar a Suichi,…. Genial si tuviera una cámara le tomaría una foto para mostrarla a Yusuke o a Myrna apuesto que me pagarían una fortuna solo por ver una fotografía así—exclamo Alejandra sorprendida al ver como el pelirrojo se enojaba más, algo que no pasaba muy seguido.

-Hahi!, Alejandra-san, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Haru al ver a dos nuevas personas, al decir eso los Vongolas presentes pusieron atención a la plática que las chicas tenían.

-Son nuestros amigos, has escuchado a hablar a Myrna de un tal Hiei y Kurama?—le pregunto la morena a la chica que solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno, son ellos, el de baja estatura es Hiei y el pelirrojo es Suichi pero su apodo es Kurama—termino de decir mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Y porque están aquí?—le pregunto Tsuna a la morena mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Por que estaban preocupados, por eso – expuso Alejandra mientras ponía a Zuleyma de un costado para ver su herida, pero al verla puso una mirada señuda – esto está mal, necesito a Yukina para esto –.

-Hahi! , ¿Acaso Zuleyma-san esta tan mal?—pregunto la oji achocolatada.

-¿Esta mal?, está peor, si no hacemos algo pronto con ella y con Myrna, no quiero pensar en eso – le respondió Alejandra – Hiei, Suichi, no es el momento para esto, dejen eso y vengan para acá, ellos no valen la pena – les grito.

-Pero qué?—grito Rion al escuchar eso, Satén solo alzo una ceja ante lo que había dicho la morena.

-Ella tiene razón Hiei, Kurmana—exclamo otra voz.

Los Vongola vieron a un joven de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, tenía en su frente la palabra "Jr.", traía un sombrero raro que combinaba su traje, además de traer un chupón en su boca para su edad.

-Koenma—exclamo Alejandra sorprendida, Reborn al escuchar el nombre de esa persona atreves de la morena se sorprendió ya que recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre hace tiempo, era la persona quien mandaba a las chicas a esas extrañas misiones, por lo tanto era el jefe de ellas, el problema a saber era, que tipo de persona era, pero su pregunta iba a ser contestada más temprano que tarde.

-Quien eres tú? – pregunto Saten al ver llegar a una nueva persona.

-Soy el príncipe Koenma, hijo del Rey Enma, soy la deidad encargada de este mundo, ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí, así que les pediré que se vallan – respondió el príncipe del rekai con autoridad.

Reborn y los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta del joven, ¿Un príncipe? ¿Hijo del Rey Enma? ¿Una deidad? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad los mexicanos para conocer a una persona o deidad tan importante?, eran muchas de tantas preguntas que rondaban en los Vongolas.

-En ese caso nos iremos enseguida cuando nos llevemos a lo que venimos a llevar – le respondió Saten.

-Ustedes no entienden, no se llevaran a nadie de aquí, ellas ahora pertenecen a este mundo, váyanse ahora si no quieren tener problemas – exclamo Koenma enojado al ser ignorado a su primera orden.

Cuando Saten y Ron vieron que no tenían de otra se marcharon por donde regresaron, además de que vieron como el pelirrojo se enojaba más rápido al verlos a ellos y como tomaba posesivamente a la castaña inconsciente, eso a Rion no le gusto pero meterse con una deidad era otra cosa, Reborn venía a esa persona llamada Koenma con curiosidad latente, Tsuna estaba sorprendido ante la retirada de los ojis rojos, Kyoko veía a Zuleyma preguntándose que hacer, Ryohei estaba callado cosa rara en él pensado en la batalla y en querer combatir contra la mexicana al ver que era fuerte tal vez si se lo pedía podría unirse al club de boxeo, Hibari solo veía a Hiei con ganas de una pelea, Haru miraba a Myrna después de Zuleyma y después a Ulises alternándose cada vez preocupada por sus amigos, Takeshi estaba preocupado ante la visión de la oji ámbar inconsciente en los brazos de ese pelirrojo.

Los Vongola vieron como se acercaban los nuevos llegados hacia ellos, para ser más específicos hacia Alejandra que de sus manos salía una luz verde a unos centímetros de la herida de Zuleyma.

-Como se encuentra? – le pregunto Koenma a la morena al estar unos pasos de esta.

-No muy bien, he retrasado el veneno pero necesito a Yukina—le responde Alejandra al quitarse el sudor de la frente agotada por el esfuerzo que hacía al curarle la herida de su amiga.

-En ese caso, Hiei—se dirigió el príncipe Koenma al oji rojo de mirada seria – llévate a Zuleyma con Yukina—le ordeno al saber que era el más rápido de los tres.

-Tch—gruño mientras cargaba a Zuleyma y desaparecía de la vista de todos causando asombro en los Vongola y a Reborn ya que no lo vio irse.

-En ese caso yo también iré, iría al Makai pero la sangre de Myrna atraería a varios oni´s y no la quiero arriesgar – informo Koenma antes de desaparecer.

-Alejandra, vámonos tienes que informarme que a pasado aquí, abriré una puerta—le dijo Koenma mientras apoyaba en él a Ulises y estiraba su mano, en ese momento apareció una puerta estilo oriental y se habría dando paso hacia el otro lado pero la morena se retraso al entrar ya que quería hablar con alguien antes de irse.

-Me voy a ir con ellos Haru, te hablare cuando todo esté bien—le prometió Alejandra a la mencionada.

-Hahi!, espero que a Zuleyma-san y a Myrna no les pase nada- desu – exclamo la castaña mientras miraba como la morena de dirigía hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, nos veremos – le grito antes de que se cerraran las puertas y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Después de eso Haru se fue a su casa dejando atrás a los Vongola en el bosque cansados y esperando por una explicación de lo que había pasado ahí.

-Creo que tendremos que esperarnos a que regresen – expuso Reborn antes de irse y desaparecer, cosa que imitaron los Vongola.

Yamamoto estaba preocupado por Myrna por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a la oji ámbar, aun que no era el único, Gokudera estaba igual de preocupado por una morena de cabellos negros con risos, no sabía pero sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho al pensar en esta y en como estaría, después de todo se había despedido de la baka onna cubierta de sangre por la herida de su amiga.

Pero más adelante se enterarían de lo que paso ahí, y quienes eran en realidad los mexicanos, en eso estaban completamente seguros, tarde o temprano sabrían la verdad y tal vez eso aria cambiar la relación y los sentimientos que resguardaban todos los Vongola hacia los mexicanos.

Mientras tanto Zuleyma y Myrna se debatían entre la vida y la muerta, Alejandra no quería pensar en el futuro solo en el ahora, en el presente, ya después arreglarían el futuro con sus amigos por ahora, la vida de sus amigas eran más importantes que nada.

* * *

**Hola tanto tiempo sin subir... pero como me fui de vacas.. XD.. jajaja... aunk me la pase adolorida... X3... y no es broma... XD... me cai 2 veces de las escalres... XD... jajaja pero bueno... espero que les guste... como a mi me gusto escribirla... n.n... jejeje... **

**Si tienen dudas solo diganlas si tienen cuenta se las respondere inmediato y si no ps sera en el otro cap n.n...**

**P.D= Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen este finc n.n... me hacen muy feliz que les guste jejejeje... n.n...**


	13. Chapter 13

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece exclusivamente a Akira Amano, solo me pertenece un personaje, los demas le pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_Comunicador o hablar con un dispositivo_-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional - Cap 13

Spiegazioni, Breaks e Inviti

(Explicaciones , Escapadas e Invitaciones)

Haru se dirigía hacia la casa de Tsuna ya que había sido interceptada esa misma mañana por Kyoko-chan y Reborn. Al llegar, la mamá de Tsuna los dejo pasar hasta el cuarto de su hijo, al entrar tubo un deyabu con todos los guardianes ahí presentes.

Cuando Tsuna vio llegar a la castaña acompañada con la chica que le gusta y su Tutor, llego a temer que el arcobaleno hubiera amenazado a su amiga, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, la oji achocolatada tenía mucho tiempo que no se le llegaba a colgar y decir que ella se casaría en él en el futuro.

-Ya que todos estamos presentes, Haru, quiero que nos expliques que paso ayer, ¿Por qué esas personas dijeron que ellos no era de esta dimensión?, y ¿Cómo es eso de que nosotros no existimos y nuestras vidas son anime?—pregunto directamente el Hitman a la chica.

-Yo también quiero saber eso baka-onna —gruño Gokudera mirando a la castaña.

-Pero si les digo no me creerán desu,….. Además Haru no es alguien para contarlo—respondió la mencionada mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Yo también quiero saber Haru—le dijo Yamamoto a la chica.

-"Hahi!, Yamamoto-san esta serio"—pensó Haru entre sorprendida y asustada ya que nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-Haru-chan, ¿Por qué dices que no te creeremos?—pregunto Kyoko mirando a su amiga.

-Por que es cierto-desu—respondió la chica.

-Inténtalo en ese caso Haru—animo Tsuna al ver como la chica se desanimaba, vio como suspiraba y lo miraba a sus ojos.

-Tsuna-san, ¿Se acuerda cuando Kyoko-chan y Haru vinimos a su casa?—le pregunto al joven Vongola, este asintió al recordar, los demás escuchaban atentamente el relato de la chica – cuando Kyoko-chan y Haru nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas, Haru iba tranquila caminando, cuando, sin darme cuenta sentí que no era el camino correcto para ir a la casa de Haru, pero al darme vuelta para poder regresar paso algo, de un momento a otro Haru ya no se encontraba por el camino, Haru se encontraba en un bosque oscuro y tétrico, ya no estaba en Namimori—termino la chica mirando a su alrededor mirando las caras sorprendidas y confusas de los presentes.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que decía su amiga, era difícil de creer, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que le creyeran, además sabían que Haru no era ese tipo de personas, además que ganaba ella diciéndoles eso, no ganaría mucho, Haru al ver que nadie la interrumpía prosiguió.

-Haru tenía mucho miedo-desu—exclamo asustada al recordar – así que como no sabía dónde estaba, Haru pensó que sería mejor caminar para buscar una salida o a alguien para que ayudara a Haru, pero me caí y me raspe la rodilla, Haru al caerse causo mucho ruido, pero en eso Haru sintió una presencia atrás, así que Haru se volteo, atrás de Haru se encontraba un oni, Haru al ver ese gran oni me asuste-desu—narro aterrada de acordarse del oni que casi la devora—así que Haru salió corriendo sin una dirección, pero el oni hiso que temblara la tierra y Haru se volvió a caer, pero Haru ya no se podía mover, estaba muy asustada de lo que le podría pasarle a Haru, cuando el oni estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Haru alguien se interpuso entre el oni y Haru, Haru solo veía que tenía el uniforme del Instituto Namimori – lo Vongola escuchaban atentamente, pero mientras más escuchaban mas se sorprendían de lo que paso a la chica, Hibari quien estaba ahí escuchaba atentamente ya que cuando el escucho a Myrna decirle a Haru lo hiso desde la perspectiva de la oji ámbar, nunca supo como Haru dio con el Makai.

-Esa persona derroto al oni sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando se dio la vuelta Haru la pudo apreciar mejor pero Haru no recordaba a alguien así del Instituto Namimori, después de eso a Haru le prometió contarle todo ya que esa persona había dicho el nombre de Haru sin saber quién era y me dio un listón para decirme que no era ningún sueño—exclamo contenta al recordar el cómo conoció a esa persona y como la salvo, los Vongola no sabían que tenía que ver eso con los extranjeros – a la mañana siguiente antes de ir a la montaña a ver a Tsuna-san, Haru fue al parque a ver a esa persona, al ver a Haru ella se presento.

-ELLA!—gritaron sorprendidos todos los presentes excepto Reborn y Hibari, el primero porque no se alteraba de esa forma y el segundo porque ya lo sabía.

-Hai-desu!—respondió alegre la oji achocolatada.

-Y ¿Quién era ella?—pregunto Gokudera estudiando el rostro de la chica.

-Ella se presento como Rodríguez Myrna—respondió Haru, los Vongola ahora entendían el por qué Haru les conto eso, fue la primera vez que la castaña conoció a la mexicana. Ahora entendían el por qué secuestraron a Haru, la cinta que tenia la chica era de Myrna, esos tipos llamados Satén y Rion buscaban a las chicas.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con eso de que son de otra dimensión?, si es así, ¿Por qué están aquí?—pregunto Tsuna al no llegar a entender eso.

-Hahi!, Haru no puede responder eso-desu, Haru no es la indicada para decir eso—exclamo la nombrada.

Gokudera al escuchar eso iba a reclamar pero antes de poder hacer eso se escucho una tonada, tonada que provenía de la oji achocolatada. Haru al escuchar su celular lo saco y ve que tiene un mensaje, al leerlo se sorprende provocando que se pare repentinamente, los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como su amiga se trataba de ir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas baka-onna?—gruño Gokudera al interponerse entre la chica y la puerta.

-Quítate tonto Gokudera, me tengo que ir, Alejandra-san ya esta aquí—le gruño Haru enojada al peli blanco enfrente de él.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos la escena, ya que el enojo de Haru era diferente, pero lo que en verdad dejo sorprendido fue el escuchar que los extranjeros ya estaban aquí en Namimori.

-Iremos con tigo—exclamo serio Tsuna, Reborn al escuchar hablar así a su alumno sintió un poco de orgullo, pero nunca se lo diría tal vez se confiara y se le subiría a la cabeza.

Haru al escuchar decir eso de Tsuna se sorprendió pero solo pudo asentir saliendo del lugar, los Vongola siguieron a Haru por deferentes calles, caminaron por un tiempo largo hasta llegar a un lugar en donde había puras residencias de gran tamaño, los Vongola vieron puras mansiones hasta legar a una en donde Haru se paro, vieron que era un estilo moderno de dos pisos con grandes ventanas y unas cortinas que combinaban, tenían un gran patio delantero y atrás se podía apreciar un bosque, los Vongola se sorprendieron al ver en donde vivían los mexicanos, Haru solo miro las caras sorprendidas de los Vongola.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había puesto en su armario, llevaba un top sport de color negro y unos shorts cortos de sport negro al igual que sus zapatillas eran del mismo color, debajo de su pecho llevaba unas vendas al igual que en sus muñecas y tobillos. Al mirar sus vendas se toca en donde ella sospechaba estaban las heridas.

-Fiuu, por poco y no la libro,…. Qué bueno que tome algo para el dolor—hablo consigo misma hasta que alguien se apareció en su ventana – Hiei, ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto al recién llegado.

-Vámonos, tenemos que entrenar—le respondió el oji rojo antes de desaparecer y dirigirse hacia el bosque que estaba atrás.

La oji ámbar solo suspiro y agarro una katana que estaba a su lado, al bajar por las escaleras vio como su amiga Alejandra tenía en su mano su celular, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo pensó, con eso en mente salió rumbo al bosque a verse con su amigo y proclamado sensei.

Mientras que Myrna se escapaba para entrenar ya que todavía no era bueno para su cuerpo hacer grandes esfuerzos, Alejandra se decidía si mandarle el mansaje o no a Haru.

-"Tengo que, se lo prometí"—pensó antes de mandarlo, una vez hecho eso, solo le quedaba ver cómo estaban sus amigos, primero iría a ver a Zuleyma y a Ulises ya que todavía no despertaban, después de verlos y darles una chequeada iría a ver a Myrna, lo que no esperaba era que esta última no la vería hasta más tarde.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru tocaba el timbre esperando que alguien le contestara, así estuvo por unos segundos antes de escucharse por el comunicador una voz conocida.

-_Si, ¿Quién es?_—se escucho, los Vongola la reconocieron enseguida.

-Alejandra-san, soy yo Haru-desu, vengo a verlos, también vinieron Tsuna-san y los demás—respondió la mencionada.

-_Ok, creo que ya era hora de decirles,….. Pasa Haru la puerta está abierta_—se escucho antes de que se abriera las rejas.

Los Vongola caminaban atrás de la oji achocolatada mirando a su alrededor, al llegar a la puerta Haru la abrió y entraron, al entrar vieron un lugar espacioso, por un pasillo apareció Alejandra, traía un pescador rojo y una blusa blanca con unas sandalias negras a juego.

-Hola, pasen por aquí—señalo antes de desaparecer por una puerta que estaba alado, todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a una sala de estilo moderno, Alejandra estaba sentada en un sillón para una persona, los Vongola se sentaron o se quedaron parados alado de una ventana como era en el caso de Hibari.

-Queremos que nos aclares todo con respecto a lo que paso ayer—ordeno Reborn hacia la morena.

-Lo siento, pero yo solo puedo contares con respecto a nuestras vidas, sobre lo de sus vidas en anime, eso solo lo puede responder Myrna—les aclaro Alejandra mirando a los chicos.

-¿Por qué solo Myrna-san puede contarnos sobre nuestras vidas?—pregunto Kyoko mirando a la morena hacia sus ojos.

-Por que solo Myrna puede—volvió a repetir la mexicana.

-¿Yo qué?—se escucho en la puerta.

Yamamoto veía como la oji ámbar había llegado, se sonrojo al ver lo que traía puesto, aun que no fue el único, vio como Tsuna, Gokudera y Ryohei-sempai se sonrojaba por la recién llegada, de solo verlos sintió unas ganas de llevarse a la chica y alejarla de sus amigos que no la dejaban de observar de más, ahora que ya había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora entendía mejor lo que llegaba a sentir, estaba celoso, celoso de sus amigos, y pensó que eso era gracioso.

-Pero mírate,…. Donde te has revolcado—le regaño Alejandra al verla mejor – mírate ya se te abrieron las heridas—.

Takeshi al escuchar eso vio con mas atención, Myrna tenia vendas amarradas debajo de su pecho y se mostraba manchas rojizas, estaba un poco sucia y tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo, en una de sus manos llevaba una katana enfundada, y vio como la chica se ponía roja cuando la vio a sus ojos, estudio su cara, tenía unos rasguños en unas partes y noto que eso la asía ver más linda, cuando fijo sus ojos en su boca se perdió, sintió que todo desaparecía y solo quedaban en la sala ellos dos.

-"¿Por qué me mira así?"—Pensó sonrojada Myrna –"Pensé que ya lo había superado, que ya no me gustaba"—nerviosa ya no sabía qué hacer – jejejeje, emm….. Se puede saber ¿Qué hice?—pregunto sacando así a Yamamoto de sus pensamientos.

-Nada – le respondió cansada Alejandra mirándola – ahora con quien te escapaste—al decir eso llamo la atención de todos pero solo uno fue el más interesado.

-Hiei—contesto sin pensar la oji ámbar mirando hacia una ventana – jejeje, emm,….. si están hablando de algo importante me voy, venía a decirte que estaré en mi habitación viendo anime—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera no pued….. – no puedo terminar de decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle al ver a la chica mirando el corredor sorprendida, todos los presente estaban curiosos de saber por qué la chica miraba sorprendida algo -¿Qué pasa Myrna?—.

-Hiei,…. No te atrevas a hacerlo—exclamo la oji ámbar mientras alzaba las manos al frente como si con eso pudiera detener lo que hacia el chico llamado Hiei, los Vongola estaban extrañados, aun que un poco interesados con lo que pasaba ya que pensaron que era algo importante –no te atrevas a meter ese cucharon en mi nieve!—los Vongola al escuchar eso casi se caen de sus asientos – no, no, no…. NO!—grito la chica mirando el pasillo –Hiei cómo pudiste!... ¿Y ese otro cucharon?,…. ¿Para mí!,… GENIAL!, dame, dame, por eso te quiero mucho—dijo sonrojada Myrna, Takeshi al escuchar eso una parte de él se sintió mal, perdía a la chica sin haber hecho nada, pero cuando se iba a dar por vencido escucho algo que le dio esperanzas – eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, eres el mejor—decía mientras salía de la sala contenta.

-Creo que es mejor escuchar su historia primero y después escuchar sobre nuestras vidas anime—exclamo el arcobaleno mirando hacia la chica de risos.

-Si eso es lo que quieren por mi está bien, pero lo segundo solo se los podrá decir Myrna—respondió Alejandra mirando a los presentes y veía como asentían con la cabeza esperando su explicación.

* * *

**GOMEN!... ya se me tarde mucho.. jejeje pero solo puedo decir es que estoy bien trabada... XD... jajajaja... pero bueno espero que les guste este cap n.n... jejeje... **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me tienen paciencia XD (enserio... X3)... y tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc n.n... que solamente esta dirigido hacia ustedes... n.n... **

**Gracias a las personas que dejan Review... y a las que no, pues tambien Gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer este finc n.n...**


	14. Chapter 14

**KHR no me pertenece, solamente le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama!... si fuera por mi yo le hubiera seguio el anime y Takeshi hubiera tenido novia... X3... lo unico que me pertenece es un personaje, los otros personajes les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Este finc es solo para entretener y vaciar todas las locuras que hay en mi cabeza.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional - Cap 14

Regali,….. e rivelare segreti

(Regalos,... y Revelando Secretos)

Myrna caminaba directa hacia su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse las vendas, estaba sucia y se sentía mugrosa, el entrenamiento con Hiei fue agotador he hiso que sus heridas se abrieran otra vez, mientras pensaba eso miraba un objeto que tenía en una mano ya que la otra venia cargando la katana que Hiei y Kurama le habían regalado, era una perla mejor conocidas como Hirusikei, o en otras palabras también conocidas como lagrimas de una Korime o mujer de las Nieve, la Hirusikei estaba atada a una cuerda dando así como un collar y alrededor de la perla venia amarrado por hilos en plata como su fueran enredaderas y en ciertas partes se mostraban una rosa.

Las Hirusikei valían una fortuna en el mercado negro, Yukina fue secuestrada hace tiempo por eso, pero había una gran diferencia entre las Hirusikei de las Korime´s y la que tenía en su mano, y es que la Hirusikei deberían de ser blancas y hermosas, en cambio la Hirusikei que tenia era completamente negra, hermosa y misteriosa, y al verla con más atención recordó como la tubo hace tan solo unos instantes atrás.

~~-Flash Back-~~

La oji ámbar estaba degustando su ultimo cucharon de nieve pensando que fue bueno haber dejado el salón, aun podía recordar la mirada de Yamamoto en ella, de tan solo pensarlo solo lograba sonrojarla, Hiei al verla solo la miro raro, hasta que hiso algo que llamo la atención de la chica.

-Si?—mirando a su amigo que tenia la mano alzada dirigida hacia ella en forma de puño como si estuviera apretando algo.

-Toma—volvió a extender su mano esperando que tomara lo que tenia, nunca se había considerado un Demonio que expresara sus sentimientos, pero aun ahora no se arrepentía aun que le costase.

La chica alzo la mano en eso siente como algo cae en su mano, al verlo mejor vio completamente sorprendida que era una Hirusikei completamente negra, cuando volteo a ver al peli negro para una explicación este ya no estaba ahí, ni en ningún lugar.

-"Hiei, acaso escapaste?"—pensó Myrna nerviosamente –"no, es imposible"—y con eso se fue a su habitación después de dejar los cucharones usados en el lava platos.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

-Me pregunto, porque Hiei me dio esto?—se decía en voz alta la oji ámbar como si con eso resolvía su duda.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Bueno, por donde empiezo?—les pregunto Alejandra a los Vongola presentes.

-Que te parece desde el principio—opino Gokudera mientras miraba a la morena fijamente, hasta al sentirse observada de esa manera se puso algo nerviosa así que desvió la vista, esto no paso desapercibido para Reborn.

-Ese es el problema, mmm—pensaba Alejandra al no saber por dónde empezar – para empezar, necesito a Myrna—al decir esto los Vongola no entendieron el por qué—lo que les voy a contar también le corresponde a ella, así que, alguien podría ir por ella?, mientras yo preparo unas bebidas—decía mientras miraba fijamente a los presentes.

-Haru va a….. – no pudo terminar la mencionada ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Yo iré—exclamo Takeshi mientras se paraba.

Los Vongola no vieron venir, se esperaba que su amiga castaña fuera pero quien se ofreció fue el guardián de la lluvia, ni siquiera Alejandra lo había visto venir.

Yamamoto solo quería estar cerca de la chica, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba cercas de ella, aun cuando había confirmado sus sentimientos quería estar más cerca de ella, quería decirle sus sentimientos aun que no sabía si lo rechazarían.

-Bueno, en ese caso—mientras Alejandra le daba las indicaciones de donde se encontraba el cuarto de la chica a Takeshi, Haru lo miraba fijamente.

-"Hahi!, acaso Yamamoto-san esta"—pensaba sorprendida la oji achocolatada al comprender lo que pasaba a su amigo Vongola, Hibari solo la miraba fijamente al ver como miraba al pelinegro.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Yamamoto caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de la mexicana, hasta que vio que al final se encontraba una puerta y en él un letrero donde estaba escrito el nombre de la chica, al levantar la mano se quedo nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abre, y de ella iba saliendo una chica con una toalla en su cabeza, llevaba una playera negra y unos pan´s azules con unas sandalias, al parecer no se había dando cuenta que estaba él porque choco contra él.

Myrna estaba saliendo de su habitación para un por un vaso de agua, se estaba secando el pelo cuando choca contra alguien, a la vez, siente como la aprisionan unos brazos y la acercan hacia esa persona, pero al alzar la vista se topa con unos ojos pardos, al ver esos ojos solo pudo perderse en ellos, hubiera durado así por horas si no fuera por qué sintió que los brazos que ahora identifico de quienes eran la aprisionaban más.

Takeshi solo veía como Myrna levantaba su cara y al ver su mirada se perdió en sus ojos ámbares que brillaban, solo pudo pensar que ese brillo era para él, con en eso en mente solo pudo abrazarla con más fuerza para que no se escapara de él, en eso ve como un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en ella a la vez que bajaba su cabeza.

-"Por favor Kami-sama que esto no sea un sueño"—pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras cerraba en su puño con sus manos a la vez que agarraba la ropa de la persona que la tenía en brazos.

-Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado el oji pardo.

-Eh?,….. Sí, sí, estoy bien—respondió un poco desubicada pero al voltear hacia él solo pudo sonreír, en eso se dio cuenta de un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no supo interpretar.

-Enserio?—pregunto, esta solo asintió—En ese caso, Gonzales quiere que estés presente en lo que nos va a decir—le explico el peli negro.

-Ya veo—susurro con una seriedad poco vista en ella – En ese caso vamos—dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo del chico y tiraba adentro de su cuarto la toalla y se iba caminando hacia la sala, Takeshi solo la seguía de cerca –Yamamoto, solo quiero que sepas que me agradas mucho al igual que los chicos y quise ser tu amiga solo por ser tú, y perdón por no decirles antes—.

Takeshi no entendía de que hablaba y no podía ver sus ojos ya que su fleco los tapaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su mano cosa que provoco que los dos se sonrojaran pero a la vez causo que ella apretara su mano como si tuviera miedo de lo que llegara a pasar, él solo pudo apretar su mano dándole una muestra de apoyo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna esperaba que llegara su amigo para empezar ya que se había tardado en buscar a la chica, Alejandra-san ya había llegado con las bebidas, en eso vio como de la puerta entraban Yamamoto y Myrna.

-Y, que hay de nuevo viejo?—decía sonriente la chica entrando.

-Que hay de nuevo viejo?, que es eso?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna al no entender lo que había dicho la chica.

-Es un saludo que dice un conejo de una caricatura famosa en México—respondió Alejandra.

-Si, Busg Bunny es el mejor,…. Y, para que soy buena?—pregunto mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón en donde el oji pardo se había sentado.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí es momento de empezar—dijo Reborn mirando a la morena.

-Esta bien—respondió la morena suspirando ante lo inevitable –para empezar, nosotros cuatro somos de otra dimensión—.

-De otra dimensión?—pregunto extrañado el próximo jefe Vongola.

-Si, nunca te has preguntado si existen más mundos o universos aparte de este?—les pregunto Myrna mientras miraba al castaño .

-"Mas mundos o Universos?"—pensaron todos los Vongola, excepto Haru, Hibari y las mexicanas que ya sabían sobre eso.

-Bueno, la cosa es que existen diferentes dimensiones y mundos, ya sean diferentes o iguales, nosotros venimos de un mundo igual a este, la diferencia es que allá ustedes no existen físicamente—explico la oji ámbar pero cuando vio que Gokudera iba a reclamar decidió interrumpirlo – pero eso será más adelante—.

-Pero eso es posible?—pregunto Ryohei mirando a las dos mexicanas.

-Si, nosotros somos un ejemplo de eso—exclamo divertida.

-En nuestro mundo existen ángeles—decía Alejandra.

-Ángeles?—pregunto Kyoko ilusionada por ver a esos seres sagrados.

-Si, seres de alas blancas—continuo Myrna divertida al ver la cara de ilusión de la chica.

-Pero igual que existen seres tan puros, existen también demonios seres de alas negras—dijo la morena al mirar a los Vongola.

Tsuna, junto con sus guardianes y Reborn se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y recordaron cuando aparecieron De la Cruz y Ruiz con unas majestuosas alas blancas, después vino un recuerdo en donde la oji ámbar trataba de quitarse el seño que tenia incrustado y de su espalda aparecieron dos alas negras igual de majestuosas que la de su amiga y amigo.

-"Entonces ellos son…."—pensaron los presentes al mismo tiempo al descubrir a donde iba la conversación.

-Aun que mas qué demonios, nosotros los llamamos ángeles—dijo Alejandra al ver las caras sorprendidas de los Vongola.

-Pero no dijiste que eran demonios—gruño Gokudera al no entender por qué decía eso.

-Ese fue el tonto nombre que le dieron los humanos—gruño Myrna mirando al oji verde, este al verla así no la reconoció al igual que todos los presentes, esa no parecía ser su amiga –"Que yo los admire no quiere decir que no defienda a mi familia"—pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la morena y se posicionaba atrás del sillón en donde estaba y se recargaba en el respaldo dándole una mirada seria a los Vongola.

Yamamoto solo veía como la oji ámbar caminaba asía su amiga con una mirada seria, algo diferente a como siempre la veía, al ver sus ojos pudo ver tristeza en ellos, algo que no pudo comprender, aun que no fue el único, Tsuna y Reborn que también vieron ese brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Myrna también lo vieron en su amiga Alejandra.

-Entonces….—comenzó a decir Tsuna esperando una respuesta.

-En nuestro mundo, los humanos que hablaban sobre demonios en realidad son ángeles,…. Ángeles caídos—dijo la morena mirando al castaño Vongola y próximo jefe de esta.

-Ángeles caídos?—pregunto Kyoko.

-Los Ángeles caídos originalmente eran ángeles que vivían en el paraíso—prosiguió Alejandra.

-Y los ángeles puros de alas blancas se convertían en ángeles caídos cuando un humano los traicionaban—ahora fue el turno de Rodríguez de continuar –pero eso ocurría si los ángeles mismos bajaban a la tierra—.

-Por que no podían bajar a la tierra?—pregunto Gokudera.

-Los ángeles no podían bajar a la tierra por pedido de nuestro dios—respondió Alejandra.

-Entonces por que bajaron ustedes?—pregunto Ryohei metido en la plática.

-Nuestro dios nos dio la misión de velar por los humanos, no dejarlos caer en la tentación y tampoco de que cayeran por el mal camino, pero esas cosas no se podían hacer asi por que si, pero nuestro dios nos prohibió tener contacto con los humanos—respondió Myrna

-Pero había ángeles que se negaban a esa leí, así que hubo ángeles que bajaron, entre ellos nosotras—prosiguió la de risos contestando a la pregunta de su sempai.

-Pero eso no explica el como ustedes se convirtieron en ángeles caídos—expreso Yamamoto.

-Para que un ángel puro se convierte en un ángel caído, este tiene que sufrir—respondió la oji ámbar mirando las caras sorprendidas de los Vongola, al mirar bien vio que Haru solo estaba triste –"Tal vez pensando en nuestro pasado"—pensó con cariño, al mirar a Hibari, este estaba sin inmutarse –"creo que trama algo"—no entendía como el peli negro no se alteraba, bueno era Hibari de quien se estaba hablando pero aun así Reborn que estaba callado se podía ver por un mili segundo que estaba sorprendido, en cambio el oji azul no, era como si ya lo supiera todo—tiene que sentir lo que es la traición, el dolor, el desamor o la impotencia de no hacer nada—.

-Cuando un ángel iba a la tierra y tenía contacto con un humano, por lo general se llevaban bien, se creaba una relación, un lazo, ya sea de amor o amistad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ese lazo se volvía o mas fuerte o mas débil, el humano lleno de codicia, ya sea eso o por hambre engañaba a los ángeles y los vendían o los traicionaban ya sea por gusto o no—prosiguió Alejandra.

Tsuna no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como había personas que podían dañar a seres que una vez fueron puros, entonces comprendió que Myrna y muy probablemente Alejandra hubieran sufrido, todos los presentes llegaron a la misma conclusión a la que el llego.

-Por eso, cuando llegaba el momento, las alas de los ángeles se volvían oscuras,….. recuerdan cuando Zuleyma salió herida?, Ulises al ver eso sintió un gran dolor, eso provoco que sus alas blancas se empezaran a convertir a negras, lo recuerdan?—les pregunto la morena a los Vongola, estos solo pudieron asentir—bueno se estaba transformando en un ángel caído—.

-Y una vez que un ángel puro se convierte en un ángel caído no hay vuelta atrás—prosiguió Myrna mirando sus manos que estaban en un puño de impotencia, eso lo pudo saber Yamamoto, que conforme pasaba el tiempo algo dentro de él se comprimía en alguna parte de su pecho, aun que no fue el único, Gokudera también sentía algo comprimiéndolo.

-Cuando los humanos veían a un ángel puro convertirse en uno caído no lo aceptaban, no aceptaban que por su culpa seres tan puros se contaminasen, por eso al no aceptarlo les dieron la espalda y le dieron el nombre de demonios, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los mismos humanos se olvidaron de nosotros y pudimos vivir en paz—prosiguió a la explicación Alejandra.

-Entonces ustedes son—no pudo terminar de formular la oración Kyoko ya que la morena la interrumpió.

-Si, pero no te equivoques, nosotras tenemos la misma edad que ustedes—.

-Nosotros somos sus descendientes, bueno más que descendientes somos sus reencarnaciones—explico la oji ámbar a lo que no amiga no termino.

-Bueno nosotras lo llamamos legado, es más simple—prosiguió la morena.

-Eso explica una parte de lo que paso ase unos días, pero no explica el por qué ustedes están aquí, y el por qué ellos vinieron por ustedes y nuestras vidas – explico Reborn mirando a las mexicanas.

-Vamos por partes—respondió Alejandra—la razón de por qué estamos aquí es porque hay humanos que no nos olvidaron, hay pocos humanos que cazan ángeles caídos, nosotros los llamamos cazadores—.

-Los cazadores nos cazan, no importa quienes seas, si eres un famoso, un huérfano o hasta el hijo del presidente de la casa blanca o la misma reina de Inglaterra—prosiguió Myrna – A ellos no les importa matar a tus seres queridos si con eso logran tenerte—.

-Por que hacen eso?—pregunto Kyoko asustada al escuchar es de la oji ámbar.

-Para venderte, coleccionarte, para que seas su esclavo, para presumir y tenerte como trofeo la verdad no sabemos y no nos interesa—respondió Alejandra.

-Entonces, ustedes fueron cazadas?—pregunto Ryohei.

-Todos son cazados, aun que hay maneras de dejarlos atrás—respondió la oji ámbar.

-Dejarlos atrás?—pregunto Yamamoto queriendo saber cuáles eran esas maneras.

-Una de ellas es, que el ángel caído puede simplemente renunciar a su vida humana e irte al infierno, otra forma es desacernos de ellos o es matándolos o matándonos o matando a nuestros seres queridos—con cada palabra que salía de Alejandra hacia que los Vongola las miraran sorprendidos – pero también hay otra, y es desapareciendo como lo hicimos nosotros—.

-Y para nosotros era más fácil irnos de nuestro mundo en vez de tener que seleccionar otra—dijo la oji ámbar – En resumidas cuentas, somos viajeros de otra dimensión con un gran secreto—.

-Entonces los cazadores no cazan a los ángeles puros?—pregunto Kyoko al no escuchar sobre ellos.

-Los cazadores también los cazan, pero la única diferencia es que son pocos los que cazan a los ángeles puros— conto la morena – Y eso es porque, nuestro dios al ver que sus creaciones le hacían eso a los ángeles puso una maldición, no sé de qué tipo pero le hacía algo al humano cuando el ángel a quien había hecho sufrir se transformaba a un caído, por lo tanto los cazadores no los cazan como a los caídos, ellos ya no tienen la maldición por lo tanto se les hace mas fácil cazarlos—explico la chica.

Cuando las mexicanas terminaron de explicar sobre su pasado los Vongola todavía trataban de digerir la noticia, cuando empezaron a contar lo demás.

-El por qué Saten y Rion llegaron aquí es simple, tienen una obsesión con nuestras encarnaciones, pensaron que somos suyas solo porque nuestras encarnaciones estaban cercas de ellos, pero la verdad es que nosotras somos nosotras, no somos ellas—explico Alejandra, Gokudera y Takeshi al escuchar eso sintieron que un peso se les quitaba de encima y suspiraron relajados, suspiro que solo Reborn y Tsuna notaron, aun que solamente el ultimo no entendía su significado.

-Sobre sus vidas en un anime son ciertas—prosiguió Myrna llamando la atención de todos – como saben, soy una fanática del anime, y siempre lo he sido y lo seré— decía la oji ámbar con convicción – pero la verdad es que era una forma de liberarme del estrés y de la presión que mis padres me daban—los Vongola vieron como un aire de tristeza invadía a la castaña al recordar a sus padres y al ver a la morena descubrieron que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestras vidas?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna al no entender el por qué dijo eso Rodríguez.

-Fue en unos de esos días en donde ya había acabado de ver todos los animes que tenía pendientes y quería seguir viendo mas, así que decidí entrar a una página de internet buscando recomendaciones sobre anime y en una página me recomendaban ver una serie llamada Reborn—al terminar de decir eso vio al arcobaleno presente en la sala – pero como me decía solo el nombre decidí buscarlo por internet hasta que di con el nombre completo y era….. Katekyo Hitman Reborn—.

* * *

**Hola!, tanto tiempo sin subir cap... XD... solamente puedo decir gomen... u.u... no e tenido tiempo para ver KHR hasta ahora (no tuve clases ni jueves y viernes... X3)... bueno... espero que les guste este cap, jejeje... subiria otro que tengo pero descubri que tenia unas fallas (ARIGATO Tsuki-chan... X3)... en tal caso lo estoy volviendo a hacer en el cuaderno asi que tomara tiempo...**

**Los Vongola ya descubrieron el gran secreto que guardan los mexicanos... y esa es la razon por la que Alejandra no confia mucho en las personas... bien apartir del otro cap se contara sobre el por que Myrna conocia a los vongola desde antes...**

**Bueno solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc y para quienes dejan Reviwes y tambien a los que no dejan pero se toman su tiempo en leerlo... n.n...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTICIA: Ok, les quiero contar algo, empezare a subir otro finc, pero antes!... este finc no es mio es de un chavo, a mi en lo personal me encantaron sus fincs (crossover´s)... desde hace tiempo e estado buscando en FF esos fincs (la pagina en donde se publican tienen como fondo negro y las letras rojas... en pocas palabara dice "chingate la vista"... cosa que si me paso... u.u...)... la cosa es que no lo encontre, nadie lo subia (ni el dueño del finc ni alguien), entonces le pedi permiso y me lo concedio (SI!) asi que si alguien esta interesado en leerlo pues pase por mi perfil hai estara... antes de empezar el finc (crossover) es de Dragon Ball y Saint Seya... asi que pueden buscarlo o en mi perfil o en la seccion de estos dos animes en la parte de crossover´s... bueno eso es todo... bye bye!... n.n...**


	15. Chapter 15

**KHR le me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano, a mi solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra les pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamiento"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional - Cap 15

Segreti dannose, Rivelazioni scomparsa ... Arco del futuro inizia

(Secretos Dañinos, Revelaciones Encubiertas... Empieza el Arco del Futuro)

Los Vongola al escuchar eso entendieron que lo que diría la castaña podría cambiar su relación con los mexicanos.

-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!—pregunto Tsuna extrañado.

-Sip, en esa pagina me daban una descripción de que trataba y aun que era poca me llamo la atención, así que la vi—respondió Myrna como si eso fuera normal—trataba de un tutor que era un tutor especial….. —la oji ámbar no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Y de que trataba ese anime!—pregunto curioso el arcobaleno mirando a la mexicana.

-A eso iba, no se desespere – trato de calmar la chica – Ese tutor era especial – Reborn se dio cuenta que evitaba decir sobre su profesión por Kyoko – ese tutor era llamado Reborn e iba a dar clases particulares a un chico apodado Dame-Tsuna para convertirlo en el jefe de….. de…... de una compañía de la familia – explico nerviosamente la chica tratando de no decir mucho por su compañera de clases que no sabía nada – la cosa es que trata de eso, el tutor llamado Reborn quien le enseñaba a su alumno Tsuna ser una persona lo suficientemente fuerte, aun que conforme pasaba el tiempo, Tsuna junto con sus amigos tenían que afrontar muchas pruebas, tenían que pelear para proteger lo que mas querían – resumió Myrna evitando muchas cosas, y la verdad es que quería acabar con esto, ya que ella y Alejandra tenían muchas cosas por hacer.

-Entonces, ustedes sabían lo que iba a pasar desde un principio?—pregunto triste el castaño al imaginarse su respuesta, pero algo dentro de él pedía a gritos que la respuesta que esperaba fuera otra.

-Si—contestaron a coro las dos mexicanas mirando fijamente a los chicos.

-Entonces si sabían todo, pudieron evitar lo que le paso al Noveno!—les grito Tsuna con furia en sus ojos algo muy poco visto en él.

-Jyudaime/Tsuna—exclamaron Gokudera y Yamamoto respectivamente preocupados por su amigo.

-Es cierto, pudimos evitarlo—le contesto Myrna mirando al próximo jefe Vongola con una seriedad que se estaba viendo mucho en la chica.

-Myrna—le regaño Alejandra.

-Como pudieron!—les grito Hayato con enojo por hacer sentir a si a su Jyudaime, aun que dentro de él se sentía fatal, ya que dentro de él se sentía fatal ya que empezaba a sentir algo por la morena, no supo cuando o a qué hora, pero ocurrió, no había día que no pensara en ella.

Aun que no fue el único, ya que Yamamoto se sentía igual que él, él sabía que su amigo Tsuna aun sufría por lo que le había hecho al Noveno, pero al enterarse que pudo evitar su sufrimiento algo dentro de él se entristeció, pensó que conocía mejor a la oji ámbar pero se equivoco.

Reborn veía las expresiones de las mexicanas, él al ser un Hitman podía leer fácilmente las expresiones, eso era una ventaja en su profesión, pero por más que veía sus rostros algo no cuadraba, podían mostrar seriedad pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, mostraban una gran tristeza e impotencia, lo que no entendía era el por qué. Ryohei no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero lo que si entendía era que su amigo Tsuna, su kouhai sufría por alguien, Kyoko solo bajo su cabeza con tristeza al enterarse que alguien querido por parte del chico había sufrido. Haru solo recordaba la plática que había tenido con su amiga Alejandra cuando su amiga Myrna las había dejado, eso fue cuando las había acompañado a comprar una nueva pijama y un nuevo despertador, fue cuando regresaron de ese torneo del Makai.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Haru estaba preocupada por su amiga castaña, hace tan solo unos minutos la había dejado con la morena ya que Botan había venido a recogerla, aun que la morena trataba de calmarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien, así que decidió relajarse y ayudar a la chica a escoger una nueva lámpara.

Ahora estaban en una tienda buscando una lámpara que le gustase a la mexicana cuando vio que esta la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Hahi!, sucede algo Alejandra-san?—pregunto extrañada la castaña.

-Te ves triste,….. tus ojos te delatan, tal vez Myrna no lo note pero yo si lo note, que sucede?—le pregunto mientras miraba las repisas donde habían varias lámparas de diferentes diseños y tamaños – puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes verdad?—termino de decir mientras la miraba.

-Hai!-desu—afirmo contenta la chica – lo que sucede es que he notado a Tsuna-san triste y no se por qué – le dijo Haru con preocupación mientras bajaba su mirada con tristeza.

-Ah! Eso,…. Debe ser por eso—fue lo único que dijo la morena llamando asi la atención de la oji achocolatada.

-Hahi!, Alejandra-san, a que se refiere con eso-desu?—pregunto extrañada la chica.

-La verdad es que… - y así Alejandra le conto todo, el por que Tsuna estaba triste y el sufrimiento de Nono en el Golem Mosca y que el primero se lamentaba mucho por herirlo.

-Hahi!, si eso es cierto pudieron hacer algo-desu—respondió Haru.

-Y lo hicimos, bueno Myrna fue quien lo hiso—le dijo la morena.

-Hahi!, que hiso Myrna?—pregunto curiosa.

-Fue con Yuuko-sama y le pidió un deseo, no sé qué tipo de deseo y cuando se cumplió, además no se qué pago dio—respondió.

Haru solo asintió sorprendida ante lo dicho por la mexicana, tenia curiosidad para saber que deseo pidió pero si la mexicana no le decía nada ella no le preguntaría, esperaría hasta que ella le dijera.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Tiempo después descubrió que el deseo que había pedido la oji ámbar era un secreto para Zuleyma y Ulises para no preocuparlos.

Hibari solo miraba a los Vongola con atención, aun recordaba esa pelea contra el Golem Mosca y su victoria instantánea, la verdad es que el ya sabía que dentro de ese Golem había un cuerpo desde hace tiempo ya que había escuchado una conversación entre las dos mexicanas.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Iba caminando por un pasillo de su adorada Namimori vigilando para saber su alguien infligía la paz de su Instituto y morderlo hasta la muerte, pero justo cuando pasaba por un aula escucho ruidos como si movieran bancos, al acercarse más para abrir la puerta y morder hasta la muerte quien estuviera adentro, en eso estaba cuando escucho una voz conocida que hiso que se detuviera.

-Entonces, Hibari peleara contra un robot llamado Golem Mosca y lo derrotara fácilmente y además adentro de ese robot está atrapado una persona de mayor edad que a su vez el robot se alimenta de la vida de esa persona—escucho tras la puerta, por la voz la reconoció como esa morena de risos que siempre estaba con la castaña.

-Sip, y para acabarla el Mosca se sale de control y Tsuna lo detiene haciéndole una herida, eso causo que la persona que estuviera dentro sufriera un gran daño, y para acabarla esa persona es alguien importante para Tsuna causando que este se enoje—escucho otra voz que reconoció al instante, era Myrna, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la plática realizada por las dos.

-Entonces Hibari no hará nada?—pregunto extrañada Alejandra, y es que conociendo al peli negro era de considerar que aria algo.

-No, ya que Hibari-san querrá ver como actuara Tsuna—.

-Y que harás?—escucho Hibari.

-Are algo con Yuuko-sama, no sé qué, pero are algo, solo espera, no quiero que Nono-san sufra—explico la chica, después de eso se fue y ya no escucho mas.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, al principio cuando escucho a la oji ámbar que eran de otra dimensión y su historia no le creyó nada, pero cuando escucho a las dos mexicanas decir que el pelearía contra un tal Golem Mosca no le creyó, pero tiempo después cuando fue su pelea y descubrir quién era su rival se sorprendió y descubrió que lo dicho por la mexicana eran ciertas, pero la verdad a él no le importaba, mientras no se metiera en su camino y causara destrozos contra su Namimori.

Tsuna ya no quería seguir escuchando y se fue, detrás de él iban Gokudera preocupado por su Jyudaime y enojo con las mexicanas, a su lado iba Yamamoto igual de preocupado por su amigo y con la cabeza baja decepcionado por la chica que le gustaba, atrás de ellos iban los hermanos Sasagawa preocupados y tristes por el castaño y en el hombro de Ryohei iba Reborn estudiando las expresiones de las dos chicas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Haru se quedo cosa que ya sospechaba pero lo que más lo descoloco fue que también se quedaba Hibari, después de salir de la casa no dijeron palabra alguna y todos se fueron para su casa.

Los que quedaron en la sala vieron como los demás salían, Myrna había visto la decepción que tuvo el oji pardo cosa que la entristeció y sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba en pedazos, Alejandra veía como su amiga sufría en silencio por el remedo de Samuray, Haru miraba a sus amigas preocupada y vio con sorpresa como el Líder del Comité de Disciplina se quedaba.

-Hahi!, Hibari-san que hace aquí?—pregunto extrañada la oji achocolatada.

Tanto Myrna y Alejandra vieron sorprendidas al peli negro quien era el único de los Vongola que se había quedado a excepción de Haru que ya habían sospechado de ella.

-Hibari-san que hace aquí?—pregunto Myrna una vez recompuesta y con su usual sonrisa dándole a entender que lo que había pasado no le afectaba nada, pero solamente Alejandra y Haru descubrieron que era una sola fachada mas, lo sorprendente es que Hibari se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa falsa de la chica.

-Yo ya lo sabía todo—fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta sorprendiendo tanto a las mexicanas como a Haru.

-QUE!—gritaron sorprendidas Myrna y Haru, Alejandra decidió mantener silencio.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ha pasado una semana después desde aquella plática que tuvo con las mexicanas, al principio la oji ámbar trato de hablarles pero al último se dio por vencida ya que ellos la ignoraban, al parecer solo Haru y por lo que se podía ver, Hibari-san actuaban normal, la única diferencia era que la primera los ignoraba a ellos, Tsuna tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en que pensar, veía como sus amigos estaban con él, estaban en la azotea comiendo en silencio sin ganas de entablar una conversación, Reborn estaba sentado a su lado, en eso cuando ya no aguantaba ese silencio se escucha como se abría la puerta de la azotea, como ellos estaban a un lado no se dieron cuenta de quienes entraron hasta que escucharon una voz conocida pero al parecer estas no se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y siguieron platicando.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos acá—exclamo una voz que reconocieron como Alejandra.

-Si, esto me recuerda que las escuelas de México son diferentes,….. por cierto has sabido algo de Zule y Uli?, con eso de que fuimos a dejarlos otra vez con la Maestra Genkai—le pregunto la segunda voz que reconocieron como Myrna.

Ahora recordaban los Vongola que las chicas había dicho al Instituto la escusa de la falta de los otros dos diciendo que les había dado viruela y se habían ido al hospital en cuarentena.

-Si, hable en la mañana y me contesto Yukina, al parecer Ulises ya despertó, pero Zuleyma no, asi que él se quedo para ayudar, el veneno que le inyectaron era una variación a la que creo Yuss en el pasado, es potente pero no se compara con la original que mataba en segundos—explico la voz de la morena, causando sorpresa en los Vongola.

Con las chicas:

-Ya veo, espero que se recupere pronto—dijo Myrna mirando a la nada, mientras empezaba a comer siendo seguida por su amiga.

-Por cierto, tengo una duda que me ronda por la cabeza desde hace tiempo—le dijo Alejandra a su amiga.

-Pues échala—la animo la chica.

-Que fue lo que le pediste a Yuuko para salvar al Noveno?, y por qué no fuiste con Koenma para ayudarlo?, no dijiste que a Yuuko no se mete con los muertos?—le pregunto la de risos.

Los Vongola que se habían mantenido callados al escuchar lo dicho por parte de la morena solo hiso que las heridas del corazón se abrieran, pero cuando comprendieron mejor la pregunta de la chica los dejo sorprendidos aun que también con las ganas de saber la respuesta, querían saber por qué no ayudaron al Noveno jefe Vongola, o eso era lo que ellos creían.

-Eso es fácil—contesto la oji ámbar – Para empezar, es cierto que Yuuko-sama no se mete con los muertos, supuestamente ella dice que es problemático, Segundo, la razón por la que no fui con Koenma fue que ya sabía que el Noveno no iba a morir, solo iba a salir lastimado—Tsuna escuchaba sorprendido al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto, Reborn solo permaneció en silencio – y Tercero, el deseo que le pedí a Yuuko-sama fue… - los Vongola escucharon un suspiro de la chica, casi queriendo retrasar el momento – el deseo que pedía a Yuuko-sama fue que curaran a Nono-san, pero debes de saber que las heridas nunca se curan así por así, siempre hay un intercambio, el pedido fue curar al Noveno y el pago fue que las heridas infligidas en él se transmitieran a mi—confeso.

-Entonces….—no termino de decir Alejandra cuando su amiga tomo otra vez la palabra.

-Las heridas que sufrió el Noveno pasaron a mí como pago, era lo único que podía hacer – le conto Myrna – recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el torneo del Makai y unos días después llegue al cuarto herida—Alejandra solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos dijiste que habías peleado con un grupo de Onis que se pasaban de listos—dijo la morena recordando ese hecho y la fea herida que sufrió – … no me digas que fue mentira—grito sorprendida.

-Si, bueno, la verdad es que Yuuko-sama me hablo para cumplir mi deseo… las heridas que tenia fueron a causa de mi deseo—.

Los Vongola no sabían crédito a lo que escuchaban, en eso los chicos recordaron la conversación que tuvieron con Dino-san el día después de la batalla del cielo, durante la fiesta en la casa de Yamamoto.

~~-Flash Back-~~

-Tsuna tengo que hablar con tigo—dijo Dino mientras se le acercaba.

-Dino-san—exclamo el castaño, vio como se le acercaban tres de sus guardianes.

-Tengo que darte una noticia sobre el Noveno—exclamo el bronco viendo que el arcobaleno le llamo la atención, al igual que Tsuna y sus tres guardianes.

-Que le sucede al Noveno?—pregunto Reborn mirando a su antiguo alumno.

-No te preocupes, el Noveno esta estable—respondió rápidamente – es acerca de eso que tengo que hablarte—exclamo llamando la atención del Hitman—Después de lo ocurrido contra el Golem Mosca llevamos rápidamente al Noveno al hospital, hay tratamos de curarlo, pero cuando íbamos a saturar la herida, esta desapareció—.

-Desapareció?—pregunto extrañado Gokudera.

-Explícate—ordeno Reborn.

-Si, cuando lo íbamos a curar, la herida ya no estaba, había desaparecido, solo dejo al Noveno en un estado de anemia por perder sangre, dentro de unos días saldrá del hospital—relato el rubio mirando las caras sorprendidas de su proclamado hermano y amigos.

-Como es eso posible?—exclamo sorprendido el castaño.

-No lo se, es como si fuera un milagro—admitió Dino sin entender del todo que había sucedido.

-Que extremo!—grito Ryohei, Yamamoto que estaba a su lado solo asintió de acuerdo con su sempai.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Los chicos no podían creer que la culpable de hacer desaparecer las heridas del Noveno fuera Myrna y que a cambio esta sufriera por las heridas del Noveno. Todavía estaban sorprendidos cuando siguieron escuchando la conversación.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo—Alejandra no daba crédito a o que siempre asía su amiga sin pensar, solo para que los Vongola, para que Tsuna no sufrieran –Y que harás con los Vongola?, con eso de que nos practican la ley del hielo—pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-No importa, en cierta manera los comprendo—fue lo único que dijo la oji ámbar después de cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro, y es que en cierta forma comprendía el por qué las ignoraban, habían traicionado sus sentimientos, y su confianza.

Los Vongola al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña se sintieron fatal por como las trataron, ellos habían defraudado la confianza que tenían en ellos, cuando habían ha ido a su casa podían haberse negado a contarles pero no lo hicieron, en cambio les contaron todo, el cómo se podía dañar a los ángeles puros que con simplemente dañarlos estos se volvían ángeles oscuros, y ellos habían notado su miedo por volver a ser traicionadas, ellas habían depositado toda su confianza en ellos y ellos mismos habían defraudado su confianza, pero cuando los Vongola iban a ir a disculparse algo dicho por Alejandra hiso que se sintieran mas ruines.

-Pues puede que tú los hallas perdonado pero yo no,….. ellos no son los únicos que sufren, y nosotros que, haber dime y nosotros que—decía la morena enojada – nosotros ya no podemos regresar a nuestra dimensión, si lo asemos nuestras vidas y la de nuestros familiares estarían en peligro o ya te olvidaste todas las veces los intentos de asesinato de la familia de Zuleyma, o cuando Ulises casi pierde la vida por proteger a su familia, y eso sin contar nosotras—al escuchar eso Myrna solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza al recordar el pasado –Nosotros ya no podemos saber si nuestras familias están bien o mal, es mas ni siquiera saben de nosotros—tristeza era lo que sentía.

-Lo sé, pero ese fue el pago de nuestro deseo al cambiar de dimensión fue…—dijo la oji ámbar –…. El pago fue que nuestras familias no supieran de nuestra existencia, en pocas palabras, borrar todos sus recuerdos de que una vez fuimos sus hijos—.

Los Vongola al escuchar eso se sintieron fatal, nunca pensaron que el pedir un deseo se tuviera que pagar y mucho menos que los pagos fueran así. Era muy diferente de ellos que podían ver a su familia, pero los mexicanos ya no podían, además era horrible pensar el que tus padres te olvidaran, se sintieron los villanos de la historia y eso que no eran, era cierto que pertenecían a la mafia pero aun así defendían sus propios ideales, y la familia Vongola ayudaba a que las demás familias no se salieran de control, hubieran seguido pensando así si no fuera porque una nueva conversación se dio al lugar cosa que llamo la atención de Yamamoto y Gokudera que hiso que se sonrojaran a más no poder y que Tsuna los mirara sorprendidos mientras que Reborn confirmaba lo que había pensado sobre los sentimientos que tenían los chicos con respecto a las chicas.

-Pero claro, tú los perdonas por que a ti te gusta un Vongola,….. Mas precisamente el adicto al beisbol—soltó la morena con una voz picara mientras veía a su amiga atragantarse con la comida sonrojada, aun que no fue el único, cuando Tsuna vio a su amigo vio que este estaba sorprendido, sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

-"Yamamoto, acaso tu?"—pensó sorprendido Tsuna mirando al chico.

-Eh!, pero que dices,….. Yo no amo a Yamamoto—decía nerviosamente la chica sonrojada mirando a su amiga.

-y quien dijo amar?, yo solamente te dije que te GUSTABA, nunca dije que lo AMARAS—le respondió Alejandra mirando como su amiga pasaba del rosa al rojo en varias tonalidades – tu misma te delataste—soltó pícaramente la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo,….. etto, yo….. Desde cuando lo sabes?—se rindió al saber que no podría ganarle, ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo.

Yamamoto al escuchar lo dicho por la chica se puso extremadamente feliz, la chica que le gustaba también gustaba de él, y eso para él era lo mejor.

-Desde hace tiempo—le contesto – pero lo que me gustaría saber es desde cuanto tú estabas enamorada de él—Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar desear el saber la respuesta.

-Se ve que no puedo ocultarle nada, verdad?—le dijo Myrna a la morena.

-No, nada de nada—le respondió Alejandra – Así que, desde cuándo?—.

-Desde mucho antes de venir a este mundo—le conto sorprendiendo tanto a su amiga como a los Vongola—digamos que me enamore de un personaje inexistente,….. eso es estúpido, verdad?, solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de alguien que no existe—soltó con tristeza.

Los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por la castaña, y es que enamorarse mucho antes de una persona que no existía eso aparte de extraño era raro de ver, pero pensándolo mejor si la chica era la oji ámbar tal ver no fuera tan raro.

-Si, solo a ti se te ocurre enamórate de alguien así, y no,… no eres estúpida solo eres una soñadora, entendiste?, no está mal enamorarse de alguien así, además es algo propio de ti—trato de animar Alejandra.

-Jajajaja, gracias—dijo Myrna con una sonrisa –y dime, amas a Gokudera?—le pregunto directamente asiendo que tanto su amiga y el chico que escuchaba se atragantaran con lo que tenían en la boca, y es que ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa pregunta.

- cof, cof, cof….. a qué viene esa pregunta?—le pregunto la morena mirando a su amiga mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, ya que yo ya te dije quien me gusta—susurro la chica cosa que los Vongola no escucharon nada a excepción del Arcobaleno que estaba entrenado para escuchar el más leve susurro – solo quiero saber—.

-Yo no lo amo—aclaro, Gokudera al escuchar eso un dolor inexplicable se instalo en él – Admito que me gustaba, pero con eso que nos aplican la ley del hielo, creo que ya no mucho— confeso.

-jejeje, eso es muy propio de ti,….. nee, creo que será mejor irnos—propuso la oji ámbar mientras recogía todo.

-Si, tienes razón—respondió mientras imitaba a su amiga – y ya has pensado en la propuesta que te dije?—.

-mmmm,…. Pues si… jejeje—alegremente se escuchaba Myrna para los Vongola antes de que abrieran la puerta y se fueran.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Sucede algo Ulises-san?—pregunto una chica de cabellos verdes claros y ojos rojos, traía un Kimono celeste junto con un obi blanco.

-No, no pasa nada Yukina, solo pensaba—respondió el chico mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que dormía son saber nada del mundo.

-Se puede saber en qué pensaba Ulises-san?—le volvió a preguntar la Korime.

-Pensaba, que si ellos pudieron aparecerse en esta dimensión y causar muchos daños, tal vez y espero equivocarme, aparezcan esas personas—contesto seriamente el chico.

-Esas personas?—extrañada Yukina miraba al chico mientras de sus manos se posaban arriba del cuerpo de la morena para curarla, de sus manos desprendía una luz verde claro.

-Cazadores—fue su simple respuesta que causo miedo en la chica.

-Espero que no,….. No quiero ver sufrir a mis amigos—decía tristemente la oji roja pensando en el sufrimiento sus amigos y en las heridas que tuvieron los mexicanos, y es que ella ya sabía que eran los cazadores, mejor dicho todos los amigos de los mexicanos sabían quiénes eran los cazadores.

-Eso espero,….. Eso espero—susurro el chico mientras salía de la habitación de la chica e iba a visitar a la maestra Genkai.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse—decía el último Profesor del día.

Myrna no pudo evitar estirarse feliz de la vida al acabar.

-Auch—susurro adolorida la chica mientras se tocaba las heridas que se encontraban debajo de su pecho – Ok, recordatorio, no estirarse así de rico hasta que las heridas cierren por completo—se decía ella misma riéndose de su error.

Yamamoto solo veía a la chica que quería quejarse del dolor de sus heridas, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos no se iba a rendir, primero le pediría perdón por su actitud, después de eso le diría sus sentimientos y más tarde le daría o se robaría en cualquiera de los casos un beso, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la chica estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando despertó de sus pensamientos metió todo y se fue directo con sus amigos ya que la oji ámbar se dirigía hacia su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Gokudera veia como la morena guardaba sus cosas, nunca pensó que ella gustara de él, ni es sus maslocos sueños se lo había imaginado, pero al saber eso algo dentro de él, un sentimiento de falicidad le llego.

-Oye Ale, he pensado mucho y detenidamente cosa que no hago mucho—la morena solo asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella – y yo creo que la casa debería de ser en Forks—.

Los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y es que al escuchar lo ultimo por la chica pensaron que los mexicanos se mudarían, Yamamoto no podía permitir que la chica que le gustaba se fuera.

-mmm,…. No—respondió Alejandra.—Que!, Porque!—le pregunto la chica desanimada.

-Por que lo único que quieres es ir hay para conocer a Jacob—le contesto en respuesta.

-"Jacob?, quien es ese?"—pensaba extrañado Takeshi al pensar en el mencionado Jacob.

-Admítelo, solo quieres que la casa este en Forks para conocer a Jacob Black—acuso la morena.

-Esta bien tu ganas, si,.. si quiero que la casa este en Forks para conocer a Jacob Black—afirmo cansada Myrna al verse descubierta—pero admítelo, Jacob Black es sumamente guapo, o que, tu no quieres conocer a Esme?—le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera sintieron celos hacia personas que no conocían, Takeshi al escuchar a la oji ámbar mencionar que esa persona era de su gusto no le gusto, mientras que Hayato estaba en las mismas que el guardián de la Lluvia, quien era Esme?, de solo pensarlo le enfurecía, Tsuna solo veía a sus amigos con preocupación evidente, mientras que Reborn que estaba oculto miraba divertido la escena que se llevaba a cabo.

-Eso es cierto, pero no quiero saber si la familia Cullen es en realidad un clan de vampiros—respondió Alejandra mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse seguida de Myrna.

-Pues yo si quiero saber se Jacob Black es un licántropo—fue la respuesta de la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los Vongola se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por las chicas y es que Vampiros?, Licantropos?, acaso eran tan importantes esas personas para las mexicanas?. Pero los Vongola no se pudieron disculpar con las chicas por que estas ya no estaban en el Instituto.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Era un dia normal para Sawada Tsunayoshi, o eso tenia que ser antes de ocurrir lo que le había pasado.

Reborn había desaparecido, al salir a buscarlo le pidió ayuda a Gokudera y Haru que se los había encontrado a una cuadra de su casa y salió a buscarlo por todas partes, pero al final se le ocurrió ir con el causante del problema al ver que no lo encontraba, al dirigirse hacia su casa y entrar a su habitación encontró al niño Bovino durmiendo, pero ese no fue el mayor problema, sino que ahora Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba en el futuro junto con Gokudera Hayato de diez años del futuro, pero no duro mucho con el por qué después de unos minutos apareció el Gokudera Hayato que él conocía.

* * *

**Hola!, tanto tiempo sin subir en este finc... XD.. jejeje.. gomen pero e estado muy atareada!... T.T... u.u...**

**Bueno en este cap! Myrna ya les conto como llego a conocer el anime KHR!, los Vongola se sienten traicionados por las mexicanas y es por eso que deciden imponerles la ley de hielo, aun que tambien se llego a conocer lo que hiso Myrna para ayudar al Noveno al igual que los chicos descubrieron los sentimientos que tiene Myrna hacia Yamamoto (ahora si pusieron atencion, habia partes en ciertos capitulos en donde Myrna se sentia feliz y es que ella ya estaba enamorada de él, mucho antes de conocerlo en persona pero ella no puede decirlo ya que piensa que su amor no es mutuo y prefiere mil veces a tener su amistad y sufrir de amor a que perder la amistad con el peli negro)...**

**Obio que los Vongola se sorprenden pero como es Myrna de quien estamos hablando... bueno Ya empieza el Arco del Futuro!... X3.. el prox cap se tratara de... jejeje... eso lo sabran en el sig cap!... X3... **


	16. Chapter 16

**KHR no me pertenece, solamente le pertenece a Akira Amano, los personajes de Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises le pertenecen a mis amigos, a mi lo unico que me pertenece es Myrna y uno que otro personaje.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional - Cap 16

Base lotta Merone ... .. Ritorno al passato ... Mi dispiace ... test e sentiré Arcobaleno

(Pelea en la Base Merone,….. Regreso al Pasado,…. Disculpas…. y la Prueba de los Siente Arcobalenos)

Habían pasado unos meses después de que Tsuna y Gokudera fueran enviados al futuro, más precisamente nueve años y unos cuantos meses, ahí conocieron a la arcobaleno incompleto Lal Mirch, también conocieron a Yamamoto del futuro y descubrieron que Reborn se encontraba a salvo y supieron que tenían que reunir a todos los guardianes con los anillos Vongola que en esa época no estaban por que habían sido destruidos por mandato de Tsuna del futuro, después de eso empezaron a llegar sus amigos del pasado, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko y Haru, aun que eso lo sorprendió al principio esta se mostraba molesta pero al último empezó a actuar como siempre, con la única diferencia de que ya no se le lanzaba encima.

Después de eso, apareció Hibari enfrentando a Gamma después de que este había derrotado a Gokudera y a Yamamoto mientras que él y Lal Mirch buscaban a Kyoko, ya tenían a cinco guardianes y cuatro de ellos con los anillos Vongola, solo faltaban los demás.

Más tarde Lal Mirch empezó a entrenarlo, pero no llego a llenar las expectativas de la arcobaleno y decidió ya no entrenarlo, y su nuevo maestro paso a ser el guardián de la Nube del futuro, Hibari Kyoya que no le dejaba respirar en los entrenamientos mientras que Gokudera entrenaba con su hermana y Yamamoto entrenaba con Reborn, al final paso la prueba Vongola que le había sometido el peli negro y había obtenido los Guantes-X versión Vongola, y después llego Ryohei del futuro y con el tenia a Chrome que ellos conocían en sus brazos inconsciente, y a la llegada del boxeador llegaron unas sencillas instrucciones de cinco días atacar la base de Millfiore a escala.

Y aun que el entrenamiento con Hibari era Espartaco al igual que el de Lal Mirch y gracias a una pista de Hibari y un consejo por parte de Haru logro que inventara una nueva forma de utilizar sus Guantes-X, que se llamo X-Buner. Cuando se acabo el entrenamiento para todos, en la noche tuvieron una pequeña fiesta y cuando todos estaban dormidos la base enemiga ataco, Hibari fue quien los detuvo tendiéndoles una trampa gracias al rastreador que le había puesto Glo Xinia a Chrome, pero gracias a es el ataque a la base enemiga se realizo antes de tiempo.

Al llegar a la base enemiga se enfrentaron a un pequeño obstáculo que derroto rápidamente con su nueva técnica X-Buner, por fin estaban en la base enemiga, por fin obtendrían una pista de cómo regresar a su tiempo y descubrir que era esa extraña puerta blanca que se le había aparecido en su sueño.

Su segundo obstáculo fue un mago tiritero y su oponente fue Lal, al último el enemigo fue un títere y gracias a eso el enemigo supo donde estaban, Lal al estar cansada Tsuna tomo su lugar como señuelo mientras que sus amigos se iban a completar la misión, al final peleo contra los Strau Mosca, una nueva versión del Golem Mosca con su X-Buner Aéreo, mientras que el se enfrentaba a los Mosca, Ryohei se enfrentaba con un tipo que tenía un turbante pero al final gano el guardián del Sol, mas tarde Yamamoto que tenia cargando a Lal se separaron de los otros dos al moverse las paredes.

Después de eso Gokudera se enfrento a un señor mayor de cabellos largos junto con su arma de caja que era un pulpo y mientras el guardián de la Tormenta peleaba Ryohei se quedaba mirando la batalla que no duro mucho ya que el peli blanco, mientras tanto Yamamoto al separarse vago hasta llegar a un lugar con tuberías, ahí se enfrento contra un tipo con un bumerang pero al ver que no podía mover libremente su katana decidió desacerse de las tuberías que le estorbaban, descubrió al final que su atacante era en realidad dos personas gemelas que derroto. Y mientras sus amigos peleaban Tsuna se encontraba con un tipo rubio llamado Spanner que le dijo que le ayudaría a completar su X-Buner.

Después de eso tanto Gokudera y Ryohei se encontraron con Gamma, este había dicho algo realmente interesante sobre que la estructura de la base Merone había sido cambiada rápidamente en segundos, Ryohei se enfrento contra Gamma pero al final perdió y Gokudera tomo su lugar y gracias a eso activo su sistema C.A.I. en donde utilizo sus cinco diferentes llamas, pero Gamma al ver que iba a perder activo otra caja en donde sus zorros se convirtieron en negro y se volvieron más fuertes pero cuando el guardián de la tormenta iba a perder aparece Uri ya no en su forma de gatito si no en su versión futura, el peli blanco descubrió que había utilizado a Garyu, arma de caja de Ryohei, para poder crecer utilizando la aceleración del Sol, pero al final los dos empataron, en eso Chrome, Kusakabe, Lambo e I-pin junto con un búho de la chica se habían infiltrado a la base enemiga fueron a recatar tanto a Gokudera como a Ryohei.

Al mismo tiempo que Gokudera peleaba contra Gamma, Yamamoto seguía perdido junto con Lal, supo enseguida que alguien lo dirigía cerrándole su paso y abriendo otro, y como no tenía a donde ir siguió hacia donde lo guiaban, al principio enfrento a un chico de Black Spell, era quien lo ataco cuando había llegado por primera vez al futuro, pero al ultimo su oponente fue Genkishi al llegar a un nuevo lugar en donde había agua, logro que este desenvainara una de sus espadas al verse que este se negaba a pelear contra él, y al desenvainar logro que este peleara contra él, al final el guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, perdió contra Genkishi al estrellarse contra una muralla de acero que el enemigo había ocultado con su caja de la Niebla, pero después de eso en el momento en el que Genkishi mataría al chico llego Hibari Kyoya rompiendo la pared y preguntando por la puerta redonda y blanca, convirtiéndose así en su nuevo oponente, al final Hibari utilizo sus últimos tres anillos para forzar una caja y su contenido atrapo tanto a él como a Genkishi en una espera gigante con púas en donde el oxigeno se acababa rápidamente, ahí los dos pelinegros pelearon a muerte en donde Hibari peleaba sin las llamas de su anillo pero en el último momento de la pelea en donde Genkishi había atacado al Vongola creyó que lo había derrotado al ver que la estructura de la esfera de púas se derrumbaba pero descubrió con asombro que Hibari Kyoya ya no estaba ahí, ahora se encontraba el Hibari Kyoya de diez años del pasado, al principio el oji azul tenía todas las de perder y cuando Genkishi lanzo su ataque final fue protegido por Gokudera que al igual que Ryohei habían llegado recargándose en Kusakabe y con él venían Chrome y su búho junto con Lambo e I-pin, después fue salvado por segunda vez por la chica Chrome, al último Kusakabe le dijo que tenía que utilizar las llamas del anillo y las cajas, pero el yanqui descubrió que su Líder ya sabía sobre las llamas gracias a Dino que se lo había dicho en el pasado después de la lucha contra Varia, también se entero de Kusakabe que en vez de utilizar la determinación para crear e incrementar las llamas Hibari Kyoya utilizaba la irritación, al final utilizo su arma de caja incrustándole un sinfín de llamas de la Nube, el resultado sorprendió a todos los presentes y es que de la caja salió un cuerpoespin borracho que al ver había herido a su amo se volvió loco, al último pudieron escapar con mucho esfuerzo para caer en otra trampa, mientras que Kusakabe informaba sobre su estado actual.

Mientras todo eso pasaba al mismo tiempo Tsuna era ayudado por Spanner quien decidió que el castaño pelearía en una maquina virtual para medir su poder para los lentes de contacto que lo ayudarían a completar su X-Buner, pero casi muere en su pelea final contra un robot en forma de cubo creado por Irie, pero al final fueron descubiertos por Iris y sus lacayos pero más adelante se les unió una marioneta de Ginger Bread el mago tiritero, Tsuna tuvo muchos problemas y más cuando este ataco al mecánico Spanner pero al último el rubio logro terminar los lentes de contacto y por fin Tsuna logro mostrarle el verdadero poder del X-Buner sorprendiendo a Spanner aun que este había resultado herido por la muñeca de Ginger, después de que Tsuna lo ayudara a curar las heridas del rubio Reborn le conto que Kusakabe había dado un mensaje sobre su situación actual y con determinación se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, aun que al principio fue difícil ya que Irie le ponía trampas al final se encontró con Genkishi contra quien peleo dejando a Reborn y a Spanner como espectadores, Genkishi había interceptado al Decimo Vongola una vez dejado a los guardianes en la sala. Al principio Tsuna no podía dar todo su potencial y es que disparar tres veces su X-Buner su energía estaba por los suelos e ideo un plan logrando así recuperar parte de su energía al utilizar el Punto Crítico: Personalizado, después de eso Genkishi utilizo todo su poder transformándose en un esqueleto y creo unas replicas de sus amigos al final Tsuna los detuvo utilizando el Punto Cero Avanzado de última Voluntad: Primera Edición, congelando así las manos de sus amigos y liberándose de ellos sorprendiendo a Genkishi, Tsuna había ganado tiempo para otro X-Buner que lanzo con todo su poder y lo llamo X-Buner: Híper Explosión, y con ese ataque derroto a Genkishi a la vez que hacia un agujero en donde se encontraba la puerta esférica blanca en donde también se encontraron a Irie Shoichi y dos chicas de Cervello, ahí Shoichi les conto todo sobre el por qué estaban en el futuro y que la puerta blanca contenía sus "yo" del futuro además de que tenían a sus amigos como rehenes y si no entregaba su anillo del Cielo mataría a sus amigos.

Y en el último minuto todos vieron sorprendidos como Irie disparaba un somnífero en las Cervello, después de eso el pelirrojo les conto la verdad detrás de lo que había dicho, al principio nadie le creía pero el arcobaleno del Sol abogo por él, y este prometió contarles la verdad sobre el poder sellar el poder de Byakuran en ese tiempo cuando se hubieran recuperado de sus heridas.

Más tarde Reborn les dio la noticia que la batalla en Italia había acabado y Varia había ganado después de eso apareció Sasawaga Ryohei del pasado cambiando su "yo" del futuro además de que Irie le había dado un arma de caja a Tsuna, regalo de su "yo" del futuro, Reborn le pidió al castaño que decidiera si aceptaba ingresar tanto a Irie y a Spanner a su familia, al final acepto, y con la ayuda del pelirrojo y el rubio volvieron al pasado por un breve tiempo hasta que completara la prueba de los arcobalenos, y al final llego el día en que todos regresaron al pasado.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Oye Myrna, sabes en donde están los Vongola!—le pregunto Zuleyma ya recuperada de sus heridas, se había recuperado tan solo dos días atrás, la chica se había dado cuenta que al verla recuperada había aliviado sus corazones, aun recordaba cómo sus amigos se habían puesto al verla despierta.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Zuleyma se había dado cuenta que era medio día, por que la luz le pegaba en sus parpados, al despertar descubrió que estaba acostada, se pudo dar cuenta en el momento que no estaba en su cama si no en un futon, el techo era de madera al estilo oriental, al voltear hacia donde estaba la puerta descubrió que esta estaba cerrada pero sin la necesidad de salir descubrió que estaba en la casa de Genkai, después de todo era la única casa de ese tipo que conocía, en eso alguien abre la puerta corrediza y de ahí entra la oji ámbar, de todas las personas que habían en la casa le había tocado la única que persona que no podía leer sus movimientos además de que era alguien exagerada algunas veces.

-Hola!—susurro Zuleyma rogando que no hiciera mucho jaleo, pero era Myrna de quien se estaba hablando.

Myrna al ver a su amiga despierta cerró la puerta se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera visto nada y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos, la verdad es que al ver a su amiga despierta no había pensado en nada, su cabeza había quedado en blanco y no llegaba a pensar en nada, camino por todo el pasillo y llego hasta una habitación en donde se encontraban todos, desde el grupo Tantei hasta Alejandra y Ulises, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Shizune, Botan y Koenma que se había escapado del trabajo del Rekai para saber de la condición de Zuleyma. Estos al ver que regresaba Myrna se sorprendieron ya que tan solo unos segundos atrás había ido a ver como estaba la chica.

-Que sucede Myrna?—le pregunto Yusuke extrañado mirando a la chica que se había quedado parada a la mitad de la entrada, pero esta no respondió.

-Myrna?—pregunto preocupado Kurama por su amiga al ver que esta no decía nada.

-Le paso algo a Zuleyma!—le pregunto preocupado Ulises, pero al decir eso hiso que la chica reaccionara.

-Zuleyma….. Zuleyma…. ZULEYMA ESTA DESPIERTA!—al principio todos pensaron lo peor al ver como su amiga repetía el nombre de la chica, pero al gritar lo ultimo salió corriendo hacia la habitación de esta, al parecer al gritar eso hiso que su cabeza reaccionara y descubriera su significado, sus amigos tardaron unos momentos en descifrar sus palabras y cuando lo hicieron salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de la morena, la oji ámbar ya les llevaba la delantera.

Cuando todos llegaron pudieron apreciar como Zuleyma estaba sentada con una Myrna llorando abrasada a ella, Ulises al verla también se acerco, Myrna se aparto y dejo que el chico se acercara, Kurama al ver que querían tener un poco de privacidad se llevo a Myrna a por un helado para calmarla cosa que agradeció esta mientras Hiei se le unía, mientras que los demás se iban otra vez a la habitación en donde estaban, después de todo más tarde irían a verla una vez que los novios se dejaran un tiempo a solas, y es que Ulises llevaba tiempo con un mal dormir, al parecer desde ese día se acababa. Más tarde una vez que Zuleyma se pudo levantar le hicieron una fiesta en donde todos reían y hacían malabares para alegrar a la chica cosa que agradeció mucho.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Ese día se lo había pasado genial y todo se lo debía a todas sus amigas que había decidido hacerle una fiesta, lo que más le gusto fueron los intento de malabares de Myrna pero lo único que consiguió la chica es que aparte de descubrir que apestaba para eso se gano unos cuentos rasguños y moretones por los objetos.

-Eh?,…. No sé, quien sabe en donde estén—le respondió la chica mientras jugaba con un videojuego de peleas –Si, si,…. No espera no no no NO!—grito la chica al ver que su personaje moría.

-Hay Myrna, necesitas mas practica—le dijo Ulises sujetando el otro control del juego.

-Yo creí que eran buenos amigos—prosiguió Zuleyma pero Myrna no contesto ya que se enfrasco en otra "revancha", al ver que su amiga no le ponía atención solo suspiro y se fue a ayudar a Alejandra con la merienda.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna se dirigía directo hacia el Instituto Namimori esperando por las pruebas de los arcobalenos que le había dicho Irie que enfrentaría, en el camino se encontró con sus amigos, al llegar a su salón se sintió nostálgico, estaba platicando con Yamamoto y Gokudera cuando la puerta se abrió y de ahí entraron los mexicanos, los Vongola vieron que Zuleyma se encontraba bien y a su lado se encontraba su novio Ulises, atrás de ellos dos venían platicando las dos mexicanas que tenían a dos chicos Vongola desesperados.

Desde que habían ido al futuro Yamamoto no había dejado de pensar en la oji ámbar y en cómo le podría confesar sus sentimientos mientras que Gokudera no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de la morena. En eso cuando Tsuna vio a la castaña se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes, tal vez ella sabría sobre las pruebas de los arcobalenos y mas después de todo ella había visto su historia en anime.

-Chicos—les hablo el castaño llamando la atención de sus amigos y les dio su idea sobre preguntarle sobre lo que se le avecinaba a la mexicana.

Los demás aceptaron ya que era una buena idea, pero lo primero era ir a pedirles disculpas a las dos chicas, en eso entro el profesor y presento a dos nuevos alumnos que eran hermanos, un chico y una chica, y así paso el tiempo hasta llegar al receso.

-Myrna que te par…. – no pudo terminar de decir Zuleyma al ver como su amiga era llevada por los Vongola a rumbo desconocido –A donde la habrán llevado?—pregunto en voz alta.

Alejandra veía eso con sospecha así que decidió seguirles para ver qué era lo que querían con la chica.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En el techo del Instituto Namimori se encontraban los Vongola acorralando a la mexicana estaban Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei, esta veía de un lado a otro confundida con lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio al peli negro de ojos pardo mirarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el deleite del chico.

-Y,… que hay de nuevo viejo?—les pregunto nerviosamente la mexicana –"Por que me siento encarcelada?"—pensó mirando a los chicos.

-Myrna-san, discúlpanos por haber actuado así—se disculpo Tsuna.

-Disculparlos por haber actuado así?,….. a que te refieres?—les pregunto extrañada la única chica presente—Ha!, sobre eso….. no hay problema, yo entiendo – les trato de calmar la chica.

-Pero aun así, discúlpanos Myrna-san—.

-Tch, perdón—.

-Perdón al EXTREMO!—.

-Discúlpanos—Myrna no sabía que hacer y es que estaba nerviosa ya que los chicos se habían inclinado pidiendo que los perdonara, pero ella ya les había perdonado hace mucho tiempo.

-Haaa!, ok, ok, los perdono, pero dejen de hacer eso—grito nerviosa la chica y los chicos pudieron apreciar una vez levantados que la chica estaba sumamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Myrna-san, te podemos preguntar algo?, es sumamente importante—Tsuna miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Por supuesto!—le animo Myrna.

-Tu viste nuestra vida en anime, verdad?—el castaño vio como la chica solo asentía –Sabias sobre Varia y los oponentes que nos toco y los problemas que pasamos verdad?—prosiguió mientras que la chica seguía afirmando – entonces sabes que vendría más adelante?—le pregunto, no le podía decir que le dijera si sabía sobre el futuro, abría la posibilidad de que su aventura en anime terminara hasta su pelea contra Varia, pero desecho esa idea al ver como la chica afirmaba lo que había dicho, pensó que eso era genial ahora le podía preguntar sobre lo que se le avecinaba – Entonces nos los podrías decir por favor?—.

-No—fue la simple respuesta de Myrna.

-No que!—grito Gokudera.

-No puedo decirles—les dijo la oji ámbar, los Vongola solo la vieron sorprendidos –No es que no quiera, es que no puedo—trato de aclarar.

-Di la verdad, no nos lo quieres decir por cómo te tratamos—gruño el peli blanco.

-NO, no es eso, yo con gusto se los diría pero…. –.

-Pero?—preguntaron todos.

-Pero no les puedo decir,… si les digo moriré asfixiada— soltó con una sonrisa.

-QUE!—gritaron sorprendidos todos.

-Eso es posible?—pregunto preocupado el Yamamoto al solo pensar en eso.

-Claro que si/no—dijeron al unisonó Myrna y Gokudera respectivamente.

-Que Extremo!—grito Ryohei.

-Entonces Myrna-san no nos lo puedes decir—le pregunto Tsuna pensando en lo dicho por la chica.

-Exacto, Gomen ne Tsuna—el castaño pudo escuchar sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Pero por que morirás asfixiada si nos cuentas algo?—pregunto extrañado el boxeador.

-Ha!, eso es porque…. – no pudo terminar de decir la chica ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Por que Yuuko le hiso prometer a Myrna no decir nada, si lo hacía moriría asfixiada gracias a un hechizo que lanzo Yuuko a Myrna—les conto Alejandra quien acababa de llegar y se acercaba a los chicos.

-Quien es Yuuko?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna al reconocer el nombre, y no fue el único los chicos también tenían una curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona.

-Yuuko-sama es también conocida como la bruja dimensional, tiene una tienda que cumple cualquier deseo, a cambio tienes que pagar algo con el mismo valor que el deseo que hayas pedido – les relato Myrna.

Los Vongola al escuchar lo dicho por la oji ámbar entendieron al instante el por qué los deseos de las chicas y sus pagos, pero a la vez entendieron que Myrna no podría decirles nada relevante, si lo hacia lo más seguro es que esta muriera por falta de oxigeno.

-Pero Tsuna, solo puedo decirte algo—el castaño la escucho atentamente –Ten confianza en ti mismo y en tus amigos,… no estás solo en esto—le dijo Myrna mientras ponía su mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

Después de eso los Vongola pidieron perdón a la morena por cómo se habían comportado, Alejandra al ver como su amiga sonreía no pudo evitar aceptar sus disculpas, estaban platicando cuando en ese momento alguien tumba al Decimo Vongola, descubren que era Lal Mirch y se veía como los demás arcobalenos, y al mismo tiempo llego Collonelo que al ver a la arcobaleno incompleta empezaron a pelear al final Lal gano.

-Haaa!—grito Myrna llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Myrna-san?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna mirando a la chica.

-Me dan sus autógrafos!, por favor!—pidió la oji ámbar a los arcobalenos.

-QUE!—gritaron los chicos.

-Por supuesto kora!—le dijo el arcobaleno de la lluvia mientras firmaba en una libreta y pluma que la chica había sacado de una bolsa oculta de su falda.

-No veo ningún problema—dijo Lal mientras firmaba.

-Usted también Reborn-san—le dijo Myrna al arcobaleno.

-Por supuesto, no puede faltar la firma del mejor Hitman del mundo—aseguro el arcobaleno mientras firmaba.

Los Vongola no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas al ver lo animada que estaba la chica, mientras que Alejandra no podía evitar suspirar de felicidad, y es que su amiga había estado un poco desanimada cuando los Vongola le dejaron de hablar, pero ahora parecía que su ánimo había regresado y eso la ponía muy feliz.

-Mira Alejandra mira!—decía Myrna contenta enseñándole sus autógrafos.

-Si, si, ya lo veo—le contesto la morena feliz al ver como su amiga parecía una niña en el dia de Navidad y había obtenido el mejor regalo del mundo, la verdad era así como se comportaba en su cumpleaños y en Navidad.

-Que bien por ti Myrna—Yamamoto se acerco a la chica feliz por ella.

-Hai!—respondió está feliz.

En eso el oji pardo pone su mano en la cabeza de la chica y le revolvía sus cabellos, esta solo rio feliz eso hiso que el chico mirara a la chica atentamente y descubrió que los cabellos de la oji ámbar eran suaves a su tacto y no pudo evitar seguir tocando sus cabellos castaños.

-Cof, cof….. los tortolos pueden hacer eso mas tarde una vez que terminemos esto—interrumpió Lal al ver que todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo a los chicos que estaban en su mundo, estos se separaron avergonzados.

-Lo siento— susurro la chica avergonzada.

-jajaja— se rió Takeshi avergonzado.

-La prueba será en las montañas, los esperare al terminar las clases—les informo Collonelo antes de irse con Falco.

Después de eso tanto Myrna y Alejandra le desearon buena suerte y se fueron. Al terminar la escuela los chicos fueron a donde Ryohei había entrenado cuando se enfrentaron a Varia.

La primera prueba consistía en combate en donde los participantes eran e guardián del anillo del Cielo y el guardián del anillo de la Tormenta, al principio de la pelea tanto Tsuna como Gokudera peleaban por separado pero al final el castaño le dijo que pelearían juntos, como resultado el oji verde hiso de señuelo mientras que Tsuna le atacaba con su X-Buner Aéreo, el resultado de la pelea fue que ellos ganaron, después Lal le explico al Decimo Vongola que tenía que poner su anillo enfrente del chupete de Collonelo y de el salió un rayo azul directo a su anillo, ahí todos descubrieron que sus anillos Vongola brillaban del mismo color prueba de que pasaron la primera prueba.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-A donde fueron en el receso?—pregunto Ulises mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito de la sala de su casa.

-Ha?,…. Etto—Myrna no sabía que decir, sus dos amigos no sabían acerca de lo que había pasado con los Vongola.

-Nada importante, solo querían saber si Myrna les podía prestar sus apuntes con eso de que se perdieron por tres días por un picnic—la oji ámbar vio como Alejandra abogaba por ella.

-Pero era necesario llevarla así?—cuestiono Zuleyma recordando cómo se la habían llevado.

-Eso fue porque,…. Porque estaban apurados—dijo nerviosamente la chica, los novios no saben si creerle o no, pero no indagaron mucho.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En esa misma tarde Tsuna se había enfrentado a la segunda prueba con Skull y la prueba sobre "encanto", los participantes fueron Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro, al principio estos dos peleaban a muerte mientras que el castaño peleaba contra la mascota del arcobaleno, Chikusa y Ken peleaban contra los intrusos hasta que al final ayudaron al Decimo que con su X-Buner Aéreo derroto al gran pulpo y al ver que los guardianes tanto de la Nube como la Niebla aun seguían peleando entre ellos y al ver que no dejaban de pelear decidió interponerse después, estos, indirecta y directamente le confirmaron que alguien se había hecho pasar por el con una ilusión, y solo Mukuro le dijo quien era, el ilusionista: Mammon.

Al pasar la prueba encanto y poner su anillo enfrente del chupete y recibir un rayo esta vez violeta se confirmo gracias a Lal que este había pasado la prueba, mientras que todos los demás guardianes descubrían que Tsuna había pasado la prueba al ver que sus anillos irradiaban una luz violeta.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Hoy era un nuevo día con neblina y Alejandra esperaba a su amiga Myrna que había ido a buscar a Haru, y es que la oji ámbar había decidido que la oji achocolatada conociera a las personas más importantes para ellas, y esos eran un grupo llamado Tantenti.

-Yaa~ llegamos! Alee~- le grito la mexicana entrando a la casa junto con la japonesa.

-Hola Haru, preparada?—la chica de risos solo vio como la oji achocolatada afirmaba energéticamente.

-En ese caso,….. ¡Lest Go!—grito Myrna emocionada.

Después de eso decidieron abrir un portal de sombras para llegar a la casa de la maestra Genkai, en donde todos ya las esperaban junto con Zuleyma y Ulises.

-Hahi!, donde estamos?—pregunto Haru al pie de unas escaleras.

-Estamos en la entrada del templo de la maestra Genkai—explico Alejandra.

-Haru se pregunta cómo llegamos tan rápido—.

-Ha, sobre eso, creamos un portal de sombras, aun que es más fácil viajar así es muy cansado para nuestra forma humana—le aclaro Myrna mientras subían por las escaleras que nunca le gustaron.

-Pero Haru no ve que están cansadas—opino la chica mirando a sus dos amigas.

-Eso es porque tanto Myrna como yo unimos nuestros poderes para crearlo, así no nos cansamos mucho, pero si yo hubiera creado el portal sola, lo más seguro es que no me podría ni levantar y hubiera gastado todas mis energías, esto también le ocurre para Myrna—le informo la morena.

-En esta forma—continuo Myrna refiriéndose a su forma humana – es difícil sacar todo nuestro poder, y para sacarlo es necesario nuestra energía, pero su unimos nuestros poderes no nos cansamos mucho,… entendiste?—le pregunto.

-Hai-desu!—afirmo la oji achocolatada, al llegar al final de las escaleras vio con gran admiración el lugar.

-Te gusta?—le pregunto Alejandra.

-Hai!—.

-Que bueno,…. En ese caso vamos que ya nos están esperando – le dijo la oji ámbar mientras guiaba a Haru a la parte acordada en donde se verían con sus amigos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras Haru disfrutaba estando con los amigos de las mexicanos, Tsuna junto con Yamamoto y Ryohei enfrentaban la tercera prueba de Mammon, llamado Adaptabilidad en donde a fuerzas los chicos tenían que tomar la prueba para salvar a Kyoko quien estaba cautiva por el arcobaleno de la Niebla, las dos primeras partes eran pruebas, primero fueron a un túnel en donde se enfrentaron a unas bolas con llamas de voluntad de la Niebla, la segunda prueba fue en la casa del castaño en donde se enfrentaron a un cocodrilo que se derritió al final, y la ultima parte de la prueba fue un combate en el templo de Namimori en donde se enteraron que la chica cautivada en realidad estaba tomando el té con la nueva alumna, al saber eso Tsuna enfrento a Mammon sin problemas mientras que Yamamoto y Ryohei enfrentaban a una estrella de mar que era un arma de caja, al final ganaron y Tsuna se entero que Mammon por pedido de Verde le pidió que probara los prototipos de las armas de caja, al derrotar al arcobaleno y poner su anillo enfrente del chupete y que de este saliera un rayo directo a su anillo, en ese momento Lal confirmo que el Vongola había pasado la prueba Adaptabilidad.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En una parte de México se habría un portal, y de ahí salía un hombre de unos veintitantos, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, tenía una cicatriz que iba de su ojo izquierdo hasta su oreja izquierda que lo hacía ver más sexi ante la población femenina, llevaba una camisa gris y un chaleco negro junto con unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color.

-Por fin estoy aquí—susurro el extraño sujeto mirando el cielo que estaba oscuro y que sospechaba era de madrugada –No dejare que vuelvan a escapar de mi,….. ya no mas—decia con una sonrisa macabra mientras se lambia sus labios – Hoo~… como me divertiré con ustedes, destruiré todo lo que tienen y lo haré mío—y con esas últimas palabras se marcho del lugar, buscando algo que solamente él sabría.

—X—X—X—X—X—

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna recibió una carta de una prueba y aun que al principio se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos presentes en su casa, se sorprendió aun mas al saber que tenía que atrapar a alguien y es que en la carta venia una nota que decía: atrápame, junto con una fotografía de a quien atrapar, tanto como Tsuna como Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto se sorprendieron de ver a la persona de la fotografía y es que ellos ya lo habían visto el día de ayer, después de mostrar la fotografía los tres chicos se fueron a quien sabe dónde, I-pin le dijo que ese era su maestro, uno de los arcobalenos, maestro de las artes marciales: Fon.

Tsuna descubrió en donde se encontraba el arcobaleno, y es que el día de ayer lo había visto en el tejado del Instituto Namimori, y aun que no quería obligar a I-pin a que lo ayudase a atrapar a su maestro se fue junto con Lambo con dirección a su escuela, al llegar se topa con Haru que le dice que se había puesto de acuerdo con las mexicanas para salir.

Después de unos momentos apareció Fon alado de Lal y Reborn, Tsuna descubrió que el arcobaleno se parecía a Hibari en una versión chibi, este le dijo que su prueba se llamaba Liderazgo y que tenía que atraparlo dentro del Instituto, y solo tenía hasta el mediodía, si no lo atrapaba en ese tiempo el descalificaría.

Tanto Tsuna como Haru y Lambo tuvieron problemas para atrapar al arcobaleno pero gracias a la ayuda de I-pin y la paliza de Hibari hacia Tsuna pudieron atraparlo, después de eso Fon le pidió al castaño que mostrase su anillo para darle la muestra de victoria, un rayo rojo salió del chupete al anillo, así todos los guardianes descubrieron que Tsuna había pasado la prueba.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Al otro día Tsuna junto con sus amigos estaban en el cuarto del primero, estaban hablando sobre el secreto de los arcobalenos cuando alguien toca la puerta, cuando el castaño baja a abrir se encuentra con Haru y Kyoko a quien les presentan a una mujer llamada Aria, Tsuna al ver su pecho descubre que ahí se encontraba el chupete anaranjado, dándole a entender que era el arcobaleno del cielo, aun que se sorprendió ya que la mujer no parecía un bebe como los demás arcobalenos, después de eso Aria le pide a Tsuna que sea su guardaespaldas mientras se llevaba a las dos chicas a pasear.

Mientras Tsuna era usado como burro de carga, Lal les advertía a Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera que no intervinieran ya que si lo hacían Tsuna descalificaría, mas tarde Tsuna se encontró con Chrome quien buscaba a Ken y Chikusa, Aria le regala una blusa a la chica pero al no ser un color que ella quería le pide a Tsuna que fuera a cambiarla por una rosa, Tsuna sin queja se fue, mientras eso pasaba, Aria pide las opiniones de las tres chicas de que pensaban de Tsuna, después de un rato llega el castaño, pero después las chicas se van por unos jugos dejando tanto a Tsuna como Aria, ahí la arcobaleno del cielo reconoce a Tsuna como alguien de su atributo, por ser alguien honesto, pero al último fueron atacados por personas de trajes negros que utilizaban armas de caja, en esa pelea se le unieron Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei quienes habían seguido al castaño desde el principio.

Después de eso Aria se tuvo que retirar no sin antes decirle al castaño que había pasado la prueba de la Tolerancia, después de eso Tsuna mostro su anillo y del chupete anaranjado salió un raño del mismo color, en esa misma noche Reborn le dijo a Tsuna que su siguiente prueba era con él.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En la madrugada todos los guardianes se dirigieron hacia la Isla de Namimori en botes, una vez todos ahí se encontraron con Reborn y a su lado se encontraba Lal y Collnelo que al igual que Aria que estaba oculta habían decidido ir a observar la prueba.

Tsuna no quería enfrentarse contra Reborn, en cambio este ya estaba preparado totalmente, su prueba llamada: Habilidades de Liderazgo comenzaba, el primero en caer ante el poder del más fuerte Hitman fue Tsuna seguido de Hibari quien se había abalanzado hacia Reborn para pelear pero fue derrotado por una bala del bebe, después de eso le siguieron Chrome y Yamamoto quienes habían caído al mismo tiempo después del que Reborn les disparara una bala que se dividió en dos, mas tarde le siguió Ryohei quien fue noqueado dejando solo a Gokudera de pie y a Lambo que estaba dormido a los pies de Tsuna.

Después de eso el siguiente en atacar fue Gokudera, pero al último fue derrotado, Yamamoto al ver eso decide levantarse y seguir luchando, cuando Tsuna despierta lo primero que ve es al oji pardo caer rendido, después de eso nota que todos sus demás guardianes a excepción de Lambo habían caído, duro unos segundos cuando se decidió luchar y tomarse su pastilla para entrar en su Híper Modo, pero aun así es derrotado por Reborn ya que el castaño decide bajar sus manos y cancelar su X-Buner Aéreo, Reborn aprovecho eso y lo derrota con un disparo.

En esa misma tarde cuando Tsuna despertó se dio cuenta que estaba curado y que sus amigos estaban en camas a un lado de él hablando sobre la derrota, después de eso llego Shamal en donde les dijo que el lugar en donde estaban era gracias a Collonelo y es que el lugar en donde se encontraban era un faro, después de eso Tsuna le pregunto por el estado de Chrome y Hibari, este les dijo que la chica estaba en el segundo piso durmiendo, además les dijo que Hibari se había ido hace mucho tiempo al igual que Lambo, mas tarde Yamamoto y Ryohei decidieron salir a caminar en vez de estar en cama, después de unos minutos Tsuna y Gokudera se les unieron.

Pero después fueron atacados por Verde quien quería los anillos mandando así a varios de sus experimentos, así que tanto Reborn como Lal y Collonerlo decidieron moverse, todos empezaron a pelear, mas tarde se les único Chrome y Skull. Al último vencieron pero después de unos momentos apareció Fon junto con Mammon, al final Verde capturo a los arcobalenos que quedaron inconscientes gracias a un polvo verde que era toxico para ellos, quedando asi solo los Vongolas.

Después de unos minutos después llego Hibari salvando a Chrome, después de eso Verde utilizo una tipo de aspiradora para absorber las llamas de Ultima Voluntad de Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera y Yamamoto, Verde utilizo las llamas para sus langostas gigantes que se enfrentaron a los Vongola, pero estos estaban sin energías y no podían producir ninguna llama, pero cuando estaban por ser derrotados Tsuna con su determinación produjo más llamas al igual que Gokudera, Yamamoto y Hibari, Verde al ver que los Vongola aun tenían llamas de ultima voluntad se sorprendió pero al ver al castaño romper la esfera verde de donde salía el polvo verde decidió estallar a los demás arcobalenos, pero después de eso descubrieron que quienes estallaron no eran más que simples ilusiones, apareciendo los reales, después de eso tanto los arcobalenos como los Vongola derrotaron juntos a las langostas, pero fue gracias a Lambo que derroto a Verde, Tsuna descubrió que este era un simple robot.

Después de eso gracias a la Súper Intuición de Tsuna descubrió en donde se ocultaba Verde, al entrar a su escondite el arcobaleno le dijo al castaño que había pasado su prueba llamada Intuición, al descubrir en donde estaba, después de eso escaparon ya que la base se derrumbaba, una vez afuera tanto Tsuna como Gokudera y Yamamoto le pidieron a Reborn otra prueba, pero este se negó diciendo que ya había pasado, y que la respuesta se la había dado en la pelea contra Verde.

Después de eso todos fueron hacia su casa, a la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el templo de Namimori a excepción de Hibari que no aparecía en ningún lado, Tsuna decidió ser el último en utilizar la bazuca, al llegar al futuro Irie le dijo que para ellos solo habían pasado diez minutos y que Hibari había llegado mucho antes que ellos, y que ahora que había pasado las siente pruebas de los arcobalenos podía utilizar su arma de caja.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap.. jejeje... me tomo algo de tiempo pero ya esta!, como pueden ver esto es como un resumen de lo que paso (las pruebas de los arcobalenos)... proximamente estara el sig... n.n... y pasara casi lo mismo, la razon de por que no salen mucho los mexicanos es que para mi era mas importante exponer la vida de los Vongola... n.n...**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejan review y a los que no pero que aun asi se toman su tiempo en leerlo.. n.n...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de KHR No y repito NO me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano, los personajes de YYH le pertenece exclucivamente a Yoshigiro Togasi, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos, ami solo me pertenece Myrna.**

**Este finc es solamente para divertir a los lectores y sacar todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabesita para que no explote... XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 17

The Game Scelta Begins: Vongola vs The Real sei corone ... ... ... ... Rivelazioniorribile e grandi sorprese

(El Juego Choice Comienza: Vongola vs Las Verdaderas Seis Coronas Fúnebres…. Horribles Revelaciones y Grandes Sorpresas)

Después de llegar al fututo Tsuna estuvo platicando con Irie pero después de unos minutos apareció un holograma de Byakuran, ahí todos los demás pudieron conocer como era realmente el Líder de los White Spell, con la apreciación de Byakuran les trajo nueva información que le proporciono el enemigo, y es que el oji azul les informo que las coronas fúnebres que ellos conocían eran falsos al igual que los anillos Mare que utilizaban además de proponerles un juego llamado "Choice", después de eso Byakuran les mostro quienes eran las verdaderas coronas fúnebres y les mostro también la fuerza de uno de ellos marcando así el nivel que ellos tenían, pero después de eso Byakuran demostró el tipo de tecnología que tenían al tele transportar casi toda la base Merone, Irie les explico que los hubiera transportado si no fuera gracias a los anillos Vongola que estaban reunidos los siente en el mismo lugar, después de eso el peli rojo les dio a todos cajas Vongola iguales a la que había recibido el castaño, la única diferencia era el color que representaba su llama: rojo, azul, verde, índigo, etc.

Más tarde se retiraron hacia la base en donde todos los demás los esperaban, una vez ahí descubrieron a un intruso en el radar, Giannini les dijo que estaba en la casa del castaño, cuando fueron al lugar acordado no encontraron a nadie, después cuando volvió a prender la alarma el radar mostraba la montaña de Namimori, pero al final descubrieron que a quien perseguían era a Basil de diez años del pasado, que había ido al futuro a ayudarlos con su pelea contra Byakuran.

Al otro día tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes junto con Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi e I-pin salieron para visitar sus casas con el permiso de Reborn, hay descubrieron muchas cosas, Tsuna descubrió algo realmente lo que protegía con la pelea contra Byakuran, Ryohei descubrió que en ese tiempo salía con alguien, Kyoko vio que su habitación era la misma, Haru al visitar su habitación en su casa descubrió grandes cambios y aun que eso la entristeció al descubrir que no tenía un hogar, su único hogar era en el pasado junto con sus padres y amigos. Yamamoto se quedo jugando con I-pin y Lambo al no tener algún lugar a donde ir, después de unos minutos se le unió Gokudera al no tener un lugar al cual regresar ya que su casa era un departamento. Cuando atardecía sin ponerse de acuerdo todos se vieron en el Instituto Namimori, recordando varias cosas, y extrañando otras, cuando fueron al techo no fueron los únicos, Hibari que ya tenía tiempo estar ahí se sobresalta al descubrir que no estaba solo y es que atrás de él se encontraba a alguien que detestaba, el caballero salvaje: Dino Cavallone.

Pero aun que tenían unos días de descanso para Tsuna fueron más preocupaciones, Basil todavía no despertaba y Chrome no había estado comiendo desde que llegaron al fututo, pero gracias a I-pin y su determinación para estar con la chica dieron sus furos, Chrome salió de su habitación y empezó a integrarse con las demás chicas, eso hiso que Kyoko y Haru se pusieran felices, pero el castaño trato de encontrar información sobre Rokudo Mukuro para aliviar un poco el corazón de la chica, mas no encontró nada solo lo que él ya sabia y era que Mukuro estaba vivo. Pero después de Chrome, Tsuna tuvo otra preocupación y esa persona tenía una afición con el beisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi había perdido la razón de por qué luchaba, y solamente Reborn se había dado cuenta, Tsuna veía con preocupación a su amigo sin saber qué hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es que el encontrara el camino que quería recorrer, el oji pardo estaba preocupado ya que se había olvidado de por qué luchaba ya no era por sus amigos si no por venganza contra el ilusionista que lo había derrotado, pero gracias al equipo de beisbol del Instituto Namimori pudo encontrar la respuesta que había perdido, en esta pelea contra Byakuran y en las pasadas él peleaba por sus amigos, por eso daba lo mejor de él, Reborn al ver que había encontrado la respuesta no se preocupo, Tsuna veía con tranquilidad como su amigo recuperaba esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, lo que el castaño no sabia y que Reborn se había dado cuenta era que el oji pardo aparte de luchar por sus amigos también luchaba por volver a ver a una oji ámbar que lo esperaba en el pasado.

Después de eso Reborn reunió a todos en la sala de controles, ahí Irie les explico que era realmente el juego "Choice", después de dialogar por unos minutos Reborn le dio una tarea importante a Spanner y a Giannini, tenían que inventar algo para que les ayudase en la batalla contra Byakuran, al otro día Giannini y Spanner mostraron sus inventos pero ninguno de ellos sirvió, hasta que a Giannini se le ocurrió algo al ver a Lambo y su monociclo y los llevo al segundo piso, lugar en donde se encontraba la habitación de colección del Decimo Capo Vongola del Futuro. Al entrar todos después del mecánico Vongola descubrieron una motocicleta Giannini les dijo que era una Airbick, se sorprendieron cuando la Airbick se elevaba, después de eso Giannini les explico cómo funcionaba y que su combustible había sido modificado para consumir llamas de última voluntad pero que gracias a su material hecho que era un material igual a las cadenas mammon no se detectaban, después de eso tanto Tsuna como los demás empezaron a practicar como utilizarlas, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta era el último en saber cómo utilizarla y es que sus amigos ya sabían cómo manejarlas pero sin rendirse y con el apoyo de sus amigos pudo saber cómo manejar su Airbick.

Mientras ellos entrenaban con sus Airbick, Hibari entrenaba junto con Dino en la azotea del Instituto. En la misma tarde en donde Tsuna había aprendido a manejar más o menos su Airbick Reborn les dijo que al otro día seria la segunda etapa, el controlar las cajas Vongola, esa misma tarde Tsuna estando descansando descubrió que su caja se movía cuando el prendía su anillo de la llama del cielo, pensando que al estar en una caja le faltaba aire decide abrirla causando una explosión, cuando los demás guardianes van a verlo descubren a un monstro tratando de comerse al Decimo, no tardan en reconocer a ese monstro como la caja Vongola del Cielo, después de eso gracias a Basil y su Delfino di Pioggia y Takeshi con su Rondine di Pioggia pudieron tranquilizarlo con las llamas de última voluntad de la lluvia, después de eso Tsuna se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Dino montado en un caballo explicándoles que las armas de caja del tipo cielo eran delicadas.

Más tarde Reborn decidió hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, mientras todos ayudaban en las preparaciones Dino soltaba una gran tortuga que trajo problemas a los demás al comerse a las personas, al final solo quedaron Basil y Tsuna de no ser comidos, al final la tortuga puso huevos y después de unos momentos se hiso pequeña, de los huevos salieron los que fueron comidos totalmente sanos y llenos de energía, después Dino le explico al castaño que en el estomago de la tortuga había llamas de Cielo y Sol para rejuvenecer el cuerpo y que lo había traído para los chicos como un regalo.

Después de eso Dino se hiso cargo de los entrenamientos de los Vongola para abrir sus cajas, el rubio separo a todos para entrenar, dejo a Tsuna solo para que este descubriera como abrir su caja correctamente, a Gokudera le dijo que fuera el tutor de Ryohei y de Lambo, con Yamamoto lo dejo pasar ya que su maestro vendría después, a Chrome le dijo que tendría que aprender a defenderse y sus maestras eran Biachi e I-pin, Basil entrenaría solo pero a la vez apoyaría a los demás, y con eso se fueron de la sala de entrenamiento sin saber que Kyoko y Haru los habían escuchado. Al principio Tsuna estaba son saber cómo abrir su caja ya que cada vez que sacaba llamas de ultima voluntad la caja de movía mas ferozmente, Yamamoto entrenaba solo, Gokudera les encellaba a sus dos alumnos pero fue golpeado por Kangaroo de Ryohei y fue atacado por Uri junto con Lambo que al último empezó a llorar al ser arrojado, eso ocasiono que de su anillo saliesen llamas del tipo rayo y las introdujo en la caja Vongola siendo el primero en abrirla, de ahí salió una vaca enorme que ataco tanto a Ryohei y a Gokudera a la orden del pequeño.

Esa misma tarde cuando todos estaban reunidos en un pasillo fueron detenidos por Haru y Kyoko quienes decidieron sabotear las comidas y las labores domesticas si no les informaban de lo que pasaba ya que nadie les quería decir de lo que pasaba, pero algo no cuadraba en eso y es que al ver a Haru que no sabía nada le sorprendió y cuando le pregunto si la mexicana no le había dicho nada, la oji achocolatada le respondió que no ya que era algo que él tenía que decirle, después de eso y de que el castaño se negara a hablar los chicos decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer las labores, mientras Yamamoto se hacía cargo de la comida, Ryohei y Tsuna se hacían cargo de la ropa mientras que Gokudera y Lambo limpiaban, y aun que Tsuna no quería contarles nada sobre las batallas que se avecinaban para no preocuparlas algo dentro de él no pensaba lo mismo y es que ellas ya estaban metidas en eso.

Al otro día todo fue un desastre, los entrenamientos y la comida no les salía bien, Tsuna estaba paseando cuando apareció Bianchi y le informo/engaño que Kyoko había huido, al ir por ella se entera que era una mentira, después de unos segundos que dialogo el mismo decidió contárselo todo a Kyoko, desde su batallas pasadas, Millfiore, Byakuran y la batalla que les espera con este, al ultimo la chica le dio un consejo sin saberlo de cómo podría tratar con su caja. Después de eso el castaño acompaño a la chica a comprar los víveres, cuando regresaron Tsuna fue junto con Haru para contarle lo mismo que le había contado a Kyoko, el castaño empezó a comprender cuando la oji achocolatada mentía, al último tuvieron una reunión en donde apareció un mensaje de Byakuran reuniéndolos en el templo de Namimori dentro de seis días, al mediodía y que tenían que estar todos ahí, desde Irie, Spanner, hasta Haru y Kyoko, después de eso Tsuna les conto que las chicas ya sabían todo sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo enojar a Ryohei, unos minutos después apareció Squalo llevándose a Yamamoto después de darle una paliza, todos estaban sorprendidos que nadie presto atención cuando el guardián del sol se acerco al castaño y le golpeo, Gokudera al ver eso trato de golpearlo pero Dino lo detuvo, pero después de eso y gracias al consejo de Kyoko, Tsuna pudo por fin liberar su caja Vongola, pero con eso paso el tiempo hasta dar con el dia de la batalla.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de reunirse con sus cinco guardianes Byakuran decide irse a prepararse, caminaba por un pasillo cuando dos personas se le unen, eran dos chicas con el traje de los Black Spell, una de ellas tenía un pescador, mientras que la otra llevaba un pantalón.

-Byakuran-sama—dijo una, tenía el cabello castaño junto con unos mechones y copete blancos, llevaba lentes negros al igual que su compañera, tenía un pescador negro junto con unos botines igual de negros, se posicionaba del lado izquierdo del peli blanco.

-No hay problema chicas,….. llego el momento, espero que los Vongola me entretengan—dijo Byakuran mientras se reía.

-No se preocupe,…. Nosotras estaremos con usted—dijo la otra chica, era morena de cabellos negros lacios, llevaba un pantalón blanco junto con unas botas negras, se posiciona del lado derecho del chico.

Después de eso los tres se dirigían hacia donde estaban los otros guardianes.

-Llego la hora—dijo el peli blanco una vez estando con todos los que irían al Choice.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras tanto los Vongola se preparaban para ir al templo de Namimori, los guardianes tenían trajes de color negro junto con una camisa blanca, los chicos pantalones mientras que Chrome falda, los demás de la familia llevaban camisa blanca junto con un chaleco rojo y el pantalón o falda eran negros.

Después de llegar al templo de Namimori descubrieron una gran carpa, Irie les conto que esa era su base, pero Tsuna descubrió que un faltaba tanto Yamamoto como Hibari, pero no pudieron pensar mucho sobre el tema ya que desde el cielo apareció una nube negra y de ahí apareció la cara de Byakuran que les dijo que los tele trasportaría hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría el juego, pero a cambio se tenía que pagar cinco millones de Fiamma Voltio, pero cuando el tiempo se iba a acabar aparecieron de la nada Hibari y Yamamoto, Tsuna al verlos ordeno a todos liberar sus cajas Vongola y apuntarlas a la extraña maquina que Irie identifico como: Flame Ring Teleportation System.

Después de eso el Flame Ring Teleportation System arrojo varias cartas de naipes, ahí el castaño tenía que seleccionar un lugar para la batalla, y una vez hecho eso fueron tele transportaron, al disiparse el humo que habían causado descubrieron que estaban en medio de una azotea de un edificio y a un lado de ellos se encontraban Byakuran y sus seis coronas fúnebres, el peli blanco les enseño una ruleta en donde eso escogería a los participantes del Choice, los participantes eran por parte Vongola: cielo, lluvia, tormenta, y dos nulos, personas que no tenían un anillo Irie y Spanner se propusieron para ser los nulos, por parte de Millfiore: Sol, dos de niebla y nube.

Después de eso la ruleta escogió a los objetivos, uno de ellos era Daisy de Millfiore y por parte de los Vongola fue Irie, pero cuando Hibari iba a empezar a pelear Dino lo detiene sorprendiendo así a los demás Vongola que no lo habían notado a excepción de Reborn, y con unas cuantas palabras el rubio pudo detener al Líder del comité de Disciplina, Byakuran le dijo al arcobaleno que podía salir ya que en ese lugar no lo dañaría ya que el aire era puro.

El juego seria arbitrado por dos chicas de Cervello, Tsuna se sorprendió de verlas ya que eran parte de Millfiore, después de eso las Cervello le dieron tres minutos para poder prepararse, todos los que no jugaban en el Choice iban a una sala de espectadores, ahí todos vieron como Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera salían en motocicletas iniciando el juego, mientras se ponían en sus posiciones Irie y Spanner daban instrucciones de donde quedarse a los chicos Vongola mientras que Kykyo, Torikabuto y Samu de Millfiore buscaban al objetivo y Daisy se quedaba en un lugar a esperar.

El primero en entrar en batalla fue Tsuna contra Torikabuto que era un usuario de la niebla, pero al último y sin darse cuenta Tsuna vio como el enemigo liberaba a serpientes marinas, al parecer había activado su caja, al final el castaño fue encerrado en una celda creada de serpientes marinas con un atributo de rayo que le llamo: Repe Serpente di Mare, y es que Torikabuto era igual a Gokudera al poder utilizar más de una sola llama. Pero las rejillas se acercaban mas al castaño, Tsuna noto como su caja se movía frenéticamente y entendió que su amigo Natsu como lo avía nombrado quería ayudarlo, al abrir su caja y salir su animal de caja apareció un león chico: Leone di Cielo versión Vongola; este al salir de su caja lanza un rugido y neutraliza a las serpientes marinas, cuando Tsuna iba a atacar a Torikabuto que parecía solo su cabeza y su columna desde atrás del enemigo, rompiendo los vidrios del edificio atacaron al castaño mas serpientes marinas pero el castaño había previsto eso y ordenándole a su fiel amigo Natsu cambiar de forma: Cambio Forma Modo Difesa, este cambio, pero nadie pudo apreciar el cambio ya que las serpientes le había atacado, todos los espectadores vieron con asombro como una luz salía en donde estaba el castaño mostrando su cambio forma, Reborn lo llamo: La capa del Vongola Primo, Mantello di Vongola Primo. Después de eso Tsuna ataco con todo hacia Torikabuto derrotándolo al golpearle con un gran golpe.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Hoo!... al parecer Tsunayoshi-kun es alguien fuerte,…. No lo creen así chicas?—les dijo Byakuran.

-No lo creo—respondió inmediatamente Bluebell sentada alado del peli blanco.

Byakuran al mirar atrás descubrió que las otras dos chicas no habían respondido nada y miraban atentamente la pantalla sin ningún tipo de emoción aun sin sus lentes, al ver eso solo pudo sonreír.

-"Tsunayoshi-kun, esto pasa cuando no reconoces algo valioso enfrente de ti"—se burlo Byakuran volviendo a ver la pantalla.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras Tsuna derrotaba a Torikabuto, Yamamoto se enfrentaba contra Samu quien resulto ser Genkishi, el oji pardo al estar en problemas libero su caja, al disiparse la humareda pudieron ver a un perro con una espada en su hocico mientras que el chico sostenía otras dos espadas, Yamamoto nombro al perro Jiro. Después de eso y con una gran habilidad utilizo las dos espadas cortas para volar mientras recogía su Shigure Kintoki y atacaba a Genkishi, pero al final fue encerrado por ramas, ahí Takeshi con sus dos espadas voló por todas partes mientras esquivaba gracias a las llamas de su anillo, las invisibles Spettrale Nudibranc que eran babosas de la Niebla, después de eso y con una gran habilidad tiro sus dos espadas cortas hacia un lugar fijo, de ahí salió Genkishi que se ocultaba, Jiro le paso la otra espada faltante a Takeshi mientras atacaba, el oji pardo al ver la sorpresa de saber en donde se encontraba el chico le informa que aparte de Jiro también estaba Kojiro, la golondrina que había arrojado agua del atributo de la lluvia tranquilizando a las babosas, en ese momento Yamamoto se puso serio dando la orden a Kojiro el cambio Forma, mientras eso pasaba los espectadores observaban como la golondrina viajaba a una gran velocidad hacia en donde estaba el anillo que era la misma mano que sostenía a su Shigure Kintoki, y después de unos segundos vieron asombrados como la espada cambiaba forma, Reborn había sospechado del arma del guardián de la lluvia y lo confirmo cuando vio el resultado del cambio Forma de Kojiro hacia la Shigure Kintoki, el arcobaleno lo llamo: Asaria Ugetsu y las cuatro espadas irregulares.

Genkishi al ver eso declaro al oji pardo alguien digno de derrotar, y con eso en mente decidió transformarse en un esqueleto otra vez, y utilizando su ataque final ataco a Yamamoto, mas este con su Shigure Souen Ryu: Cuarta posición Defensiva, Goofu Yuu, pudo esquivarlos, mas Genkishi no se rindió y aumento los ataques, Takeshi al ver que eso no iba a acabar deicidio utilizar su último ataque: todo en uno, gracias a eso baño todos los ataques de Genkishi con Lluvia tranquilizadora haciendo que se volvieran más lento, al final Yamamoto derroto al caballero fantasma al ser bañado en lluvia tranquilizadora dándole así la victoria al oji pardo, mas todos se sorprendieron al saber que Kykyo había puesto Campanula ni Nubula que eran flores con llamas de Nube a Genskishi matándolo después de unos minutos.

Despues de eso tanto Yamamoto como Tsuna se fueron directos hacia donde se encontraba el objetivo: Daisy, pero algo ocurrió y es que mientras el castaño viajaba sentía algo raro tiempo después descubrió que Torikabuto no había sido derrotado del todo y ahora lo tenia aprisionado en una ilusión que no podía escapar, mientras eso pasaba, Kykyo se acercaba hacia la base de los Vongola, pero fue detenido por Gokudera pero este no pudo retenerlo ya que cuando libero su caja Vongola habían salido tanto Uri como las demás cajas del System C.A.I. pero el peli verde había previsto eso y sello todas las cajas System C.A.I. con unas enredaderas dejando solo a Uri, pero Kykyo paso de largo sin pelear, Irie al ver eso ordeno a Yamamoto a atacar la base del enemigo ya que este había llegado, el oji pardo lo acepto y empezó a atacar pero fue detenido por una barrera que solo duraría dos minutos, mientras tanto Kykyo llegaba a la base en donde se encontraba Irie y Spanner, ahí los dos utilizaron su ultimo modo de defensa pero otra vez Kykyo pudo liberarse, el peli rojo al no ver de otra ordeno al rubio mecánico cambiar el modo de la base a móvil.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Se están divirtiendo?—le pregunto Byakuran a los presentes en la sala.

-Hai!—respondió Bluebell inmediatamente.

-Yo quería participar—prosiguió Zankuro aburrido de no poder participar en el juego.

-Y ustedes chicas?—el peli blanco veía con atención a las otras dos chicas.

-Es aburrido—respondió la chica de cabellos castaños.

-No merecen la pena de seguir viviendo—prosiguió la peli negra, Byakuran al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reírse.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras tanto Kykyo perseguía a Irie que como ultima estrategia para ganar tiempo utilizo una pantalla de humo y dejo otros señuelos para ganar al menos un poco de tiempo, pero Kykyo arto de eso los destruye en un santiamén con sus plantas que las arroja por varias partes, pero es detenido en el último momento de alcanzar la base por Gokudera con sus roquet bom ya que sus armas de caja estaban selladas. Mientras tanto Tsuna a batallaba con salir de la ilusión de Torikabuto que ya había alcanzado su cerebro haciendo difícil salir.

Kykyo se había hartado de esperar y derroto fácilmente a Gokudera, después siguió con la base móvil Vongola en donde se encontraba Irie y Spanner, con sus plantas la detuvo haciendo que estos chocaran, al último salió Irie corriendo tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, el problema era que estaba totalmente herido y no podía correr bien, Tsuna al escuchar lo que pasaba decidió eliminar la ilusión con su X-Buner, destruyendo a varios edificios que se encontraban a su paso, una vez salió de la ilusión decidió ir lo más rápido para ayudar al peli rojo pero llego demasiado tarde, y es que el peli verde había lanzado una semilla derribando a su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo Yamamoto también derribaba a Daisy dejando el juego un empate, pero después de unos minutos, Daisy volvió a la vida sorprendiendo tanto a los Vongola como a las Cervello, Kykyo les dijo que Daisy no podía morir ya que tenía el cuerpo de un no muerto, pero eso a Tsuna no le importo ya que estaba totalmente preocupado por Irie que no escucho que las Cervello habían anunciado como ganador del Choice a Millfiore.

Después de unos minutos Irie despertó, después de eso el peli rojo decidió contarles la verdadera razón de por qué tenían que derrotar a Byakuran a costa de su vida, les explico todo, desde que Lambo había llegado a su casa y como la familia Bovino le había dejando una caja con municiones para la bazuka de los diez años y como él había ido al futuro por accidente y como había cambiado un futuro por otro, asiendo así mundos paralelos, eso sorprendió a los Vongola pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que cuando Irie del pasado fue al futuro otra vez descubrió un mundo devastado, destruido por la guerra y como era gobernado por Byakuran, y como en su octavo viaje el fue al futuro y su yo futuro le había borrado la memoria para que después de cinco años recordara todo, como fue amigo de Byakuran y después recordar lo que había pasado, aun que Ryohei no entendía nada Irie les explico que el poder del peli blanco era que el tomaba toda información de los mundos paralelos para saciar su propia avaricia.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Vamos—fue lo único que dijo Byakuran dirigiéndose hacia la salida con rumbo a donde estaban los Vongola, atrás de él fueron Bluebell y Zankuro mientras que las dos chicas desaparecían en las sombras.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban los Vongola Irie le pidió a Byakuran una revancha ya que se lo decía pero este se negó, sorprendiendo al peli rojo, pero después de eso llego la segunda Líder de Millfiore, Líder de los Black Spell: Yuni, esta aprobó la revancha de otro Choice mas otra vez Byakuran se negó, Yuni al ver eso no le quedo de otra que tomar una decisión.

-En ese caso, renuncio a Millfiore—dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Byakuran –Tsunayoshi-kun, te pido de favor que me protejas—le dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos los Vongola – Y como la Líder del arcobaleno niego este juego—dijo la chica sorprendiendo aun mas a los chicos.

-Es cierto que como arcobaleno del cielo tienes ese poder,…. Pero no te preocupa tus amigos—dijo el peli blanco refiriéndose a sus seguidores.

-Estoy segura que ellos… entenderán—dijo Yuni decidida ante lo que pasaría, eso fue lo que Tsuna vio en sus ojos.

-Y que significa eso!—grito Ryohei ante no entender nada de lo dicho.

-Significa que no tienen que entregar los anillos Vongola—respondió la arcobaleno.

-No se preocupe Byakuran-sama, nosotros iremos por Yuni-sama—le dijo Kykyo elevándose junto con Zankuro y Torikabuto, mas fue detenido por las bombas de Squalo, ya para ese momento Yuni estaba a un lado de Tsuna.

-No será necesario—dijo Byakuran sorprendiendo tanto a los Vongola como a las cinco coronas fúnebres –Ya que mis queridas chicas lo harán por mi….. no es así... Myrna-chan, Alejandra-chan?—.

Los Vongola no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, y es que a la mención de los nombres aparecieron dos hoyos negros a los lados de Byakuran, de ahí emergieron dos chicas, una de ellas usaba una playera blanca con un chaleco de los Black Spell, traía puesto un pescador y unos botines negros, era castaña con unos mechones y copete plateados, la otra chica tenía el mismo conjunto que la otra, la única diferencia era que utilizaba un pantalón y botas largas, era morena con un cabello negro lacio, las dos al mismo tiempo se quitaron sus lentes, la castaña tenía unos ojos ámbares mientras que la morena tenía unos ojos negros con destellos azules. Los Vongola al verlas se sorprendieron, y es que aun que eran diez años mayor eran las dos mexicanas que ellos conocían.

-Hai Byakuran-sama – dijeron las dos chicas posicionándose enfrente del peli blanco.

-Que está pasando AQUÍ!—grito Tsuna al no entender que estaban haciendo ahí sus amigas.

-Myrna?—dijo con asombro Yamamoto al verla.

-Chicas vallan por Yuni-chan – ordeno Byakuran.

-Hai!—dijeron las dos mientras se abalanzaban con dirección a la antigua líder de los Black Spell, en el trayecto Myrna saco una katana de sombras mientras que Alejandra sacaba su lanza de sombras ya conocida por los Vongola, pero fueron detenidas por Squalo y Hibari.

-Por que están haciendo esto!,… no eran nuestras amigas?—les grito Tsuna tratando de entender.

-Amigos?... no seriamos amigos de perdedores como ustedes—gruño Alejandra empezando a pelear contra Hibari.

-Tch, son unas traidoras al traicionar al Jyudaime—gruño adolorido Gokudera al ver la morena, al voltear a ver su compañero vio como Yamamoto también sufría igual que él.

-TRAICIONAR, dices?... los únicos que traicionaron aquí fueron ustedes—le grito en contestación Myrna sacando del camino a Squalo, cuando estaba cercas de tomar a Yuni, una katana se interpuso en el camino, y al ver quien era no se sorprendió.

-Myrna, que paso?—le pregunto Yamamoto interponiéndose en su camino, mas la chica no contesto y se alejo para volver a atacar al oji pardo.

-Ho ho, que lindo recuentro, no lo cree Byakuran-sama?—le dijo Kykyo al ver la pelea.

-Tienes toda la razón—se rio el líder de los White Spell.

-A que te refieres con que las traicionamos?—pregunto sorprendido Tsuna al escuchar lo que había dicho la oji ámbar.

-Ustedes,… ustedes nos dejaron en el infierno!—grito Myrna chocando la katana con Yamamoto, este pudo sentir como la oji ámbar cada vez sus estocadas eran más fuertes, veía como sus ojos tenían un infinito odio y tristeza, tristeza al recordar el pasado.

-Hahi!,… que les sucedió?—pregunto Haru una vez estando cerca del castaño mirando con temor a sus amigas.

-Quieres saber?—se burlo Alejandra mientras tomaba tiempo para ver el rostro de la chica, vio como esta asintió –jajaja, simple…. No nos rescataron….. dejaron que nos pudriéramos en ese lugar—Tsuna al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mas no fue el único, todos los Vongola no entendían a que se refería con eso, mas Tsuna vio como Byakuran se burlaba de eso, él sabía algo, su Híper Intuición le decía que era así.

-A que te refieres?—le grito Gokudera tratando de entender lo que decía la morena.

Mientras tanto Myrna esquivaba una estocada sorpresa y al voltearse descubre a Squalo tratando de golpearla, mas esta se separo de los dos espadachines con quien peleaba para ponerse alado de la morena que se había separado de Hibari, estas dos se voltearon para ver a Byakuran mas este solo asintió divertido.

-Por qué no?,… cuéntenles lo que les paso en ese infierno y como yo las rescate—se burlo el chico, Tsuna al escuchar eso logro que su Híper Intuición le advirtiera que lo que escucharía sería algo malo.

-Todo ocurrió hace diez años…. Unas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses después de Rion y Saten—empezó Myrna mientras empezaba a luchar contra Yamamoto y Squalo, para esto creo una segunda espada de sombras, los Vongola veían sorprendidos la pelea de la chica.

-Cuando eso ocurrió,…. Ustedes dejaron de hablarnos… la única que nos hablaba era Haru, y con eso no teníamos ningún problema, Hibari nos trataba igual, solamente ustedes nos ignoraban—prosiguió Alejandra mientras empezaba a pelear otra vez contra Hibari.

-Todo era normal, pudimos mudarnos para ya no verlos,…. mas yo quería seguir viendo a Haru, además de que Zuleyma y Ulises no sabían nada de por qué ya no le hablábamos, aun que ellos ya lo sospechaban—continuo la oji ámbar, Tsuna al escuchar a los otros dos mexicanos se sorprendió de no verlos.

-Pero después de unas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses recibimos un mensaje de una amiga,….. al parecer una amiga nuestra había sido secuestrada y no se sabía en donde se encontraba… esa chica se llamaba Yukina—Alejandra esquivaba cada golpe que Hibari le daba mas esta siempre le devolvía los golpes con su lanza –Nosotras estuvimos preocupadas por ella, Zuleyma y Ulises estaban en una misión y todavía no regresaban, solo quedábamos nosotras dos, ya que el equipo Tantei estaban en otra misión—.

-No podíamos permitir que Yukina fuera raptada,….. no quería ver a Hiei sufrir por eso,... por eso le roge a Ale que fuéramos a buscarla—prosiguió Myrna mientras evitaba las estocadas de Squalo ya que Yamamoto había dejado de luchar con la chica – No tardamos mucho en dar con su paradero, mas nunca pensamos que la persona que la tenia fuera alguien a quien despreciamos—Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar mirar como la oji ámbar destilaba odio al recordar a esa persona.

Byakuran y todos los demás escuchaban atentos la historia de las chicas, mas se preguntaban quien era esa persona que hacía a Myrna y Alejandra odiarlo tanto, pero tanto Tsuna como los demás Vongola descubrirían el terrible pasado que habían tenido las dos chicas.

-Nunca pensamos que esa persona se aparecería ahí,….. ni mucho menos que raptaría a Yukina para traernos—continuo Alejandra llamando la atención de todos al entender que no quería a esa chica Yukina, si no a las dos mexicanas –Nunca pensamos que un cazador estuviera en este mundo – ahí fue donde los Vongola que habían escuchado la explicación de la vida de los mexicanos se sorprendieron ya que recordaban esa parte de la historia.

-El nos dijo que la única forma de liberar a Yukina sin sufrir daño era entregándonos por las buenas,….. no podíamos permitir que ella fuera involucrada en nuestra pelea,…. Así que sin pensárnoslo nos entregamos pensando que después de eso el equipo Tantei nos buscaría – relato Myrna separándose por unos momentos de Squalo para volver a atacarlo.

-Después de eso no recordamos mucho, ya que cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos encadenadas a una mugrienta habitación con una cama – continuo Alejandra – después de eso fue el infierno,… ese tipo… – Gokudera veía como la morena a batallaba para decir lo que quería decir.

-Ese cazador nos violo—grito enojada Myrna estocando con más fuerza empujando a Squalo sorprendiendo a este por la fuerza de la chica. Los Vongola no podían dar crédito con lo que decía la chica – día tras noche,….. no había día en que ese tipo nos tocara, nos torturaba tanto física como psicológicamente—.

-Era un infierno para nosotras—prosiguió Alejandra.

-Pero aun así teníamos esperanzas de que Zuleyma, Ulises y el equipo Tantei nos encontrara,… y desde el interior de mi corazón también que ustedes nos encontraran—dijo Myrna haciendo que los Vongola se sintieran realmente horribles – Si no hubiéramos confiado en ustedes, nuestro secreto,... eso nunca hubiera pasado! – les grito.

-Nosotros que hicimos?—grito con enojo Gokudera al no entender la traición que decía la chica.

-La única forma del que el cazador nos encontrara era atreves de ustedes,….. ustedes le dijeron en donde nos encontrábamos y como llamar nuestra atención,…. Le dijeron sobre nuestros amigos!—ahora fue Alejandra con enojo quien les grito, los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse,…. La razón para que ellas sufrieran era su culpa.

-Después de eso pasamos años sin ver la luz al estar encerradas,…. Lo único que sabíamos eran las horas ya que había un reloj en esa mugrienta habitación,…. Cada día una de nosotras veía como la otra era violada, al principio nos resistíamos pero después de varios días, tal vez semanas o meses en que nosotras nos convertimos en simples muñecas que se dejaban ser,….. – Yamamoto ya no quería escuchar eso, lo único que le causaba era dolor, pero vio como la oji ámbar se abalanzaba hacia él, al voltear vio a Squalo fuera de su rango.

-Nosotras ya habíamos aceptado que moriríamos ahí,….. pero unos años después apareció la única persona que nos salo… Byakuran-sama nos saco de ese lugar, nos dio libertad, nos dejo ser libres!—dijo Alejandra mientras se alejaba un poco de Hibari.

-Por eso aremos lo que sea por él!—grito Myrna en contestación, mas cuando iba a atacar a Yamamoto un humo rosa se hiso presente, Takeshi no pudo evitar sorprenderse mas no pudo evitar su ataque, y atravesó el humo, pero al mismo tiempo alguien saltaba hacia atrás cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Auch!,….. fíjate por donde apun….. Yamamoto?—los Vongola vieron sorprendidos que quien había aparecido era Myrna,….. de diez años del pasado!.

-Myrna?—pregunto sorprendido Yamamoto al verla a los ojos, pero al recorrerla con la vista no pudo evitar sonrojarse y es que la chica tenía unos bóxer´s negros junto con una blusa de tirantes de color azul que dejaba de parte de sus pechos e iba descalza además del cabello mojado que la hacía ver sexy.

-Que está pasando?—pregunto la chica mas en eso se escucha otra explosión al voltear descubre que en el otro lado había humo rosa y de ahí salía Alejandra con una blusa de tirantes blancas, pants rojos y unas chanclas rojas, al parecer al igual que la oji ámbar estaban listas para ir a la cama, Gokudera y Yamamoto al pensar en eso no pudieron evitar parecer tomates ante ese pensamiento.

-Myrna?... y los chicos?,….. que está pasando aquí!—grito Alejandra al ver a su amiga tirada en el cemento enfrente de él se encontraba Yamamoto y aun lado de ellos se encontraba los Vongola y al otro extremo se encontraba personas que nunca había visto, Myrna también volteaba para doquier y es que ella apenas había salido de la ducha cuando algo le cayó en sima.

-Al parecer estamos a diez años en el futuro—soltó Myrna llamando la atención de Alejandra y de todos los demás que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Que aras Tsuna?—le pregunto Reborn llamando la atención de todos, el castaño no entendía con lo que se refería ya que al aparecer las versiones de las dos mexicanas que el conocía, tan "inocentes", sin ningún tipo de problemas más que de ir a una misión cuando se le ordenase.

Reborn veía como su alumno se concentraba en lo que hacer y es que el dia de hoy había recibido mucha información, el también estaba sorprendido de lo que le había pasado a las dos mexicanas, mas no tenía otra que concentrarse en el hoy.

-"Yo….. es mejor pensar primero una cosa"—y con esos pensamientos en mente decidió poner fin a lo que pasaba –Ven….. ven con nosotros – dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba la mano de Yuni, esta lo miraba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz –Nosotros… nosotros te protegeremos….. chicos! Nosotros la protegeremos!—les dijo el castaño a sus amigos, mas estos estaban felices por la decisión del castaño.

-Hai!—respondieron todos a excepción de Byakuran y sus coronas fúnebres al igual que Alejandra y Myrna que veían al castaño.

Después de eso Yuni les dijo que la maquina que los había traído aun estaba ahí y los podía llevar a Namimori devuelta, y con un objetivo decidieron ir hacia la base Vongola ya que Spanner les había informado que un aparato se encontraba encima de la base.

Tsuna no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo con Yuni en la mano directo a la base móvil Vongola, Haru agarro la mano de Alejandra mientras en la otra cargaba a Lambo, Yamamoto no perdió el tiempo y agarro la mano de Myrna para llevársela mientras Squalo, Hibari y Gokudera hacían de escudo para que los demás escapasen, mas solo Byakuran se dio cuenta que cuando las dos mexicanas corrían estas no lo dejaban de ver, al ver eso no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlona,

-"Por qué?... porque siento que no me quiero separar de él?"—pensó sorprendida Myrna mirando hacia Byakuran mientras corrían.

-"Que es este sentimiento de ahogo?"—pensó Alejandra mirando a Byakuran mientras se alejaba con Haru quien la arrastraba, mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar más al ver como Gokudera las cubría.

-"No permitiré que le llegue a pasarle eso a Myrna"—pensó Yamamoto mientras apretaba la mano de la chica, mas esta al sentir el apretón no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que tenia agarrando la mano del chico que le gustaba.

Después de eso Myrna junto con Alejandra entraron a la base junto con las demás chicas e Irie que estaba en una camilla que había conseguido, mientras los demás se quedaban afuera para incrustarles las llamas al Flame Ring Teleportation System para poderse ir mientras Byakuran era detenido por Mukuro que había aparecido utilizando una de sus ilusiones.

Al llegar al templo de Namimori todos estuvieron agradecidos de llegar, después de eso Irie ordeno que destruyesen el Flame Ring Teleportation System para que así Byakuran no los persiguiera, Gokudera fue el que lo destruyo mientras probaba una nueva arma, después de eso Hibari se iba mientras lo seguía Kusakabe, Dino y más adelante Romario.

Myrna y Alejandra miraban asombradas la base Vongola, mientras tanto Yamamoto y Gokudera no paraban de observar a las dos chicas al igual que los demás Vongolas presentes en la sala, o podían creer que a sus amigas hubieran pasado por eso.

-Bueno, es mejor irnos a cambiarnos, no podemos relajarnos con lo que traemos puesto,…. Además debemos de encontrar algo para Yuni, Myrna y Alejandra, después de todo no pueden andar en pijama todo el tiempo—dijo Bianchi mirando a las dos últimas.

Ahí fue cuando todos los demás presentes de la sala se dieron cuenta que las dos mexicanas estaban en pijama, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Después de eso tanto Yuni como Alejandra y Myrna fueron llevadas por las demás chicas a cambiarse mientras que los demás se quedaban en la sala.

-No puedo creer que las dos sufrieran eso—soltó preocupado Tsuna, eso llamo la atención de los chicos que entendieron a que se refería el chico.

-Jyudaime—susurro preocupado Gokudera mirando a su jefe.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, nosotros las protegeremos—dijo Yamamoto, Tsuna al verlo vio que tenía su mirada de batalla y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba enojado por lo que había pasado a la oji ámbar.

-Para empezar no dejaremos que las chicas sepan eso—dijo Tsuna pensando que era lo mejor para las dos mexicanas.

-Em,….. chicos— susurro Myrna entrando a la sala asiendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran pensando que había escuchado algo.

-My… Myrna-san!,… que ocurre?—pregunto sorprendido Tsuna mirando a la chica, vio que tenía un short cortos y una playera azul junto con unas zapatillas.

-Ustedes saben por qué Haru y Kyoko se abalanzaron hacia nosotras a moco tendido?—les pregunto Myrna al no entender por que las chicas había hecho eso, sin contar que las demás chicas presentes la miraban con lastima.

-Em….. etto— Tsuna estaba en problemas era pésimo para mentir, a eso le tocaba a Gokudera pero vio que este se quedaba callado.

-Jajaja es que están felices de volverte a ver—soltó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, Myrna no se lo creyó pero si sus amigos no se lo querían decir entonces lo dejaría pasar.

-Ok – dijo insegura la chica retirándose del lugar.

Yamamoto la miraba como se marchaba, al verla partir decidió seguirla, Tsuna solo veía como su amigo se iba. Myrna estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando escucha que alguien la habla al voltearse descubre que era Takeshi quien venía atrás de ella al verlo le saludo mas el chico solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente causando nerviosismo en ella, Yamamoto miraba detenidamente a la chica enfrente de él sin poder olvidar lo que había dicho la Myrna del futuro, no podía permitirlo, él la amaba, se había dado cuenta de eso, y por eso la protegería con todo lo que tuviera.

-Sucede algo Yamamoto?—pregunto sonrojada la chica mientras miraba al chico.

-Eh?... jajaja nada, me alegra que estés bien—dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la chica sorprendiéndola en el acto – Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a mi—y mientras decía eso no pudo evitar abrazarla con mas fuerza.

Myrna se sentía en las nubes, y no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de él, sentía que el chico le ocultaba algo, algo que tal vez a ella le pondría triste mas no preguntaría, mas por su salud mental ya de por si era inestable.

Despues del abrazo se separaron avergonzados y acordaron en ir otra vez a la sala, al llegar encontró ahí a todos los demás, estaban hablando cuando Haru saco un tema que puso en alerta a todos.

-Myrna, Alejandra-san,….. que arias si fueras violada?—pregunto Haru mirando a la chica, los Vongola veian sorprendidos a la chica, se atrevería a decirles lo que les paso?.

-A que viene esa pregunta tan derrepente?—pregunto desconcertada Myrna mirando a la oji achocolatada al igual que Alejandra.

-Onegai!—pidió Kyoko y Haru mirando a las chicas.

-Haru, Kyoko… alguien las esta molestando?—pregunto Myrna mirando a sus amigas – Haru dimelo,…. Conozco a personas y no presisamente del Ningenkai que estarán gustosos por almas humanas—prosiguió la chica asustando a todos los presentes a excepción de Alejandra.

-QUE!, alguien molesta a Kyoko!,… - grito Ryohei ante esa posibilidad.

-Hermano, nadie me molesta—respondió en el acto Kyoko.

-No es eso Myrna!,…. Es simple curiosidad—respondió rápidamente Haru al saber que su amiga seria capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas.

-Curiosidad?—pregunto extrañada Alejandra.

-Hai!—respondieron las dos.

-Bueno… - empezó a decir Myrna llamando la atención de los Vongola – mmm…. Buena pregunta,… la verdad es que mi mamá me dio un consejo cuando esto llegase a ocurrir—.

-un consejo de tu mamá?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna.

-A.. si, eso es cuando aun estaba viviendo en mi mundo,… me aconsejo que si llegase a ocurrir eso me dejara llevar, que tratara de disfrutar el acto – eso sorprendió mucho a los chicos e iso sonrojarlos a todos -…. Dijo que al menos no dolería mas de lo que podría doler—.

-Es un buen consejo—dijo Reborn llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Bueno…. La mamá de Myrna era maestra—dijo Alejandra – ahora que recuerdo…. Tu mama estaba muy interesada en tu vida sentimental... al ser la única que no tenia novio a comparación de tus hermanas – eso llamo la atención de Yamamoto

-Bueno!... perdona pero yo busco algo serio—respondió con enojo Myrna, Takeshi al escuchar eso no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente –yo no soy el tipo de chica que cambia de novio cada mes como mis hermanas—.

-Tienes hermanas Myrna?—pregunto el oji pardo mirando a la chica.

-Dos,…. Una mayor por dos años y la menor por un año—respondió la chica recordando a sus hermanas – mi hermana mayor se llama Laura, es buena en los estudios, saca buenas notas, mi otra hermana se llama Marcela, es porrista y muy popular,…. Las dos siempre llaman mucho la atención de los chicos—susurro con tristeza la chica cosa que todos los demás le llamo la atención, después de eso la chica se retiro sin ninguna palabra.

-Perdónenla, se pone así cuando habla de sus hermanas—trato de disculpar la morena viendo a la chica.

-Hahi!,….. por que se pone así?—pregunto Haru.

-La familia de Myrna es un poco… como decirlo…. Su familia siempre la presionaba – Takeshi escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía Alejandra – su hermana mayor era buena en los estudios, su hermana menor era popular y las dos tenían novio,…. Myrna siempre fue alguien simple…. No le gustaban mucho los lugares estridentes,…. Y siempre fue opacada por las dos…. Así que cuando llego el momento de ser ella,… ya era demasiado tarde, Myrna se refugió en el anime y en la comida y no salía mucho – los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse – Sus papas siempre la presionaron para que sacara buenas notas,…. Además de que su mamá estaba empecinada con que esta tuviera un novio,…. Claro ellos no lo hacían por ser malos,… es solo que se dejaron llevar por sus otras dos hijas—.

-Ya veo,…. Por eso ella es un poco cerrada—dijo Reborn al comprender que aun que la chica hablara animada con todos se retraía en algunas cosas, Alejandra solo asintió.

Después de eso todos se separaron, pero más al rato el arcobaleno obligo a Tsuna a untar a todos del pasado en el lugar a donde habían regresado al pasado y que también tenía que llevarse a Yuni, todos estaban esperando a que pasara lo que pasara, pero todos se sorprendieron al ser llevados de vuelta al pasado, ahí ya los esperaba Reborn con los demás arcobalenos. Ahí el arcobaleno del Sol le dio tutores a cada uno de los guardianes, los arcobalenos fueron con su alumnos que correspondieran con su llama de última voluntad: El guardián de la Tormenta: Gokudera Hayato con el arcobaleno de la Tormenta: Fon; El guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi con el arcobaleno de la Lluvia: Collonelo, etc. Mas el único arcobaleno que no se encontraba era Verde, después de eso Vongola Primo apareció enfrente de todos sorprendiendo a los Vongola, este les dijo que sus guardianes de la primera generación se les aparecería en la noche.

Más tarde Reborn les explico que tenían que pasar las pruebas de los de la Primera Generación para que los Guardianes de la Decima generación se transformara en verdaderos guardianes, tanto Myrna como Alejandra al verse sobrando decidieron marcharse, mas cuando iban abajar las escaleras paso algo.

-Myrna!,…. Alejandra!—gritaron a los lejos, los Vongola junto con las chicas observaron por varios lugares hasta que la oji ámbar decide voltear hacia arriba, mas después de eso sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza.

-Auch!—grito la chica sujetándose la cabeza.

-Myrna!, Alejandra!,….. por fin las encuentro!—grito triunfante una chica vestida de kimono y volaba en un remo.

-Botan!,…. Ten más cuidado!—le regaño Alejandra al ver a su amiga Shinigami.

- Por qué a mí—se lamentaba la oji ámbar, los Vongola veían sorprendidos a la chica.

-Ha,… lo siento…. Hola Haru!—saludo Botan a la oji achocolatada.

-Hahi!,…hola Botan-san—devolvió el saludo la chica sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

-Que estás haciendo aquí Botan?—pregunto Myrna una vez recuperada.

-Es cierto!,….. Kurama me a dicho que te dijera que Yomi te quiere ver de inmediato—dijo la shinigami bajando de su remo.

-Yomi?... qué raro, para que me querrá?—pregunto extrañada la oji ámbar.

-Kurama dijo algo que tenía que ver con una proporción que Yomi te hiso—respondió Botan.

-Proposición?—preguntaron extrañados todos, pero al ver a Myrna reaccionar con un gran sonrojo no pudieron evitar tener curiosidad mas Yamamoto quería saber por los celos que empezaban a inundarlo.

-Haa!... se me olvido completamente!—grito la chica – Le dije a Yomi que no quiero que me busque esposo!—soltó la chica sorprendiendo a los Vongola y Alejandra.

-Esposo?... Myrna que está pasando… espera, apenas te acuerdas de eso?—le pregunto la morena.

-Lo que pasa es que en mi última visita Yura, el hijo de Yomi me preguntaba si tenía novio, mas cuando le dije que no Yomi decidió hacer de casamentero y buscarme youkai´s, le dije que no los necesitaba….. pero terco como mula no me escucho por eso le pedí ayuda a Kurama, Hiei y a Mukuro—respondió la chica.

-Mukuro?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna pensando en Rokudo Mukuro.

-He?... no ese Mukuro,…. Mukuro, una antigua rey de los tres reyes del Makai, bueno eso fue mucho antes que Yusuke decidiera el futuro del Makai en un torneo, Mukuro es una youkai que vive en el Makai—dijo rápidamente Myrna – en tal caso…. tengo que ir al Makai para arreglar esto,….. haaa,… esto será cansado,…. Pero no me pienso casar con personas o youkai´s que no conozca y no los he tratado—respondió la chica mientras se iba hacia un lugar acompañada de Alejandra y Botan.

Después de eso Yamamoto no se preocupo mas ya que conocía a la oji ámbar, y esta no se iba rendir hasta anular la proposición, además ella gustaba de él, y al pensar en eso se sintió aliviado y eso lo pudieron apreciar sus amigos. En la noche todos los guardianes fueron visitados por la Primera Generación advirtiéndoles sobre la prueba que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Hola!,... un nuevo cap!... SI!... X3... espero que les guste... jejeje... durante este tiempo me llego la inspiracion y salio eso jajaja... n.n...**

**Bueno, gracias a todas las personas que dejan Review y a los que no pero que se toman su tiempo para leerlo.. n.n...**


	18. Chapter 18

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano... a mi solo me pertenece Myrna, mientras que Zuleyma, Alejandra y Ulises le pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

****-Conversaciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 18

Prova Heritage Prima generazione Vongola inizia ... ... Tornando alla tabella di marcia futuro: Sconfiggere Missione Byakuran

(La Prueba de Herencia de la Primera Generación Vongola Empieza…. Regresando al Fututo: Mision Derrotar a Byakuran)

Al otro día, Yamamoto se encontró con todos sus amigos en una esquina, después de eso decidieron partir al Instituto Namimori, cuando llegaron el oji pardo pudo ver a la chica que le gustaba sentada en su asiento con la cabeza en el banco y sus brazos alrededor pareciendo así una almohada.

-Yo!—le saludo el chico una vez cerca de la chica, esta al escuchar su saludo se levanta y le sonríe.

-Hola Yamamoto!—le respondió con una sonrisa que el chico le regreso.

-Como te fue?—le pregunto Yamamoto al recordar lo que había pasado ayer cuando regresaron al pasado.

-Eh?,….. ha!, ya todo está arreglado, jejeje, gracias a Kurama – respondió la chica mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-Jajajaja!, que bien – respondió este con una sonrisa, mas al verla reír recordó lo que la Myrna del futuro había dicho y no pudo evitar poner una mirada seria.

-Yamamoto?... oí!, Yamamoto! – trato de llamar la atención la oji ámbar mas este seguía divagando –"que le pasara?"—pensó la chica tratando de entender por que el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Mas el chico no respondió al llamado de la chica, y cuando reacciono vio que ya había llegado el profesor, mientras tanto Myrna se había rendido en llamar la atención del chico y había decidido concentrarse en clases.

Ya en la tarde Yamamoto se dirigía hacia el templo de Namimori, ya faltaba poco para que marcase las ocho p.m. y tenía que estar presente mas en el camino junto con Collonelo se encontraron con la mexicana que veía cargando unas bolsas.

-Myrna!—dijo sorprendido Takeshi al observar a la chica a esas horas.

-Hola Yamamoto!,….. Hola Collonelo-san!—saludo la chica a los dos

-Hola! Kora—saludo el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-Que haces a estas horas?—pregunto el oji pardo mirando las bolsas que cargaba.

-jejeje, bueno al parecer me toca hacer la compra,….. y tú a donde te diriges?—pregunto la chica pero al ver cómo iba vestido recordó que él era el primero en presentar la prueba de sucesión –"Se ve guapo vestido así"—pensó, pero al ver la mirada fija del chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que alegro el chico.

-Jajaja, bueno iré a presentar mi prueba de sucesión!—le contesto el chico, Collonelo miraba la interacción de los chicos mirando fijamente a Yamamoto y descubrió que la presión que sentía antes en él ya se había evaporado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-"Acaso él…."—pensó el arcobaleno mirando a la chica.

-Bueno, pues buena suerte!—le animo Myrna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla dándole suerte, el chico ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse – y espero que no te precipites – le susurro la chica, susurro que fue eludible tanto para el guardián como el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

Después de eso la mexicana se retiro dejando solo a Yamamoto y a Collonelo, al ver que ya faltaba poco para presentarse decide ir lo más rápido posible al templo de Namimori en donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos, mas tarde se encontraron con el guardián de la Lluvia de la primera generación: Asari Ugetsu; Yamamoto al verlo sacar tres espadas pequeñas se precipito y saco sus armas, después de eso empezó a atacarlo mas Collonelo vio algo que no le gusto al igual que el guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación, Asari no entendía por que su sucesor estaba desesperado, Takeshi tenía que ganar, no podía permitirse el volver a perder, mas cuando vio una abertura en Asari decidió atacar mas Collonelo lo detuvo, después de eso Asari dio su veredicto.

-Yamamoto Takeshi,….. has reprobado la prueba – dijo Asari mirando a su sucesor, todos los demás se habían sorprendido por tal veredicto.

-Por qué no paso la prueba Yamamoto?—le pregunto Tsuna al guardián de la primera generación mientras veía a su amigo en un estado de estupefacción.

-Eso es algo que usted debería saber, Decimo—le respondió Asari.

Después de eso Asari le dio otra oportunidad a Yamamoto, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Myrna dónde estabas? – le pregunto Zuleyma una vez llego esta a la casa.

-Gomen, me entretuve jejeje—respondió avergonzada la chica.

-Genial!, mira como estas!, vete a cambiar estas toda empapada! – le regaño la morena a la oji ámbar y es que cuando la chica se despidió del oji pardo la había atrapado la lluvia, y en vez de correr para refugiarse había decidido ir más lento ya que le encantaba la sensación del agua en su piel.

-Hai! – respondió Myrna desapareciendo del lugar mientras le dejaba las bolsas a la morena y se retiraba a su cuarto, en el camino se encontró con Alejandra que la saludo.

-Por que te tardaste tanto?—le pregunto la de risos a su amiga.

-Me encontré con Yamamoto,… te acuerdas cuando regresamos al pasado apareció Vongola Primo y le dijo a los demás Vongola que tenían que pasar una prueba de sucesión?– vio como su amiga asentía – bueno al parecer Yamamoto va a ser el primero – respondió mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

-Ya veo – respondió Alejandra mientras se iba hacia la cocina para ayudar a Zuleyma, ya que Ulises se encontraba durmiendo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Al otro día cuando Myrna llego no vio por ningún lado al oji pardo, no fue sino hasta que toco el timbre que lo vio, parecía muy decaído le iba a hablar pero en eso llego el profesor evitando saber algo que ya sabia, pero en el receso vio como todos los demás Vongola se habían ido a acompañar a Yuni que había ingresado al Instituto Namimori como una estudiante de intercambio, al ver que el oji pardo se quedaba solo decidió hablar con él despidiendo a sus amigos.

-Sucede algo Yamamoto? – él chico reacciono al llamado de la chica mas al verla recordó lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

-Jajaja, no nada – mas Myrna lo escuchaba desanimado, en eso vio como Tsuna y sus amigos se acercaban, pensando que ellos pudieran resolver el estado depresivo del chico los dejo con un ademan de preocupación.

Después de eso en la noche Yamamoto apareció en el templo un poco tarde, ahí lo esperaban sus amigos más Myrna cosa que sorprendió al oji pardo.

-Myrna!, que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido el chico al mirar a la chica.

-Estaba preocupada – respondió rápidamente haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos.

-Gracias! – respondió con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hiso que Myrna se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

-Yamamoto – le hablo Tsuna llamando la atención del chico, después de eso el castaño le dijo unas cosas al azabache que hiso que sintiera mal al preocupar a su amigo.

Después de eso apareció Asari y volvieron a luchar más esta vez el oji pardo evitaba cualquier ataque calmado, Myrna al igual que los demás amigos de Yamamoto veían como este se enfrentaba con todo al guardián de la primera generación, mas al último cuando Yamamoto vio una abertura decidió atacarlo más al último detuvo su ataque sorprendiendo a los Vongola y asiendo que tanto Collonelo como Myrna sonrieran al ver al chico detenerse. Más tarde Asari le explico que así tenía que ser, después de todo tenía que ser la lluvia Requiem, la cual calma el conflicto y lo limpia todo, ya que si Yamamoto hubiera seguido en atacarlo cuando le dio la abertura hubiera descalificado ya que era algo que el oji pardo no quería hacer, ya que estaba traicionando su corazón, después Reborn le dijo que levantara su caja Vongola, al hacerlo Asari mando una llama azul a su arma de caja, declarando así que había pasado la prueba.

Myrna estaba tan feliz que se abalanzo hacia el chico dándole un gran abrazo, Yamamoto se sorprendió al principio mas al final respondió el abrazo mientras daba vueltas aun con la chica en sus brazos.

-Felicidades Yamamoto!—exclamo contenta.

-Jajaja gracias!,… pero sabes, puedes llamarme Takeshi – dijo el chico una vez soltando a la chica.

-En serio?,… genial, entonces nos vemos después Takeshi!—le grito Myrna ya que había visto que era tarde y si Zuleyma descubría que no estaba en casa lo más seguro es que la regañaría si no tenía una escusa y es que tanto su amiga como su novio no sabían sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Los chicos veían como la chica se había ido, Yamamoto la veía marchar feliz, escuchar su nombre de los labios de la chica le había gustado, después de eso todos se marcharon a sus casas, mientras tanto en el trayecto Tsuna pensaba quien era el siguiente en presentar la prueba.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna estaba escalando la ventada cuando llego a su habitación, estaba oscura y pensó que se había librado pero en eso alguien prende la luz asustándola y haciendo que cayese.

-Auch—susurro la chica, al levantar la vista descubrió a su amiga Alejandra parada aun lado de la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Zuleyma no se entero de nada,….. hiciste lo que tenían que hacer?— le pregunto la morena.

-Si,….. él paso – le respondió la chica mientras se metía a la ducha ya que estaba empapada.

-Bien,….. – respondió la chica mientras se quedaba un rato platicando con la oji ámbar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En esa misma noche enfrente de Tsuna y Reborn se apareció Lampo, primer guardián del Rayo, mas al ver a Lambo dormido se quiso ir pero el castaño lo detuvo pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad. Al otro día tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto y Gokudera junto con sus tutores y Lambo e I-pin se encontraron en el parque de diversiones para empezar la prueba de Sucesión, la prueba consistía en conseguir tres sellos en tres atracciones.

La primera atracción fue de las tazas giratorias que al ultimo tuvieron un problema, y es que Verde quien se encontraba escondido había decidido hacer de las suyas, mientras Lambo y Tsuna no podían salir de la taza giratoria, los tutores se quedaron observando el lugar, mas alguien que pasaba por ahí vio como una taza loca no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-Ho!, eso se ve interesante…. nee Zule yo quiero subir a eso—le dijo una oji ámbar a una morena que venía agarrada de la mano con un chico de ojos verdes.

-Después,….. recuerda que ya decidimos una atracción para empezar—le regaño la morena mientras arrastraba a su novio hacia un lugar.

-Vamos Myrna no te desanimes, mas al rato nos subimos—trato de consolar Alejandra que veía como su amiga empezaba a arrastrar los pies cosa que odiaba Zuleyma.

-Esta bien—susurro la chica.

-Vamos date prisa Myrna, si no, no te comprare helado!—grito a los lejos Ulises, eso hiso que Myrna levantara la mirada y se llevara arrastrado a Alejandra con ella.

Cuando Yamamoto bajo de la taza giratoria había jurado que había escuchado el nombre de la mexicana que le gustaba, mas al voltear no vio nada, y decidió regresar con sus amigos. La segunda atracción fue los karting, en donde el arcobaleno del Rayo volvió a hacer de las suyas al volver loco el carro donde venia Lambo, mas Tsuna junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto trataron de evitar que el niño se hiciera daño.

-Ho!, eso si es una atracción! – soltó una chica disfrutando de su helado.

-Vámonos Myrna, si no, no alcanzaremos a Ulises y a Zuleyma—dijo Alejandra mientras jalaba a su amiga para encontrar a sus amigos que se le habían perdido de vista.

Mientras tanto Gokudera había visto por unos instantes a la chica que le empezase a gustar, mas al voltear no encontró a nadie, después de eso se concentro para rescatar a Lambo con la ayuda de Yamamoto, al final lo lograron, mas Reborn pensaba que Verde no se detendría con nada. La tercera atracción que visitaron fue la de un paseo para conocer a Robots, al final Reborn tenía razón y ataco Verde que había hecho que los robots capturasen a Lambo, mas Gokudera junto con Yamamoto y sus tutores mas I-pin había ayudado a que Tsuna junto con Yuni, Reborn y Lambo escaparan hacia el castillo para que Lampo le diese la aprobación al pequeño, mas al último Verde había salido con un robot que controlaba para poder capturar al bovino, al final no solo Lambo fue capturado, sino también Tsuna, pero al último Lambo lloro al tenerle miedo al Robot en donde iba Verde, eso provoco que electrocutara al Robot al tener almacenada en sus cuernos la energía que había conseguido de los Karting. Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto mas sus tutores e I-pin al ver la explosión a los lejos se asustaron por sus amigos y decidieron ir, al llegar se enteraron que Lampo ya había aprobado a Lambo, mas este al despertar deja caer varias granadas, que hacen que vuelen otra vez.

-Otra atracción?—pregunto una oji ámbar a los Vongola, Yamamoto al voltear descubre a Myrna quien disfrutaba de un helado.

-Myrna!—dijo sorprendido Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Myrna!,…. Hasta que te alcanzo….. con cuantos llevas con ese helado?—le regaño Alejandra que acababa de llegar y sorprendiendo al peli blanco al ver a la morena.

-Em…. Como el quinto…. Tal vez?—dijo nerviosa Myrna mientras aprovechaba en ocultarse de la morena y posicionarse en la espalda de Takeshi poniéndolo como un escudo.

-MY-RNA!—susurro enojada Alejandra, y es que no la podía dejar ni por unos minutos sola ya que esta aprovechaba para comer helados.

-jejeje….. no te enojes…. Verdad Takeshi!—dijo animada la chica mientras el chico se ponía contento al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica.

-Si, jajaja – dijo en chico.

-Eso no está bien!—gruño Gokudera mirando a la oji ámbar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gokudera!—apoyo Alejandra.

Después de eso decidieron aprovechar el día en el parque de diversiones, Myrna y Yamamoto se la pasaban de un lado para el otro, el oji pardo solo se dejaba guiar por la chica, y al mirarla solo pudo pensar que era como una cita, y al solo pensarlo lo puso feliz. Mientras tanto Gokudera no se separaba de su Jyudaime pero a la vez no dejaba de ver a la morena que no apartaba la vista de la otra mexicana, no quería que esta empezara a comer otra vez helado.

-Donde están…. – no pudo terminar de decir Tsuna ya que Alejandra le había interrumpido.

-Ellos están paseando por ahí,… Myrna y yo queríamos dejarles espacio – le respondió rápidamente la morena al entender lo que queria decir el castaño.

Ya en la tarde todos se despidieron, mientras los mexicanos marchaban para su casa todos los demás decidieron ir hacia la casa del castaño.

—X—X—X—X—X—

A la mañana siguiente los mexicanos iban caminando hacia el instituto Namimori, mientras Zuleyma y Ulises iban adelante, Myrna y Alejandra iban conversando atrás de ellos, en eso en una esquina las dos se encuentran con Gokudera.

-Hola!, Gokudera—saludo alegremente Myrna mientras alzaba una mano en modo de saludo.

-Buenos días—saludo Alejandra.

-Buenos días a las dos—saludo el peli blanco, eso sorprendió mucho a las dos chicas mas la morena lo dejo pasar y al ver a los novios adelante decide seguir sin darse cuenta que dejaba a la oji ámbar y al oji verde –"que le pasa a ese?"—pensaba Alejandra recordando el saludo, se había comportado muy formal

-Tu eres….. G—susurro lo ultimo al chico, eso hiso que se sorprendiera – no te preocupes, no diré nada,…. Después de todo no es mi trabajo además de que no tengo que meterme – le dijo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

- gracias—dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba en forma de agradecimiento.

-no tienes por que darlas… por cierto, te puedo pedir un favor?, no es la gran cosa ni nada por el estilo – le susurro la chica evitando que la morena escuchara, al ver que el chico asentía eso la puso muy feliz – me das tu autógrafo? – dijo la chica mientras alzaba una libretita y una pluma, el chico la miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa lo hiso – genial!—G no entendía como la chica lo había descubierto pero le daba gracia como se emocionaba con un simple autógrafo. – te puedo pedir otro favor!—G solo asintió queriendo saber que era lo que quería la chica – te puedes llevar la libreta y hacer que los demás de la primera generación Vongola pongan sus autógrafos? – le pidió.

-Por qué?—inquirió curioso el chico.

-Pues obvio!,….. así como admiro a Tsuna, también admiro a los de la primera generación,….. son tan cool!—le respondió la chica con una sonrisa, eso le extraño al guardián de la primera generación mas acepto la petición de la chica – genial!, gracias!—agradeció.

Después de eso los dos llegaron al Instituto juntos, se toparon con todos los Vongola afuera del aula, Yamamoto al ver llegar a Gokudera y a Myrna juntos sus celos despertaron mas no dijo nada, Myrna vio como una figura translucida aparecía enfrente de Tsuna, al verla mejor se dio cuenta de quién era, era Primo Vongola: Giotto. Más tarde Tsuna convivió con el nuevo Gokudera que era alguien más confiable y útil, mas al último en la hora de salida tanto Tsuna junto con el peli blanco se habían separado de los demás, Tsuna descubrió que el Gokudera que lo acompañaba era nada más y nada menos que el primer guardián de la tormenta: G, y resultaba que G se había hecho pasar por el oji verde para mostrar la prueba de herencia, mas al último Gokudera paso ya que el castaño avía mostrado los fuertes lazos que lo unían al peli blanco, G contento con eso aprobó la herencia de Gokudera.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En la noche G quien estaba en el templo Namimori miraba su reloj de bolsillo hasta sentir que Primo aparecía aun lado de él, estuvieron conversando cando G se acuerda de algo.

-Sucede algo G?—le pregunto Giotto al ver a su amigo sacar una libreta chica junto con una pluma.

-Si….. Puedes poner tu autógrafo aquí?—le pidió el peli rojo, eso sorprendió a Primo mas hiso lo que le pidió su amigo.

Después de eso Giotto se entero por que su amigo quería su autógrafo y eso le causo gracia, solo que por simple respeto no se había reído de él, ahora que lo pensaba le faltaba los demás autógrafos de sus amigos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Al otro día no fueron ninguno de los mexicanos, eso entristeció a Yamamoto que no podía ver a la chica, pero después de eso se preocupo mas por lo que tenía enfrente y es que faltaban cuatro para la prueba de sucesión, Ryohei, quien estaba muy animado no hacía otra cosa más que entrenar para descargar toda la energía que tenia, mas al final gracias a Skull se enteraron que el siguiente en la prueba era Hibari quien se le había quitado las ganas de aprobar la prueba de sucesión al ver que Alaude, el primer guardián de la Nube había rechazado la pelea contra este.

Al final todos los Vongola fueron a tratar de convencer al peli negro, mas este se negaba, al final Ryohei decidió intentarlo por el mismo, al final cuando iba a tener una lucha contra Hibari, Skull interrumpe, mas al último Hibari utiliza su arma de caja para que la nave se fuera, mas como era globo al hacer un hoyo hiso que se dirigiera hacia el Instituto Namimori para estrellase ya que estaba perdiendo aire.

Después de eso gracias a la ayuda de Ryohei el Instituto Namimori fue salvado, mas en ese momento llegaron Kyoko y Haru junto con los dos pequeños Lambo e I-pin, al final Skull lanzo cuatro disparos, tres fueron derrotados el sempai mientras que el ultimo se dirigía hacia las chicas, al final cuando estaba por estrellarse contra las chicas un cuerpoespín se interpuso, había sido liberado por el peli negro, al final apareció el primer guardián del sol: Knuckle, quien había observado a Ryohei desde el principio y lo consideraba digno de su herencia, después de eso apareció Alaude, primer guardián de la Nube, quien había visto que Hibari había pasado su prueba ayudando a los que eran de su familia y abstenerse de acercarse a ellos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Al otro día en la mañana todos los Vongola junto con las chicas se dirigían a Kokuyoland para ver si se encontraba Chrome, ya que se encontraba desaparecida, a mitad del camino se sorprendieron ya que alguien apareció de la nada, tenía un traje deportivo negro puesto junto con un top de tirantes azul marino se podía apreciar que estaba descalza.

-Gracias Hiei!,…. Nos veremos para la otra!—grito la voz, voz que Takeshi reconoció enseguida.

-Myrna!—los Vongola se sorprendieron cuando Yamamoto había dicho el nombre de la mexicana.

-Si! – dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y ahí todos los Vongola la pudieron apreciar –Ho!, si todos están aquí! – dijo la oji ámbar al ver a todos los Vongola.

-Myrna!—grito Haru mientras corría a la chica y la abrazaba.

-Hola! Haru,… que están haciendo todos aquí?—.

-Vinimos a ver a Chrome-chan – dijo Kyoko mientras saludaba a la chica.

-Donde has estado Myrna?—le pregunto Yamamoto, todos los Vongola a excepción de Ryohei y Myrna pudieron notar un tono autoritario en el chico, y es que Yamamoto había estado preocupada por la chica desde que no se había aparecido a clases el otro día.

-He?... jajaj,… bueno he estado en Makai entrenando—respondió la chica.

-Entrenando?—preguntaron todos.

-Si,….. lo que pasa es que antier fuimos visitados por unos amigos – les informo la chica teniendo la atención de todos – la cosa es que nos llevaron al templo de la maestra Genkai, al parecer para ellos nosotras 'No hemos entrenado suficiente' – decía la chica mientras alzaba las manos y con dos de sus dedos los alzaba para las comillas – así que decidieron que teníamos que entrenar mucho mas,….. así que ayer no aparecimos en la escuela porque estábamos entrenando –.

-Y Alejandra-san?—pregunto Haru al no verla, Gokudera al escuchar la pregunta de la oji achocolatada puso más atención en la respuesta de la mexicana.

-Ale?... ella se quedo con la maestra Genkai entrenando con un régimen Espartaco… yo como estaba en el Makai me escape jejeje… saben que entrenar con dos de los reyes del Makai! Al mismo tiempo es sumamente agotador y peligroso!... estoy peleando desde que llegue al Makai!,….. no he comido ni dormido!... y aun me falta mi sesión de Anime y Manga! – les dijo la chica mientras se tomaba la cabeza totalmente desesperada.

Los Vongola miraban a la chica un poco sorprendidos y nerviosos, la chica estaba un poco enloquecida, en eso a la lejanía escucharon una voz que gritaba el nombre de la mexicana, esta se sorprendió y al voltear al cielo descubrió un punto negro.

-Maldición!, Botan me ha encontrado,…. No pensé descubrirían el maniquí en tan poco tiempo…. Tch lo más seguro es que fue Yomi y su alto oído…. – los Vongola veían sorprendidos como la chica dialogaba ella misma – bueno chicos los dejo!,….. nos vemos después – grito la chica mientras empezaba a correr.

Después de eso los Vongola se encontraron con Ken y Chikusa en donde le dijeron que ya había aparecido Chrome, mas esta estaba actuando extraño, después de eso todas las chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la guardiana de la Niebla, al encontrarla Tsuna descubrió que si actuaba extraño, al último decidieron dejar a las chicas para consolar a Chrome, al final todos los chicos decidieron irse a su casa mientras que Reborn iba a ser unas cosas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-mmm,… porque siento que he olvidado algo realmente importante?—pensaba en voz alta Myrna que había logrado escapar de Botan y se había dado un baño placentero, decidió cambiarse con algo deportivo para dormir y después ir a entrenar, mas cuando estaba dormida empezó a recordar como se había topado con los Vongola y cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos recordó algo que hiso que se levantara abrutadamente –Maldición!,….. Haru y las demás están en peligro! – grito mientras corría a ponerse unas zapatillas y corría otra vez, esta vez con dirección hacia Kokuyoland.

Al llegar entro rápidamente sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaban ahí.

-Myrna!,…. Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupada Haru al ver como la mexicana se acercaba con una cara preocupada.

-No hay tiempo de respuestas,…. Todas ustedes vendrán conmigo—les dijo Myrna mientras agarraba la mano de Haru y tiraba de ella.

-por que! – pregunto Kyoko mirando a la oji ámbar.

-No hay tiempo,… todas ustedes corren gran pel….. – mas no pudo terminar de decir ya que la chica había caído inconsciente enfrente de las demás asustándolas.

-Myrna/Myrna-san!—gritaron Haru y Kyoko al verla caer inconsciente, todas se preguntaban qué había sucedido, mas se asustaron mas cuando empezaron a escuchar pisadas y una niebla aparecía

-Kya!—gritaron todas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando Tsuna llego a la entrada de Kokuyoland se sorprendió de ver ahí a sus amigos, al parecer los arcobalenos habían decidido reunirlos, cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio todos escucharon los gritos de las chicas en eso al mismo tiempo vieron sorprendidos como todo el edificio era cubierto por niebla de color índigo, al ver eso Reborn les conto que esto era trabajo del primer guardián de la Niebla, en eso apareció Chrome, Tsuna inmediatamente se da cuenta que no era la chica.

-Tu no eres Chrome,….. Quien eres!—le pregunto el castaño.

-Ho!,…. Al parecer tienes la Súper Intuición de Primo—dijo una voz de hombre, en eso el cuerpo de Chrome sale una llama de Niebla que la cubre completamente, y de ahí salió el primer guardián de la Niebla: Deamon Spade.

Cuando Tsuna lo vio pregunto inmediatamente en donde estaban las chicas, Deamon con una sonrisa le enseño donde se encontraban con su Niebla, todos los Vongola vieron sorprendidos al ver que adentro del edificio en una cúpula se encontraban todas las chicas mas se sorprendieron al ver que también se encontraba Myrna que esta estaba tirada siendo cargada por Haru.

-Que está haciendo Myrna-san ahí!—pregunto sorprendido el castaño al ver a la mexicana.

-Ho!,…. Ella al parecer sabía algo y vino antes que ustedes tratando de llevarse a las chicas, mas no se lo permití – les contesto el Primer Guardián Vongola.

-Al parecer Myrna trato de llevarse a las chicas antes que sucediese esto—dijo Reborn mirando a la cúpula, más específicamente hacia la mexicana.

-Por que lo hiciste!—le pregunto Tsuna mirando a Spade.

-Por qué no te reconozco como el Decimo, ni a ti ni a tus amigos – le respondió Deamon, después de eso Spade dejo pasar a los Vongola para rescatar a las chicas si superaban la prueba ya que el primer Guardián de la Niebla pensaba que con tener fuerza era el mejor ideal para un Vongola que se desasiera de los enemigos.

Al entrar fueron separados, Tsuna junto con Gokudera quedaron juntos flotando en el cielo, Ryohei y Lambo en el desierto y Yamamoto solo en un bosque con lluvia, ahí todos se enfrentaron con ilusiones iguales a ellos enfrentado así el ideal de Deamon Spade, mientras tanto Chrome había despertado alegrando un poco a las chicas y es que la mexicana por estar totalmente cansada de su entrenamiento todavía no despertaba. Pero después de unos minutos despertó.

-Itai! – susurro Myrna mientras se tocaba atrás de la cabeza –Que paso!—pregunto al ver a Chrome parada con su mano extendida buscando algo y a Yuni igual de parada como si estuviera rezando, Haru junto con Kyoko e I-pin estaban a su lado.

-Hahi!, estamos atrapadas—le respondió Haru a la chica – Myrna, no nos puedes sacar de aquí?—le pregunto.

-No, no tengo suficiente fuerzas para abrir un portal de sombras, el entrenamiento que tuve en el Makai fue estricto y me dejo sin muchas energias,… pero no desesperen, los chicos vendrán a rescatarnos, tengan fe en ellos—les dijo Myrna mientras miraba a cada una de ellas.

-Hai!—respondieron todas.

Mientras tanto Deamon se empezaba a fastidiar y es que con cualquier Vongola que se enfrentaba era lo mismo, no sucumbían a la sed de sangre, seguían sus propios ideales, después de eso le conto a Tsuna la verdadera razón del porque Primo había dimitido, que la culpa no había sido Secondo, si no él. Después de eso apareció Hibari que hiso que se sorprendiera tanto Tsuna como Gokudera al ver llegar a sus demás amigos junto con sus tutores, al hacer eso hiso que la ilusión de Deamon se destruyera, en eso aparecieron en la sala de Kokuyoland y enfrente de ellos se encontraba el Primer Guardián de la Niebla y a un lado de él se encontraban Chrome y las chicas libres de la cúpula ya que Chrome lo había roto con la ayuda de Mammon.

Después de eso Tsuna se enfrento solo contra Deamon, pero al último este decidió deshacerse de las chicas así que cubrió al castaño en una ilusión y en ella el se movía en varias direcciones hasta decidir un lugar, Tsuna aprovecho eso para activar su X-Buner en baja medida, pero al apuntar descubrió que en vez de darle a Deamon le iba a dar a las chicas, en eso aparece Mukuro quien detiene el ataque, Deamon al ver a Mukuro se sorprende ya que él era el verdadero Guardián Vongola de la Niebla, después de eso el castaño se enfrento contra Spade, al último gano Tsuna y Deamon aprobó su herencia a Chrome, mas cuando Spade se iba a marchar apareció Primo, Tsuna al verlo pensó que tenía que aprobar una prueba, mas este le dijo que ya lo había superado y es que Primo había observado al castaño desde el principio, y lo aprobaba para ser merecedor de su voluntad, la Voluntad de proteger a las personas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Hibari se marcho dejando a todos los demás.

Ya en la salida Reborn mando a Skull a darle a Hibari un recado en donde todos se tenían que reunir en la mañana en el templo de Namimori para regresar en el futuro.

-Tu también vas a ir Myrna – le dijo Reborn a la mexicana que con ayuda de Haru se mantenía de pie.

-Yo?—pregunto extrañada la chica.

-Si!,…. Tu y Alejandra, para que mañana estés presente en el Templo de Namimori—le informo el arcobaleno.

-Hia!—respondió la chica con una sonrisa, mas Yamamoto junto con Tsuna y Gokudera estaban preocupados por las mexicanas.

Después de eso al otro día cuando Tsuna se despertó se fue con rumbo a Namimori junto con Yuni, Lambo e I-pin, ahí vio que todos estaban reunidos.

-Es la hora!—les dijo Reborn.

-Hai!—dijeron todos a excepción de Hibari, después de eso todos fueron transportados por la Bazuca al futuro, ahí los esperaba Spanner.

-Están todos aquí,… y solo han sido diez minutos—respondió tranquilo el mecánico mirando a los Vongola.

* * *

**Hola!... les traigo este cap antes de tiempo por que mañana a primera hora me voy de vacaciones a un lugar que tal vez no haiga internet o tal vez si haiga... XD... jejeje... espero que les guste este cap!...**

**Aclaraciones:**

Karting.- también significa go karts.

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este finc y dejan Review... y tambien a los que no... X3...**


	19. Chapter 19

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, tambien YYH no me pertenece si no a su dueyo Yoshihiro Togashi, los persojanes de Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises le pertenecen a mis amigos, lo unico que me pertenece es Myrna y uno que otro personaje al igual que el finc... **

**Aclaraciones:**

****-Conversaciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 19

La battaglia decisiva Begins !... Scoperte indesiderate e trasformazioniincredibile

(La Batalla decisiva Empieza!... Descubrimientos no Deseados y Transformaciones Asombrosas)

Cuando todos avían regresado al futuro, Tsuna decidió contarle todo a Irie para infórmale como le había ido, este se lo agradeció y esperaba que con eso pudieran derrotar por fin a las seis coronas fúnebres. Al otro día todos los Vongola fueron a la cocina, pero cuando estaban por desayunar a Yamamoto y a Gokudera al igual que Tsuna se les hiso raro de que no estuvieran ahí las mexicanas.

-Donde están Myrna-san y Alejandra-san?—pregunto el castaño mirando hacia Haru y Kyoko.

-Hahi!, Myrna y Alejandra-san están durmiendo ahora—le respondió Haru con una sonrisa.

-Durmiendo!—gritaron todos los chicos ante la información dada por la oji achocolatada.

-Hai!,…. Al parecer después de lo de Kokuyoland una chica llamada Botan la había encontrado y se la llevo de nuevo al Makai—les informo Kyoko.

-Hai-desu!,…. Y al parecer no salió del entrenamiento hasta el día de ayer y al parecer había pasado por Alejandra-san para llevarla al templo de Namimori—prosiguió Haru.

-Al parecer la encontraron—susurro por lo bajo Tsuna – Quien les dijo eso?—pregunto extrañado ya que si las dos mexicanas estaban dormidas sus dos amigas no sabrían sobre eso.

-Nos lo conto Myrna ayer,…. Al parecer su escapada solo hiso que las personas con las que entrenaba se entusiasmaran por su escapada y la obligaron a entrenar el doble—le dijo Kyoko sorprendiendo a los Vongola al pensar en el entrenamiento de la chica.

-Hahi!,… por eso las dos están cansadas y decidimos dejarlas dormir un poco mas—Yamamoto estuvo de acuerdo con Haru.

Después de esa charla empezaron a comer mientras que en la sala de control Giannini y Spanner monitoreaban todo para saber si había algo malo, mas al último detectaron algo realmente malo, y es que apareció el Flame Ring Teleportation System, en lo alto de la montaña donde había sido destruida, de ahí salieron varios rayos blancos que se estrellaron por varias partes, Giannini al ver eso llamo a todos los Vongola a la sala de control para una emergencia, mientras que Spanner pensaba que se había terminado la calma y ahora venia la tormenta.

Cuando Tsuna y sus amigos llegaron a la base de control Giannini les explico que las seis coronas fúnebres ya estaban ahí, pero en ese momento se empiezan a escuchar varios estruendos que provenían de la base, al correr para evacuar a sus amigos vio a Yuni siendo acompañada por las dos mexicanas y en una esquina se encontraron con las demás personas, mas en ese momento se encontraron con el guardián de la Tormenta: Zakuro de Millfiore mas su ataque fue detenido por Squalo y es que Zakuro estaba lanzando llamas invisibles de tormenta que si no fuera por las llamas de lluvia de Squalo lo más seguro es que todos fueran cenizas, después de eso el Varia les había dado chance para escapar mientras los demás iban por Lal e Irie, Alejandra no entendía que era lo que había pasado, solo sabía que eran atacados y tenía que ayudar a los Vongola mas al ver a Yuni cargar varios chupetes se le hiso extraño mas no pregunto pero al ver su dificultad busco algo en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón para encontrar una bolsita que se la dio.

-Por qué?—pregunto extrañada Yuni una vez afuera del refugio.

-Si sigues corriendo así con eso a cuestas será difícil para ti escapar – le contesto la morena siendo vista por Myrna que solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella.

Una vez afuera Tsuna decidió mantener a salvo a Yuni pero el único problema era que en ningún lugar estaban a salvo mas por un consejo de Haru de ir con una mobiliaria que ella conocía lo salvo, así que corrieron hacia donde solo Haru sabia, esta le había dicho que era una mobiliaria llamada Kawahira, mas eso le extraño mucho a Tsuna que sentía que conocía el nombre, mas no sabía por qué. Al llegar descubrieron que estaba cerrada mas en ese momento un extraño hombre con un kimono y un plato de fideos, apareció como el dueño del local.

-Pasen,….. yo me encargare de las seis coronas fúnebres—les dijo haciéndose a un lado, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y es que quien era esa persona para saber eso, mas cuando Tsuna iba a preguntar vio como Myrna se acercaba hacia él.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad y perdone los inconvenientes—agradeció la chica mientras empezaba a entrar.

-Myrna-san!—dijo sorprendido el castaño al ver como la mexicana pasaba –"Es que no puede ver que tal vez sea una trampa!"—pensó el castaño mirando al hombre misterioso.

-No te preocupes Tsuna – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa – confía en mí—le animo, Alejandra al ver eso decidió pasar junto con ella no sin antes agradecer al señor por su hospitalidad.

Tsuna no supo que decir más su Super Intuición le afirmo que esa persona era de fiar y que la mexicana tenía razón. Al entrar el extraño señor que se hiso llamar a si mismo Tío Kawahira los mando a esconder a todos, mientras Tsuna se ocultaba debajo de una mesa junto con Reborn y Yamamoto que sin pensárselo atrajo a si a Myrna que pasaba por ahí para ocultarse y la acuesta en su regazo, Tsuna al ver eso no pudo evitar pensar que asían bonita pareja y que estorbaba al mismo tiempo, Alejandra se oculto a un lado de Gokudera que sostenía a Lambo para que se callase mientras que ella agarraba a I-pin, Kyoko y Yuni se ocultaron debajo de otra mesa mientras que los demás se ocultaban en una cortina.

Al ocultarse todos el tío Kawahira utiliza un anillo del Infierno que creó un campo de ilusión, al hacerlo creó una ilusión de varias personas mientras que él se quedaba enfrente de su tienda, Zakuro al verlo baja y lo confronta, al entrar a su establecimiento no encuentra a nadie además de que había dejado de sentir las presencias, el tío Kawahira al ver que iba a incendiar su edificio decidió utilizar una técnica que hiso que el guardián de la Tormenta de Millfiore se fuera a buscar presencias hostiles muy lejos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tanto Dino como Hibari se habían percatado que alguien se acercaba al Instituto Namimori, al verlo descubrieron que era Daysi quien ataco a Dino para saber la ubicación de Yuni, mas este se protegió con su látigo, pero al ver eso Hibari se enojo ya que le había quitado a su presa. Mas Dino saco su arma de caja llamada Cavallo Alato: Scudelia, ya que Daysi había sacado a su Rinoceronte del Sereno, mas Scudelia había derrotado fácilmente a la arma de caja de su enemigo, mas Daysi al ver eso se enojo y a la vez se burlo de los Vongola ya que no había utilizando todo su poder.

Dino vio sorprendido al igual que Romario y Kusakabe que estaban ahí como el enemigo mostraba una caja incrustada en su pecho llamada arma de caja Matanza y la abría para mostrar segundos después como su cuerpo había cambiado a partes de una lagartija, como sus pies y la mitad de sus brazos eran de lagartija y en donde antes había estado la caja ahora se encontraba un escudo de Millfiore, y es su espalda se encontraba unas alas de llamas del sol, Scudelia enfrento a su nuevo oponente utilizando su ataque final con sus alas de Pegaso mas fue derrotado, todos venían sorprendidos a excepción de Hibari como Scudelia había cortado el brazo del enemigo más este le volvía crecer y el brazo destrozado se regeneraba y crecía alrededor del caballo para amarrarlo y derrotarlo, después de eso Dino se enfrento con su látigo a Daysi, mas este solo murmuraba: Izquierda, abajo, arriba, derecha, etc. Dino tardo en darse cuenta que eran las direcciones para esquivar su ataque, Romario vio sorprendido como su jefe era derrotado, mas su alivio regreso al ver como Hibari rescataba al bronco a su manera.

Después de eso Hibari cambio la forma de Roll, su cuerpoespín, Dino vio con orgullo como Roll cambiaba forma para convertirse en unas esposas, Kusakabe escucho como Dino lo llamaba como: Las esposas de Alaude.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-No te preocupes Tsuna—trato de calmar Myrna al castaño que trataba de ponerse en contacto con Dino.

-Pero!— decía Tsuna preocupado y es que había escuchado como el tío Kawahira había dicho que no debían de confiarse del poder de las seis coronas fúnebres y a la vez que este les confirmaba que estaban peleando contra alguien de Millfiore en el Instituto Namimori.

-Tsuna – dijo la oji ámbar mientras se acercaba hacia el chico y ponía su mano en el hombro del chico – confía en ellos,….. además solo te puedo decir que ellos estarán bien – le informo la chica.

-Oye!, creí que no podías decir nada—gruño Gokudera al ver que la chica había dicho eso.

-Y no puedo decir nada de lo que vaya a pasar,… solo puedo decirles cosas superficiales, como que Hibari-san y Dino estarán bien—le informo la chica.

-En eso tiene razón—le confirmo Alejandra.

Con eso Tsuna pudo tranquilizarse, mas aun estaba preocupado por sus amigos, mientras tanto Reborn miraba con curiosidad al Tío Kawahira ya que había reconocido la técnica que había hecho que Zankuro se fuera, después de eso el tío Kawahira había decidido marcharse y dejar el lugar a los Vongola.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Kusakabe al igual que Romario veían sorprendidos la velocidad en que los ataques venían e iban en la pelea contra Hibari y Daysi, mas otra vez su habilidad para regenerarse sorprendía mucho a los dos, mientras que Hibari veía todo analizando la habilidad regenerativa del enemigo, al ver que ya no podía utilizar más su tonfa decidió utilizar sus esposas ya que no necesitaba sus antiguas armas.

Mientras tanto Romario y Kusakabe miraban sorprendidos como Hibari había sacado dos esposas y después cuatro, y es que ellos no habían sido capases de saber cuando los había sacado, mas Daysi confiado de vencerlo al tener como arma unas simples esposas se enfrento a él, pero al final se llevo una gran sorpresa al ser capturado por más de diez esposas en un santiamén, Dino les informo a Kusakabe y a Romario que eso era posible gracias a su atributo de Nube que hacía que las esposas se multiplicaran hasta llegar a encerarlo por completo todo el cuerpo del enemigo, después de eso Hibari lo asfixio lo suficiente para quitarle el anillo Mare del Sol, dando así su victoria en la pelea.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna estaba feliz y es que Dino le había contactado diciéndole que Hibari había podido derrotar a Daysi, una de las seis coronas Fúnebres, después de eso Yamamoto le conto a Tsuna que aun estaba preocupado por Squalo y había ido a ir a ver, mientras que Giannini junto con Spanner y Bianchi habían ido decidió ir con el oji pardo, después de eso Yamamoto trato de despedirse de la mexicana que le gustaba más esta ida al igual que la morena.

-"Que me pasa,…. Siento como si no debería de estar aquí"—pensó Myrna ansiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-"Por que siento esto?... Myrna"—pensó la morena al voltear a su amiga y descubrir que también le pasaba lo mismo que ella.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Mientras en el bosque Bluebell y Kykyo junto con Torikabuto veían como una esfera blanca se rompía y de ahí salía un Byakuran agotado y es gracias a eso el peli blanco podía ver las diferentes tipos de mundos paralelos.

-Están con un tipo,…. En una inmobiliaria llamada Kawahira—les dijo Byakuran a sus tres coronas fúnebres para que fueran tras ellos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Myrna—zarandeo Yamamoto a la chica, esta reacciono y se disculpo con el chico – jajaja…. No hay problema,….. bueno yo me voy, iré a ver como esta Squalo—.

-Si!,….. que te vaya bien Takeshi!—le animo la chica con una sonrisa que el chico acepto gustoso –"Por que siento que se me olvida algo realmente importante"—pensó la chica.

Después de eso Yamamoto junto con los demás se fueron a la base Vongola, mientras tanto Tsuna presentía algo mas no supo identificarla, después de eso decidieron hablar hacia donde debían de ir mas se preocupo al ver que Yuni y Chrome estaban mal, mas Yuni le dijo que alguien estaba cerca, muy cerca, mas Chrome le confirmo que era Lambo, cuando Tsuna reacciono apareció Torikabuto llevándose con el a Yuni y derribando en el proceso a Ryohei, Gokudera y Basil que están en la puerta, al salir todos descubrieron que ahí los esperaba también Kykyo y Bluebell quien utilizo su arma de caja para liberar unos caracoles que Gokudera bloqueo.

-"Haa!,… ya sabía que algo se me olvidaba,… demonios"—pensó Myrna al ver como Torikabuto tenía a Yuni y es que a la oji ámbar se le había olvidado que el Ilusionista de Millfiore se llevaría a la chica, mas recordó en el instante que ella estaría a salvo.

Y no se equivoco y es que después de tener a Yuni, Torikabuto se iba a marchar para llevársela a su jefe mas fue atacado dejando caer a Yuni, y todos vieron sorprendidos que quien la atrapaba era Gamma junto con Tozaru y Nozaru.

Mas Tsuna no le importo ya que protegió a Yuni una vez que Tozaru y Nozaru habían sido derrotados por Torikabuto que decidió abrir su arma de Caja de Matanza transformándose así en una polilla que en opinión pública era grotesca como lo había llamado Haru, mas Torikabuto utilizo sus ilusiones para distorsionar la realidad haciendo imposible la Super Intuición de Tsuna, mas gracias a la ayuda de Chrome que había utilizado el Cambio Forma de su búho había conseguido: Las Lentes Diabólicas de Deamon Spade, después de eso gracias a eso Tsuna pudo derrotar a Torikabuto, mientras tanto Kykyo y Blueblell decidieron irse mientras se llevaban lo que quedaba del ilusionista.

Después de eso Yuni había sugerido irse al bosque para esconderse, Tsuna solo asintió.

-"Con que ya se acerca la batalla final,… entonces eso significa que aparecerá Ghost"—pensó la oji ámbar mirando el cielo despejado.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Byakuran no estaba preocupado, ya que no pensaba que las armas de caja Vongola fueran un problema, Kykyo junto con Bluebell y Zakuro miraban como su jefe se ponía de acuerdo con Iris para que esta liberara a alguien de Vendice.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ya era de noche y Alejandra ya se estaba hartando de los gritos de Ryohei que no paraba de gritar ya que ese le dolía las heridas que su hermana curaba.

-NO ME DUELE!... LO QUE ES INDOLORO NO DUELE!—grito Ryohei acostado boca abajo.

-Onii-chan – decía preocupada Kyoko.

-Cállate—le dijo Alejandra acercándose al chico y golpeándolo en el cuello y haciendo que el chico cayera desmayado.

-Onii-chan!—grito preocupada Kyoko mirando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, el está bien,… aprovecha que esta así para curarlo—le aconsejo la morena mientras se retiraba con dirección hacia su amiga que reía nerviosa lo que había hecho, mas Kyoko aprovecho eso para curar a su hermano en silencio.

Después de eso Yuni les conto que en ese lugar se llevaría acabo al amanecer la batalla final, eso sorprendió a todos ya que Yuni tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, mas este poder se había debilidad al igual que Byakuran que ahora le costaba aprender varias cosas de los mundos paralelos y solo podía hacerlo una que otra vez, mas tarde empezaron a discutir sobre quien iban a ganar, pero cuando Tsuna vio a la oji ámbar le vino una idea.

-Myrna!,…. Tu sabes quien ganara mañana?—pregunto el castaño sorprendiendo a los Vongola y haciendo que los que no las conocieran ni supieran sobre sus secretos se extrañaran.

-Ella no lo puede decir—le regaño Alejandra al chico.

-Bueno,… lo que pasara e…. – mas la chica no pudo seguir hablando por que de un momento a otro Myrna se vino abajo tratando de respirar.

Haru corrió hacia la chica y es que la mexicana se estaba agarrando la garganta mientras pedía a gritos silenciosos aire, todos los Vongola veían sorprendidos la escena, aparte de que Gamma y sus "hermanos" se extrañaran y preocuparan al ver a la chica, después de unos minutos la oji ámbar había adquirido color y su respiración empezaba a ser tranquila en vez se la forzosa y acelerada.

-Lo siento—se disculpo Tsuna con la chica una vez que esta se recuperara.

-No…. Hay… problema—trato de decir la chica, mas sus palabras eran entrecortadas por el esfuerzo de pedir aire.

Después de eso gracias a la ayuda de Gamma descubrieron una forma de hacer un plan que Irie tenía en mente ya que Tsuna se lo había pedido. Al otro día todos estaban en sus puestos, solo se habían quedado Irie junto con Fuuta, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Tsuna, Reborn, Alejandra y Myrna.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Zankuro era el primero en aparecer, pero antes de llegar hacia Yuni fue detenido por Gamma, Gokudera y Lal. Mas el Millfiore se precipito y activo su arma de caja de Matanza, sorprendiendo así a Gokudera, Gamma y a Lal, y es que su transformación fue el de un ser extinto, en un T-Rex en forma humana y completamente rojo y en donde antes estaba su caja incrustada ahora se encontraba el escudo de Millfiore junto con la insignia de la tormenta, después de eso Zakuro empezó a pelear primero contra Gamma, mas este se dio cuenta de lo rápido que era pero eso no le sirvió ya que lo derroto, después de ir contra él fue directo tras Lal que aun que esta se defendió con su arma de caja como escudo Zakuro logro destruirla fácilmente quedando solo Gokudera y Uri para enfrentarlo.

Gokudera decidió cambiar la forma de Uri para sacar su arma, Lal al verlo se dio cuenta se sorprendió y lo llamo: El arco de G, ya que aun que el primer guardián de la tormenta utilizaba pistolas, utilizaba el arco cuando recibía una orden de Primo y nunca perdía y es que el arco se lo había dado Giotto como regalo. Después de eso Gokudera enfrento con todo a Zakuro, y en el momento de que iba a perder gracias a las propulsiones de la llama de la tormenta gracias a Uri pudo darse la vuelta para enfrentar a Zakuro que había decidido atacar su punto débil, y a tan corta distancia utilizo su ataque, eso provoco que la tierra se arremolinase y no pudiese ver nada, cuando Gokudera pudo apreciar bien vio que Zankuro aun estaba vivo pero sin un brazo, cuando le iba a dar el golpe apareció Bluebell atacándolo por la espalda, al ver a los Vongola en patético estado decide abrir su arma de caja convirtiendo así sus piernas en una aleta.

Zankuro al verla se enojo mas cuando la Millfiore decidió arrematar a los Vongola, más que como un acuerdo decidieron hacerlo a la vez atacando con sus ataques, pero fueron detenidos en el último momento, el ataque de Bluebell se convirtió en piedra desasiéndolo mientras que el ataque de Zankuro fue detenido por una mantaraya de tipo trueno, Gokudera al observar bien descubrió que Varia estaba ahí para ayudar a quienes tenían los anillos Vongola.

Después de eso Varia vs Zakuro y Bluebell se enfrentaron mientras que Lussuria ayudaba a curar a Gokudera, Lal y Gamma con su arma de caja.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ryohei estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba, en eso apareció Kykyo pero fue detenido por Tazaru y Nosaru quien se sorprendieron al descubrir que al enemigo no le habían hecho ningún daño, Kykyo al ver que tenía que ir a recuperar a Yuni decidió abrir su arma de caja de donde salieron varios Dinosaurios, en donde todos se enfrentaron a la arma de caja, mas al último cuando Lambo iba a ser lastimado fue salvado en el último momento por Tazaru, Ryohei al ver eso decidió utilizar el arma que le había dicho Reborn para que sacara su verdadero poder.

-Lambo!,….. Acaso no quieres ir a ver a la mamá de Sawada!—le grito Ryohei mientras se defendía de los dinosaurios.

Lambo al escuchar eso no puedo evitar recordar a su "mamá" y triste y llorando libero su arma de caja Gyuudon en donde cambio la Forma para aparecer su arma Vongola, cuando todos vieron descubrieron que Lambo vestía una armadura: La armadura de Lampo, quien con su ataque destruyo a varios dinosaurios cercas.

Después de eso Kykyo decidió abrir su arma de caja de Matanza, todos vieron sorprendidos que casi en el no había cambiado mucho, solo que sus hullas eran garras y su largo cabello se había convertido en varios Dinosaurios que se multiplicaban, Ryohei al ver eso decide utilizar su arma de caja haciendo el cambio Forma de Kangaruu una vez que este le había lanzado un Breaker a su dueño, después de eso Basil junto con Tozaru y Nasaru vieron sorprendidos como Kangaruu se transformaba con su dueño apareciendo el guardián del rayo con guantes y los protectores de un boxeador, Basil lo reconoció como: El Máximo Breaker de Knuckle, al estar todo listo Ryohei se lanza con todo golpeando a Kykyo, mas este al último entendió que el guardián del Sol Vongola tenía solo tres minutos antes que sufriera los efectos secundarios de su ataque.

Más tarde apareció Hibari, mas este fue atacado por los Dinosaurios de Kykyo que viajaban por la tierra, Ryohei y todos los demás veían sorprendidos como el Líder del Comité de Disciplina era atacado sin tregua.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Bluebell combatía contra Levi, Lussuria y Belphegor, mas la Millfiore se defendía de los ataques de los tres integrantes de Varia hasta que al final los engaño con un escudo falso inundándolos a los tres con cien por ciento de llamas puras del tipo lluvia haciendo que los cuerpos explotasen.

Xanxus peleaba contra Zakuro mas al último cuento por fin lo derribo el jefe de Varia fue atacado por los Dinosaurios de Kykyo y es que Zankuro había guiado al Varia al territorio del Líder de las seis coronas fúnebres, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando las cabezas de los Dinosaurios se convertían en los Vongola que habían perdido, entonces comprendieron que estaban en una ilusión, en eso al voltear en donde estaban los cuerpos que había dejado pudo ver que no había nadie, y al atacar en donde sentía una presencia hostil descubrió a dos ilusionistas, mas los Millfiore se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que los ilusionistas eran Fran de Varia y Mukuro Rokudo de Vongola.

En eso aparecieron los demás Vongola y Varia todos completos y vivos, y fue cuando empezaron a combatir: Millfiore vs Vongola, con una gran lucha, mas se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando minutos después apareció una persona, se podía apreciar que estaba desnudo como el cuerpo de Ken de Barbie, mas Kykyo se sorprendió.

-"Byakuran-sama,…. Es demasiado pronto"—pensó el Líder de las seis coronas Fúnebres al ver al misterioso personaje que caminaba hacia una dirección.

Después de eso todos empezaron a atacarlo más los ataques eran travesados por Ghost que solo caminaba con dirección hacia Yuni, Basil junto con Gokudera y Ryohei decidieron hacer un ataque combinado con sus armas de caja, mas fue derrotado sin esfuerzo por el verdadero guardián del Rayo de Millfiore, pero en eso Kykyo se dio cuenta que el despertar de Ghost había empezado cuando de la burbuja verde de donde estaba salían unos extraños hilos, todos los esquivaban mas se sorprendieron cuando Bluebell al ser tocada por esos hilos fue absorbida sin dejar nada, desde ese momento decidieron dejar de atacar y solo esquivar.

A los lejos venia Chrome buscando a Mukuro, pero al llegar se sorprende ya que un hilo la iba a atravesar mas alguien la jala, al levantar la vista descubre que era Mukuro, después de verlo se desmaya y en eso el peli azul decide agarrar el anillo Vongola que tenia la chica para utilizar las Lentes Diabólicas de Deamon Spade para saber más sobre Ghost, pero se sorprendió al ver que no encontraba nada, era un cuerpo sobrenatural.

Todos estaban esquivando los hilos mas Zakuro no pudo soportarlo y fue absorbido, mas todos no se podían mover ya que tenían que proteger a Yuni que estaba más adelante, pero en eso llega Tsuna quien es atacado por los hilos de Ghost, al ver eso decide utilizar su Punto Cero Avanzado: Personalizado, para absorber llamas, iba a máxima velocidad que se estrello contra el guardián del rayo de Millfiore.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra suspiraba de cansancio y es que cuando Tsuna se fue tanto ella como Myrna trataban de consolar a las chicas que estaban preocupadas, mas eso era difícil y la estaba cansando.

-"Por qué no nos toco ir ayudar a los chicos"—se lamentaba la morena, y es que Tsuna le había pedido tanto para ella como su amiga acompañarle a quedarse para proteger a las chicas.

-Vamos!,… Tsuna estará bien!—trato de animar Myrna a las chicas que no podían dejar de preguntar por los chicos.

-"Esto es cansado"—suspiro con pesadez –"creo que prefiero tener entrenamientos espartacos con la maestra Genkai"—.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando todos reaccionaron vieron como Tsuna había derrotado absorbiendo a Ghost, mas todos se sorprendieron que la llama que tenía en la cabeza el castaño fuera igual desde un principio que la que debería de haber absorbido.

Después de eso llego Byakuran sorprendiendo a todos y les advirtió a todos que el Líder de Millfiore era suyo, mas este se burlo y les informo que las llamas que había absorbido Ghost eran parte de él ya que Ghost era él pero de un mundo paralelo y como muestra de que el poseía las llamas de todos saco dos alas blancas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Tsuna al ver eso decide atacar con todo y aun que le provino dos golpiza mas el último golpe fue detenido por Byakuran con un simple dedo que sorprendió al castaño, Byakuran al ver lo ataco con su Shiro Yubi que lo derribo, mas Tsuna se volvió a levantar y volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez Byakuran saco su arma de caja que resulto ser un Dragón, al principio Tsuna se defendió con el Manto al hacer el cambio forma con Na-Tsu, después de eso el Dragón volvió a atacar mas el castaño estaba ya preparado y utilizo el Punto Cero Avanzado: Primera Edición congelándolo, después de eso Tsuna volvió a utilizar a Na-Tsu.

-Na-Tsu, cambio forma Modo di Attaco—le ordeno el castaño sorprendiendo a todos ya que no sabían que el león podía cambiar a otra forma. Una vez Na-Tsu se hubiera cambiado la forma a un guante Tsuna voló directamente hacia Byakuran –"Big Bang Axia"—pensó el castaño soltando su ataque.

Mas todos se sorprendieron cuando Byakuran con un simple aplauso destruyo el ataque del Vongola, Tsuna al ver eso quedo en Shock cosa que aprovecho el Líder de Millfiore derribándolo y agarrándolo con una mano invisible, todos los amigos de Tsuna impotentes como su jefe estaba siendo apretado sin compasión por el peli blanco, mas Tsuna no se rindió y saco una gran cantidad de llamas de su anillo Vongola, Byakuran al ver eso decidió hacer lo mismo sacando llamas de su anillo Mare.

Eso hiso que los anillos empezaran a resonar entre los dos anillos del cielo sorprendiendo a todos al ver como se creaba una barrera alrededor de ellos de llamas del Cielo. Después de unos segundos todos vieron sorprendidos como otra barrera se acercaba por los cielos, en ella venia Yuni, Mukuro descubrió que los dos anillos del Cielo habían resonado con el pacificador del Cielo, en eso la barrera en la que venía la chica se unía con la de Byakuran quedando encerrada con los de Byakuran y Tsuna, en eso llegan Fuuta y Reborn.

Yuni estaba asustada, todavía faltaba una hora más para su plan, pero Byakuran se dio cuenta de su plan cuando esta dejo caer los pacificadores de los demás arcobalenos muertos, que de ahí sobresalían pequeños objetos que representaban a los arcobalenos cuando estaban vivos, pero el peli blanco al ver eso no dudo en presionar más su mano haciendo que Tsuna se desmayara.

Al ver eso todos tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto y los demás se preocuparon de ver caer a Tsuna, pero en eso llegan Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi que tenia a Irie, I-Pin y las dos mexicanas, todos empezaron a escuchar la explicación de Reborn para levantar a Tsuna, a la vez que escuchaban que para renacer los arcobalenos muertos Yuni tenía que morir ya que al resucitar a los arcobalenos le tomaba toda su "energía de vida". Cuando Byakuran se iba a burlar de Reborn por decir que el castaño lo iba a despertar se sorprendió al ver como el castaño despertaba aliviando los corazones de los presentes, pero Byakuran se siguió burlando de Tsuna pero lo que le llego a molestar es que sus palabras no le hacían daño, más bien para Tsuna el haber convivido con sus amigos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro fueron cosas preciadas, el peli blanco decidió lanzarle una daga, todos veían sorprendidos como la daga era incrustada en el corazón sorprendiendo a todos, mas volvieron a respirar cuando Tsuna se volvió a parar y es que lo que lo había protegido fue el anillo que Lancia le había dado en el pasado cuando había acabado la pelea contra Xanxus.

En eso los anillos de los Vongola empezaron a brillar y de ahí salieron imágenes holográficas de los primeros guardianes Vongola, Byakuran estaba sorprendido ya que no sabía de dónde provenía la voz pero después de unos segundos lo descubrió y es que de los guantes del castaño salió el escudo Vongola y enfrente de él estaba la persona que había fundado Vongola, Primo, que había decidido liberar la verdadera forma del anillo Vongola, al unir su puño con Tsuna apareció la verdadera forma de los anillos Vongola, todos los guardianes miraban sorprendidos los anillos nuevos que tenían.

Después de eso Tsuna se enfrento con todo contra Byakuran, todos veían con asombro como el castaño golpeaba al Líder de Millfiore, que a su vez le había arrancado las alas para que este volviera a salir con unas llamas negras que parecían liquidas, mientras los dos luchaban Yuni decidía iniciar el proceso para renacer a los arcobalenos, nadie le prestó atención hacia las mexicanas que estaban hincadas con una de sus manos en su pecho y veían como sufrían.

Basil había decidido utilizar un ataque combinado con las demás cajas para romper la barrera, mas solo pudo hacer un rasguño, rasguño que aprovecho Gamma para entrar, después de eso el peli rubio había decidido también entregar parte de sus llamas, y así todos vieron como Yuni y Gamman desaparecían y solo dejaban sus ropas junto con los pacificadores, Tsuna al ver eso no pudo evitar enojarse contra Byakuran ya que este había tenido la culpa de que la chica se sacrificara y como último ataque Tsuna activo su X-Buner mientras que Byakuran utilizaba su puño para lanzar una gran ola de llamas del cielo, pero el ataque de Tsuna fue tan potente que pudo vencer las llamas de Cielo de Byakuran y cuando el X-Buner del castaño iba a dar al peli blanco sucedió algo, en ese momento algo sorprendió a todos los presentes y es que desde el cielo justamente arriba en donde se encontraba Byakuran aparecía un hoyo negro y de ahí salían dos personas que reconocieron enseguida, eran Myrna y Alejandra, mientras la morena se ponía enfrente de Byakuran extendiendo su lanza, la oji ámbar se ponía enfrente de su amiga con una katana negra recibiendo el ataque y dividiéndolo en dos, todos no sabían que había pasado pero cuando el castaño termino su ataque vieron son sorpresa como las dos mexicanas y Byakuran estaban aun con vida.

-Pero que hicieron!—grito enojado Gokudera a las dos mexicanas.

-Chicas porque lo hicieron?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna viendo como la oji ámbar se arrodillaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió tanto al castaño como a los demás presentes era que al levantar la cabeza las dos chicas mostraron un rostro serio y ojos rojos, Byakuran al ver que había sido protegido por las chicas no pudo evitar reírse.

-Que… paso?—dijo entrecortadamente Myrna desasiendo su katana mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de un color ámbar –Por qué… estoy tan cansada—pero al levantar la vista descubre que enfrente de ella estaba su amigo castaño –Tsuna?—.

-Myrna-san….. qué?—dijo extrañado el chico mirando como la morena también regresaba en sí.

-Myrna….. que sucedió?,…. Porque estamos aquí?—inquirió sorprendida Alejandra al ver en qué lugar se encontraba.

-Eso deberíamos decir nosotros—le gruño en contestación Gokudera mirando a las dos mexicanas.

-Myrna, por qué?—pregunto extrañado Yamamoto mirando a la chica.

-Eh?... – la oji ámbar no entendía de que hablaban hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y en tan solo unos instantes recordó todo al igual que su amiga –Como… cómo es posible!—grito la chica girándose y mirando directo al oji azul –Por qué mi cuerpo se movió solo!—le pregunto.

-Como es eso posible?... – Alejandra pensaba en una forma de que eso allá sucedido, todos los presentes escucharon sorprendidos lo que había pasado, y no podían creer que los cuerpos de las chicas se hubieran movido por si solas, la morena pensaba y pensaba una forma para que eso sucediese.

-Yo….. – trato de decir Myrna, mas se desmayo en el proceso asustando a Takeshi, Alejandra la miro sorprendida mas no se movió ya que descubrió que era lo que había pasado.

-TU! – señalo la morena a Byakuran llamando la atención de todos –Acaso tu… acaso tu lo tienes, no es así?... por eso nuestra conciencia te protegió moviendo nuestros cuerpos!—le grito pero al ver como Byakuran solo sonreía no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Que sucede?—le pregunto Reborn a la mexicana para que se explicase mas esta no le hiso caso.

-Si quieres saber por qué lo tengo ven con migo – le informo Byakuran mientras cargaba a Myrna – Si quieres saber la verdad que se te ha ocultado tanto a ti como a tu amiga, sígueme —se rio mientras se elevaba por los cielos.

Los Vongola iban a intervenir si no fuera porque del suelo aparecieron varios picos de tierra, cuando voltearon vieron con asombro que quien le había atacado era Alejandra que los miraba sin ninguna emoción para ver que después salían dos alas negras de su espalda y se elevaba en los cielos siguiendo al peli blanco.

Tsuna no entendía que era lo que pasaba y mientras los demás estaban desconcertados, a los lejos se escuchaban como lloraban Tozaru y Nosaru por la muerte de Yuni y Gamma, el castaño solo los veía a los lejos, pero en eso aparecieron los resucitados arcobalenos quienes les contaron que sellarían para siempre los anillos Mare gracias al arcobaleno del cielo. Pero en el momento en que los Varias iban a ir tras el Líder de Millfiore aparecieron dos personas de la nada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pero solo los Vongola pudieron reconocer al pelirrojo que estaba ahí.

-Hahi!,….. Suichi-san y Kazuma-san!—exclamo Haru al reconocer a los dos hombres que estaban ahí, y es que aun que hubieran pasado diez años ella reconocía a los amigos de las mexicanas.

-Hola!, Haru… por lo que vemos llegamos tarde—dijo el pelirrojo, tenía un traje chino color crema y unos pantalones blancos al igual que su calzado.

-Hola! Haru-san!... no sabes por donde fueron las chicas?—le pregunto Kuwabara quien llevaba un traje blanco. Los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse..

-Quienes son ustedes?—le pregunto Gokudera a las dos personas que acababan de aparecerse.

-Somos amigos de Myrna y Alejandra,…. El es Kazuma Kuwabara, y yo soy Minamino Suichi—se presentaron los dos.

-Si ustedes son amigos de ellas entonces ustedes sabrán el porque ellas defendieron a Byakuran—le dijo Reborn, todos los presentes vieron como los dos bajaban la cabeza.

-Si – respondió Minamino mirando a los presentes.

-Puedes decirnos porque lo hicieron?—le pregunto Tsuna, quería comprender el por que habían defendido a su enemigo si las mexicanas que ellos conocían todavía no estaban en el poder del peli blanco.

-Kurama – trato de detener Kazuma a su amigo mas este solo negó, si querían que sus amigas tuvieran un buen pasado en vez de lo que le llegaría a pasar cuando regresen a su tiempo tenían que contarlo para que ellas tuvieran un pasado feliz.

-Ustedes saben acerca de lo que les paso a las chicas?—les pregunto Kurama a los presentes, mas estos solo asintieron –Bueno eso será mas rápido….. la verdad nosotros nunca supimos como ustedes le contaron todo al cazador, solamente sabemos que ustedes fueron quienes delataron a nuestras amigas,… esto ocurrió hace unos años, cuando regresamos de una misión por lo general siempre nos reunimos en el templo de la maestra Genkai, mas cuando regresamos descubrimos que la maestra Genkai estaba desesperada ya que había desaparecido una amiga nuestra – todos los presentes escuchaban con atención la historia que contaban.

-Al saber que había secuestrado a Yukina fuimos rápidamente a buscarla, pero después de unos días la encontramos….. ella nos conto que alguien la había secuestrado pero solo era un señuelo, a quienes en verdad querían eran a nuestras amigas…. Y como estas se habían entregado para que Yukina no sufriera, después de eso buscamos a las dos por varios años sin tener ninguna pista de esa persona, era como si se esfumaran de la faz de la tierra—prosiguió Kuwabara recordando lo que había pasado hace tiempo.

-Pero después de unos años buscándola pudimos sentir su reiki…. Al llegar descubrimos que era una casa abandonada, pero ahí no había nada….. pero aun se podía sentir el reiki de nuestras amigas a lo lejos,….. al llegar a donde se encontraban nos dejaron pasar, ahí nos esperaban las dos chicas junto con una persona más….. al final ellas nos contaron lo que había pasado y que la persona que estaba ahí las habían salvado del cazador,…. Su nombre era Byakuran… mas las chicas ya no volvieron a ser las mismas aun de ser rescatadas— continuo Kurama triste de recordar cómo había visto a sus amigas – Eran completamente otras,…. Alejandra dejo de experimentar con sus experimentos…. Solo se quedaba tendida en la cama sin ninguna expresión en su cara, parecía muerta…. Myrna dejo de ver anime, dejo de comer helado….. solo se la pasaba sentada mirando hacia un punto inexistente—los Vongola no podían creer que eso hubiera pasado, era cierto que no conocían mucho a la morena como a la oji ámbar pero aun así le dolían de solo escuchar.

-Mas ese tal Byakuran nos pidió que ellas se quedaran…. Nosotros no queríamos volver a ver a ver a nuestras amigas así…. Y por una decisión decidimos que se quedaran….. después de unos meses ellas volvieron a ser nuestras amigas…. Pero a la vez nos enteramos de algo que nos sorprendió—exclamo Kazuma recordando lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.

-Algo que los sorprendió?—pregunto extrañado Yamamoto y Gokudera mirando hacia los amigos de las mexicanas.

-La razón por la que las chicas defendieron a Byakuran cuando iba a morir era por….. Por que las chicas hicieron un contrato con Byakuran— Reborn se le quedo mirando para que explicase a lo que se refería – Un contrato es un enlace que hacen los Youkais para proteger a sus amos,….. sirven para servir a la persona que lo tenga… nosotros sabíamos que tanto Alejandra y Myrna podían hacer contratos con quien quisieran por su condición de ángeles negros ya que era algo que también se podía hacer en su mundo… ellas como agradecimiento por haberlas rescatado hicieron un contrato con Byakuran – Los Vongola no podían creer que eso se pudiese hacer – Además de que Byakuran protegía a las chicas del cazador,… aun con el tiempo las chicas le tenían miedo y solamente Byakuran las podía calmar – Los Vongola al escuchar lo dicho por el peli rojo se sorprendieron y es que nunca pensaron que las dos mexicanas del futuro aun tuvieran miedo del cazador aun siendo poderosas, pero inmediatamente comprendieron que al haber tenido ese pasado habían hecho una gran brecha en sus corazones y miedos, lo suficientemente grandes haciendo difícil serrarlos aun si llegasen a pasar años, y es que el temor, la desesperación y la tristeza estaban enterrados profundamente en ellas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra seguía a Byakuran, asía un lugar alejado, podía ver a los lejos como había un gran trono en un lugar en donde estaba despejado y es que el peli blanco había decidido ir al lugar en donde estaba su base en ese bosque, iba cargando a la oji ámbar que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, al mirarla bien descubrió un parecido a su yo del futuro, la única diferencia era que la que tenía en brazos radiaba felicidad y no tristeza y desesperación como la de ese tiempo. Al mirar atrás vio como la morena le seguía, sonrió, lo que en verdad le importaba estaba con él y no permitiría que se lo quitaran.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En una montaña se encontraba un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros, sus ojos eran de un negro oscuro como el carbón que en ellos mostraban un brillo perverso y enfermizo, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y que terminaba en su oreja izquierda, tenía unos binoculares en la mano que al alzarlos para ver vio algo que le gusto.

A los lejos se veían unas alas blancas y otras negras y se dirigían hacia un lugar en especifico.

-Por fin las volví a encontrar,… no permitiré que ese estúpido de Byakuran nos separe otra vez mis chicas – decía mientras se relamía sus labios en forma lujuriosa viendo los cuerpos de la de alas negras y a la chica que tenía en brazos el peli blanco –"jóvenes… y vírgenes" – fue su único pensamiento antes de saltar y dirigirse hacia ellos con paso seguro.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Pero eso no explica el por qué las chicas le obedecieron, si solamente las del futuro hicieron el contrato – inquirió Tsuna sin entender nada.

-Es cierto,… pero en el contrato contiene una parte de su energía, asi si las chicas estuvieran alejadas de Byakuran podían sentir cuando este estaba en peligro,…... puede que el contrato se diese con las chicas de este tiempo, pero la energía es la misma es como tu huella, es única y solo hay una… es por eso que las chicas lo protegieron, aun si ellas no querían es algo que hicieron sin pensar ya que en él contiene su energía, y algo en ellas le decían que tenían que protegerlo – les informo Kurama sorprendieron a todos los presentes, mas Varia no lo demostraba.

-Chicos! – grito una voz a los lejos, los Vongola al igual que Varia al voltear al cielo vieron como una chica de kimono azul y obi violeta volaba en un remo.

-Que sucede Botan? – pregunto Kuwuabara al ver a la shinigami con ellos y es que pensaba que estaría con el príncipe del rekai.

-Vi a los lejos a Alejandra – dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes – se dirigen hacia esa dirección,… hay que darse prisa! – grito la chica asustando a todos.

-Que pasa Botan?... porque estas alterada… cálmate y cuéntanos – trato de calmarla Kazuma al mirar a su amiga alterada.

-Es que…. Es que cuando estaba siguiendo a Alejandra vi a los lejos a un tipo…. Era… era…. Era el cazador!, está aquí por las chicas! – grito la chica preocupada.

Los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y algo dentro de ellos hicieron que se preocuparan, en eso vieron como Suichi junto con Botan y Kuwabara se preparaban para marcharse inmediatamente pero al último el peli rojo se detuvo llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Saben la verdadera razón del porque un cazador busca desesperadamente a los ángeles caídos? – les pregunto Kurama a los chicos mas estos solo negaron sorprendidos al no saber la verdadera razón pero vieron con asombro como Haru solo asentía y Hibari solo se daba la vuelta pero asentía con la cabeza.

-Myrna nos lo conto hace tiempo… fue el día en que les conto todo – informo Haru mirando a los chicos, mas Kurama solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto es algo que me conto Myrna hace mucho tiempo…. Casi unos meses después de que ella llegara al Makai – informo el peli rojo llamando la atención de todos – la verdadera razón del por qué los cazadores persiguen desesperadamente a los ángeles caídos es por una simple razón… los utilizan para procrear – los Vongola no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que decía el chico y vieron como las manos del peli naranja se cerraban en un puño con enojo y Botan solo bajaba la vista – lo único que quieren los cazadores es procrear con ángeles caídos para tener hijos y utilizarlos como armas, eso es lo único que quieren,… no les importa si dañan a las chicas… a ese cazador solo le interesa utilizar a las chicas como simples aparatos reproductores para tener hijos que pueda utilizar como armas –.

-Eso es asqueroso y enfermizo – gruño con enojo Gokudera, Yamamoto no podía creer y por una vez en su vida quiso en verdad enterrarle su Shigure Kintoki en el corazón de ese cazador y matarlo.

-Pero saben?... Myrna me dijo algo realmente importante – dijo Kurama llamando la atención otra vez de los presentes – aun si el cazador violara a las chicas, estas no podían tener hijos – dijo sorprendiendo a los Vongola – me dijo que solo podían tener hijos con la persona que amaran, solo con esa persona podían procrear, solamente esa persona y con nadie más, pero eso es algo que el cazador no sabe – y con eso se fue dejando a los Vongola sorprendidos ante esa información.

Yamamoto no podía creer ante lo dicho por el peli rojo, pero de un momento a otro un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza,… y es que no se escuchaba mal tener hijos con la oji ámbar, tal vez en el fututo, cuando se le declarara y se comprometieran, y al pensar que solamente podían tener hijos con la persona que amaran le emociono formar una familia con ella. Gokudera no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, era sorprendente el tener solo hijos con la persona que amara la chica, en eso recordó cuando la escucho hace tiempo, el que ella gustaba de él, mas no estaba enamorada y eso le dolió, ahora comprendía que estaba enamorado de ella, de esa morenaza que no le dejaba de molestar y que le era indiferente.

Tsuna vio a todos sus amigos, Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza con una mirada que lo aterro y es que en su mirada reflejaba resolución y un instinto asesino, Gokudera tenía el seño fruncido mas asintió, Ryohei solo levanto la mano dando a entender que lo apoyaba, así uno por uno a excepción de Hibari asentían con la cabeza, y con eso decidieron ir tras los amigos de las dos mexicanas a ayudarlos con el cazador, no podían permitir que estas sufrieran por algo que no se merecían, los Varia también fueron con ellos para atrapar a Byakuran que aun estaba libre. Tanto los Vongolas como los Varia descubrieron que los que iban delante de ellos habían avanzado mas de la cuenta y los habían perdido pero como solo seguían hacia una dirección fue fácil encontrarlos pero tenían un gran tramo para alcanzarlos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Byakuran había a aterrizado en donde se encontraba su asiento, en eso sintió como la oji ámbar se empezaba a despertar, atrás de él la morena aterrizaba pero tomaba su espacio evitando acercársele pero al ver como su amiga empezaba a despertar se acerco.

Cuando Myrna despertó descubrió que estaba totalmente cansada y es que había recordado que ella fue quien había abierto el portal sin la ayuda de su amiga Alejandra dejándola así exhausta por utilizar casi la mayoría de su energía para invocar un portal de sombras, en eso sintió que estaba en brazos de alguien, cuando abrió los ojos descubrió unos ojos azules y un pelo blanco.

-"No es Gokudera,… el tiene los ojos verdes…. Quién es?"—pensó cansada la chica pero después recordó todo y se sorprendió al descubrir que quien la cargaba era nada menos que Byakuran, este al ver que despertaba la bajo con cuidado sorprendiendo a la chica, en eso vio como su amiga se acercaba a ella –Alejandra?... en dónde estamos? – pregunto al ver que no veía a ninguno de sus amigos presentes.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarle – le informo la chica mirando hacia el peli blanco que sonreía – quiero que me digas porque lo tienes – dijo enojada Alejandra al querer saber por qué el tenia el contrato de ellas si ellas habían dicho que se lo entregarían a sus amigos Tantei.

-Alejandra? – pregunto extrañada la oji ámbar al no entender de lo que hablaba su amiga.

-Sobre eso,… ustedes me lo dieron como una muestra de agradecimiento – les dijo Byakuran omitiendo muchas cosas.

-Eh? – Myrna no entendía de lo que hablaba el chico pero al ver a su amiga vio que era algo serio, la verdad es que a ella no se le ocurría nada, estaba completamente cansada como para pensar con claridad.

-Explícate – advirtió la morena pero en ese momento algo sucedió de un momento a otro se empezó a escuchar una agradable melodía, era tan celestial para los oídos humanos y youkai pero Byakuran vio con sorpresa al ver que las dos mexicanas se agarraban los oídos con una expresión de sufrimiento y dolor.

-HAAA! – gritaron las dos chicas ante el dolor que sentían al escuchar esa melodía.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna junto con los demás con un gran esfuerzo habían alcanzado a los dos chicos, la chica de remo no se encontraba, en eso empezaron a escuchar una agradable melodía que encanto a todos pero el castaño al ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos chicos se sorprendió y es que estos mostraban una cara de sorpresa.

-Ya comenzó…. Hay que darnos prisa antes de que algo terrible pase – dijo Kurama apurando el paso siguiéndole Kuwuabara, los Vongola no entendían de que hablaban pero cuando Yamamoto vio la cara de sorpresa de Haru empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Haru tu sabes que significa esa melodía? – le pregunto el oji pardo empezando a correr tras el peli rojo y el peli anaranjado, todos los presentes vieron fijamente a la castaña que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Alejandra-san me conto hace un tiempo que había una forma de atrapar a los ángeles caídos – explico la chica llamando la atención de todos – le dijo a Haru que la única forma de atrapar a uno de su especie era tocando una melodía, no importa cuál sea, solo que fuera tocada con un cierto instrumento –.

-No importa que melodía pero si un instrumento? – pregunto extrañado Basil siguiendo corriendo tras una sola dirección.

-Hai!... Alejandra-san me conto que no importa que melodía sea con tal solo tocar cierto instrumento,…. Al principio Haru no le entendió pero después Haru le pregunto a Myrna sobre eso,….. pero Myrna le conto algo feo a Haru–desu – eso llamo la tención de todos – Myrna me conto que la melodía no importa ya que la melodía era tocada por un instrumento,… instrumento que era bañado con la sangre de los ángeles caídos….. Myrna le conto a Haru que hace mucho tiempo los cazadores descubrieron una forma de atrapar a los ángeles caídos y era que el instrumento era bañado con la sangre de esos ángeles,…. me conto que aun que todos los demás piensan que la melodía que tocan con ese instrumento es algo celestial, para los ángeles caídos es algo doloroso, me dijo que solamente los ángeles caídos podían escuchar la verdadera melodía tras ese instrumento –.

-La verdadera melodía? – pregunto extrañada Kyoko al no entender lo que decía, los Varia solo escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la chica.

-Hai,… la verdadera melodía que tocaba el instrumento era una de dolor,….. Myrna me conto que los ángeles caídos escuchaban una melodía de sufrimiento, ya que el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación se encontraba en la sangre de los ángeles caídos al ser masacrados, después de eso el instrumento era bañado con su sangre, así los demás ángeles caídos podían escuchar el sufrimiento y el dolor de sus compañeros al ser asesinados,… esa es la verdadera melodía – explico la oji achocolatada sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero cuando Tsuna iba a hablar no pudo y es que a los lejos se escucho un grito de agonía, era un grito de dos chicas que reconocieron como la de sus amigas, al escuchar ese grito fueron corriendo rápidamente.

A lo lejos pudieron observar a los dos chicos que miraban sorprendidos algo enfrente de ellos, al llegar con ellos descubrieron que las dos mexicanas se encontraban sufriendo, Myrna se encontraba en el suelo en una posición fetal mientras que la morena se encontraba sujetando sus brazos evitando caerse, en eso se dieron cuanta que las dos chicas lloraban.

-Que alguien lo pare por favor,…. Ya no quiero escuchar eso…. Onegai!... YA NO MAS! – grito Myrna con un evidente dolor ante lo que escuchaba.

-Lo siento,… lo siento – murmuraba la morena llorando a mares.

-Por que lo sientes mi pequeña – susurro una voz desconocida, todos los presentes a excepción de las dos mexicanas miraron a un hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que iba hacia su oreja izquierda.

-Quien eres tú! – le grito Gokudera desesperado por ver así a la morena.

-Tu eres el cazador no es verdad?... Yukina nos hablo de ti – dijo serio Kurama sorprendiendo a todos.

-Yukina?... mmmm,… a si, esa linda niña – sonrió perversamente el oji negro.

-Maldito!, te are pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amigas! – le grito Kuwuabara tratando de acercarse pero fue detenido por el peli rojo –Kurama? – pregunto extrañado de que lo detuviera y es que el sabia la desesperación que había pasado el peli rojo al tratar de encontrar a la oji ámbar.

-No,….. si hacemos un movimiento en falso él las dañara – le dijo señalando hacia un punto.

Todos los Vongola vieron hacia la dirección que apuntaba y es que en su mano izquierda se encontraba una flauta, en ese momento las dos mexicanas habían dejado de sufrir al ya no escuchar la melodía pero aun se encontraban en la misma posición en que las encontraron todos.

-Que haces aquí? – le pregunto Kurama al cazador mirándolo fijamente.

-Por que estoy aquí?... es fácil, solo vengo por lo que me pertenece – dijo sonriendo lascivamente asustando a Haru y Kyoko que se pusieron atrás de la primera persona que tenían a su lado, en el caso de Kyoko en Tsuna y con Haru se puso atrás de Hibari al tenerlo mas cerca, los demás solo sintieron asco con esa sonrisa a excepción de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kurama y Kuwuabara que se contenían de asesinarlo –Pero quien iba a creer que me encontré con las versiones más jóvenes….. será lindo volver a disfrutar su cuerpo virgen….. saben?, la primera vez que las probé ellas se resistieron pero en ese momento estaba tocando la melodía en una grabadora, no paraban de llorar y suplicar para que parase,…. Fue tan magnífico, eran nuevas en el sexo y lo mejor,….. eran vírgenes – Yamamoto no pudo aguantar más y casi se abalanza contra él pero fue detenido por Ryohei mientras que Gokudera era detenido por Tsuna, Kurama tenía unas ansias de matarlo más se contenía ya que si no lo hacía algo malo iba a pasar.

-Ellas no te pertenecen – grito Gokudera mirándolo con un odio infinito.

Los Varia que presenciaban la escena no pudieron evitar mostrar una cara de asco, y es que aun que ellos fueran asesinos profesionales no jugaban así, no sé ese modo en que lo hacia ese tiempo.

-Claro que me pertenecen…. Si no fuera por ese tipo ellas seguirían siendo mías – grito enojado el cazador mirando con odio hacia Byakuran que estaba cerca de Alejandra tratando de evitar que se cayera.

-A quien juraron lealtad fue a mi – se burlo el peli blanco estando cerca de la morena, cosa que puso furioso al cazador.

-Aléjate de ellas – gruño enojado, pero al ver que la chica no se apartaba de él decidió volver a tocar, los Vongola pudieron apreciar una agradable melodía pero al mismo tiempo vieron como las dos mexicanas empezaron a gritar en agonía, todos los presentes no podían soportar el dolor de las dos chicas.

Tsuna veía sorprendido al igual que los presentes como Byakuran utilizaba sus llamas de cielo para tranquilizar el dolor de las dos chicas, cosa que funcionaba, el cazador al ver eso no pudo evitar enojarse, las dos chicas dejaron de llorar pero aun se escuchaban sus sollozos, Alejandra empezó a enderezarse mejor mientras que Myrna empezaba a levantarse y ser ayudaba a la vez por Byakuran.

Myrna solo sentía un agradable calor llenándola y reconfortándola, al ver quien le tendía su mano descubrió que era a quien consideraba un enemigo, pero Byakuran le tendía la mano con una calidez que la embriago y la ayudo a levantarse poco a poco pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie sintió un liquido caliente en su rostro, al tocarlo y ponerlo enfrente de ella descubrió que era un liquido rojo, un liquido rojo que ella conocía perfectamente, levanto la cabeza rápidamente y descubrió que los ojos del peli blanco la miraban con una sonrisa para después escupir sangra de su boca, al bajar la vista descubrió una flecha clavada en el corazón, después de esa le siguieron otras tres flechas que le atravesaron, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y quedarse congelada ante lo que veía, veía como si fuera cámara lenta como el peli blanco caía a su lado con un sonido sorno al estamparse contra el duro suelo.

Alejandra al igual que Myrna sentía un agradable calor, al voltear descubre como Byakuran trataba de ayudar a su amiga pero cuando su amiga estaba por ponerse de pie vio con asombro y horror como una flecha atravesaba su corazón para después seguirle otras tres, vio como su amiga se quedaba shokeada como caía el cuerpo del oji azul. Aun que no fue la única sorprendida y es que todos los presentes veían lo mismo que la morena, para Kurama, Kuwabara y Botan que había aparecido en ese momento supieron que eso era algo malo, era realmente algo malo.

-Eso te pasa por tocar lo que no te pertenece – dijo felizmente el cazador por lo que había hecho, los Vongola veían como en una de sus manos se encontraba un arco moderno – Ahora es el momento de que ven….. – mas no pudo terminar y es que en ese momento vio con asombro lo que pasaba enfrente de él.

Todos vieron con asombro al igual que el cazador como una extraña energía negra emanaba y rodeaba a las dos chicas que se habían quedado en el mismo lugar, en ese momento vieron todos como los ojos de las chicas se volvían de un color rojo carmesí mientras que empezaban a llorar lagrimas rojas, los Vongola recordaron como la oji ámbar había llorado así cuando Saten y Rion habían envenenado a Zuleyma.

-HAAAA!—gritaron las dos chicas mirando al cielo, mientras que Myrna se encontraba arrodillada, Alejandra se encontraba parada.

En eso dos llamas, una negra y una roja rodearon a las dos chicas, el cazador no pudo evitar sorprenderse y es que desde que las tubo cautivas nunca hicieron algo parecido, en eso de las llamas rojas salió alguien sorprendiendo a todos los Vongola, Varia y al cazador, y es que de las llamas rojas que habían consumido a Alejandra aparecía una mujer de cabellera roja larga y ojos carmesí, tenía un cuerpo estructural y sensual que llamaba a la lujuria en segundos, sus ropas consistían en un kimono chico de color negro con detalles de flores en las mangas largas de color rojo al igual que las líneas del kimono, en la parte de enfrente del kimono lo tenía abierto en el medio dejando ver un short corto de color negro, su obi era de color blanco con una cinta roja en el medio, su calzado eran unas botas negras con unas calcetas rojas, al salir por completo del fuego rojo en su espalda mostraba dos grandes alas majestuosas de color negro como la noche.

De las llamas negras que habían cubierto por completo a Myrna salió una chica de cabellos largos blancos atado en una coleta baja, tenía unos ojos carmesí con un cuerpo igual de estructural que la otra chica, se podía ver a simple vista que tenía un excelente cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía en su cama, traía puesto un conjunto algo revelador al igual que la otra chica, consistía en un tipo vestido largo que se sujetaba por el cuello, tenía la espalda descubierta completamente mientras que enfrente tenía un escote en forma ovalada mientras que en su cuello era de cuello alto con un lazo negro, la parte de la cintura para abajo consistía en una falda abierta por los dos lados, consistía en que la parte de atrás la cubría completamente mientras que enfrente solo tapaba la parte de enfrente y a sus lados habían otros pedazos que le tapaban pero con el viento lo levantaba y mostraba sus piernas torneadas, en la parte de enfrente habían dos lazos que se entrecruzaban y estaban conectados con la parte de atrás, el vestido era negro con detalles en blanco al final de la falda y en la parte de arriba, justo en el pecho era blanco al igual que su cuello a excepción del lazo negro, su calzado era unas botas negras, en su mano derecha se encontraba un guante negro que abarcaba casi todo el brazo mientras que en su brazo izquierdo había una cinta negra atada a la altura de su pecho.

Mientras que la peli blanca mostraba un rostro sin emociones, la peli roja mostraba una sonrisa burlona pero en los ojos carmesí de las dos chicas se podía ver un enfado y odio hacia la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellas, el cazador sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar al descubrir un instinto asesino mucho mayor en las dos chicas que habían aparecido de la nada y sin dejar rastro de las dos mexicanas.

-Es bueno estar otra vez en el mundo terrenal, no lo crees?... Zina – dijo la peli roja mirando a la peli blanca.

-Definitivamente,… pero es el peor momento por ahora Yuss – afirmo la peli blanca llamaba Zina, los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, y es que ellos recordaban que en la pelea contra Zaten y Rion estos llamaron a Myrna Zina, mientras que a la morena le llamaban Yuss, y ahí comprendieron que esas dos eran sus dos amigas, Myrna y Alejandra respectivamente en su forma de ángeles caídos.

-Zina – saludo Kurama acercándose hacia la peli blanca, esta solo insistió con la cabeza en muestra de saludo.

-Hola Zorro, Kuwuabara! – saludo alegremente la peli roja mirando con diversión hacia los chicos – Si no te importa Zorro queremos acabar con este estúpido cazador – les dijo Yuss mientras miraba con un odio infinito hacia el cazador.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Yuss – Zina no podía perdonar a ese tipo por lo que le había hecho a su amo, aun que ella no lo conocía ni había tratado con él, lo único que sabía era lo que sabía Myrna, aun no entendía por qué el peli blanco tenía su contrato pero aun así era su amo y como tal lo iba a vengar.

* * *

**Hola!, a pasado tiempo la verdad... X3... jejeje espero que les guste este cap... la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo pensando en el jejeje... X3... **

**Como pueden ver se explico el por que las dos chicas mexicanas defendieron a Byakuran aun sin ser consientes de ello aun que solo Alejandra sepa que ocurrio no sabe el por que!... he ahi la cuestion... XD... jejeje... ademas de que la verdad me dio un poco de risa que Yamamoto ya empieze a pensar en su futuro alado de Myrna... XD... pero a la vez me gusto... (la verdad ni siquiera lo habia notado hasta ahorita... creo que me salio asi cuando lo escribi... )**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este finc... y se toman su tiempo para dejar Reviwe... y tambien a los que no pero aun asi lo leen... n.n... **

**Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta tratare de contestarselas a la vrebedad posible... ademas di tienen alguna sugerencia estoy mas que dispuesta a escucharla... n.n...**


	20. Chapter 20

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, tambien YYH no me pertenece si no a su dueyo Yoshihiro Togashi, los persojanes de Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises le pertenecen a mis amigos, lo unico que me pertenece es Myrna y uno que otro personaje al igual que el finc...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 20

Final Fight, ... ... .. E 'il momento di tornare a casa, ci aspettiamo una nuova battaglia

(Final de la Pelea,….. Es la hora de regresar a Casa, nos espera una nueva Batalla)

-Quienes son ustedes! – les grito el cazador al ver a dos personas desconocidas enfrente de él a la vez que no encontraba a las dos mexicanas.

-Quienes somos?... jajajaja, lo escuchaste Zina?, no sabe quienes somos jajajaja – se rio la peli roja mirando divertido el enojo que desprendía su enemigo – Eso no es algo que tengas que saber estúpido Humano – se siguió burlando la chica.

-Yuss, basta,…. Acabemos rápido con esto – fue la simple respuesta de Zina quien no mostraba ningún signo de sentimiento en su cara.

-Esas alas,… acaso ellas! – susurro sorprendido y asustado a la vez el cazador al descubrir quienes eran las chicas, y es que en el pasado cuando había capturado a las dos mexicanas nunca se transformaron además de que su familia le había contado que las verdaderas formas de los ángeles caídos ya no se mostraban y era mas fácil capturarlos en su forma humana, pero ahora el estaba en un gran problema ya que enfrente de él estaban dos ángeles caídos transformados – chicas….. Podemos hablar – trato de decir pero el miedo era evidente.

-Demasiado tarde – susurro Kurama llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Por que lo dice? – pregunto Basil extrañado al darse cuenta del miedo del cazador.

-Alejandra dijo algo hace tiempo – trato de recordar Kuwabara – que para capturar a un ángel caído era necesario que estos estuvieran en su forma humana….. ya que en su forma de ángel eran difíciles de vencer – explico el peli naranja siendo escuchado por los presentes – también dijo que en su mundo los ángeles caídos tenían que adoptar una forma humana para no llamar la atención pero al hacerlo y ser capturados por los cazadores nunca se volvían a transformar ya que si lo hacían les arrancarían sus alas para que estos no escapasen –.

-Arrancarles las alas? – pregunto extrañado Tsuna mirando las alas de las dos ángeles caídos.

-Es como si te arrancaran alguna parte de tu cuerpo – explico Kurama, causando terror en los amigos de las dos mexicanas.

En eso vieron como de la nada Yuss se lanzaba hacia el cazador con una lanza en una de sus manos, mas este asustado solo pudo alzar su instrumento para bloquear el ataque destruyéndolo en el acto, después de eso Zina corrió con una espada en mano y se abalanzo para atacarlo pero el peli negro lo esquivo por poco.

-Botan rápido abre un portal hacia el Makai – ordeno Kurama llamando la atención de los Varia.

-Hai! – grito la shinigami mientras ponía sus manos enfrente de su pecho como si rezara después de eso de la nada se creo un portal, todos los Vongola junto con los Varia y los Cavallone se sorprendieron ante lo que veían, y es que del otro lado se podía apreciar una tierra diferente y a la vez igual, el cielo era de un tono violeta y naranja, grandes árboles y montañas extrañas ya que eran más una construcción de rocas y arriba se podía ver más arboles, a todos los presentes a excepción de los Varia y Hibari junto con Mukuro no pudieron evitar un estrecimiento de solo verlo, en ese momento apareció un gran ave volando cerca del portal, era gigantesco y a la vez grotesco que asusto a las chicas presentes.

-Ahora!... Zina! Yuss! Llévenlo al Makai! – les grito Kurama mirando a las chicas.

Zina desde el principio vio como la shinigami llamada Botan, amiga de Myrna abría un portal y al verlo desde lejos pudo darse cuenta a donde conectaba, y con un asentimiento de cabeza golpeo con demasiada fuerza al cazador para mandarlo a volar hacia el portal, al ver que entraba decidió seguir ella y sin una muestra de sentimiento entro, Yuss al ver eso decidió entrar siguiendo a Zina, los Vongola veían sorprendidos como Zina y Yuss entraban al portal después de aventar al cazador hacia el otro lado, después de eso Botan creó una esfera en donde se podía apreciar lo que pasaba con los dos ángeles caídos y el cazador.

El peli negro no supo en donde estaba, de un momento veía el cielo azul para después ver como este se convertía en uno de color violeta con anaranjado, además de que caía, al voltear hacia abajo vio con asombro que ya no estaba en la tierra que él conocía, al voltear hacia arriba vio con terror como las dos ángeles caídos se dirigían hacia el volando, no supo que fue lo que más le aterro, si el lugar o ver los ojos sedientos de sangre de los dos ángeles.

En eso el cazador aterrizo con mucha suerte en una de las extrañas formas de montañas, vio con terror que ese lugar era muy diferente de la tierra ya que se veía que a los lejos varias montañas de una forma espeluznante. Pero no pudo seguir contemplando el lugar ya que de la nada las dos ángeles le atacaron mandándolo a volar hacia un costado.

Todos los que veían la pelea se dieron cuenta que las dos chicas no se contenían con la golpiza que le daban al cazador, pero en eso vieron como este se levantaba y con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba los ataques de Zina y Yuss y cuando tenía tiempo disparaba unas flechas con su ballesta que le rozaban a las chicas.

-Ya es la hora – fue lo único dicho por Kurama llamando la atención de todos a excepción de Reborn que también se había dado cuenta al igual que todos los Varia y Cavallone, los movimientos de las chicas se volvían más lentos.

-A que te refieres? – le pregunto preocupado Yamamoto.

-Los movimientos de las chicas se están volviendo más lentos – fue lo único que dijo Reborn mirando la pelea que se llevaba enfrente de ellos.

-Que!—gritaron todos mientras veían la pelea.

-Por que sus movimientos se volvieron lentos Suichi-san? – pregunto preocupada Haru mirando asía sus amigas.

-Es por su transformación – tanto los Vongola como Varia y Cavallone pusieron atención a lo que decía el peli rojo –Ellas no pueden estar tanto tiempo transformadas en sus formas de ángeles caídos ya que gasta mucha energía de su forma humana y eso puede ser un problema – y mientras Kurama explicaba tanto Yamamoto y Gokudera se quedaban viendo el combate de las chicas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Zina podía notarlo, podía sentir como su otro yo empezaba a perder energía y si eso pasaba antes de que derrotaran al cazador seria un problema ya que volverían a ser humanas además de que Myrna caería inconsciente como la ultima vez al no tener mucha energía, al voltear a ver a su amiga y compañera descubrió que le pasaba lo mismo, al parecer Alejandra también se estaba quedando sin energías y con una rápida mirada decidieron terminar con eso rápido no podían permitir que sus otros yo saliesen lastimadas.

-Terminemos con esto – el cazador no entendía con lo que se refería la peli blanca pero tuvo un mal presentimiento que se volvió realidad al ver como las dos ángeles caídos se ponían a un lado de la otra.

Yuss vio como Zina levantaba el brazo que tenia la katana hasta posesionarla arriba de su cabeza y desde su mano hasta la punta de la katana empezaron a salir un remolino de fuego negro que la envolvía por completo su katana, vio que era su turno e hiso lo mismo alzo el mismo brazo que tenía su lanza y al igual que la peli blanca desde su mano hasta la punta de su lanza salieron rayos que envolvieron toda su lanza. Estaban preparadas para darlo con todo, el cazador vio con horror como arriba de las cabezas de las dos ángeles caídos se formaban una esfera negra de fuego en la peli blanca mientras que en la peli roja arriba de su cabeza se formaba una esfera de rayos.

En eso tanto Zina como Yuss unieron las puntas de su katana y lanza e hiso que las dos esferas se juntasen y se hicieran más grandes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Todos los presentes veían admirados y sorprendidos por el poder que las dos ángeles caídos mostraban.

-Pero que!—grito sorprendido Tsuna viendo como la esfera se volvía mas y mas grande.

-Al parecer Zina y Yuss se han dado cuenta que Myrna y Alejandra se están quedando sin energía y han decidido terminar con eso de una vez por todas – dijo Kuwabara mirando la esfera.

-Un ataque combinado – fue la simple respuesta de Kurama viendo hacia sus amigas.

-Espero que estén bien – susurro Botan mirando lo que se avecinaba.

—X—X—X—X—X—

El cazador no sabía qué hacer, no podía correr por qué no tenía a donde correr, además de que no se podía mover por el miedo se ese ataque, no sabía que hacer. Zina vio que era el momento y con solo ver a la peli roja esta entendió que era lo que quería decir la peli blanca.

-Es la hora – susurro Zina mirando hacia el peli negro.

-De terminar esto!—grito Yuss al mismo tiempo que tanto ella como Zina movían su lanza y katana respectivamente hacia el frente en donde se encontraba el cazador, al hacerlo hicieron que la esfera de fuego y rayos se dirigiera hacia el humano directamente.

El peli negro no podía moverse, el miedo y el terror de ver ese poder dirigirse hacia él lo asusto además de que no lo podría esquivar, si lo hacía caería hacia el suelo desde esa gran montaña de varios metros de altura, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el ataque estaba a tan solo unos metros de él y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna veía sorprendido lo que pasaba, y es que después de caer el ataque hacia el cazador se mostro una gran explosión que levanto varias humaredas de tierra que tardo en esparcirse y mostrar lo que había pasado, cuando se pudo mostrar lo que había vieron sorprendidos como casi la mitad de la montaña rocosa extraña estaba destruida pero al mirar bien descubrió que el cazador estaba vivo, aun con ese gran ataque aun estaba vivo, estaba totalmente herido y lo que podía ver era que tenía problemas en estar de pie.

En eso tanto Tsuna como todos los demás vieron como estaban las chicas, tanto Zina como Yuss se encontraban suspendidas en el aire pero de un momento a otro estas cerraron los ojos y se fueron hacia adelante totalmente inconscientes, y después de unos segundos volvieron a la normalidad, Yamamoto y Gokudera veían con asombro y terror como Myrna y Alejandra caían al vacio totalmente inconscientes y sin una probabilidad de despertar.

-Myrna/Alejandra – gritaron todos los amigos de las chicas.

-Haga algo!—les dijo Tsuna al peli rojo y al peli naranja junto con la shinigami pero solo vio con asombro como estos solo sonreían.

-No es necesario – fue lo único que dijo Botan mirando la esfera.

-Por que?—gruño en contestación Gokudera.

-Por que nuestros amigos las salvaran – le respondió Kurama con una sonrisa.

En eso el castaño vio como una sombra saltaba con gran facilidad la montaña rocosa destrozada y agarraba en el aire a Myrna, después de eso vio con asombro como un extraño pájaro de color azul grande volaba cercas de la morena y se posesionaba debajo de ella mientras alguien en la espalda del extraño pájaro la agarraba, en eso la sombra que había atrapado a Myrna en el aire se subía al extraño pájaro quien al ver que todos ya estaban en su espalda se dirigió hacia la entrada del portal.

Todos los Vongola veían como las personas que habían atrapado a las dos mexicanas junto con el pájaro gigante pasaban el portal hasta donde ellos estaban, el pájaro de grandes plumas voló arriba de ellos hasta aterrizar, de arriba del ave salen dos personas que cargaban a las dos chicas inconscientes, uno de ellos era de cabellos negros con destellos verdes despeinados cortos, era alto traía una playera sin mangas de color blanca y pantalones holgados de color azul junto con unas zapatillas negras junto con unas muñequeras negras, traía cargando a Alejandra, el otro tipo quien cargaba a Myrna era de de estatura alta pero no tan alta como el otro, de cabellos negros que desafiaban la gravedad, tenía los ojos rojos y una banda blanca cubría su frente, traía puesto una playera sin mangas, muñequeras y unos pantalones holgados y unas zapatillas todo de negro a excepción de un ciento blanco atado a su cintura, tenía una capa negra y en su cintura traía una katana, todos los Vongola lo reconocieron como uno de los que habían ido por los mexicanos cuando aparecieron Rion y Saten.

Tanto Kurama como Kuwabara, Botan y Haru se acercaron a los extraños personajes, Tsuna junto con sus amigos no supieron que hacer, si acercarse o no pero veían como su amiga oji achocolatada se acercaba a ellos con confianza y con una patada de su tutor también lo hicieron ellos.

-Se tardaron—.

-Tch, cállate zorro – respondió el peli negro de ojos rojos.

-Pero por poco y no llegas maldito Yusuke! – le grito Kuwabara al otro chico.

-Cállate!,…. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de presentarme,….. ser el rey del Makai es mucho trabajo – le respondió enseguida el chico mientras cocaba su cabeza con la del peli naranja.

-Hahi!, estarán bien Myrna y Alejandra-san? – pregunto Haru mirando a sus amigas que parecían que dormían.

-No te preocupes Haru,… esto ya ha pasado hace tiempo, cuando se transformaron por primera vez—le respondió Kurama mirando a la chica, esta al escuchar las palabras del chico se tranquilizo – En tal caso es mejor que las dejen descansar, tardaran un poco en despertar –.

-Pero aun así,….. qué bueno que llegásemos a tiempo – susurro Yusuke con una sonrisa mientras miraba las caras de Alejandra y Myrna.

-Ya no las dejaremos solas,…. Es una promesa – susurro Kurama mientras se acercaba a Myrna y le retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de su frente.

Los Vongola no se perdían de los comentarios del Tantei quienes miraban fijamente a las chicas felices de verlas, Yamamoto quería comprobar que la chica que le gustaba se encontrase bien por él mismo pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y es que aun recordaba como las versiones mayores de las chicas habían dicho que ellos las habían entregado, Gokudera estaba en la misma posición que él, se sentía impotente al querer ayudar a la morena.

-Hiei, hazlo ahora – ordeno Yusuke mirando al youkai.

-Que les van a hacer!—pregunto Yamamoto de inmediato al ver que todos los amigos de las mexicanas se ponían serios, Yusuke al verlo solo pudo asentir a su amigo peli rojo.

-Aremos que las chicas no recuerden nada de lo que ha pasado – les dijo Kurama mirando a los Vongola.

-Por qué?—pregunto Tsuna queriendo una explicación, estaba completamente de acuerdo con que se le borrasen las memorias a sus amigas pero no entendía el por qué.

-Por que si llegasen a recordar algo del cazador lo más probable es que nunca volveríamos a verlas nunca más– le respondió Kuwabara.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto esta vez Gokudera al no entender nada.

-Saben por que las chicas dejaron su mundo y vinieron a este? – Los Vongola recordaron el por que las chicas habían dejado su mundo.

- era para que sus familias estuvieran seguras – respondió rápidamente Reborn queriendo saber la razón.

-Cierto,… y quienes ponían en peligro a sus familias eran los cazadores – ante ese hecho todos los presentes se sorprendieron –Los Ángeles caídos tienen una norma de no lastimar a los humanos que tengan parentesco con ellos,… pero los cazadores son otra cosa, a ellos no les importa que les pase con tal de conseguir lo que quieren,… Myrna, Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises tuvieron varios problemas ya que los cazadores los querían pero al no querer separarse y no dejar a sus familias desprotegidas se quedaron,… podían simplemente renunciar a sus formas humanas y vivir como ángeles caídos, pero si hacían eso las familias de ellos hubieran pagado sus consecuencias además de que nunca se cansarían de cazarlas, por eso cambiaron de universo y vinieron al nuestro,….. si ellas recuerdan a los cazadores lo más seguro es que se lo cuenten a Zuleyma y Ulises y si eso pasa no tendrán de otra que viajar a otra dimensión y empezar de nuevo – les conto Kurama.

-Pueden simplemente no decirles! – se aventuro a decir Gokudera, mas vio como el equipo Tantei solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No,… Myrna es pésima mintiendo, Zuleyma se daría cuenta y la presionaría hasta que se lo contase todo, y en tal caso de que no se lo dijese Zuleyma lo intuiría, además Alejandra se pondría nerviosa y atenta a lo que pasase,….. Zuleyma en mas astuta, tarde o temprano extorsionaría a las chicas, solo es cuestión de tiempo – Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara, Botan y Hiei estaban de acurdo con lo que había dicho el peli rojo.

-Entonces es inútil – suspiro Tsuna mirando a sus amigas.

-No en realidad, si Hiei les borra las memorias y las modifica no podrán recordar nada – les contesto Yusuke.

-Pero….. – trato de decir Haru pero fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupen,….. hace tiempo Myrna nos conto acerca de ustedes – ante ese hecho todos los Vongola se sorprendieron – nos conto como terminaría todo esto, pero al hacer el contrato con Byakuran todo cambio, podemos modificar las memorias de las chicas y hacerles creer que vivieron la batalla que Myrna nos conto,…. Además es el mejor momento, ahora mismo la mente de Alejandra y Myrna están débiles, las habilidades de Hiei pueden funcionar, además sospecho que tanto Zina como Yuss le ayudaran – les conto el rey del Makai.

Hiei al ver que ya no tenían interrupciones acostó a Myrna en el suelo con mucho cuidado de no dañarla, ante ese hecho solo se dieron cuenta Kurama, Yusuke, Yamamoto y Reborn y descubrieron que el oji rojo le tenia mucho aprecio a la chica, Yusuke le siguió y acostó a la morena alado de la chica, Hiei se inclino cercas de las cabezas de las chicas y se quito la banda de su cabeza mostrando su tercer ojo sorprendiendo tanto a los Varia como a los Vongola y Cavallone, después de eso el tercer ojo del Youkai empezó a brillar y aun que sus dos ojos rojos estaban cerrados su tercer ojo miraba hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, viendo como estas estaban dormidas sin saber lo que les pasaría.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra se encontraba en un lugar completamente negro, no podía saber que era arriba y abajo, solo se encontraba suspendida en la nada, en eso enfrente de ella apareció Yuss que la miraba con burla pero a la vez con cariño, Yuss miraba fijamente a su otro yo que estaba completamente parada sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-No te preocupes, tus amigos no humanos te salvaron – le dijo con una sonrisa la peli roja, Alejandra se dio cuenta que hablaba sobre de Yusuke y los demás, después de todo Yuss nunca le habían gustado los humanos ya que la convirtieron en lo que ahora es, aun que no odiaba a todos, una muestra de ellos era Keiko, la hermana mayor de Kuwabara: Shigure, Kurama, aun que este último no sabía ya que era como ellas.

-Ya veo,… gracias – agradeció la morena – Creo que será ahora de marcharnos,…. Fue divertido conocer a Yusuke y a los demás,….. creo que Myrna se pondrá triste ya que no podrá a ver a sus amigos una vez que nos marchemos de esta dimensión – susurro Alejandra imaginándose como su amiga lloraría al separarse de sus amigos,… corrección, de su nueva familia, ya que para la oji ámbar sus amigos eran su familia.

-No te preocupes, cuando despierten ustedes no recordaran nada – le contesto Yuss mientras abrazaba a la morena, esta no entendía de que hablaba pero de un momento a otro empezó a tener sueño, pero no podía quedarse dormida quería saber de que hablaba la peli roja con eso de que no recordarían nada pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida –Ta la dejo chico – le dijo la ángel mirando a Hiei quien se encontraba enfrente de ella, este solo la miro hasta que desapareció.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna abría sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba flotando hacia un lugar, miro hacia todas partes buscando un lugar como referencia pero solo veía oscuridad por todas partes.

-Aquí estoy – Myrna al escuchar una voz conocida se volteo ya que había descubierto que alguien estaba detrás.

-Zina!... dónde estamos?—le pregunto la mexicana a la ángel que la miraba con seriedad pero con un gran cariño, después de todo aun que sean sus reencarnaciones también eran familia ya que era una de sus descendientes y se podría considerar que la peli blanca era una amiga, hermana, prima y madre para ella.

-No te preocupes estas a salvo,… estamos en un lugar recóndito de tus pensamientos y corazón,… tu amigo Hiei te salvo cuando quedamos inconscientes – le dijo Zina.

-Ya veo,…. Supongo que esto será un adiós para todos mis amigos – susurro con tristeza la oji ámbar mientras se abrazaba a si misma – creo que debí de hacer caso a Zuleyma en marcharnos de esta dimensión cuando aparecieron Rion y Saten,…. Pero por mi egoísmo nos quedamos, creo que será que una vez estando en casa empiece a empacar – Zina solo veía como la chica se abrazaba con fuerza mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Por qué piensas eso?—le pregunto la oji roja.

-Por que si nos quedamos el cazador vendrá por mis amigos, ya nos quedamos por mi egoísmo y Alejandra me apoyo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes,… el cazador utilizara lo que sea para atraparnos, ya lo han intentado en casa con nuestras familias, lo más seguro es que utilicen a nuestros amigos,….. no quiero ver a mis amigos sufrir por mi culpa – susurro la mexicana.

-Tus amigos?... o por ese chico de la katana?—Myrna al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Te gusta….. no, me equivoco,….. tu lo amas, verdad?—Zina vio como la chica solo asentía con los ojos cerrados pero aun así se podía ver su sonrojo en plena oscuridad.

-Pero, el no me quiere – susurro con tristeza Myrna al recordar a su amigo.

-Por qué piensas eso?—.

-Por que nadie me quiere de esa forma – susurro con vergüenza la chica recordando cuando sus hermanas le decían que ella era fea, gorda, que solo tendría amigos ya que nadie se interesaría en ella de otra forma.

Zina solo pudo suspirar ante eso, Myrna era muy insegura ante ese sentimiento, cuando aun vivían en la otra dimensión ella podía ver y sentir lo que sentía la chica, sus hermanas la despreciaban y la hacían sentir menos, aun cuando sus padres las querían por igual podía sentir que sus padres tenían una preferida, por eso la chica se refugió en el anime y manga, era una forma de escapar del dolor que sentía en su corazón, en otra cosa que se refugió fue en la comida, pero aun así ella no se volvió gorda como sus hermanas decían, era rellenita sin sobrepasar de mas, pero aun así eso hiso mella en ella, por eso su única salvación fue el anime y manga, eso fue hasta que conoció a Alejandra, Zuleyma y Ulises que con mucho trabajo y dedicación pudo salir. Pero aun así sabia que Myrna no podía ver lo valiosa que era, ni mucho menos darse cuenta que era bonita tanto en su forma de ser como en su apariencia, por eso la peli blanca no quería que se fueran de esa dimensión, Kurama y Hiei habían ayudado mucho en la autoestima en la chica, aun que el peli negro nunca lo admitiera, además se había dado cuenta que ese chico de la katana estaba interesado en Myrna, el único problema era que ella era muy despistada en esas cosas y lo que hacia el chico con segundas intenciones Myrna lo veía como algo normal que hacia un amigo por otro.

-No te preocupes – le dijo la oji roja mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba, esta empezó a tener sueño y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida – El siente lo mismo que tu – le susurro al oído antes de voltearse y ver al youkai que la observaba fijamente – Es toda tuya – y con eso desapareció mientras Hiei se encargaba de todo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Yamamoto veía como el tipo del tercer ojo se tardaba con las dos mexicanas, estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba por si algo malo le pasaba a Myrna pero una conversación que inicio Tsuna le llamo la atención lo suficiente para ya no ver a la chica.

-Que pasara con el cazador? – le pregunto el castaño a los presentes llamando su atención.

-No te preocupes por eso – le contesto Yusuke mirando hacia el portal.

-Pero de qu… - mas Gokudera no pudo terminar de decir su oración cuando por el portal se empezó a escuchar un gran grito de horror, todos los Vongola no pudieron evitar estremecerse al descubrir que el grito provenía del cazador, después de unos segundos se escucho un rugido que era espeluznante para los oídos humanos y después de eso mas gritos del cazador y después nada.

-Se habían tardado – fue lo único que dijo Hiei mirando al portal con odio una vez acabado con las chicas.

-Calma Hiei,… creo que es mejor que lo cazaran ellos a que tu lo hicieras,… lo más seguro es que lo hubieras torturado hasta el final – decía Kurama tranquilo como siempre.

-Tch –.

-Por ese rugido sospecho que ha sido un oni,….. Ustedes que dicen chicos? – les pregunto Kuwabara.

-Yo lo dudo, lo más probable es que hayan sido el youkai que habita al final de la montaña – opino Yusuke.

-Quien sea que haya sido, ahora sabrá el cazador como se siente ser cazado – respondió con una voz fría el peli rojo asustando a los Vongola y es que por los gritos no se querían imaginar a la bestia que había cazado al cazador, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la conversación que habían tenido, como si ser cazado y comido fueran cosas de todos los días, – Tengo un pedido que hacerles arcobalenos – le pidió Kurama a todos los arcobalenos presentes que habían seguido a los Vongola desde el principio pero no habían participado en las conversaciones.

-Que es kora! – le dijo Collonelo mientras miraba fijamente al peli rojo.

-Sobre eso….. – después de eso Kurama se acerco a los demás arcobalenos a excepción de Reborn y Lal y les hablo en susurros, todos los presentes veían como los bebes solo asentían con la cabeza sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Es sorprendente que supieras que vamos a hacer eso – susurro Verde fascinado ante lo que le había pedido el peli rojo, mas este solo sonrió.

-De acuerdo kora! Podemos hacer eso también –.

-Se los agradezco mucho—les agradeció Kurama.

-De que hablan?—pregunto extrañado Tsuna al no entender de que hablaban.

-Eso lo sabrán mas adelante, cuando ustedes estén preparados para partir – le contesto Skull dándose aires de gloria.

-Pero cuando nos iremos?—pregunto Basil al no saber cuándo.

-En este mismo momento – respondió Reborn.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la esfera blanca que contenía sus cuerpos de sus yo futuros, al llegar Irie junto con Spanner empezaron a preparar todo para que ellos regresaran a su tiempo.

-Que pasara con Myrna y Alejandra-san,…. Ellas todavía no han despertado—les dijo Haru llamando la atención.

-No te preocupes, ya tenemos un plan para eso jajaja – se rio Yusuke ante el plan que se le había ocurrido en el camino hacia ese lugar.

Todos los Vongola no entendían a que se refería hasta que Yusuke se acerco hacia Alejandra y con una voz potente le grito.

-Alejandra! Si no te apuras Myrna y Yin se acabaran tu comida! – y con eso la mencionada se levanto.

-Donde están esos desgraciados! – pregunto la morena buscando a los mencionados para darles su merecido por atreverse su comida. Los Vongola solo se quedaron estáticos ante eso, mientras que la morena al ver que no había comida ni se la estaban comiendo descubrió que estaba tendida y en un instante se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente agotada –Que?... porque estoy tan agotada – susurro la chica mientras se tomaba la cabeza y trataba de sentarse.

-Tranquila – le reconforto Kuwabara, Alejandra al verlo se sorprendió y es que veía a sus amigos en sus versiones mayores.

-Yusuke,…. Kuwabara,… Kurama,…. Hiei… Botan,… pero qué?—pregunto desconcertada la chica.

-Creo que es mi turno – dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba a su amiga castaña y con delicadeza la levantaba sentarla y apoyarla en él –Myrna, si no te levantas Kuwabara incendiara tu peluche de Sesshomaru junto con tu colección de Anime – y como si fuera un resorte la chica se levanto y le dio un golpe al chico derribándolo al suelo.

-Pero que!—grito sorprendido Kuwabara ante lo que había pasado aun que no fue el único.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi peluche de Sesshomaru-sama!, ni mi a colección de Anime! O si no te mato, me escuchaste!, te mato y te entierro en el Makai! – le gruño Myrna mirando al chico, los Vongola al verla así decidieron nunca meterse con su anime ni mucho menos con su peluche.

-Calma Myrna, no le pasara nada a tu peluche ni a tu anime, así que cálmate – le decía Kurama mientras la cargaba como si fuera una niña, mientras Hiei solo se reía disimuladamente.

-Kurama?—pregunto extrañada la oji ámbar mirando al chico, después paso su vista sus demás amigos del Makai –Hiei?,….. Yusuke?,….. Botan?,…. Kuwabaka?—Myrna no sabía que pensar y es que ver a sus amigos en sus versiones mayores le resultaba sorprendente.

-Si? – pregunto con una sonrisa el peli rojo, mas esta solo frunció el seño.

-Gane yo—fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de voltear hacia el peli naranja –págame Kuwabaka! – le dijo mientras tendía su mano hacia el chico.

-Que!,….. Y deja de llamarme así! – le grito en contestación el chico.

-A no, eso si que no!,…. Págame gane la apuesta! – le grito Myrna.

-Apuesta? – pregunto extrañada Alejandra – Que apuesta?—.

-Si!,…. Aposte con Kuwabaka,….. aposte que en el futuro Kurama iba a ser extremadamente guapo y que tendría a varias chicas a sus rodillas y Kuwabaka aposto a que seguiría normal,….. pero yo gane!, después de todo Kurama es muy apuesto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al chico, este solo pudo sonreír ante lo que decía a quien consideraba a una hermanita.

Yamamoto solo veía con un odio y tristeza infinita al peli rojo y es que la oji ámbar tenía razón, y es que el peli rojo era muy apuesto, Kuwabara solo pudo gruñir ante las burlas que empezaba a recibir de Yusuke, Botan y Hiei.

-Maldita cría ven aquí! – le dijo Kuwabara mientras se dirigía hacia la chica.

-Nee Kurama,….. tu sabes porque me siento tan cansada? – le pregunto la mexicana mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con su puño en muestra de sueño he ignoraba al peli naranja.

-No te preocupes – le susurro el chico.

Después de eso todos se prepararon para partir hacia su época, pero antes de irse Myrna y Alejandra se despidieron de sus amigos Tantei, pero algo muy dentro de las dos le decía que las sonrisas y las miradas que le daban sus amigos eran de tristeza y de felicidad, como si añoraban algo del pasado, eso extraño a las dos chicas pero supusieron que era porque ellas eran más jóvenes sin preocupaciones, lo que no sabían era que era porque les preocupaba lo que se avecinaba.

-Adiós chicos! Los quiero mucho!,…. A excepción de cabeza de zanahoria!, a ti te odio! – les grito Myrna con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer y ser llevada hacia el pasado.

-Maldita cría! – grito enojado Kuwabara ante la despedida de la chica, pero aun así con una sonrisa plantada en su cara al ver a las chicas con bien.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando Alejandra despertó descubrió que se encontraba en la cocina extrañada, acababa de aparecer en el pasado, en su época, eso lo pudo saber de inmediato ya que en la repisa se encontraba un periódico con la fecha.

-Creo que iré a tomar una siesta – susurro antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando Myrna despertó se encontraba en su habitación arriba de su cama, esta al ver donde había caído poco le importo el día, solo se levanto, abrió su closet y de ahí saco su peluche de Sesshomaru que lo llevo a su cama mientras caía dormida plácidamente.

-Que descanse Sesshomaru-sama—susurro antes de caer dormida.

Y mientras caía dormida las demás personas empezaban a tener extraños recuerdos de un futuro que no conocían.

* * *

**Hola!,... siento el retraso... pero tengo una excelente escusa... T.T... y es la que todo estudiante mas odia en todo el mundo... es el... EXAMEN!... estoy iniciando con mis primeros examanes (los empezare la semana que viene) y tengo que ponerme a estudiar... por que no entiendo nada de nada... pero NADA!... XD... jajaja...**

**En tal caso!,... espero que les guste el finc... n.n... ahora entenderan un poco mas a Myrna y a sus formas de angeles... y el por que no acepta que alguien se enamore de ella... o tenga ese tipo de sentimientos ya que fue descriminada...u.u... en tal caso... n.n... espero que les alla gustado... jejeje... X3**

**Gracias a todos quienes leen este finc y se toman su tiempo para leerlo y para dejar un review... n.n... y tambien para los que no dejan... XD... **


	21. Chapter 21

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano,… Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente, a mi solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Disculpen la Ortografia... soy pesima pero lo trato de arreglar n.n...**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 21

Surprise de formation, ... Sachant Tantei équipe

(Entrenamiento Sorpresa, ….. Conociendo al Equipo Tantei )

Ya habían pasado dos días después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna se encontraba en cierta forma relajado, desde que habían regresado toda las preocupaciones que tenía se habían ido, aun que aun sentía lastima por como había muerto Byakuran. Iba caminando hacia el Instituto Namimori junto con sus amigos, en el camino se encontraron con Haru quien los saludo y después se retiro hacia su instituto Midori, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, una vez dentro del aula descubrieron que todavía no llegaban los mexicanos.

-Donde estarán las chicas? – pregunto Yamamoto al ver que Myrna todavía no llegaba y ya iban a empezar las clases.

-Tal vez se quedo dormida – opino Tsuna recordando que la oji ámbar tenía como costumbre desvelarse para ver Anime.

-Lo más seguro – susurro exasperado Gokudera mirando la puerta esperando que cierta morena apareciera, pero quien apareció fue Zuleyma y Ulises.

-Por poco y no llegamos – dijo la mexicana mientras se iba a sentar, pero vio que no estaban sus amigas –Donde están Myrna y Alejandra? –.

-Al parecer todavía no llegan – le respondió Ulises al ver que sus amigas no se encontraban.

-Pero cuando salimos ya no estaban,…. A donde habrán ido, mas les vale que vengan – susurro Zuleyma pensando en el castigo que le daría a sus amigas, Ulises al verla así no pudo evitar sudar frio y es que cuando su novia se lo proponía podía asustar más que un oni o las películas de terror que le encantaban a Alejandra.

En eso llego el profesor y ni Myrna y Alejandra aparecieron, Zuleyma estaba enojada con sus amigas por no haber venido, lo más probable fue que hubieran ido al centro de Namimori para comprar un helado y botas de tacón respectivamente, a Ulises no le preocupaba ya que pensaba que las malas noticias siempre vuelan primero. En eso a los Vongola se les ocurrió preguntar a Zuleyma y a Ulises en el receso donde se encontraban las otras dos mexicanas, pero estos les respondieron que no sabían ya que ellos habían salido ya tarde y para ese entonces ellas ya no estaban en sus cuartos ni en la casa, cosa que extraño a los chicos, así transcurrieron las clases y en la hora de la salida ya no se encontraban ni la morena ni su novio.

Los Vongola iban caminando hacia la casa de los mexicanos ya que estaban preocupados por varias cosas, Yamamoto estaba preocupado por la oji ámbar ya que no la había visto y quería estar un poco con ella, además de que tenía planeado conquistarla y no podía hacerlo si la chica no estaba, Tsuna también estaba preocupado pero su Híper Intuición le decía que todo estaba bien así que eso ayudaba un poco en su ánimo, Gokudera estaba mas gruñón que antes ya que no había visto a la morena, para él que no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos solo a su Decimo había reconocido que tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia la de risos, Kyoko estaba preocupada también ya que pensaba que el cazador ya había encontrado a las dos mexicanas, Ryohei pensaba que estaban haciendo algo EXTREMO!, mientras que Reborn pensaba que era extraño, y es que desde que regresaron había mandado a vigilar a Namimori con el fin de saber quien entraba o salía de dicho lugar.

Al llegar a la reja de afuera de la casa de los mexicanos vieron que de la puerta principal salía una oji achocolatada que ellos conocían junto con un peli negro.

-Haru! – grito Tsuna reconociéndola rápidamente y asustándose mucho al reconocer quien era la otra persona

-Hahi!,…. Tsuna-san,…. mina – dijo Haru al ver a todos sus amigos presentes – que están haciendo aquí? – les pregunto extrañada que se encontraran aquí.

-Venimos a ver a Myrna y a Gonzales – respondió Yamamoto.

-Hahi!, ellas no se encuentras aquí-desu –.

-Como que no se encuentras? – pregunto/gruño Gokudera al escuchar eso – entonces que estás haciendo aquí? Y con esas dos mochilas? – los Vongola se dieron cuenta que la chica cargaba dos mochilas, en realidad ella cargaba una de color rojo, el peli negro que se había mantenido callado cargaba otra de color azul.

-Herbívoros – susurro el peli negro asustando al castaño.

-Hi-Hibari-san! Que está haciendo aquí?—le pregunto Tsuna.

-Hahi!,… Haru ha venido por unas cosas que Myrna y Alejandra-san le pidieron-desu – aclaro rápidamente la chica evitando una futura pelea y llamando a atención de los Vongola.

-Myrna-san y Alejandra-san te lo pidieron, Haru-chan? – le pregunto Kyoko mirando a su amiga.

-Hai!,….. Myrna le llamo a Haru pidiéndole un favor – respondió la mencionada.

-Eso explica que este Haru,…. Pero Hibari, que estás haciendo aquí?—le pregunto Reborn.

-Por haber faltado a clases,… Kamikorosu – sentencio el Prefecto asustando otra vez al castaño.

-Haru,….. tu sabes en donde están las chicas?—le pregunto Takeshi a la chica, mas esta solo asintió energéticamente llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Hai-desu!,… Myrna y Alejandra-san están en el templo de la maestra Genkai—respondió Haru – Myrna le pidió a Haru si podía llevarle ropa, porque la que tenia estaba casi destrozada –.

Los Vongola al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar formarse una imagen mal pensada, sacando un sonrojo en los presentes y uno que otro una hemorragia nasal.

-Ellas están bien?—pregunto rápidamente Kyoko preocupada.

-Hai-desu!,… al parecer Suichi-san y Yusuke-san vinieron por Myrna y Alejandra-san cuando iban al Instituto Namimori-desu! – les explico la oji achocolatada – Al parecer Genkai-san decidió hacer un entrenamiento sorpresa y vinieron por las chicas…. Es por queso que les llevo ropa nueva –.

Ahora todos los chicos entendieron por que habían faltado a clases ese día, pero lo que Reborn no entendía era el por que se la llevaron ya que por lo general siempre la llamaban para eso.

-Que harás Tsuna? – le pregunto el arcobaleno.

-Yo…. Yo quiero ver cómo están ellas – le respondió el castaño, quería saber cómo estaban sus amigas, quería ayudarles en lo que pudieran contra el cazador,… y si era posible, ellos las defenderían, no las dejarían solas como lo hicieron sus otros yo del futuro.

Reborn al escuchar la contestación de su alumno no pudo evitar bajar su farolea ocultando su sonrisa, Yamamoto no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con su amigo, Gokudera aun que no lo demostrara estaba contento con la decisión de su boss, Kyoko también quería ir, Ryohei estaba interesado en que tipo de entrenamiento tenían las chicas, aun que no fue el único ya que Hibari aparte de estar interesado también iba para castigarlas, Haru veía con felicidad como los Vongolas querían ayudar a sus amigas.

Después de eso todos decidieron ir con Haru, pero antes tendrían que avisar en sus casas y llevarse ropa, Tsuna no entendía por qué tenían que llevarse ropa pero intuía que iba a pasar algo malo con respecto a la orden dada por el arcobaleno que era su tutor, y es que Reborn tenía pensado también ir a entrenar, si los amigos de las mexicanas eran realmente fuertes podían ayudar a su inútil alumno y a sus guardianes a ser más fuertes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Es aquí-desu – exclamo Haru parada enfrente de unas escaleras de un templo, tenía una blusa rosa junto con unos shorts cortos cafeses y unos calcetones de color blancas con unas zapatillas cafeses, colgado en su hombro venia una mochila rosa.

-Estoy cansado….. – susurro Tsuna mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, tenía una sudadera naranja con blanco y unos pantalones cafeses junto con unos tenis blancos, traía una mochila naranja cargando en su espalda.

-Herbívoro – susurro Hibari asustando a Tsuna pensando que era por ser débil y no aguantar la caminata desde la estación, pero lo que no sabía era que lo había dicho para que se mantuviera alejado de la oji achocolatada, pero al parecer fallo ya que el castaño se había ocultado al otro lado de la chica causando el enojo del peli negro y asustando mas al otro chico, traía como siempre el uniforme que siempre utilizaba del Insituto Namimori, aun que en su espalda cargaba una pequeña mochila negra, y es que el akanbo le había prometido pelear con él si llevaba ropa.

- maa~ maa~, no peleen chicos – trato de calmar Yamamoto que traía puesto una blusa blanca con una camisa de botones abierta de color verde a cuadros, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos, en su hombro derecho cargaba su shigure kintoki en su funda azul mientras que en su otro hombro venia cargando dos mochilas azules, una era la que siempre llevaba para entrenar con los de su equipo de beisbol, la otra mochila era de Myrna.

-Cállate friki del beisbol!,… y tu Hibari, deja de molestar al Jyudaime – les grito Gokudera que venía vestido de una playera roja y encima una camisa blanca, tenía unos jeans negros y unos conver´s rojos con negro, en su hombro venia una mochila negra y en una de sus manos venia cargando una mochila roja perteneciente de Alejandra.

-Hay que subir esas escaleras al EXTREMO!—exclamo Ryohei animado de ver todas las escaleras que habían, traía puesto una sudadera gris y unos pans de color negro junto con unos conver´s grises, en su espalda llevaba una mochila de cuerdas de color amarilla.

-Oni-san – exclamo Kyoko a un lado de su hermano, traía puesto una blusa blanca y arriba un vestido de tirantes color naranja junto con unas zapatillas blancas, y en uno de sus hombros descansaba una mochila de un color naranja claro.

-Al parecer no estamos solos – dijo Reborn llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Y es que en la lejanía se venían acercando dos chicas, una de ellas era de cabellos castaños oscuros largos, traía una playera blanca y arriba un suéter desabrochado de color lila que hacían juego con sus jeans azules claros y conver´s blancos, a su lado venia una mujer al parecer mayor, tenia cabellos castaños largos y usaba una camisa negra junto con unos jeans azules fuertes y unos zapatos negros.

Keiko iba platicando alegremente con Shizuru iban con dirección hacia el templo de Genkai-san para visitar a su novio/hermano respectivamente y para ver a sus amigos, en eso a la lejanía las dos mujeres vieron a un grupo de chicos parados a los pies de las escaleras que conectaban al templo de Genkai-san, sin saber quiénes eran se acercaron para saber qué tipo de "negocios" tendrías con la mujer mayor, pero al acercarse descubrieron a alguien conocido.

-Haru-chan!,… que heces aquí?—pregunto sorprendida Keiko mirando a la chica.

-Konbawa!, Keiko-san, Shizuru-san – saludo la chica feliz de ver caras conocidas.

-Quienes son tus amigos? – le pregunto Shizuru mirando a los pubertos.

-Hahi!,….. son amigos de Myrna y Alejandra-san,….. Estaban preocupados por las dos y decidieron seguir a Haru-desu –.

-Ya veo,….. son amigos de Myrna-chan y Alejandra-chan,….. en ese caso por qué no subimos?—pregunto Keiko con una gran sonrisa.

-Hai! – exclamo Haru para después seguir de cerca a las dos mujeres, mientras que atrás de ella la seguían los Vongola.

-Trajiste la ropa que te pidieron Myrna y Alejandra? – le pregunto Shizuru viendo como la chica movía la cabeza afirmándole.

-Hahi!,… como sabe que le llevo ropa? – le pregunto extrañada Haru.

-Mi idiota hermano me llamo informándome de lo que pasaba –.

Después de eso los Vongola se presentaron ante las dos mujeres, en cambio los Vongola descubrieron que las dos recién llegadas eran amigas de los mexicanos, estaban platicando cuando en eso al final de las escaleras se escucho una explosión y después vieron con asombro como la tierra se levantaba, cuando más se acercaban al final se escuchaban los sonidos de alguien peleando además del sonido de metales chocando que Yamamoto reconoció como espadas,…. Al llegar al final descubrieron una gran puerta al estilo de un templo japonés con las puertas abiertas, Keiko los invito a pasar hacia la parte trasera que era donde se escuchaban los ruidos, los Vongola descubrieron que la casa era muy grande al estilo japonés antes templo.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás descubrieron con asombro lo que pasaba y es que nunca habían pensado que así entrenaban las dos mexicanas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Concéntrate más! – le grito Hiei.

-"Maldición" – pensó la oji ámbar saltando al aire, no entendía lo que pasaba, desde que habían regresado del futuro todo parecía normal hasta esa mañana en donde sus amigos habían ido por ellas, bueno técnicamente las arrastraron allí sin dejarlas replicar, desde entonces Alejandra y ella habían estado entrenando como locas y gracias a eso su uniforme de Namimori había quedado destrozado tanto el de ella como el de su amiga, pero la maestra Genkai no se quedaba atrás y les dio ropa de sus amigos, por eso ahora ella traía puesto un traje chino, en realidad Kurama le había dado uno de sus trajes, pero como le quedaban grandes solo se había puesto la parte de arriba, era uno de esos trajes que su amigo el peli rojo siempre utilizaba cuando iban a pelear, era de color crema con detalles en amarillo, no tenia mangas y era atado gracias a un cinturón de tela de color blanco el traje se habría por la mitad desde sus caderas hacia abajo revelando así sus piernas solo tapando la parte delantera como la trasera y abajo llevaba un pequeño short que era revelado gracias al traje, lo único que no se había destrozado en el entrenamiento y lo que aún conservaba eran sus zapatillas negras, llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta alta para que no la interrumpiera en el entrenamiento.

Mientras Myrna peleaba contra Kurama y Hiei a unos cuantos pasos Alejandra peleaba contra Yusuke y Kazuma, la morena al igual que su amiga utilizaba ropas prestadas para entrenar, la única diferencia era que Yukina se lo había prestado, aun que con unos arreglos, llevaba un Kimono de colores verdosos que le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla junto con un obi verde oscuro, llevaba un short corto que no se mostraba, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza de lado para poder pelear mejor junto con unas zapatillas negras, mientras ella y Myrna peleaban no se habían dado cuenta que habían llegado invitados sorpresa, solamente se habían dado cuenta los demás.

-Te tengo! – le grito el peli naranja posicionándose atrás de la chica.

-"No lo creo" – pensó la morena antes de saltar pero arriba la esperaba el líder del equipo Tantei quien le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciendo así que le sacara el aire y que a su vez se estrellara contra la tierra –HA-A! – grito entrecortadamente la chica.

Myrna al escuchar el grito de su amiga no pudo evitar voltear y ver como su amiga se encontraba tendida en el suelo mientras se doblaba de dolor y trataba de respirar.

-No te distraigas – le grito Kurama asiendo que la oji ámbar saltara otra vez con su katana en mano que había recuperado después de que su amigo peli rojo la hubiera lanzado.

En el aire Hiei aprovecho que la mexicana había saltado para agarrar su katana y lanzarse hacia ella, Myrna vio las intenciones que tenía el peli negro y se defendió, pero lo que no conto fue que este se convirtiera en un manchón negro para después desaparecer.

-"No puede ser!"—se lamentaba la chica internamente, en eso sintió peligro a uno de sus costados y por reacción puso su katana en esa dirección, el resultado, Hiei la había atacado en ese lado, no pudo alegrarse por mucho tiempo por que el youkai la volvió a atacar otra vez volviéndose otra vez en un manchón negro gracias a su alta velocidad, muy pocas veces pudo protegerse las otras veces su amigo acertaba y le cortaba por todas partes.

Los Vongola veían con sorpresa el golpe dado hacia la morena y como esta se incrustaba en el suelo para después ponerse de lado mientras se tocaba la parte afectada y a la vez tratando de respirar, pero después de eso quedaron estupefactos como el pelinegro atacaba a la oji ámbar, es mas, solamente los Vongola veían un manchón negro para después no ver nada y al segundo siguiente una nueva cortada aparecía en el cuerpo de la chica, aun que más se sorprendieron fue que aun así la oji ámbar trataba de protegerse y solo lo había conseguido unas cuantas veces.

-Kyaa! – grito Myrna llamando la atención de los demás y vieron con shock como el peli negro no aparecía pero en el cuerpo de la chica a cada segundo aparecía un nuevo corte, aun para Reborn que era un experto Hitman se le dificultaba ver al oji rojo, ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Fue una buena idea el traerlos"—pensó ocultando su sonrisa.

Kurama al ver su oportunidad utilizo su látigo de rosas lanzándolo y atrapando así un tobillo de la chica, Myrna al sentir que algo apresaba a su tobillo vio por el rabillo del ojo como un látigo de espinas se cernía a ella, en eso el peli rojo jala su látigo para darle vueltas, como consecuencia eso hiso que la chica girara arriba de él siendo arrastrada por el látigo.

-HAAA!—grito la oji ámbar, pero en tan solo unos instantes dejo de sentir la presión en su tobillo y es que Kurama la había soltado, el resultado era que la mexicana volaba en dirección a uno de los arboles chocando con fuerza haciendo que esta tirara un poco de sangre por su boca para después resbalar y caer mientras trataba con dificultad respirar.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos el entrenamiento de las dos mexicanas, era cierto que ellos tenían entrenamientos brutales, pero no al grado de dejarlas casi muertas y con dificultades para respirar, Tsuna al verlas pensó que su tutor, Reborn, había sido muy amable en sus entrenamientos, y es que a leguas se podían observar las diversas cortadas, rasguños y ematomas en las chicas.

-LEVANTENSE!,…. EL ENTRENAMIENTO TODABIA NO A ACABADO—les grito una mujer mayor.

-Maestra Genkai,… no cree que se ha pasado?—pregunto Keiko mientras se dirigía hacia la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no – le contesto con seriedad –ustedes jóvenes pasen adentro,… Yukina sírveles té – le ordeno la maestra hacia la koorime que asintió y salió del lugar. Los Vongola pasaron hacia adentro y casi todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa callados al no saber cómo tratar a la mujer mayor – QUE ESPERAN!,…. UN INVITACIÓN!—les volvió a gritar hacia las mexicanas.

-No me lo tiene que recordar—susurro Myrna mientras trataba de levantarse mientras se apoyaba en el árbol.

-Ya se que no hemos acabado—susurro esta vez la morena con dificultad para pararse.

Después de unos segundos que para las dos chicas se hicieron eternos pudieron por fin permanecer en pie aun que a leguas se podía observar que a las dos mexicanas se les dificultaba estar paradas, el equipo Tantei al verlas de pie no perdieron oportunidad para atacarlas a la vez, pero con dificultad las dos mexicanas pudieron esquivarlos.

-Déjenme al menos dar un respiro – se quejo Myrna casi sin oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Si tienes tiempo para quejarte eso significa que estás bien – le dijo Kuwabara tratando de atacarla y es que sin darse cuenta los chicos habían cambiado de objetivo, mientras Hiei y Kurama atacaban a Alejandra, Yusuke y Kuwabara la atacaban a ella.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Son muy buenas – le dijo Reborn a la maestra Genkai para entablar una conversación.

-Por supuesto!,… aun que no he entrenado a Myrna se por Kurama que la chica paso un infierno en el Makai, por lo que se la shishou de Myrna está orgullosa de ella—.

Y mientras Reborn y la maestra Genkai platicaban, los demás Vongola veían el combate, Haru y Kyoko estaban preocupadas por las dos chicas ya que a duras penas podían permanecer de pie, Tsuna pensaba que si él fuera el que estuviera entrenando se hubiera muerto a los cinco minutos, Ryohei y Hibari estaban entretenidos con la pelea y a la vez ansiosos de poder pelear con los amigos de las mexicanas, pero solo Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban pendientes a otra cosa más, y es que los dos no podían dejar de ver los trajes que utilizaban las chicas ya que para ellos pensaban que eran algo sugerentes, pero aun así se veían hermosas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Ya….. ya no puedo mas – susurro Alejandra mientras se desplomaba en la tierra, cayendo boca arriba a la vez que trataba de respirar, ahí se dio cuenta que ya era bien tarde, ya que se veía a lo lejos como se ponía el sol –"si no estuviera cansada iría a ver la puesta de sol en la playa" – se lamentaba la chica ya que desde que había llegado a ese universo a entrenar con la Maestra Genkai cada tarde siempre iba a ver la puesta de sol en la playa que se encontraba a unos minutos de ahí.

-Yo….. yo estoy en las mismas – se quejo la oji ámbar mientras se tiraba para así no forzar mas sus pobres músculos – "genial, me duele todito mi cuerpo" – pensaba la chica mientras se lamentaba de su infortunio.

-Eso es todo por hoy, vallan a refrescarse y regresen para que coman – les ordeno Genkai llamando la atención de las dos mexicanas, y es que apenas se acordaban que no habían comido nada en la mañana a excepción de Myrna que por levantarse tarde otra vez solo le dio tiempo para comerse una manzana.

- Te encuentras bien Myrna? – le pregunto un preocupado peli rojo mirando a la chica que se encontraba tendida en la tierra mirándolo fijamente.

-creo que si – susurro la chica – no manches, esta vez sí se pasaron – se quejo Myrna mirando a su amigo con reproche para después pasar a mirar a su amigo oji rojo con reproche, mas el peli negro se dio la vuelta dándole a entender a la chica que no le importo, aun que la verdad solo Kurama se había dado cuenta que la razón por la que el chico se había dado la vuelta era porque no podía soportar la mirada de reproche de la chica, el oji verde pensaba que era como recibir una mirada de reproche de Yukina, y si no se hubiera dado la vuelta era más que probable que le contase la verdad tras ese entrenamiento.

-Vamos, vamos no te quejes, vamos a que te bañes – le dijo el chico mientras cargaba a la chica con dirección a las termas que había en el templo.

-"Por que sospecho que me dolerá mas si me baño" – pensaba la chica con nerviosismo al pensar en el baño

-Le tienes miedo al agua?—se burlo Alejandra al ver a su amiga temblar en los brazos del peli rojo.

-No!,…. Lo que le tengo miedo es que va a doler – lloriqueo la oji ámbar, Kurama al ver a su hermanita temblar al pensar en un baño no pudo evitar reírse ganándose otra mirada de reproche antes de desaparecer por un corredor seguido por Yukina quien había ido a ayudar a la castaña a desvestirse para entrar al agua.

-Es tu turno – le dijo Yusuke mientras se llevaba cargando a la morena mientras esta reclamaba que primero quería comer, mas sus protestas no fueron escuchadas.

-Iré a ayudar – informo Keiko mientras desaparecía siguiendo a su novio.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos la cercanía con la que tenían con los chicos, mas Gokudera y Yamamoto morían de celos al pensar que las chicas que le gustaban eran llevadas a bañarse, mientras que Hibari y Ryohei estaban más que emocionados por pelear con los amigos de las mexicanas, mientras tanto Haru y Kyoko ayudaban a Shizuru con la comida, después de todo tenían muchas visitas.

-"Interesante"—pensaron Reborn y la maestra Genkai al ver a un oji verde y un oji pardo morirse de celos.

-Se…. Se llevan muy bien – gruño Gokudera al ya no ver a las dos mexicanas.

-Si – susurro Yamamoto con una sonrisa forzada, mas sus ojos mostraban otra cosa. Genkai al ver eso no pudo evitar sacar sus conclusiones, al voltear al arcobaleno este solo asintió afirmando lo que pensaba la maestra del reigan.

-Pues es de esperarse – les dijo la anciana llamando la atención de los Vongola y en especial a dos chicos – Alejandra a entrenado en este templo desde que llego a este mundo, además de que Yusuke es mi primer discípulo y el que se encargara de este templo, por lo tanto se llevan bien además Kuwabara siempre viene porque aquí se encuentra Yukina, además de que ponía a Kuwabara como a Yusuke a entrenar con Alejandra, es normal que se lleven bien,…. En cambio Myrna fue directo al Makai y fue entrenada por unos amigos de Raizen, Hiei vive en el Makai y Kurama siempre lo visita, por lo que me ha contado Kurama tanto él como Hiei desde que conocieron a Myrna siempre han entrenado con ella cuando la Shisho de ella se ocupada, es algo normal que se lleven bien, Myrna siempre ha estado con esos dos, se podría decir que son inseparables, cuando tiene un problema siempre acude a ellos dos—tanto Takeshi como Hayato al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar fruncir el seño ante eso y es que pensaban que tenían a muy fuertes contrincantes, sin saber que los sentimientos de las chicas hacia el equipo Tantei era fraternales.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Itai – susurro Myrna al entrar en las termas y se sobaba el brazo en donde se podría apreciar con gran facilidad un ematoma gracias a su color de piel.

-No…. te quejes – le contesto Alejandra entrando también a las termas siendo ayudada por Yukina para que esta no cayera por lo débil que estaban sus piernas.

-Demo… duele – susurro con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña.

-Lo sé,….. Pero no quiero que me lo recuerdes, ya lo estoy viviendo en carne propia – le respondió la morena mirando a su amiga – pero esta vez si que se pasaron,…. Ne Yukina no sabes por qué? – le pregunto mirando a la Koorime.

-He-e?,…. No, no se nada – respondió nerviosa la chica tratando de no ver a las dos chicas y buscar a su amiga Keiko, pero se había dado cuenta que esta ya se había ido.

-"Sospechoso" – pensaron las dos mexicanas al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Yo,… yo, etto,….. iré a ayudar a Shizuru-san con la comida, etto, regresare mas al rato – les informo Yukina antes de salir del baño a toda prisa.

-Sospechoso – susurro Alejandra mirando la puerta por donde había salido corriendo su amiga.

-Altamente sospechoso – contesto la oji ámbar – pero estamos hablando de Yukina,….. no creo que nos ocultaría cosas que podrían dañarnos,….. o si? –.

-Cierto,….. Yukina no nos escondería algo así – dijo la morena tratando de razonar el por qué sus amigos habían sido extremadamente estrictos en el combate.

-En tal caso,… que importa, si es algo malo tenemos al equipo Tantei de nuestro lado – le contesto animada la oji ámbar pensando en sus amigos.

-Si – susurro su amiga tratando de relajarse como lo hacia la castaña, pero aun así no podía, ya que su amiga se relajaba de una forma inmediata que a comparación de ella que le tomaba unos minutos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Como están? – le pregunto la maestra Genkai cuando aparecieron los chicos que habían llevado a las chicas junto con Yukina.

-Están totalmente heridas, sufren de varios hematomas,… Myrna tiene varios rasguños tanto en brazos y pierna además de una torcedura en su tobillo, en cambio Alejandra sufrió varios golpes que hicieron que se le rompiera unas dos o tres costillas – informo Yukina una vez estando presente de la maestra.

Los Vongola escuchaban atentamente preocupados por la salud de las dos mexicanas, mas se sorprendieron que aun con esas lesiones se llegasen a poner de pie, pero tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto estaban preocupados por las chicas y querían ir a verlas, pero al pensar en eso no pudieron evitar recordarse que ellas estaban en el baño, lo que ocasiono que los dos sufrieran una hemorragia nasal que ocultaron inmediatamente, mas fue vista rápidamente por cuatro personas.

-Esta vez sí se pasaron! – les regaño Keiko mirando a su novio y amigo –Espera Kurama!, a donde vas? – le pregunto extrañada la chica al ver como el peli rojo se empezaba a ir.

-Iré por mi boleto de perdono – les informo con una sonrisa el chico antes de desaparecer siendo seguido por Hiei.

-Que!,….. Esperen chicos también voy con ustedes! – les grito Yusuke siendo seguido por Kuwabara hacia un lugar.

Los Vongola no entendían a que se referían con su "boleto de perdono", mas fue Keiko quien les conto que era una forma para que las chicas los perdonasen, mas los Vongola pensaban que eso era imposible en el caso de Alejandra ya que Myrna perdonaba lo que sea.

-Yukina!, una vez que se terminen de bañar cúralas – le dijo la anciana antes de desaparecer por la puerta, mas la Koorime solo asintió ante la tarea que le confió la maestra.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ya había pasado una hora y tanto Alejandra como Myrna se encontraban siendo curadas por Yukina, utilizando sus pijamas que tan amablemente Haru les había traído aun que no la habían visto supusieron que ahí estaba, Alejandra estaba usando unos pescadores de color negro con lunares rojos, y en la parte de arriba utilizaba una blusa de tirantes color roja con un gatito negro en la parte inferir izquierda, en cambio Myrna utilizaba unos pantalones largos de color negro junto con una blusa de tirantes de color azul, era la pijama que había comprado cuando había ido con Haru y Alejandra una vez regresando del Makai.

-Nee, Yukina, sobro algo de comida? – pregunto la oji ámbar pensando en que un peli naranja se hubiera acabado todo.

-Hai!,…. Las estamos esperando – le respondió con una sonrisa la chica terminando de curar a las dos.

-En ese caso no hay que hacerlos esperar – contesto la morena parándose y sintiendo que ya no le dolía nada – Yukina!, has mejorado!, ya no me duele nada – le dijo muy feliz la mexicana mirando a la Koorime que se sonrojaba por el alago pero feliz de haber sido de ayuda para la chica.

-Hai!, si quiero ayudar tengo que esforzarme! – respondió con una sonrisa la oji roja siendo seguida por las dos mexicanas con dirección hacia el comedor en donde podrían comer hasta saciarse.

Iban platicando de cosas banales cuando entraron, los Vongola estaban platicando entre sí cuando empezaron a escuchar voces que reconocieron enseguida, en eso vieron como se abría la puerta y de ahí entraron tres chicas, la primera iba vestida con un kimono sencillo pero a la vez lindo haciendo que la chica pareciera un ángel, cuando Gokudera y Yamamoto posaron su vista en las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y que un hilito carmesí escurriese por su nariz, y es que las chicas iban vestidas en pijamas, unas pijamas que las hacían lucir hermosas.

-Hahi!,…. Hola Alejandra-san, Myrna – saludo la oji achocolatada mirando a sus amigas con bien después de ese brutal entrenamiento.

-Hola! Haru – saludo alegremente Myrna mirando a su amiga.

-Yo! Myrna! – saludo alegremente el oji pardo una vez repuesto del shock inicial que le había causado la chica al aparecer en pijama.

-Hola Yamamoto! – saludo alegremente la chica levantado la mano en modo de saludo sin darse cuenta a quien saludaba, Alejandra al escuchar el saludo de su amiga voltea rápidamente y descubre a todos los Vongolas presentes sorprendiéndose que estuvieran ahí, al voltear a su amiga vio que esta se encontraba con la mano alzada sin bajarla y sin mostrar señales de vida, los Vogolas veían a la mexicana quedarse quieta con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y aun con la mano alzada.

En cambio para Myrna cuando había entrado se esperaba que estuviera ahí la oji achocolatada, pero cuando escucho una voz familiar saludarla ella sin pensarlo lo saludo, pero después de un segundo se dio cuenta de a quien había saludado.

-Myrna? – pregunto Alejandra preocupada de que su amiga no se moviera para nada.

-QUE!—grito la oji ámbar al darse cuenta de quien había saludado y ver quienes se encontraban presentes –Minna!, que están haciendo aquí! – pregunto sorprendida.

-También quisiera saberlo – les dijo la morena mirando fijamente a los Vongolas presentes, Tsuna al ver que la de risos le miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta se puso nervioso, mas fue Haru quien lo salvo.

-Hahi!, Tsuna-san y los demás siguieron a Haru porque estaban preocupados por ustedes – dijo felizmente la chica mirando a sus dos amigas.

Alejandra miraba fijamente a los chicos esperando una reacción del porque estaban ahí, mas podía ver los ojos honestos del castaño, al mirar a su amiga solo pudo asentir con la cabeza afirmándole que podían confiar en ellos, Myrna al ver a su amiga aprobar a los Vongola no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que ilumino al oji pardo que miraba fijamente a la chica, Gokudera solo había suspirado de alivio al ver que la morena había aceptado la preocupación del Jyudaime, y para que mentir, la de él también.

-Chicas ya pueden comer – dijo Keiko apareciendo por un corredor cargando la comida siendo ayudada por Shizuru, Kyoko y Haru al ver que traían la comida junto con Yukina pusieron la mesa.

Tanto a Myrna como a Alejandra se les ilumino la cara al ver los platillos en la mesa y es que la verdad las dos mexicanas se estaban muriendo de hambre así que no tardaron en servirse y empezar a comer.

-Que rico! – grito Myrna saboreando su tazón de arroz mientras se metía mas a la boca siendo seguida por su amiga que no dejaba de asentir y lanzar lagrimas de alegría al probar bocado después de mucho tiempo.

-Que bueno que les guste – sonrió Shizuru mirando a las dos chicas atragantarse con cada bocado, los Vongolas veían sorprendidos como las chicas devoraban casi todo a su paso.

-No se van a servir? – pregunto la oji ámbar al ver que nadie se movía.

-No se preocupen – les dijo Yukina mientras ayudaba a servir a los demás, y así todos empezaron a comer, aun que los Vongola lo hacían un poco reacios al principio, pero al final se dejaron llevar aun que un peli negro era el único que se mantenía alejado de todo el bullicio de herbívoros que había en el cuarto, mas no se movía por que quería pelear con los amigos de las mexicanas al ver que eran fuertes, y solo por eso y por una oji achocolatada no se iba.

Todos estaban comiendo cuando en eso aparecieron el equipo Tantei, quienes al ver que ya estaban comiendo se unieron, mientras Hiei se alejaba con su plato que le había dado amablemente Yukina, Kurama miraba fijamente a un oji pardo que no dejaba de ver a su hermanita, aun que no fue el único, Hiei también lo evaluaba, cuando acabaron todos de comer, Kurama quien está un poco lejos se acerco a la mexicana quien lo miraba con el seño fruncido al ver que su amigo la miraba fijamente.

-Sucede algo Kurama? – le pregunto extrañada la chica mirando a su amigo, los Vongolas veían atentos la escena enfrente de ellos queriendo saber cuál era su "pase de perdono", en eso vieron como también se acercaban un peli negro con destellos verdes a la morena.

-Alejandra – llamo la atención el líder del equipo mientras extendía la mano dejando ver una bolsa, la morena miraba fijamente al chico enojada con él y con su otro amigo por haberse pasado en el entrenamiento.

-Que! – gruño en contestación la de risos mirando fijamente al chico, Gokudera al escuchar el gruñido de la chica no pudo evitar pensar que estaba enojada y que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella la tenia duro al tratar de tener el perdón de la chica.

-Toma esto, lo sentimos – se disculpo Yusuke mientras le entregaba la bolsa, Alejandra al tomar la bolsa y abrirlo descubrió que adentro tenía una dotación grande de chocolates, su más preciado tesoro, al ver la cantidad de chocolates no pudo evitar soltar una cara de asombro llamando la atención de los Vongola y haciendo sonreír a los demás al saber lo que contenía la bolsa.

-Solo por esta te perdono – susurro bajo la morena siendo escuchada por todos al estar todos en silencio, mas todos del equipo Tantei como sus amigos sabían que seguiría perdonándolos al darle chocolates en muestra de disculpa.

-Myrna,….. sentimos habernos pasado en el entrenamiento – se disculpo el peli rojo mirando a su hermanita que lo miraba con una sonrisa – Esto es parte de Hiei y mío – le dijo mientras le daba una cubeta grande de helado de vainilla.

Myrna al ver lo que le había dado el oji verde no pudo evitar que se le iluminaran los ojos al ver su más preciado y atesorado helado en sus manos, y viendo con asombro Kurama y los demás vieron que la chica hacia a un lado su tesoro para después levantarse, todo el equipo Tantei miraba sorprendidos que la chica hubiera dejado de lado el helado y es que cuando la chica tenía en sus manos el mantecado se lo comía inmediatamente. En cambio Myrna solo había hecho a un lado el helado para parase y mirar al peli rojo para después abalanzarse hacia el siendo cachada en el último momento por el chico sorprendiendo a todos.

-ARIGATO!,… por eso te quiero mucho! – grito la chica mientras abrazaba con todo su ser al oji verde – Por supuesto que también quiero a Hiei! – dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al peli negro, mas este solo la dejaba ser aun que su cara estaba mirando hacia otra parte para que nadie viera su sonrojo y su sonrisa.

Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a la chica, aun que no fue el único, todos veían con una sonrisa el abrazo que le daba la mexicana al youkai, mas Yamamoto no podía evitar mirar con odio al oji rojo al ver que este no se movía pero aun así aceptando el abrazo de la oji ámbar. Después de eso las dos mexicanas decidieron comer su chocolate y helado respectivamente, felices de la vida al probarlo, mas todos fueron obligados a ir a la cama por la maestra Genkai y por Reborn alegando que mañana tendrían cosas que hablar para los Vongolas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Myrna no podía dormir así que se encontraba en el corredor mirando hacia el cielo, mirando la Luna y las estrellas en el firmamento y es que eso para ella era relajante, era igual que mirar la lluvia caer y oler a tierra mojada y sentir el fresco en su ser, estaba metida en sus divagaciones cuando siente que alguien se sienta a su lado y al voltear descubre con sorpresa que quien estaba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Yamamoto quien le sonreía, mas esta al ver la sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que el chico estaba muy cerca de ellas, tanto que sus manos se ponían tocar normalmente.

-Hola – saludo la oji ámbar nerviosa de tener al chico muy cerca de ella, podía escuchar el aliento de el muy cerca de ella.

-Hola, Myrna – Yamamoto veía con una gran sonrisa como la chica evitaba mirarlo con un gran sonrojo en ella, y eso le gustaba –No puedes dormir? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No,….. me gusta mucho ver la luna cuando no puedo dormir, eso me relaja, además que donde antes vivía no se veían así – le dijo la chica mientras volvía a ver la Luna –Y tú?... no puedes dormir? – le pregunto la chica volteándolo a ver.

-No, jejeje – le dijo el chico nervioso de decir exactamente lo que no lo dejo dormir, y es que cuando se iba a costar descubrió que por más que quería no podía y algo lo llamaba a ir afuera, cuando salió camino unos cuantos pasos para salir a otro corredor y encontrarse con la chica contemplando el firmamento.

Así los dos chicos se quedaron contemplando el firmamento aun que para Myrna trataba de ver la luna y las estrellas pero sin un logro ya que el chico que amaba se encontraba muy cerca de ella poniéndola muy nerviosa, mas Takeshi le cantaba estar cerca de la chica, y mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de la mexicana pensaba en como declararse, mas al voltear descubrió que la chica se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo nublado y al pasar su vista en los labios de la chica no pudo evitar pensar a que sabían, mas se tuvo que voltear ya que sospechaba que si la besaba en ese momento ella se asustaría y saldría huyendo, así que con un sobre esfuerzo humano se obligo a no hacerlo y contemplar como la chica el cielo mirando y deleitándose con las estrellas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Haru caminaba con un vaso de leche en su mano ya que no podía dormir, al dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde se estaba quedando a dormir descubrió que una habitación estaba abierta y acostado se encontraba el Líder del Comité de Disciplina durmiendo, Haru al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la visión que tenia, y es que el peli negro era realmente guapo con su piel nívea y sus cabellos oscuros calleándole en la cara dándole una presencia angelical, la castaña al ver que el chico se encontraba descobijado dejo su vaso con leche a un lado y se acerco al chico para taparlo, pero cuando se iba a ir algo la jalo.

-Hahi! – no pudo evitar la chica decir, mas al querer levantarse descubre que estaba siendo abrasada por nada más y nada menos que por el Hibari Kyoya que se encontraba dormido y pegando su cara a su espalda.

La chica trato de liberarse con un gran sonrojo al ver que el peli negro no la dejaba ir, era como si el chico la retuviera por algo, mas pensaba que era porque estaba dormido mas al verlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño al ver que parecía a un niño que se aferraba a su almohada, mas después de varios intentos y varios "Hahi" de la chica pudo lograr salir aun que no como lo esperaba ella y es que tenía un gran sonrojo cubriéndole la cara, el pelo desordenado más de lo que ya estaba ya que lo tenía suelto y la pijama totalmente desordenada, dando a entender otra cosa, así que con prisa se fue del lugar, lo que no sabía la oji achocolatada es que el chico, Líder del Comité de Disciplina se encontraba despierto, y tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara, y es que el peli negro había sentido como la chica entraba a su cuarto y lo arropaba, como supo que era ella?, fácil, su olor y presencia era única, por eso para evitar que se fuera la abrazo con mucha fuerza y a la vez evitando hacerle daño y pego su cara a su espalda aspirando el perfume de la chica, pero después de varios intentos que la chica trato de liberarse decidió dejarla ir, ya había tenido lo que quería, y al ver que se volteaba abrió los ojos y admiro su obra de arte al ver a la chica completamente desarreglada y con la respiración agitada y con un gran sonrojo adornando su cara, al ver que se iba sin su vaso de leche decidió pararse y tomárselo y dejarlo en donde estaba para volver a dormir con la esencia de ella arrullándolo.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Pensé que había alguien aquí? – pensaba en voz alta cierta morena al entrar a la cocina sin saber que cierta oji achocolatada había estado ahí hace tan solo un minuto atrás –Oh bueno – susurro la chica mientras habría el refrigerador para comer una manzana ya que tenía hambre.

-No crees que es muy tarde para comer? – le gruño cierto peli blanco entrando a la cocina.

-Yo hago lo que quiera Gokudera – le dijo la chica mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana. Mas Gokudera la veía fijamente causando nerviosismo en la mexicana al ver que el oji verde se le quedaba viendo fijamente –Que? – pregunto al ya no aguantar la mirada del chico.

-Nada – dijo el chico antes de buscar los vasos.

-Si quieres un vaso se encuentran en esa estantería – le dijo la morena señalándole unos estantes cerca del chico, mas el chico fue directamente hacia donde la chica le dijo y agarro un vaso para después ir directo al lava manos y llenarlo de agua.

El silencio era incomodo para los chicos pero a la vez era relajante, se quedaron en silencio por un cierto tiempo, mientras el chico le tomaba a su vaso la chica le daba mordidos a su manzana, esos eran los únicos sonidos dentro de la cocina, hasta que el peli blanco lo rompió.

-Entrenan siempre así? – le pregunto recordando el entrenamiento de la chica y recordad como había quedado la chica después de finalizarlo.

-Si,….. pero no al extremo de dejarnos así,…. Por lo general nos dejarían descansar unos minutos, comer, etc. – le dijo la chica recordando el entrenamiento –Mejor dicho es extraño – dijo llamando la atención del oji verde – Pero ellos no nos arian algo para hacernos daño – dijo con convencimiento al pensar en el equipo Tantei.

-Confían mucho en ellos – dijo gruñendo el chico mirando su vaso como queriéndolo romper.

-Por supuesto, son nuestros mejores amigos,….. siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarnos y alentarnos – defendió la morena a sus amigos.

-Entonces de gusta alguien – le contesto Gokudera mirando a la chica.

-Gustarme?... No, es simplemente que son nuestros mejores amigos, además Yusuke tiene novia, ya la conociste, es Keiko,….. Kuwabara le gusta Yukina, y la verdad no es mi tipo, al igual que Hiei y Kurama – le dijo la chica extrañada de por qué le decía eso al peli blanco que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Entonces cuál es tu tipo? – pregunto Gokudera mirándola fijamente poniendo nerviosamente a la chica.

-Pues,….. Alguien que casi tenga mis mismos gustos?... realmente no tengo un tipo, pero yo creo que si lo tuviera no serian como Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara – le dijo la chica poniéndose mas y mas nerviosa ante la mirada del oji verde.

-Ya veo – susurro el chico mirando a la chica para después dejar el vaso e irse de la cocina –"Tengo una oportunidad" – pensó el chico antes de salir de la cocina e irse a dormir.

-Que extraño – dijo la morena suspirando al ver que ya no tenía que sentir la mirada del chico.

Después de eso se fue a su habitación en donde compartía el cuarto con Myrna, Haru y Kyoko, al llegar vio que su amiga aun estaba despierta.

-A donde fuiste? – le pregunto Myrna mirando a su amiga.

-A la cocina por una manzana – le respondió en un susurro la chica tratando de olvidar la mirada del peli blanco pero sin muchos esfuerzos – Que le pasa a Haru? –le pregunto mirando como la chica estaba tapada hasta la cabeza solamente se vía su cabello castaño caer por la almohada.

-Quien sabe, cuando regrese ella entro corriendo y se acostó tapándose completa,….. por más que quería hablarle no me respondía – le informo la chica – bueno yo ya tengo sueño – decía mientras bostezaba -… Que descanses – le dijo la chica adormilada mientras se acostaba y se daba la vuelta para dormir.

-Que descanses – le respondió Alejandra mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga.

Mientras que Haru cuando llego al cuarto lo primero fue tirar a su futon y taparse completamente mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración al tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado, al último se quedo dormida con un olor masculino que le gusto rodeándola sin escuchar que su amiga mexicana le hablaba para preguntarle si estaba bien.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Interesante – susurro la maestra Genkai con un te verde en sus manos y viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Si – le siguió cierto arcobaleno con un capuchino en su mano mientras que Leo dormía plácidamente en su sombrero que se encontraba en la mesa, y al igual que la maestra Genkai mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

**GOMENASAI!... ya se que tarde demaciado... pero la uni no me da para mas!... U.U... y como este semestre es el mas corto... XD... ademas de que en las mañanas tomo un curso de electronica... ya que en la uni donde voy (me pasaron a la tarde) no hay muchas practicas (y en los cursos me la paso metida en el laboratorio comprobando varias cosas... aun que la vez pasada un chavo por curiosidad rompio una pantalla plasma... XD... ejm ejm, creo que me estoy desviando del tema... XD...)... en tal caso, estoy afuera de mi casa desde las 7 am hasta las 10 pm que regreso a mi casa (salgo a las 9 pero es un hora de camino a mi casa... XD... me queda lejos no crean... XD..)...**

**Pero siempre escribia unos parrafos... asi que no se preocupen... por ahora como salgo la otra semana es temporada de lo mas odiado para un alumno... si estan pensando lo mismo que yo... pues si!... es temporada de examenes!... u.u... asi que nos tienen bien agarraditos... u.u...**

**En tal caso espero que les haya gustado el cap!,... que me costo mucho subir... XD... jejeje... bueno gracias a todas las personas que dejan Review y tambien a las que no pero que tiene aun asi tiempo para leer... n.n... y en verdad lo siento!, por las personas que esperaban el cap... XP... jejeje...**

**Ya saben, si tiene alguna duda no duden en decirmelo... n.n... tratare de responderles a la brevedad... n.n... asi que**

**Hasta el prox cap!... n.n..**


	22. Chapter 22

**KHR no me pertenece solamente a Akira Amano,… Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de YYH, los personajes de Zuleyma, Ulises y Alejandra le pertenecen a mis amigos respectivamente, a mi solamente me pertenece el personaje de Myrna.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Disculpen la Ortografia... Trato de arreglarlo.. X3**

**Hago este finc para entretenimiento y para que ustedes los disfruten nada más, ahora sin más les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Un Amore Dimencional – Cap 22

Formazione, Scare ... della morte ... E più formazione

(Entrenamientos,… Sustos de Muerte,….. Y Mas Entrenamiento)

Era un nuevo día en el templo de la maestra Genkai, eran las ocho a.m. y los Vongola estaban apenas despertando, el primero en despertar fue Yamamoto quien se encargó de despertar a los demás a excepción de Hibari Kyoya que tenía un cuarto para el solo ya que no soportaba estar en una misma habitación llenos de Herbívoros, una vez todos levantados se dirigieron al comedor en donde se encontraron todos los demás a excepción de las dos mexicanas y sus amigos.

-Buenos días! - Saludo alegremente el oji pardo, buscando a la chica que le gustaba, mas no la encontró - donde están las chicas? - Preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Hahi!, Myrna y Alejandra-san no están, salieron a entrenar - les informó Haru quien se encontraba sentada junto con su amiga Kyoko, Hibari se encontraba en el corredor con una taza de té alejado de donde estaban ellos.

-Hii!,… tan temprano? – pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

-Si buscan a Myrna y Alejandra, se fueron desde las tres de la mañana – les informo Keiko que regresaba de la cocina.

-Desde las TRES! – grito sorprendido Tsuna, mas Yamamoto y Gokudera no pudieron evitar sorprenderse como su amigo.

-QUE EXTREMO! – gritaba con asombro y feliz Ryohei al querer participar en el entrenamiento de las chicas.

-No deben de tardar en venir,… Yukina como está el desayuno? – le pregunto la Maestra Genkai que acababa de llegar junto con Reborn.

-Ya esta – le respondió la Koorime apareciendo por un corredor siendo acompañada por Shizuru, las dos cargaban con los platos hechos para el desayuno.

Cuando empezaron a servir los platos en la mesa a los lejos se podían escuchar protestas y reclamos, todos los presentes reconocieron las voces como las mexicanas, pero por más que querían no podían entender de que eran los gritos, pero cuando más se acercaban mas se podían apreciar los gritos hasta que el equipo Tantei y las dos mexicanas aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

Los Vongola veían sorprendidos al igual que las chicas como los recién llegados llegaban todos completamente empapados de pies a cabezas, sus ropas todavía escurrían, para Yamamoto y Gokudera tuvieron que aguatar mucho para no sufrir un desangre monumental, y es que las chicas estaban completamente empapadas, por lo tanto su ropa se les pegaba como una segunda piel, sin contar que estaban utilizando la misma ropa que habían utilizado ayer cuando llegaron al templo, su cabello se les pegaba completamente, los risos que tenia la morena ya no estaban, su cabello ahora era completamente liso causando un shock en el peli blanco que pensaba que los risos le quedaban bien a la chica, ahora con su cabello liso pensaba que era sexy, en cambio Yamamoto veía a la oji ámbar que respiraba agitadamente por algo que el no comprendía, además de que tenia las mejillas completamente rojas y su cabello castaño pegado a su cara y suelto, al parecer había perdido su liga.

-Que les paso!? – pregunto preocupada Keiko mirando a su novio para después ver a todos sus amigos.

-Que paso? – susurro Myrna siendo escuchada por todos - … Paso que la culpa la tiene el BAKA DE CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! – grito la chica sorprendiendo a todos y es que la oji ámbar era difícil que explotara de esa forma.

-HEY!,… a quien llamas cabeza de Zanahoria – le gruño en contestación el chico.

-A ti, pedazo de Mierda! – le grito en contestación la castaña asiendo suspirar a su morena amiga y al equipo Tantei mientras que los demás se asustaban ante el grito de la castaña a excepción de la Maestra Genkai, cierto Arcobaleno y de Hibari quien miraba con interés el nuevo comportamiento de la chica y es que nunca la habían escuchado decir ese tipo de palabras, ya que para ellos ese tipo de palabras no concordaban con la apariencia alegre y despreocupada de la chica – Por TU CULPA!, Alejandra y yo casi nos ahogamos! – le recrimino.

-Eso no es cierto – contesto bajito el chico, aun que todos los escucharon, mas Alejandra solo pudo mirar feo al chico, ella sabia al igual que Myrna y sus demás amigos que lo que había hecho el chico no fue adrede, pero aun así el chico tenía que afrontar con las consecuencias, aun que fuera o no adrede.

-No es cierto? – Yamamoto no podía apartar su mirada de la chica viendo como esta alzaba su mano temblando y supo que era de enojo, aun que para el mas parecía de furia contenida – Si no fuera por Yusuke y Kurama que nos aplicaron los primeros Auxilios hubiéramos muerto! – le grito en contestación la chica yéndose hacia un corredor.

-Myrna a dónde vas? – le pregunto Alejandra al mirar que la chica se iba.

-Me iré a dormir!... y NO ME MOLESTEN! – le grito en contestación enojada sin saber a quién le había gritado, y ahí todos descubrieron que la chica estaba furiosa al gritarle así a la morena.

-Exactamente que paso? – pregunto con el seño fruncido la maestra del templo mirando al grupo tantei.

- Kuwabara nos hizo dar un susto de muerte,….. lo siento pero yo me iré a cambiar y me iré a dormir,….. se me ha quitado el apetito – susurro lo ultimo la chica, pero aun así todos los presentes escucharon eso y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante eso y es que la morena le encantaba la comida y que se le perdiera el apetito era algo inusual y solo significaba que la chica no se sentía bien.

-Yusuke…. Que paso? – le pregunto Keiko a su novio mirándolo con una expresión de que no aceptaría una excusa.

-Ya habíamos acabado de entrenar y estábamos regresando….. al pasar por el lago Kuwabara se cayó,…. Al principio no le prestamos atención y seguimos nuestro curso pero después de unos minutos Alejandra y Myrna se dieron cuenta que Kuwabara no salía y saltaron al rio dejándonos atrás, cuando llegamos vimos como Kuwabara les daba un susto de muerte en el lago, cuando salió a la superficie nos conto que era una broma para las chicas para que despertaran,…. Pero después de unos segundos nos preocupamos por que las chicas no salían, así que todos entramos al Lago,…. En el fondo vimos a las chicas atrapadas en unas algas y pedazos de bambú, gracias a eso no podían salir de ahí, cuando llegamos con ellas ya era tarde,…. Habían perdido el aire tratando de luchar para salir de ahí… cuando salimos de la superficie no respiraban…. Así que gracias Kurama les aplicamos los primeros auxilios, tardamos un poco en hacerlas reaccionar ya que habían tragado mucha agua,….. después de eso regresamos – conto el peli negro mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Al parecer con el susto dentro del agua hiso que las chicas perdieran más de la mitad del aire que tenían en sus pulmones y lo más probable es que una de ellas se halla enredado en algo mientras que la otra trato de ayudarla pero al último también quedo enredada y al tratar de salir perdieron todo el aire,…. Bueno eso es lo que sospecho – dio su opinión el peli rojo sombrando a todos.

-Kuwabara – susurro enojada su hermana, asustando al chico.

-Ya les pedí disculpas! – les reclamo el peli naranja.

-Pero aun así, tienes que hacerte responsable por lo que hiciste,… gracias a eso vimos una de las facetas de Myrna que dan miedo – le contesto Yusuke mirando a su amigo, mas este se quedo callado.

Los Vongola no podían creer lo que había pasado, habían pasado dos hechos nunca antes vistos para ellos, una de ellos era ver y escuchar decir esas frases de la oji ámbar, y la otra ver como la morena decía no tener apetito dejando al oji verde y al oji pardo completamente estupefactos de los hechos. Y mientras los Vongola se quedaban quietos tratando de razonar la escena, un oji rojo se alejaba en la misma dirección que las mexicanas solo visto por un peli rojo que sonreía divertido al saber que aria el youkai de fuego.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Estaba realmente furiosa, ni siquiera ver anime o leer manga la podían relajar, y mientras pensaba en eso sacaba de su mochila un conjunto algo más cómodo para poder dormir.

-Ya te relajaste? – le pregunto Alejandra entrando a la habitación.

-No – respondió rápidamente la chica recordando a quien le había gritado – Lo siento por gritarte – se disculpo apenada la chica mirando a su amiga recordando a quien había le había gritado.

-No hay problema,…. No era tu intención, eres alguien impulsiva que no piensa antes de hablar – le respondió la morena asiendo que la castaña se sonrojara ante lo dicho de ella.

-Bueno, pues lo siento – decía un poco alterada la chica al escuchar uno de sus defectos.

-Que haces? – le pregunto la de rizos al ver a su amiga empezaba a quitarse el cinto.

-Pues que mas hago?... me iré a dormir…. Estas no son horas para que este despierta – le contesto la chica mientras trataba de desvestirse.

-Pero estas completamente mojada,…. Si no te vayas te enfermaras – le regaño la peli negra de rizos.

-Haa sobre eso, Hiei me enseño una forma de secarme – le contesto alegremente la oji ámbar siendo mirada extrañada mente por su amiga para después aparecer una flama de sus pies que creció hasta convertirse en una gran flama que la cubrió por completo, cuando el fuego se extinguió la morena descubrió que su amiga estaba completamente seca –Ves? – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues valla forma de secarse,… si lo sabías antes… porque apenas te secas? – pregunto extrañada mirando a su amiga.

-Pues porque apenas me acorde – respondió nerviosa la chica, asiendo que su amiga suspirara de cansancio al esperarse esa respuesta.

-Por qué no lo intentas tu? – le animo la castaña para después empezarse a desvestirse para ponerse la ropa cómoda para dormir, cuando se estaba poniendo el ultimo atuendo para dormir que era la blusa escucho con chasquido para después al voltearse descubrir que su amiga estaba envuelta en una flama roja para después desaparecer – No sé porque nos complicamos la vida secándonos con toallas si podemos hacer eso – .

-Completamente de acuerdo – afirmo Alejandra para después acercarse a su mochila para sacar un conjunto igual de cómodo que su amiga traía puesto para dormir. En eso estaba cuando alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto, al voltearse descubre que era nada más y nada menos que Hien, tanto ella como Myrna se le quedaron viendo al oji rojo extrañadas de su presencia.

-Sucede algo Hiei? – le pregunto Myrna mirando a su amigo con el seño fruncido al ver que este solo se encontraba parado.

-Paso algo? – esta vez pregunto Alejandra, mas esta vez el chico se dirigió hacia una castaña confundida para después agarrar la mano de la chica y llevársela arrastrando hacia afuera.

-Hiei?,…. Espera, Hiei a donde vamos? – le preguntaba la oji ámbar al youkai mas este no respondió dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Y a ese que le pasa? – se preguntaba la morena al ver como el oji rojo se había llevado a su amiga asía un lugar que ella no sabía, pero sabiendo que no habría problemas lo dejo ser.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Hiei arrastraba a la oji ámbar con dirección desconocida para la chica, pero al detenerse en una puerta descubrió que esa habitación era donde dormían él y Kurama, extrañada vio como el chico abría la puerta y adentro los esperaba el oji verde con una sonrisa, el oji rojo entro y arrojo a la chica a la cama que se encontraba cercas mientras que el se dirigía hacia la ventada y se sentaba en el suelo sosteniendo su katana descansando.

Myrna extrañada no sabía qué hacer, y es que su amigo la había arrastrado a su cuarto para algo, mas ella no entendía que hacia allí y el por qué el peli rojo sonreía ante lo que había visto.

-Kurama…. – trato de hablar la chica mas el oji verde la cayo.

-Descansa Myrna,…. Necesitas dormir – le aconsejo el chico, mas cuando la chica se preparaba para levantarse el chico la detuvo –Duerme aquí,…. Nosotros también estamos cansados –.

-No sería mejor que yo me fuera a mi cama, y así tu y Hiei puedan descansar? – le pregunto extrañada la chica.

-No te preocupes,….. anda duérmete – le tranquilizo el chico mientras metía a la chica a la cama que pertenecía al peli negro y la arropaba.

-Esta bien,… solo lo hago porque tengo mucho sueño….. y me da flojera ir a mi cuarto… - decía la chica mientras trataba de hablar pero el sueño la ganaba y en cada oración siempre bostezaba -….. y también porque me gusta estar con ustedes – susurro la chica cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo que la reclamaba para que le visitase.

Cuando Kurama escucho el susurro de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la razón por la que Hiei la había llevado arrastrando a la chica a su habitación, aun recordaba cuando los dos escucharon una plática de la mexicana diciendo que se sentía cómoda entando con ellos y así podía dormir mejor, que sus presencias le transmitían paz y relajación, por eso desde ese entones cuando la castaña se quedaba a dormir en el templo o en el Makai, tanto él como el oji rojo velaban los sueños de la chica. Por eso Hiei la había arrastrado, y al voltear a ver al youkai descubrió que este ya estaba dormido y ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír, así que con su sonrisa se dirigió hacia la ventana y cerro las cortinas para que así no entrara la luz para después irse a su cama para dormir, se había levantado temprano para ayudar en el entrenamiento de las chicas y ahora estaba completamente cansado y con solo tocar las sabanas y mirar a sus compañeros de cuarto quedo completamente dormido.

Pero lo que no sabía el peli rojo era que el peli negro se hacia el dormido escuchando lo que decía el oji verde y la chica, y al escuchar lo último de la chica antes caer dormida le agrado aun que no lo expreso en su rostro, después de unos segundos pudo sentir como el peli rojo caía completamente dormido, y al escuchar las suaves respiraciones de sus compañeros no pudo evitar tambien quedarse dormido.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Todos los Vongolas estaban reunidos en una habitación platicando entre sí a excepción de Hibari que se mantenía alejado y con el seño fruncido al ver que no tenía que pelear, en eso estaban cuando entraron en la habitación Haru y Kyoko junto con Yukina quienes traían te para ellos.

-Haru….. sabes en donde están las chicas? – le pregunto Yamamoto con la intención de saber en donde se encontraba una castaña de ojos ámbares.

-Hahi!,….. etto – decía nerviosa la mencionada al no saber que responderle al chico ya que las dos mexicanas no se encontraban en la habitación.

-Alejandra-san se encuentra durmiendo en mi habitación,… cuando entrena y se encuentra cansada siempre va a mi habitación a descansar – les conto la Koorime sirviendo el té a los presentes quienes la escuchaban atentamente – Y Myrna-san se encuentra durmiendo con Kurama-san y Hien-san – Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido.

-Hahi!,….. eso esta mal!,…. No es bueno que una chica y chico duerman en la misma habitación! – decía preocupada Haru siendo apoyada por Kyoko.

-No hay problema – trato de calmarla la oji roja mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Por qué no hay problema Yukina-san? – le pregunto Tsuna mirando a la chica.

-Por que, para Myrna eso le tiene sin cuidado,….. Son sus amigos, ellos no harían nada para lastimarla, además…. Aun que Hiei no lo acepte, los dos son sobreprotectores con ella, siempre la consienten y le cumplen cualquier capricho que ella tenga – respondió Shizuru quien entraba en la habitación junto con Keiko a su lado.

-Es cierto,….. además Alejandra había dicho que en México es un poco mas liberar con respecto a esos temas,….. así que no se preocupen – le siguió Keiko mirando a los presentes.

Mientras tanto Yamamoto trataba de razonar lo dicho, pero la imagen de la chica acostada en la cama tapada y en uno de los extremos se encontraban dos chicos, un peli rojo y un peli negro con miradas lascivas se interponía en su razonamiento y hubiera seguido pensando en ese tipo de cosas si no fuera por que Gokudera le da un codazo haciendo que este perdiera el aire.

-Go- Gokudera – decía con una sonrisa el oji pardo mirando al chico buscando una explicación más este solo había volteado la cara para no mirar al otro chico, y es que el peli blanco había visto la expresión del chico, de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

-QUE EXTREMO! – exclamo Ryohei mirando la escena.

Tsuna también había visto la expresión de su guardián de la lluvia y al igual que Gokudera le habían dado escalofríos, y es que la mirada que había tenido el chico era la de un Hitman enojado.

-Por cierto, la Maestra Genkai y ese niño los buscan – decía Shizuru sin importarle la escena que había presenciado.

-Nos buscan? – pregunto extrañado Tsuna mirando a las dos chicas.

-Si,…. Los esperan en la sala – decía nerviosa Keiko mirando como el oji pardo trataba de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado por el golpe de su amigo.

-Para que nos querrán? – se preguntaba Tsuna en voz alta.

-Tal vez sea para su entrenamiento – opino Keiko recordando la plática de la maestra Genkai y del akanbo.

-Entrenamiento! – grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei pensando en pelear, aun que no fue el único, Hibari al escuchar eso no pudo evitar prestar más atención a la plática.

-Si,… y es mejor que se apresuren, la Maestra Genkai no es muy paciente cuando la hacen esperar – les aconsejo Keiko mirando a los presentes.

Después de eso todos los Vongola se dirigieron hacia la sala, en donde les esperaban una mujer de mayor edad tomando un te y un pequeño niño tomando un capuchino.

-Se tardaron Dame-Tsuna—le regaño su tutor.

-Lo siento,….. para que nos llamaron?—pregunto extrañado el castaño mirando a los presentes mientras que sus amigos se quedaban atrás de él a excepción de un pelinegro con tendencias a golpear a los herbívoros.

-Están reunidos para hablar sobre su entrenamiento – le respondió la vieja maestra.

-Entrenamiento? – pregunto extrañado el oji pardo.

-QUE EXTREMO!—grito el boxeador emocionado por un nuevo entrenamiento sin saber las calamidades que le esperaban.

Y mientras los Vongola escuchaban lo que les decía el arcobaleno, tanto Myrna como Alejandra dormían profundamente sin saber lo que les esperaba.

* * *

**Siento la demora!.. hontoni gomenasai!**

**Pero la verdad ando falta de imaginacion... u.u... tratare de poder escribir mas seguido en mi cuaderno pero no prometo nada.. T.T.. lo unico que puedo prometer es que nunca.. pero NUNCA! dejare los fincs que publique... **

**Gracias a todos por los que leen y a los que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review... n.n..**


	23. aviso importante

Hola!,… para empezar… hontoni! Gomenasai!...

Siento no poder subir capítulos nuevos en todo este tiempo, pero en verdad lo siento, la razón por la que no lo hago es por simplemente falta de inspiración y por la universidad que me tiene liada, pero una cosa es segura… seguiré con mis fincs!.

La universidad toma mucho de mi tiempo… ya que estoy por acabar… solo me falta una materia de seminario… que no se por qué la llaman asi.. si para mi deverian de llamarla: preparación de tesis… porque eso es… y es mucho trabajo!... además de que mi asesor esta emocionado (mas que yo… hehehe) con mi trabajo.. aun que eso no me molesta…

Para los que leen Project Valquiria, siento en serio no poder subir algo, pero me he quedado trabada con esto, ya que he perdido la idea de lo que iba a hacer o que iba a ocurrir…. Bueeno.. eso ultimo no…. De eso tengo una idea…

Para los que leen un amore dimencional, siento no seguir subiendo capítulos…. Pero la falta de inspiración me afecta… y más cuando siempre me la paso soñando con otras historias… que no puedo hacer! Por falta de tiempo…. O porque no quiero empezar nada nuevo hasta acabar con las que tengo!...

Y por ultimo.. pero no menos importante…

Para los que leen Los fundamentos del Poder… enserio me alegra que les guste… y solo puedo decir que si le seguiré.. cada vez que veo un review la verdad me gusta… pero se me hace un nudo en el corazón al ver que no lo he continuado… así que… después de pelear con mi cabeza y mi sentido de responsabilidad.. junto con mi sentido de la consiencia… lo continuare… ya que es un finc que no es mío y está completo… solo que tengo que cambiarlo… así que… hoy después de que regrese a la uni a mi casa lo seguiré… una vez lo termine se lo enviare a Eduardo (dueño y creador) del finc para que me dé visto bueno… una vez hecho eso… y me dé tarjeta verde… lo empezare a subir… solo pido que me tengan paciencia…

Dependiendo de cómo valla.. solo empezare a subir fincs de Los Fundamentos del Poder… por que como he dicho.. solo lo modificare… en cambio.. con un amore dimencional… tengo pensado volver a leerlo y ver en que me he equivocado y así… para poder seguirle.. y por ultimo Proyect Valquiria… ese por el momento no le seguiré… porque quiero volver a hacerme de la idea…

Siento todas las molestias que les he ocasionado a todos ustedes que leen alguno de mis fincs… en serio que lo siento… Solo puedo decir que me tengan algo más de pasiencia… que en serio es algo que no dejare!...


End file.
